


innocense is out of style

by nobaknim



Series: nothing left for me [1]
Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Genre: Crack and Angst, F/M, Fluff, References to Depression, alchoholism, mention of drugs
Language: Ελληνικά
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 06:09:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 46,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14970737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobaknim/pseuds/nobaknim
Summary: Ανοιγόκλεισα γρήγορα τα μάτια μου προσπαθώντας να μπλοκάρω την εικόνα του. Ο θυμός μου ξαναγύρισε και τον κοίταξα άγρια."Ποιο είναι το πρόβλημα σου;" η φωνή μου ήταν σκληρή."Εσύ είσαι το πρόβλημα μου." μου απάντησε και έφυγε από το δωμάτιο.H Ellie Stones είναι μία νεαρή κοπέλα σε μία καινούργια πόλη.H Ellie δεν μισεί πολλά πράγματα στην ζωή της, αλλά είναι σίγουρη πως αυτά τα γαλάζια μάτια είναι ό,τι πιο εκνευριστικό έχει δει ποτέ.





	1. Πρόλογος

Παρατήρησα τον νεαρό άνδρα που στεκόταν λίγα μέτρα μακριά μου. Μια ξανθιά κοπέλα διόρθωνε μερικές λεπτομέρειες της εξωτερικής του εμφάνισης για να είναι τέλειος. Η ψηλόλιγνη του σιλουέτα, μου φάνηκε γνωστή, αλλά το μυαλό μου είχε πολλά να σκεφτεί για να αφιερώσω χρόνο για να θυμηθώ. Χωρίς να το περιμένω, το βλέμμα μου συνάντησε δύο ζεστά καταγάλανα μάτια. Μου θύμιζαν τον μπλε ουρανό του καλοκαιριού. Αυθόρμητα κοίταξα άλλου. 

  
"Εllie;" η φωνή του Gerard ήταν αγχωμένη και το πρόσωπο του ανήσυχο.  
"Ναι;" απάντησα προσπαθώντας να κρατήσω την ψυχραιμία μου.  
"Είμαι αγχωμένος." δήλωσε. Έπιασα το χέρι του και τον τράβηξα μαζί μου, εκεί που τα υπόλοιπα μέλη των My Chemical Romance βρισκόντουσαν. Στάθηκα για μία στιγμή και καμάρωσα τα τέσσερα άτομα απέναντι μου. Είχαν περάσει δύο χρόνια που ήμουν προσωπική τους βοηθός αλλά, ήρθε η στιγμή να παρατήσω τα ταξίδια και τα τρεξίματα. Έπρεπε να βρω κάτι πιο σταθερό. Για αυτό και έπρεπε να τους εγκαταλείψω...

  
Η φιλία μας όμως ήταν δυνατή και το γεγονός ότι έπρεπε να παρατήσω το καλύτερο κομμάτι της ζωής μου με σκότωνε.  
Περηφάνια ζωγραφίστηκε στο βλέμμα μου και η έκφραση μου έγινε ζεστή. Κοίταξα τα άτομα που μου είχαν χαρίσει τόσες όμορφες στιγμές ένα προς ένα και ένιωσα ευγνώμων για τις αναμνήσεις και τις εμπειρίες που απέκτησα μαζί τους.   
"Ό,τι και να γίνει εκεί έξω, ακόμα και να τα θαλασσώσετε, θα είμαι περήφανη για εσάς. Έχουμε περάσει πάρα πολλά μαζί και σας έχω δει άπειρες φορές πάνω στην σκηνή. Ποτέ δεν με απογοητεύσατε. Και η μέρα που θα γίνει αυτό, δεν έχει έρθει ακόμα." δήλωσα, κάθε λέξη που έλεγα ήταν αληθινή. "Είστε η οικογένεια μου πλέον. To μόνο που σας ζητάω είναι να μην με ξεχάσετε... και να με παίρνετε και ένα τηλέφωνο που και που..." το βλέμμα μου χαμήλωσε, η τελευταία φράση ακούστηκε πιο χαμηλά από όσο πίστευα. Αλλά με άκουσαν.  
"Δεν μπορούμε να σε ξεχάσουμε... Έκανες, κάνεις και θα κάνεις το καλύτερο πρωινό σε όλο τον κόσμο! Τώρα ποιος θα μου μαγειρεύει; Θα μου λείψει τόσο πολύ αυτό" με πείραξε ο Frank. Του έριξα ένα πληγωμένο βλέμμα.  
"Πλάκα κάνω!" φώναξε και με τράβηξε στην αγκαλιά του, αμέσως ένιωσα τέσσερα ζευγάρια χέρια να τυλίγονται γύρω μου. Η ζεστασιά των σωμάτων τους ήταν μοναδική. Θα μου λείψει αυτή η αίσθηση.  
"Είστε τα βλαμμένα μου, σας αγαπώ πολύ παιδιά.." μουρμούρισα  
"Και εμείς σ'αγαπάμε" ήταν η πρώτη φορά που άκουσα την φωνή του εκείνη την μέρα. Ο Mikey είχε μείνει σιωπηλός. Το ήξερα ότι ήταν λίγο πιο δύσκολο για εκείνον αφού είχαμε έρθει αρκετά κοντά του τελευταίους μήνες. Ήμασταν σαν αδέρφια, με προστάτευε όσο κανένας άλλος.

  
Δάκρυα που δεν μπορούσα να συγκρατήσω ξέφυγαν από τα μάτια μου. Μόλις απομακρυνθήκαμε ο Gerard με κοίταξε με λύπη.  
"Μην το κάνεις αυτό.. είναι πιο δύσκολο έτσι." Αυτόματα σκούπισα τα πεισματάρικα δάκρυα που έφυγαν από τα μάτια μου δίχως την θέληση μου.  
"Ναι, έχεις δίκιο" του απάντησα. Τους κοίταξα πάλι.  
"Λοιπόν θα είστε φοβεροί, όποιο και να είναι το αποτέλεσμα, θα είναι υπέροχο." ένιωθα τόσο σίγουρη για αυτούς. Θα έβαζα και το χέρι μου στην φωτιά.  
"Δεν έχουμε ξανακάνει κάτι τέτοιο" είπε ο Ray.  
"Δεν είστε και πρωτάρηδες! Είστε οι My Chemical Romance. Πιστεύω σε εσάς!" το χαμόγελο τους φώτισε το πρόσωπο τους. Τους το ανταπέδωσα.  
Ένα ταξίδι τελείωνε, αλλά κάτι μέσα μου έλεγε ότι μία καινούρια πόρτα θα άνοιγε. Ανυπομονούσα να την ανοίξω. Πήρα μία βαθιά ανάσα.

  
"Πρώτα θα βγουν οι-"  
"30 Seconds to Mars." μία ήρεμη φωνή με διέκοψε.  
"Αυτό ήταν αγενές!" προσπάθησα να ηρεμήσω τον εκνευρισμό μου. Κοίταξα αυτόν τον βλάκα που μόλις με είχε διακόψει. Η θέα του άντρα, που παρατηρούσα πριν, μου έκοψε κυριολεκτικά την αναπνοή.  
"Jared!" αναφώνησε ο Gerard και πήγε να αγκαλιάσει τον φίλο του;  
"Ellie, αυτός είναι ο Jared Leto, καλός μου φίλος και συνεργάτης. Είναι ο τραγουδιστής των 30 Seconds to Mars" ωραία, ακόμα μία ψωνισμένη προσωπικότητα που νομίζει ότι μπορεί να κυριεύσει τον κόσμο επειδή είναι ωραίος. Ποτέ δεν μου είχε αναφέρει για κάποιον Jared, ή δεν έδωσα και σημασία.  
"Jared, από εδώ η μικρή μου αδερφή και προσωπική βοηθός του συγκροτήματος, Ellie Stones. Νομίζω ότι δεν γνωρίζεστε." έγνεψα αρνητικά. Ξαφνικά ένιωσα πόσο αποκομμένη, από τον έξω κόσμο, ήμουν όλα αυτά τα χρόνια μέσα στο κολέγιο.Όλοι εξελισσόντουσαν, ανακάλυπταν καινούρια πράγματα, αλλά εγώ ήμουν εντελώς αφοσιωμένη στον στόχο μου. Εξωγήινος. Έτσι ένιωθα. Αλλά και πάλι, αυτό το πρόσωπο.. Κάτι μου θυμίζει.   
"Όχι." πρόφερα αργά, προφανώς να τον είχα φρικάρει με το περίεργο βλέμμα μου. "Να σας ρωτήσω κάτι κύριε Leto; Με όλο τον σεβασμό, αλλά μήπως σας γνωρίζω από κάπου; Έχετε ασχοληθεί με τίποτα άλλο εκτός από την μουσική;" έψαξα μέσα στις ξεθωριασμένες αναμνήσεις μου. Τίποτα.

  
Το βλέμμα του με εξέπληξε. Με κοίταζε λες και ήμουν τρελή.  
Άρα ο κύριος νομίζει ότι είναι κάποιος. Περίμενα υπομονετικά την απάντηση του. Ένα ειρωνικό χαμόγελο, που με εκνεύρισε ακόμα περισσότερο σχηματίστηκε στα λεπτά του χείλη. Κοίταξε τον Gerard.  
"Ναι, με την υποκριτική." πρόφερε αργά, "Ήμουν ηθοποιός." μου ξεκαθάρισε. Ένιωσα τα δάχτυλα μου να πιέζουν την παλάμη μου. Ήθελα να τον χτυπήσω και να του χαλάσω αυτό όμορφο πρόσωπο. 'Συγνώμη που δεν γνωρίζουμε την μεγαλωσίνη σας μεγαλιότατε, την επόμενη φορά θα είμαι πιο ενημερωμένη.' πρόσθεσα μέσα στο κεφάλι μου. Ο εκνευρισμός μου τον διασκέδαζε.  
"Αλήθεια; Σε ποιες ταινίες έχετε παίξει; Ίσως από εκεί να σας ξέρω κύριε Leto." του είπα αργά με ένα αθώο βλέμμα.  
"Τώρα έχω δουλειά, ίσως κάποια άλλη φορά." ο εκνευρισμός στον τόνο της φωνής του με χαροποιούσε και με ικανοποιούσε.  
"Καλή επιτυχία παιδιά" χτύπησε ελαφρά τον ώμο του Ray και άρχισε να περπατάει προς την ξανθιά κοπέλα που είδα πριν.  
"Γιατί τόσες πολλές είναι;" ρώτησα ειρωνικά. Πιθανόν το άκουσε, γύρισε προς το μέρος μου και χαμογέλασε. Σαν να σφράγιζε μία υπόσχεση. Δεν μου απάντησε.  
"Τι κόπανος." ξεφύσησα ενοχλημένα και κοίταξα τα παιδιά. Ήταν σοκαρισμένοι.  
"Τι;" φώναξα.  
"Αλήθεια δεν τον ήξερες;" ρώτησε ο Mikey.  
"Γιατί ήξερε εκείνος εμένα;" του αντιγύρισα.  
Ο Frank άρχισε να γελάει και οι υπόλοιποι τρεις ακολούθησαν το παράδειγμά του.  
"Έχετε πρόβλημα!" δήλωσα και γέλασαν πιο δυνατά.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Αυτό το fanfic ήταν αναρτημένο στο blogspot μου το 2011. Εφτά χρόνια μετά θέλω να το διορθώσω και να το ξαναφτιάξω. Συγνώμη για το cringe, ήμουν 15. Θα το αλλάξω όσο μπορώ για να μην είναι στην αρχική του μορφή αλλά να κρατήσει το νόημα του. Μπορεί να το μισώ κατά βάθος, αλλά πέρασα πολλές όμορφες στιγμές με αυτό! Ελπίζω να σας αρέσει (αν το διαβάσει ποτέ κάποιος). 
> 
> Με εκτίμηση,  
> nobaknim


	2. Είναι παράξενος κόσμος.

Οι μέρες μετά την συναυλία και την αποχώρηση μου από το προσωπικό των MCR περνούσαν βασανιστικά αργά. Λες και κάποιος είχε κολλήσει τους δείκτες του ρολογιού, ο χρόνος αρνούνταν να κυλήσει.  
  
Μετακόμισα στο Λ.Α., μία ξένη μέσα στους ξένους. Το εισόδημα μου από τις προηγούμενες δουλειές μου, μου το επέτρεψε να αγοράσω ένα μικρό διαμέρισμα εδώ. Το είχα διακοσμήσει όπως ήθελα εγώ, ζεστά χρώματα, σκούρα έπιπλα, επιζητούσα το παραδοσιακό και το κατάφερα. Πριν λίγες μέρες έψαξα για δουλειά. Οι Virgin Records ζητούσαν άτομο για το προσωπικό τους, από ότι έμαθα, και μία υψηλόβαθμη θέση είχε μείνει κενή. Πριν μερικές μέρες, επαναπροσέλαβα τον παλιό μου μάνατζερ και εκείνος κατάφερε να στείλει το βιογραφικό μου, με την αίτηση μου για δουλεία. Έτσι, είχα κολλήσει εδώ και περίμενα το τηλέφωνο μου να χτυπήσει.  
  
Δεν μου άρεσε που ήμουν μόνη μου. Είχα γίνει φάντασμα στο ίδιο μου το σπίτι. Δεν έβγαινα πολύ, καθάριζα, μαγείρευα για εμένα. Μου έλειπε η αίσθηση να με χρειάζονται. Μου έλειπαν τα αγόρια. Ειδικά με την καινούρια τους περιοδεία.. Είχαμε χάσει και επαφή. Ίσως έπρεπε να αγοράσω ένα κατοικίδιο. Ένα σκυλάκι; Καθόλου κακή ιδέα.  
  
Ο ήχος του τηλεφώνου με έβγαλε από τις σκέψεις μου. Το σώμα μου τινάχτηκε και σήκωσε το ακουστικό.  
"Παρακαλώ;" μίλησα γρήγορα. Αγονία.  
"Είστε η Ellie Stones;" γυναικεία φωνή. Δεν είχα ιδέα ποιος ήταν.  
"Η ίδια"  
"Είμαι η Stefany Williams, διευθύντρια προσωπικού στην εταιρία Virgin Records. Σας καλώ για να σας ενημερώσω ότι η αίτηση σας για δουλειά έγινε δεκτή, η συνέντευξη σας θα γίνει στις 12 Σεπτεμβρίου, δηλαδή αυτή την Δευτέρα, στις 11 το πρωί." η φωνή της ήταν ανιαρή, σαν να εκτελούσε κάποια αγγαρεία. Προσπάθησα να ακουστώ όσο πιο ευγενική γίνετε και να μην αφήσω τον ενθουσιασμό μου να με παρασύρει.  
"Μήπως θα μπορούσατε να με ενημερώσετε για το πόστο που διεκδικώ;"  
"Η ενημέρωση θα γίνει την Δευτέρα."  
"Ευχαριστώ πολύ. Αντίο!"  
"Αντίο σας."

  
Έκλεισα το τηλέφωνο και μία πνιχτή κραυγή βγήκε από το στόμα καθώς άρχισα να τρέχω πάνω κάτω, προσπαθώντας να κατευνάσω τον ενθουσιασμό μου.  
Μόλις ηρέμησα λίγο, πήρα τηλέφωνο τον Mark, τον μάνατζερ μου, για να τον ενημερώσω.  
Σήκωσε το τηλέφωνο και του περιέγραψα γρήγορα τι έγινε. Τερμάτισα την κλήση και πληκτρολόγησα τον αριθμό του Mikey. Στον τρίτο χτύπο, άκουσα την ήρεμη φωνή του, με μία δόση ενθουσιασμού.  
"Ellie;"  
"Mikey! Είσαι κοντά με τους άλλους;" η ενεργητικότητα μου με έκανε να μιλάω γρήγορα.  
"Ναι, είμαστε στο λεωφορείο και κατευθυνόμαστε προς... Που είπαμε ότι πάμε;"  
"San Francisco" ακούστηκε ο Ray.  
"Εσύ τι κάνεις;" με ρώτησε.  
"Καλά είμαι, εσύ;"  
"Mikey, ποιος είναι;" ρώτησε ο Gerard με ενδιαφέρον.  
"H Ellie" απάντησε ο Mikey  
"H Εllie;"  
"Εllie, μου λείπεις! Που στο καλό είσαι;" ακούστηκε ο Frank. Άρχισα να χαζογελάω.  
"Mikey, μπορείς να το βάλεις στο μεγάφωνο;"  
"Φυσικά!" το μόνο που πρόλαβα να ακούσω ήταν ο ήχος από τα πλήκτρα και μετά μπερδεμένες λέξεις, και φωνές με κατέκλυσαν το ακουστικό.  
"Ellie, πώς είσαι;" ρώτησε ο Ray.  
"Μας λείπεις." είπε ο Gee.  
"Tι έγινε με την δουλειά;" συνέχισε ο Ray. .  
"Ποια τα νέα του Λ.Α.;" ρώτησε παιχνιδιάρικα ο Frank.  
"Τι γίνετε; Κάποια μαζική επίθεση;" ρώτησα και άρχισα να γελάω.  
"Παιδιά, ήρεμα! Αφήστε την να μιλήσει." τους μάλωσε ο Mikey.  
"Ευχαριστώ! Λοιπόν, είμαι καλά. Η πόλη είναι.. όμορφη. Μου αρέσει τόσο πολύ εδώ. Αλλά θα ήθελα να γνωρίζω έστω και ένα άτομο!" γκρίνιαξα.  
"Δεν έχεις γνωρίσει κανέναν;" η φωνή του Frank ήταν γεμάτη υπονοούμενα.  
"Όχι." αναστέναξα βαριεστημένα.  
"Υπομονή! Αύριο θα είμαστε εκεί!" δήλωσε ο Ray. Τσίριξα χαμηλά και άρχισα να χοροπηδάω πάλι.  
"Ανυπομονώ!" ένιωσα τα μάγουλα μου να πονάνε καθώς χαμογέλαγα.  
"ΜΑΝΤΕΨΤΕ!" φώναξα.  
"Σε πήραν στην δουλειά;" μάντεψε ο Gerard.  
"Nαι.. δηλαδή περίπου... εννοώ όχι! Ακόμα.. δεν ξέρω!" είπα μπερδεμένα.  
"Τότε;"  
"Έχω συνέντευξη! Την Δευτέρα! Το πρωί" τραγούδησα ενθουσιασμένα. Το μόνο που άκουγα ήταν κραυγές ενθουσιασμού και μπερδεμένες λέξεις πάλι.  
"Τους έχεις στο τσεπάκι!" φώναξε ο Frank. "Απλά βρες του 30 Seconds to Mars και πες ότι μας ξέρεις.. τα παιδιά θα κάνουν τα υπόλοιπα."  
"Δεν θέλω χάρες." εκνευρισμός αντικατέστησε τον ενθουσιασμό μου.  
"Θα σας δω αύριο;"  
"Φυσικά!" με διαβεβαίωσαν.  
"Ωραία." είπα ευχαριστημένη. Τους ειδοποίησα ότι πρέπει να ετοιμαστώ γιατί έχω μερικές εκκρεμότητες και έκλεισα το τηλέφωνο αφού χαιρετηθήκαμε. Η ιδέα να δω τα πιο αγαπημένα μου πρόσωπα στον κόσμο με ενθουσίαζε πάλι.

 

                                                                                       /////

 

Περπάτησα μηχανικά προς το γραφείο του γενικού διευθυντή. Τα μάτια μου διάβαζαν αστραπιαία τις επιγραφές έξω από κάθε πόρτα. Πού είναι; Συνέχισα να προχωράω, το βλέμμα μου έπεσε πάνω σε μία σκουρόχρωμη πόρτα. "ΓΕΝΙΚΟΣ ΔΙΕΥΘΥΝΤΗΣ". Χαμογέλασα και μία μικρόσωμη γυναίκα που βρισκόταν πίσω από ένα μεγάλο γραφείο με κοίταξε περίεργα. "Με συγχωρείτε." είπα χαμογελώντας. "Παρακαλώ;" τα καστανά της μάτια με κοίταξαν με απορία και ήταν γεμάτα ευγένεια. Ένα γλυκό χαμόγελο αποτυπώθηκε στο πρόσωπο της. Η προθυμία της ήταν εμφανής. "Είμαι η Ellie Stones, είχα κάνει αίτηση για την θέση του διευθυντή μάρκετινγκ..." Η απορία αντικαταστάθηκε με αναγνώριση. "Έχετε συνέντευξη! Μα φυσικά, μπορείτε να περάσετε." Πήρα μία βαθιά ανάσα και άνοιξα την πόρτα.

 

 

Το τηλέφωνο χτύπησε μερικές φορές καθώς προχωρούσα προς την έξοδο της εταιρίας. Κοίταξα επίμονα την οθόνη περιμένοντας να σταματήσει. Καμία πρόοδος. Η Lorena επέμενε. Πάτησα το κουμπί του τερματισμού. Θα την ενημέρωνα το βράδυ για την επιτυχία μου. Χαμογέλασα ξανά, ευχαριστημένη με τον εαυτό μου. Χωρίς να το καταλάβω, το σώμα μου συγκρούστηκε με ένα άλλο, πιο μυώδες από εμένα. Παραλίγο να χάσω την ισορροπία μου, αλλά δύο δυνατά χέρια με συγκράτησαν. Τα χαρτιά μου σκορπίστηκαν σε διάφορα σημεία του διαδρόμου, αφού βρήκα την ισορροπία μου έσκυψα να τα μαζέψω.

"Συγνώμη" είπε μία βαθιά αντρική φωνή. Το βλέμμα μου, δίχως δική μου πρωτοβουλία, συνάντησε δύο καστανοπράσινα ζεστά μάτια.

"Δεν πειράζει" κοίταξα αμήχανα τα χαρτιά μου. Με την άκρη του ματιού μου, τον είδα να σκύβει και να με βοηθάει. Συγκέντρωσε τα υπόλοιπα έγγραφα και με γρήγορες κινήσεις με βοήθησε να σηκωθώ. Παρατήρησα τα χαρακτηριστικά του γοητευμένη. Το γεμάτο γωνίες πρόσωπο του, τα απαλά χείλη του και ένα βλέμμα που σε έγδυνε..

Ελαφρός αξύριστος και το σώμα του ήταν καλυμμένο από μυς. Σημάδι χρόνιας εξάσκησης.

"Είμαι ο Shannon" είπε με ένα στραβό χαμόγελο. Σταμάτησα να αναπνέω.

"Είμαι η Ellie" απάντησα και του ανταπέδωσα τα χαμόγελο. Μου έδωσε τα χαρτιά μου. "Συγνώμη για την απροσεξία μου." απολογήθηκα.

"Αν και εγώ έπεσα πάνω σου κατά λάθος, χαίρομαι που το έκανα" το βλέμμα του ήταν πιο γοητευτικό. Κοίταξα τα χαρτιά μου και μετά πάλι τον Shannon.

"Ναι, αλλά εγώ ήμουν απρόσεκτη και επίσης χαίρομαι που το έκανες."

"Κοίτα, τι λες να βγούμε κάποια μέρα και να το συζητήσουμε καλύτερα γιατί βιάζομαι λίγο;" Ένιωσα τα μάγουλα μου να κοκκινίζουν. Ικανοποιούσε τον εγωισμό μου, ένας τέτοιος άντρας με φλέρταρε. Του έδωσα την κάρτα με το τηλέφωνο μου και εκείνος μου έγραψε από πίσω τον δικό του αριθμό και μου την έδωσε πίσω.

"Όποτε μπορείς, στείλε μου μήνυμα." είπε και μου έκλεισε το μάτι

"Φυσικά." απάντησα και χαμογέλασα. Άρχισε να απομακρύνεται από εμένα. Κράτησα τα χαρτιά κοντά στο σώμα μου και κατευθύνθηκα προς τον ανελκυστήρα με ένα χαμόγελο ζωγραφισμένο στα χείλη μου. Ικανοποίηση, αυτό ένιωθα.

 

Βγήκα έξω κάλεσα ένα ταξί, του έδωσα την διεύθυνση μου και με πήγε σπίτι. Μόλις μπήκα μέσα το πρώτο πράγμα που έκανα ήταν να βγάλω τα ρούχα μου και τα παπούτσια μου και να πέσω εξουθενωμένη στο κρεβάτι. Τα βλέφαρα μου έκλεισαν, παρασέρνοντας με σε έναν γλυκό ύπνο. Μία μεγάλη νύχτα με περίμενε και οι δυνάμεις μου με είχαν ήδη εγκαταλείψει.

 

Ξύπνησα και όλα ήταν σκοτεινά. Άκουγα το τηλέφωνο μου να χτυπά πεισματάρικα, το αγνόησα. Το σώμα μου αρνούνταν να κινηθεί για να απαντήσει. Έπρεπε να σηκωθώ. Κάτι είχα παραλείψει και έπρεπε να το κάνω. Κοίταξα το ρολόι του κομοδίνου μου. Εννέα το βράδυ. Δίπλα του υπήρχε μία φωτογραφία με εμένα και τα μέλη των MCR. Που να με πάρει η οργή! Φυσικά! Τα παιδιά! Είχαμε έξοδο απόψε! Είχαν έρθει πριν μερικές μέρες και σήμερα ήταν η τελευταία τους μέρα στο Λος Άντζελες. Σαν να με είχε διαπεράσει ηλεκτρικό ρεύμα σηκώθηκα και άρπαξα το κινητό μου τηλέφωνο. Η οθόνη ήταν φωτεινή. Εννέα κλήσεις και πέντε μηνύματα. Πληκτρολόγησα τον αριθμό του Mikey. Στον δεύτερο χτύπο απάντησε.

"Ellie;" η φωνή του ήταν ανήσυχη.

"Mikey, χίλια συγνώμη! Με πήρε ο ύπνος!" απολογήθηκα νυσταγμένα.

"Ετοιμάσου και θα περάσω να σε πάρω." απάντησε.

"Σου δίνω μισή ώρα!" φώναξε ο Frank. Άρχισα να γκρινιάζω και έκλεισα το τηλέφωνο. Με αστραπιαίες κινήσεις ετοιμάστηκα και μετά από λίγο ακούστηκε ένας χτύπος στην πόρτα. Ένας εκνευρισμένος Frank εμφανίστηκε και τον κοίταξα απολογητικά.

  
"Εμμ.. Συγνώμη;"   
"Είναι το λιγότερο που μπορείς να πεις.. Σε περιμέναμε πάνω από μισή ώρα!"   
"Κοίτα, με το να μου κάνεις κήρυγμα δεν θα γυρίσει τον χρόνο πίσω.. οπότε..." προσπάθησα να αμυνθώ και άρχισα να περπατάω. Ο Frank με ακολούθησε σιωπηλά.   
Πήγαμε σε ένα εστιατόριο, φάγαμε, ήπιαμε, γελάσαμε... Όλα ήταν πολύ όμορφα. Έπειτα αποφασίσαμε να συνεχίσουμε την νύχτα σε κάποιο κλαμπ. Ο Gerard, πρότεινε ένα, από ότι κατάλαβα είχε μερικούς γνωστούς που έπαιζαν ζωντανά.   
Μόλις μπήκαμε μέσα στο κλαμπ ένα περίεργο συναίσθημα διαπέρασε το κορμί μου. H μουσική ήταν δυνατή και η ατμόσφαιρα αποπνικτική. Κοίταξα την σκηνή. Ήταν δύο άντρες. Και οι δύο μισοζαλισμένοι, κινούνταν στον ρυθμό της μουσικής. Ο ένας ήταν πίσω από ένα μεγάλο σετ από ντραμς και ο άλλος πίσω από μία κονσόλα. Κρατούσε δύο μεγάλα ακουστικά που με το ένα κάλυπτε το αφτί του. Τα χέρια τους είχαν πάρει φωτιά. Προχώρησα προς το μπαρ. Δεν θα με άφηναν οι υπόλοιποι να πιω πολύ. Όχι ότι το είχα σκοπό. Πήρα μία βότκα και προχώρησα προς την σκηνή που βρισκόταν οι υπόλοιπη παρέα μου. Πως κατάφεραν να πάνε εκεί, άγνωστο.   
Μόλις έφτασα παρατήρησα τον άντρα που βρισκόταν πίσω από τα ντραμς. Μου φαινόταν πολύ γνωστός. Έμοιαζε με τον.. Shannon;   
"Είναι πολύ καλοί! Ποιοι είναι;" φώναξα στο αφτί του Gerard.   
"Αυτός από εκεί, είναι ο Antoine Becks και αυτός στα ντραμς, ο Shannon Leto από τους 30 Seconds to Mars" μου απάντησε.   
"Το συγκρότημα που ήσασταν μαζί;"   
"Ναι!" 

  
Άρα ο Shannon ήταν ντράμερ. Κοίταξα προς το μέρος του. Το βλέμμα μου συνάντησε το δικό του και χαμογέλασα. Άρχισα να κινούμε στον ρυθμό της μουσικής σιγά σιγά, ρίχνοντας του κλεφτές ματιές. Πραγματικά ήταν πολύ ωραίος άντρας. Είχε κάτι το υπερβολικά αισθησιακό. Μόλις τελείωσε το σόλο του τα μάτια του καρφώθηκαν πάνω μου. Ήταν σαν να με έγδυνε με το βλέμμα του. Μου έκανε νόημα να ανέβω στην σκηνή. Χωρίς να πω τίποτα ρούφηξα μία γουλιά από το ποτό μου και έκανα αυτό που μου είπε. Με βοήθησε να ανέβω. Μετέφερα τα μαλλιά μου από τον έναν ώμο μου, αποκαλύπτοντας τον λαιμό μου.

Ο Shannon ακούμπησε απαλά τα χείλη του πάνω στο αυτί μου.   
"Χορεύεις πολύ καλά." μου είπε.   
Απομακρύνθηκα και ακούμπησα τα δικά μου χείλη, πάνω στο αυτί του.  
"Ευχαριστώ."   
Χαμογέλασε και ξαφνικά άρχισε πάλι να παίζει μουσική. Άρχισα πάλι να κινούμε στον ρυθμό των ντραμς. Η νύχτα πέρασε διασκεδαστικά. Χόρευα έπινα και ο Shannon ήταν δίπλα μου. Όλη την ώρα ερχόμασταν όλο και πιο κοντά. Δυστυχώς δεν κράτησα το όριο μου στο ποτό, και ήπια λίγο παραπάνω, αλλά δεν έφτασα στο σημείο να μην ξέρω τι μου γίνετε.   
  
Τον είδα να μεταφέρει ευγενικά μία τούφα από τα μαλλιά μου πίσω από το αυτί μου και έσκυψε λίγο ώστε να νιώθω την ζεστή του ανάσα στον λαιμό μου. Τα χείλη του άγγιξαν απαλά τον λαιμό μου. Ήμασταν και οι δύο ιδρωμένοι και σε άσχημη κατάσταση.Άφησε ζεστά φιλιά στην βάση του λαιμού μου. Τα χείλη του ήρθαν σε επαφή με τον λοβό του αυτιού μου και τα δόντια του έγδαραν απαλά εκείνο το σημείο. Ένιωσα όλο το σώμα μου να ανατριχιάζει.   
"Θέλεις να φύγουμε;" με ρώτησε, ξεροκατάπια και έγνεψα καταφατικά.

Τα χείλη μου πιέστηκαν πάλι στα δικά του, επίμονα αχόρταγα. Ζητούσα κι άλλα. Ήμασταν έξω από το σπίτι του. Τα χέρια μου ήταν τυλιγμένα γύρω από τον λαιμό του και τα δικά του από την μέση μου, αγγίζοντας εκείνη την περιοχή. Με έσπρωξε πάνω στην πόρτα και τοποθέτησε τα χέρια του από την μία και από την άλλη μεριά του κεφαλιού μου και κόλλησε πάλι τα χείλη του πάνω στα δικά μου. Προχώρησε προς τα κάτω και τώρα άφηνε υγρά φιλιά στην βάση του λαιμού. Ολόκληρο το σώμα μου είχε πάρει φωτιά. Με το ένα του χέρι ψαχούλεψε την τσέπη του, ψάχνοντας τα κλειδιά του προφανώς.   
"Δύο λεπτά." ψιθύρισε και απομακρύνθηκε από το σώμα μου. Μόλις άνοιξε την πόρτα, τα χείλη μου κόλλησαν στον λαιμό του και άρχισα να τον φιλάω και να τον δαγκώνω απαλά. Το μόνο πράγμα που ακουγόταν στο σπίτι ήταν οι αναστεναγμοί μας και τα χείλη μας καθώς κινούταν μαζί. Έκλεισε την πόρτα πίσω του και με τράβηξε προς ένα άλλο δωμάτιο που ήταν στα αριστερά από την εξώπορτα.

  
"Πάνω μπορεί να κοιμάται ο αδερφός μου." μου είπε και με ξαναφίλησε. Τα χέρια μου προσπαθούσαν να βγάλουν τα ρούχα του.   
"Έχεις αδερφό;" ρώτησα καθώς πείρα μία ανάσα.   
"Ναι." ακολούθησε το παράδειγμα μου. Άρχισε και εκείνος να μου βγάζει τα ρούχα. Με προσπάθεια άνοιξε την πόρτα και μπήκαμε μέσα στο σαλόνι. Από ότι κατάλαβα. Είχα μείνει με το σουτιέν και εκείνος χωρίς μπλούζα και τα κουμπιά από το παντελόνι του ήταν ξεκούμπωτα. Κατέβασα το φερμουάρ αργά και πέρασα το χέρι μου μέσα από το παντελόνι του. Ήταν μεγάλο...   
"Εμ... ναι." ακούστηκε μία ενοχλημένη φωνή.   
"Τι στο...;" πετάχτηκα μακριά από τον Shannon.   
"Tι κάνεις εσύ εδώ;" ρώτησε ο Shannon αμήχανα.   
"Τι κάνω στο σπίτι μου;" κάπου τον ήξερα.. τον κοίταγα επίμονα και προσπάθησα να θυμηθώ. Το ποτό δεν βοηθούσε. Ξανακόλλησα το σώμα μου πάνω στον Shannon για να καλυφτώ. Ήμουν ημίγυμνη.   
"O αδερφός σου;" ρώτησα περίεργα.   
"Ναι.." απάντησε αμήχανα πάλι.   
"Shannon.. αφήσαμε κάτι στην μέση!" του ψιθύρισα στο αυτί. Ο αδερφός του με κοίταζε αηδιασμένα. Έριξε ένα επίμονο βλέμμα στον Shannon.   
"Ellie.. κάποια άλλη φορά." μου είπε και με φίλησε γλυκά. Κοίταξα τον αδερφό του πάλι.   
"Κάτι μου θυμίζεις.." είπα και χαμογέλασα.  
"Φυσικά! Η Ντίβα από του 30 Seconds to Mars! Τιμή μου που σας ξαναβλέπω κύριε!" είπα ζαλισμένα. Τα μάτια του ήταν εκνευρισμένα. Ο Shannon γέλασε πνιχτά.   
"Καλύτερα να πηγαίνω." είπα και πήγα να φύγω. Το χέρι του Shannon τυλίχτηκε γύρω μου και με συγκράτησε.   
"Απόψε θα κοιμηθείς εδώ. Και αύριο θα σε πάω σπίτι σου." είπε αποφασιστικά.   
"Μα η Ντίβα.." με σταμάτησε με ένα φιλί, που εξαιτίας μου κράτησε παραπάνω από το κανονικό.   
"Απόψε θα κοιμηθείς εδώ." επανέλαβε.   
"Εντάξει μπαμπά" του απάντησα και γέλασα πάλι. Κοίταξα πάλι τον αδερφό του, που από ότι θυμάμαι τον λένε Jared. Ήταν εκνευρισμένος. Περπάτησε προς το μέρος μας και βγήκε έξω. Ανέβηκε τις σκάλες και τα βήματα του ήταν βαριά και θυμωμένα.   
"Θα του περάσει." είπε ο Shannon. Έγνεψα και χαμογέλασα.   
"Λοιπόν, εσύ θα κοιμηθείς στον ξενώνα. Και εγώ θα πάω στο δωμάτιο μου. Δεν θέλω να τον θυμώσω περισσότερο."   
"Θέλω να κοιμηθώ μαζί σου!" γκρίνιαξα.   
"Σου υπόσχομαι ότι το τελευταίο πράγμα που θα έκανες μαζί μου, ήταν να κοιμηθείς."   
"Προτιμώ τις πράξεις. Η θεωρία είναι ανιαρή" τον προκάλεσα.  
"Όχι, σήμερα. Κάποια άλλη μέρα θα σου το αποδείξω."  
"Αυτό είναι υπόσχεση;"   
"Αυτό είναι υπόσχεση." μου είπε και βγήκε από το δωμάτιο.

  
Χαμογέλασα και προχώρησα προς στον καναπέ. Κοίταξα τριγύρω μου. Το μόνο φως στο δωμάτιο ήταν αυτό του φεγγαριού που έμπαινε μέσα από το παράθυρο. Το καθιστικό βρισκόταν τριγύρω από ένα τζάκι και ανάμεσα τους ένα τραπεζάκι. Πάνω στο τραπέζι υπήρχαν παντού χαρτιά με διάφορες εικόνες. Πήγα να αγγίξω μία όταν κάποιος ξερόβηξε.   
Έστρεψα το κεφάλι μου προς την πόρτα όπου ακούστηκε ο ήχος. Εκεί στεκόταν ο Jared με μερικά σκεπάσματα. Το ενοχλημένο βλέμμα στο πρόσωπο του ήταν ακόμα εκεί.   
"Μην περιμένεις να σου στρώσω κι όλας..." μου πέταξε."Ο ξενώνας είναι κάτω από την σκάλα." Πήγα προς το μέρος του και άρπαξα τα πράγματα μετά τα τοποθέτησα πάνω στον καναπέ και τον ξανακοίταξα. Με κοιτούσε από πάνω εως κάτω.  
"Για όνομα του Θεού, βάλε μία μπλούζα!"   
"Ρώτα τον αδερφό σου που πέταξε την μπλούζα μου, για να την φορέσω." του είπα ενοχλημένα. Πήρε μία βαθιά ανάσα.   
"Ξέρεις κάτι;.. Άστο" απάντησε και ξεφύσηξε. Πέρασε τα χέρια του στο άκρη της μπλούζας του και με μία κίνηση την έβγαλε και την πέταξε πάνω μου.  
"Βάλε αυτό. Και μην κυκλοφορείς γυμνή όσο είμαι εγώ εδώ μέσα"   
Φόρεσα την μπλούζα του και μία περίεργη και όμορφη μυρωδιά γέμισε τα πνευμόνια μου. Τον πλησίασα πιο πολύ και τα σώματα μας ήταν μερικά εκατοστά μακριά το ένα από το άλλο. Κοίταξα τους γυμνασμένους ώμους του, το σφιχτό του στήθος και μετά το πρόσωπο του. Η ομορφιά του προσώπου του είναι εξωπραγματική. Η γωνίες του, η γλυκιά του μύτη, τα λεπτά του χείλη. Τα μπλε του μάτια... Τι έχω πάθει; Ανοιγόκλεισα γρήγορα τα μάτια μου προσπαθώντας να μπλοκάρω την εικόνα του. Ο θυμός μου ξαναγύρισε και τον κοίταξα άγρια. 

  
"Ποιο είναι το πρόβλημα σου;" η φωνή μου ήταν σκληρή.   
"Εσύ είσαι το πρόβλημα μου." μου απάντησε και έφυγε από το δωμάτιο.   
Αναστέναξα εκνευρισμένα. Πήρα τα πράγματα που μου έφερε και πήγα στον ξενώνα. Ήμουν αρκετά ζαλισμένη, έριξα το σεντόνι και το πάπλωμα και έπεσα πάνω στο κρεβάτι. Έβγαλα το παντελόνι μου με προσπάθεια και το πέταξα στην άκρη. Μέσα στα πράγματα που μου έφερε υπήρχε και μία μπλούζα, σαν πιζάμα, μακρυμάνικη. Την αντικατέστησα με αυτή του Jared για να είμαι πιο ζεστή. Έπεσα πάνω στο κρεβάτι. Ένιωθα το σώμα μου βαρύ, τα μάτια μου έκλεισαν και κοιμήθηκα. Ένας γλυκός ύπνος δίχως όνειρα.   
  
  
Όταν ξύπνησα, ένιωθα το κεφάλι μου βαρύ και με πονούσε. Σηκώθηκα αργά και πήγα προς την πόρτα. Κοντοστάθηκα λίγο και την άνοιξα ζαλισμένα. Βγήκα στον διάδρομο και προχωρούσα αργά και νυσταγμένα κρατώντας το κεφάλι μου.   
"Shannon;" φώναξα σιγά και έτριψα τα μάτια μου.   
"Εδώ!" ακούστηκε. Ακολούθησα τον ήχο της φωνής του. Ήταν στην κουζίνα. Το δωμάτιο ήταν λουσμένο στο φως, πλήγωνε τα ευαίσθητα από τον ύπνο μάτια μου. Τα μισόκλεισα και προσπάθησα να τα προσαρμόσω με το νέο περιβάλλον. Είδα τον Shannon να κάθετε στον πάγκο απέναντι και να με παρακολουθεί.   
"Πώς κοιμήθηκες;" ρώτησα σιγά.  
"Με μερικές ελλείψεις" μου είπε και έκλεισε το μάτι. Του χαμογέλασα. "Θέλεις καφέ;"   
"Ναι, παρακαλώ." απάντησα. Προχώρησα δίπλα του με ένα ναζιάρικο βήμα καθώς εκείνος έβαζε καφέ και τον αγκάλιασα απαλά. Άφησα ένα γλυκό φιλί στον λαιμό του.   
"Αφήσαμε κάτι στην μέση χθες." ψιθύρισα. Έστρεψε το σώμα του προς το μέρος μου και με κοίταξε στα μάτια.  
"Υποσχέθηκα να σε πάω σπίτι σου." μου είπε και χαμογέλασε.   
"Έχω κρεβάτι σπίτι μου!" δήλωσα. Με φίλησε γλυκά. Ήταν ένα τρυφερό φιλί σε αντίθεση με τα χθεσινά. Εκείνη ακριβώς την στιγμή που προσπάθησα να το εμβαθύνω λίγο, ο Jared μπήκε μέσα στην κουζίνα. Μου έριξε ένα δολοφονικό βλέμμα και πήγε σιωπηλά στο ψυγείο.   
"Πρέπει να σε πάω σπίτι σου." δήλωσε ο Shannon και έγνεψα καταφατικά.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Αυτό το κεφάλαιο, είναι αρκετά μεγάλο, στην αρχή ήταν τρία ξεχωριστά, αλλά σκέφτηκα πως δεν θα πείραζε να είναι λίιιιγο πιο μεγάλα τα κεφάλαια μιας και τα έκανα αρκετά μικρά στο παρελθόν. Ευχαριστώ πολύ αν το διάβασε κάποιος!  
> μικρές παρατηρήσεις:  
> 1\. δεν ήξερα πως λειτουργούν οι συνεντεύξεις. Ζητώ συγνώμη για αυτό.  
> 2\. ναι οκ, ο shannon παράτησε ολόκληρο live to do the sex και στο τέλος δεν το έκανε. ΟΚΚΚΚΚΚ.  
> 3\. jared leto the cockblocker™  
> 4\. "εντάξει μπαμπά" ??? τι είδους daddy kink είχα όταν ήμουν 15 ?? 
> 
> Με εκτίμηση,  
> nobaknim


	3. Θάρρος ή Αλήθεια;

"Ουοου.." ήταν το μόνο που μπόρεσα να προφέρω καθώς έπεσα ξεψυχισμένα στο κρεβάτι. Προσπάθησα να επαναφέρω την αναπνοή μου στο φυσιολογικό. Ο Shannon ακολούθησε το παράδειγμα μου.   
"Είσαι καλός..." είπα λαχανιασμένα.  
"Το ξέρω" μου απάντησε περήφανα. Τον έσπρωξα παιχνιδιάρικα και γέλασε.   
"Πρέπει να φύγω. Θα βρεθούμε το βράδυ;" με ρώτησε και σηκώθηκε από το κρεβάτι. Γύρισα το σώμα μου προς το μέρος του και τον κοίταξα από πάνω ως κάτω, ήταν ακόμα γυμνός.   
"Το ξέρω αυτό το βλέμμα. Είμαι μεγάλος άνθρωπος, δεν αντέχω άλλο." μου είπε κοροϊδεύτηκα. Τον κοίταξα με δυσπιστία. Σήκωσε τα ρούχα του και άρχισε να ντύνετε. "Έχουμε πρόβα! Και αν δεν πάω να ετοιμαστώ γρήγορα θα αργήσω." στραβομουτσούνιασα.   
"Καλά." γκρίνιαξα. "Θα τα πούμε το βράδυ τότε;"   
"Να με πάρεις τηλέφωνο σε μερικές ώρες, να κανονίσουμε." μου είπε καθώς έβαλε την μπλούζα του. Ήρθε κοντά μου και με δάγκωσε παιχνιδιάρικα στον λαιμό. Άρχισα να γελάω και απομακρύνθηκε.   
"Τα λέμε το βράδυ μικρή!" είπε και έφυγε από το δωμάτιο. Άκουσα την πόρτα να κλείνει και σηκώθηκα από το κρεβάτι.   
  
Ανοιγόκλεισα τα μάτια μου γρήγορα. Μόλις είχα κάνει σεξ με τον Shannon Leto και ήταν.. απίστευτο. Και όμως κάτι έλειπε...   
Την υπόλοιπη μέρα την πέρασα στο σπίτι. Αποφάσισα να τελειώσω τις υποχρεώσεις μου και να ασχοληθώ λίγο με τον εαυτό μου.   
  
Αφού τελείωσα το μπάνιο μου, έφτιαξα λίγο καφέ και πληκτρολόγησα τον αριθμό του Frank.   
"Ναι;" ακούστηκε η ήρεμη του φωνή στο ακουστικό.   
"Frank;"   
"Πού στο διάολο ήσουν χθες; Σε έχασα για 10 δευτερόλεπτα από τα μάτια μου και εξαφανίστηκες!"   
"Εμμ.. σχετικά με αυτό. Χίλια συγνώμη θα επανορθώσω! Προέκυψε κάτι και έπρεπε να φύγω." προσπάθησα να του κρύψω την αλήθεια.   
"Τουλάχιστον είναι καλός;" χαμένος κόπος.   
"Γιατί πράγμα μιλάς;" κρυβόμουν πίσω από το δάχτυλό μου. Αυτό ακριβώς έκανα.   
"Είδες; Γνώρισες κάποιον! Που κάνει και καλό σεξ!" με πείραξε.  
"Άντε στο διάολο!" του είπα ενοχλημένα.   
"Και πάλι δεν θα με ξεφορτωθείς! Στο ίδιο καζάνι θα βράζουμε!" μου είπε και άρχισε να γελάει. " Δεν μου είπες. Ξαναείδαμε τον Jared; Παρτάκι με τους Leto;" τώρα πραγματικά νευρίασα.   
"Καληνύχτα." είπα και του έκλεισα το τηλέφωνο στα μούτρα.   
  
Το ήξερα ότι με πείραζε αλλά ενοχλήθηκα όταν είπε για τον Jared. Εξάλλου, ο τύπος ούτε να με βλέπει δεν θέλει! Προσπάθησα να ξεχαστώ. Τσέκαρα τα e-mail μου, μου είχαν στείλει λίγη δουλειά από την εταιρία. Άρχισα να δουλεύω μέχρι που η ώρα πήγε οκτώ το βράδυ. Ίσως ήταν καιρός να ενοχλήσω τον Shannon.   
  
Χαμογέλασα πριν πληκτρολογήσω τον αριθμό του. Τον είχα περάσει στην μνήμη του κινητού μου το προηγούμενο βράδυ.   
"Παρακαλώ;" ακούστηκε η βαθιά φωνή του.   
"Shannon;"   
"Ellie! Ισχύει για σήμερα έτσι;"  
"Ναι, για αυτό σε πήρα. Τελικά τι θα κάνουμε;" ρώτησα   
"Θέλεις να έρθεις σπίτι μου; Θα είναι και τα παιδιά από το συγκρότημα!" πρότεινε.   
"Δεν ξέρω.." είπα διστακτικά.   
"Θα δούμε ταινία. Κερνάω ποπκόρν." χαμογέλασα, δεν μπορούσα να του αρνηθώ.  
"Μα ο αδερφός σου;"   
"Θα είναι μια χαρά."   
"Εντάξει." απάντησα.   
"Ωραία μικρή. Σε μία ώρα θα περάσω να σε πάρω." γιατί όλοι μου δίνουν τόσο λίγο χρόνο;   
"Ανυπομονώ." απάντησα γλύκα και κλείσαμε το τηλέφωνο.   
  
Πήγα στην ντουλάπα μου και έψαξα για κάτι της προκοπής να βάλω. Κατέληξα σε ένα μαύρο φανελάκι με μία ελαφρός φαρδιά μπλούζα που έπεφτε στον ώμο σε χρώμα βαθύ μπλε. Ένα σκούρο τζιν σορτσάκι και από κάτω ένα ζευγάρι μποτάκια. Βάφτηκα απλά με λίγο eyeliner στα μάτια και ένα ελαφρός κόκκινο κραγιόν στα χείλη μου. Μετά από λίγη ώρα το κουδούνι χτύπησε. Άρπαξα το τζάκετ μου και κατέβηκα κάτω.   
  
Ο Shannon με περίμενε και κοίταζε αμήχανα τριγύρω του. Άφησα ένα γλυκό φιλί στο μάγουλο του.   
"Προς τι όλη αυτή η αμηχανία;"   
"Να, εκεί θα είναι αρκετός κόσμος.. Και δεν ξέρω.. απλά.. εγώ...και όλα γίνονται αρκετά γρήγορα..." φοβόταν. Το έβλεπα στα μάτια του.   
"Ηρέμησε! Αν είναι για αυτό που νομίζω, δεν αφορά κανέναν άλλο εκτός από εμάς τους δύο. Εξάλλου από πότε είναι κακό να κάνεις σεξ;"   
"Σωστό και αυτό" πήρε μία βαθιά ανάσα.   
"Ωραία, είμαι καλά. Πάμε." είπε και με τράβηξε προς μία μηχανή.. το μόνο που ένιωθα ήταν τρόμος και το σώμα μου να αρνείται να κινηθεί.  
"Shannon... Όσο και να σε εκτιμάω.. Δεν ανεβαίνω σε μηχανή." είπα τρομαγμένα.   
"Χθες το βράδυ δεν είχες πρόβλημα." είπε ειρωνικά.   
"Χθες το βράδυ δεν ήξερα τι έκανα."   
"Αυτό, είναι μια μεγάλη αλήθεια." χαμογέλασε στην σκέψη. "Με εμπιστεύεσαι;"   
"Όχι;"  
"Ωραία, τότε θα πάω πίσω και θα στείλω τον Jared να έρθει να σε πάρει με το αυτοκίνητο."   
Χωρίς δεύτερη κουβέντα ανέβηκα πάνω στην μηχανή. Μου έδωσε ένα κράνος.  
"Αν μας σκοτώσεις.. θα σε σκοτώσω!" είπα φοβισμένα.   
"Μα θα είμαστε ήδη νεκροί!" με κορόιδεψε και ξεκίνησε την μηχανή.   
  
Παρά την μεγάλη ταχύτητα, οδηγούσε καλά. Ένιωθα την αδρεναλίνη να κυλάει στις φλέβες μου. Μετά από λίγα λεπτά βρισκόμασταν έξω από το σπίτι του. Έβγαλα το κράνος και του το έδωσα. Μου χαμογέλασε και με τράβηξε προς την πόρτα.   
  
Το σπίτι αυτή την φορά ήταν φωτισμένο και διέκρινα το γκαζόν την ξύλινη πόρτα τον χαμηλό φωτισμό από τα παράθυρα. Ο Shannon άνοιξε την πόρτα και μπήκαμε μέσα σε ένα μικρό δωμάτιο με δύο πόρτες. Αναγνώρισα την μία, οδηγούσε στο σαλόνι. Η άλλη νομίζω οδηγούσε στην κουζίνα. Μου έβγαλε το τζάκετ, το κρέμασε στον καλόγερο από ξύλο κερασιάς που βρισκόταν πίσω από την πόρτα. Του χαμογέλασα και τον ευχαρίστησα και με τράβηξε πιο βαθιά μέσα σε αυτό το δωμάτιο που υπήρχε μία άλλη πόρτα.   
"Η αίθουσα προβολών" μου είπε και άνοιξε την πόρτα αφήνοντας με να περάσω. Κατέβηκα μερικά σκαλάκια και βρέθηκα σε ένα αρκετά μεγάλο δωμάτιο, ντυμένο με σκούρα κόκκινη ταπετσαρία ώστε να θυμίζει αίθουσα κινηματογράφου. Ένα μεγάλο άσπρο πανί, κάλυπτε το απέναντι από εμένα τοίχο και μερικές πολυθρόνες στεκόντουσαν αντικριστά του. Στα αριστερά, υπήρχαν μακριές κουρτίνες, που οι άκρες τους, χάιδευαν απαλά την επιφάνεια του πατώματος. Ευχήθηκα να είχα και εγώ κάτι τέτοιο στο σπίτι μου.   
  
Μέσα στην αίθουσα υπήρχαν αρκετά άτομα που δεν γνώριζα, μαζί με κάποιον που εύχομαι να μην το είχα κάνει ποτέ. Τον είδα να είναι ξαπλωμένος σε ένα από τα καναπεδάκια, οι καφετί παντόφλες του έκαναν την διαφορά. Δεν με είχε δει, κρατούσε ένα μεγάλο μπολ με ποπκόρν και σιγά-σιγά άδειαζε το περιεχόμενο του. Ήθελα να γελάσω με το θέαμα αλλά δεν το έκανα.   
  
Ο Shannon με τράβηξε στην αγκαλιά του και με πήγε προς το μέρος όλων αυτών των ανθρώπων που τώρα με κοιτούσαν με περιέργεια. Κοίταξα πάλι τον Jared.   
"Ellie," με το άκουσμα του ονόματος μου το κεφάλι του Jared γύρισε και με κοίταξε έκπληκτος. "από εδώ, ο Tomo, ένας άστεγος τύπος που ταΐζουμε, και η Vicky" μου έδειξε έναν τύπο με μακριά μαύρα μαλλιά και ένα γλυκό μουσάκι, ο οποίος κοιτούσε τον Shannon ειρωνικά, μαζί με μία κοπέλα, αρκετά μικροκαμωμένη, με μαύρα μαλλιά και αφέλειες. Τα μάτια της ήταν μεγάλα και γαλάζια και με κοιτούσαν γλυκά.  
"Χαίρω πολύ," χαμογέλασα και έτεινα το χέρι μου να τους χαιρετήσω. Με χαιρέτησαν και συνέχισε τις συστάσεις.   
"Αυτός είναι ο Tim και η κοπέλα του η Venia." ο Tim ήταν από αυτούς τους άντρες που νόμιζες φαινόταν σκληρός αλλά τα μάτια του ήταν παιδικά και ντροπαλά, η Venia από την άλλη φώναξε 'MARSHUGS' και τύλιξε τα χέρια της πάνω μου σε μία σφιχτή αγκαλιά. "Η Venia είναι αδερφή του Tomo." με ενημέρωσε ο Shannon και χαμογέλασε καθώς η Venia με άφησε και πήγε πάλι δίπλα από τον Tim, ο Τim έμπλεξε τα δάχτυλα του μαζί με τα δικά της και με το άλλο του χέρι, την χάιδεψε γλυκά στο πρόσωπο. Κατέπνιξα ένα γελάκι.   
  
"Τον Jared, τον ξέρεις ήδη." μου είπε κοροϊδευτικά ο Shannon. Πήγα προς το μέρος του Jared. Τα μεγάλα μπλε του μάτια με κοίταξαν με ενόχληση.   
"Πάλι εσύ εδώ;" με ρώτησε και έφαγε άλλη μία χούφτα ποπκόρν.  
"Ελπίζω να ευχαριστήθηκες τα σαράντα χρόνια ζωής σου χωρίς εμένα, γιατί τώρα δεν θα με ξεφορτωθείς εύκολα." του πέταξα με κακία.   
"Είναι θέμα χρόνου να σε βαρεθεί." μου αντιγύρισε.   
"Αυτός; ναι, μπορεί... Άλλος είναι το θέμα... " του έριξα ένα βλέμμα γεμάτο νόημα. Με αγνόησε και ξανακοίταξε τα ποπκόρν του, σαν να μην του μίλησα καθόλου. Το ήξερα ότι είχε εκνευρίσει, το ένιωθα και το ευχαριστιόμουν.   
  
Πήγα πάλι στον Shannon και πήραμε θέση. Τα φώτα έκλεισαν και η ταινία άρχισε. Δεν παρακολούθησα καθόλου, κοιτούσα τριγύρω μου και προσπαθούσα να συνειδητοποιήσω στο που βρισκόμουν.   
  
Αν το πάρουμε αντικειμενικά ο μόνος που παρακολουθούσε ήταν ο Jared. Η Venia με τον Tim πείραζαν ο ένας τον άλλον, ο Tomo με την Vicky κοιτούσαν ο ένας τον άλλον, εγώ με τον Shannon, κοροϊδεύαμε τους γύρω μας. Γελάγαμε σε όλη την διάρκεια της ταινίας, ο Jared μας έκανε παρατήρηση κάθε δέκα λεπτά αλλά μετά κοίταγε ατάραχος την ταινία του. Είχα καιρό να διασκεδάσω τόσο. Μόλις οι τίτλοι τέλους έπεσαν ο Jared άνοιξε πάλι τα φώτα και μας κοίταξε άγρια. Εμείς βάλαμε τα γέλια πάλι. Τον είχαμε εκνευρίσει πολύ, αλλά δεν μίλησε... απλά μας έριχνε δολοφονικές ματιές. Και συγκεκριμένα σε εμένα. Αυτό με έκανε να το διασκεδάζω ακόμα πιο πολύ...

                                                                                  

                                                                                           /////

 

Ο Shannon σηκώθηκε και πήγε προς τις μακριές κουρτίνες. Τις άνοιξε φανερώνοντας μία μεγάλη τζαμαρία που μας χώριζε από την πίσω αυλή. Υπήρχε μία μεγάλη πισίνα που φωτιζόταν γύρω-γύρω. Το κομμένο γκαζόν, ο καθαρός βραδινός ουρανός. Όλα δημιουργούσαν μία ήρεμη και γαλήνια ατμόσφαιρα. Τα μάτια του Shannon με παρακολουθούσαν. Το βλέμμα του έκρυβε πολλά. Πέρασα την γλώσσα μου πάνω από τα χείλη μου και δάγκωσα απαλά το κάτω χείλος μου καθώς τον κοιτούσα στα μάτια.   
"Πάμε στο σαλόνι;" πρότεινε η Vicky.   
  
Έγνεψα καταφατικά και ο Shannon ήρθε και με βοήθησε να σηκωθώ. Τύλιξε το χέρι του γύρω από τους ώμους μου ελαφρά και τύλιξα το δικό μου γύρω από την μέση του. Καθώς προχωράγαμε προς το σαλόνι ο Shannon μου εξιστορούσε πράγματα από την παιδική του ηλικία. Πραγματικά ζιζάνια έτσι θα τα χαρακτήριζε κανείς τα αδέρφια Leto όταν ήταν μικρά.   
"Και τρέχαμε και οι δύο. Ήταν πιο γρήγορος από εμένα, αλλά πάντα πιο απρόσεκτος. Και καθώς τον κυνηγούσα έπεσε πάνω σε εκείνο το δέντρο" είπε και γέλαγε, αν δεν με κρατούσε πιθανόν να έπεφτα κάτω από τα γέλια. Φαντάστηκα έναν μικρό Jared να τρέχει πάνω κάτω και να φωνάζει και ξαφνικά να πέφτει σε ένα δέντρο. "Ήταν εννέα χρονών και εγώ δέκα. Είχα ανησυχήσει τόσο πολύ τότε, δεν άφηνα κανέναν να τον ακουμπήσει εκτός από την μητέρα μας. Φοβόμουν..." είπε νοσταλγικά. "Αλλά η εικόνα είναι πολύ αστεία. Μακάρι να μπορούσες να το δεις." γέλασε πάλι. Ήξερα ότι ο Jared και ο Shannon είναι δεμένα αδέρφια. Είχαν ένα κώδικα, σαν να είναι το ίδιο άτομο σε διαφορετικά σώματα... Ήταν αξιαγάπητοι. Αλλά και πάλι ο Jared ήταν πολύ ενοχλητικός.   
  
Μπήκαμε μέσα στο σαλόνι, με τον φωτισμό μπορούσα να διακρίνω τα απαλά χρώματα στους τοίχους, το πέτρινο τζάκι, όλα τα έπιπλα είχαν την απόχρωση του πάγου. Όπως και ο μεγάλος γωνιακός καναπές μπροστά μας. Καθίσαμε στο σαλόνι η διάταξη ήταν κάπως έτσι:   
H Vicky στα πόδια του Tomo δίπλα η Venia στα πόδια του Tim εγώ στην αγκαλιά του Shannon και ο Jared. Συζητάγαμε διάφορα θέματα, από μουσική, κινηματογράφο, την δουλειά. Όταν πιάσαμε τα περιβαλλοντολογικά ήταν το μόνο θέμα που εγώ και ο Jared κάναμε μία ουσιαστική συζήτηση, χωρίς να ειρωνευτεί ο ένας τον άλλον. Μπορεί να ήταν εκνευριστικός, ξενέρωτος, ενοχλητικός, ψώνιο και άλλα πολλά, αλλά στο θέμα περιβάλλον γινόταν ξαφνικά από τους πιο ενδιαφέρον ανθρώπους στον πλανήτη. Μιλήσαμε για το φαινόμενο του θερμοκηπίου, τα είδη προς εξαφάνιση, την ρύπανση. Από ένα σημείο συζητούσαμε μόνοι μας, δεν το κατάλαβα με την πρώτη, είχα απορροφηθεί τόσο πολύ που δεν παρατήρησα την ησυχία, απλά μας παρατηρούσαν.   
Η φωνή μου έσβησε και κοίταξα τριγύρω μου.   
"Τι;" ρώτησα μπερδεμένα.   
"Τίποτα" είπε ο Shannon και χαμογέλασε.   
"Τι θα κάνουμε τώρα;" περίμενα για κάποια πρόταση.   
"Να παίξουμε ένα παιχνίδι!" είπε ενθουσιασμένα η Venia.   
"ΜΑΞΙΛΑΡΟΠΟΛΕΜΟΣ!!!" φώναξε ο Tomo και πέταξε ένα μαξιλάρι στο πρόσωπο του Shannon. Του έριξε ένα 'είσαι τόσο νεκρός' βλέμμα, άρπαξε ένα μαξιλάρι και έπεσε πάνω στον Tomo φωνάζοντας "Αυτός είναι πόλεμος!".   
  
Άρχισε να τον χτυπάει με το μαξιλάρι στο πρόσωπο, μέχρι που κατάφερε να καλυφθεί. Κάθε προσπάθεια του για άμυνα είχε πέσει στο κενό.   
Ο Tim είχε πέσει κάτω και γέλαγε, ο Jared κρατούσε το στομάχι του και είχε ξαπλώσει στον καναπέ και γέλαγε. Η Venia και εγώ απλά καθόμασταν και σχολιάζαμε όσο πιο παραστατικά μπορούσαμε τον αγώνα. H Vicky από την άλλη προσπαθούσε να σταματήσει τον Shannon. Κάποια στιγμή ο Tomo άρχισε να φωνάζει:   
"Δείξε έλεος!" ο Shannon τον ξαναχτύπησε με το μαξιλάρι   
"Παραδώσου!"   
"Εντάξει, κέρδισες! Φύγε από πάνω μου τώρα!" του είπε. Ο Shannon περήφανα ήρθε και κάθισε πάλι δίπλα μου.   
"Δεν θα το αφήσω έτσι Leto!" του είπε ο Tomo. Το βαθύ γέλιο του Shannon ακούστηκε καθώς του είπε "Έλα στον μπαμπά!". Τον έσπρωξα λίγο για να σταματήσει. Η Venia προσπαθούσε να ηρεμήσει τον Tim και η Vicky κρατούσε στην αγκαλιά της τον Tomo και του ψιθύριζε "Καημένο μωράκι μου" και τον χάιδευε παρηγορητικά στη πλάτη.   
  
Μόλις τα πράγματα άρχισαν να ηρεμούν ήμουν η πρώτη που μίλησα.   
"Τελικά θα παίξουμε κάτι;"   
"Όχι" απάντησε ο Jared γρήγορα.   
"Εσένα ποιος σου είπε να μιλήσεις;" του πέταξα.   
"Πρώτον, είσαι στο δικό μου σπίτι και δεύτερον, σεβασμός στους μεγαλύτερους!" γέλασα με την έκφραση του. Ήταν σοβαρός και είχε ένα ειρωνικό χαμόγελο για να με εκνευρίσει.   
"Εντάξει παππού, τελικά θα παίξουμε τίποτα;" είπε η Venia. Δεν της απάντησε. Απλά την αγριοκοίταξε.   
  
"Τι λέτε για θάρρος ή αλήθεια; " πρότεινε η Vicky.   
"Nαι!" είπα ενθουσιασμένα.   
"Όχι." είπε ο Jared. Του έριξα ένα άγριο βλέμμα και του έβγαλα την γλώσσα. Δεν περίμενα την αντίδραση του και κοίταξα αλλού.   
"Δεν είμαστε λίγο μεγάλοι για αυτό το παιχνίδι;" ρώτησε ο Tomo   
"Δεν είσαι λίγο μεγάλος για να χάνεις σε μαξιλαροπόλεμο." του πέταξε η Venia. Όλοι αρχίσαμε πάλι να γελάμε. Ο Tomo της κοίταξε πληγωμένα, εκείνη τύλιξε τα χέρια της παιχνιδιάρικα γύρω από τον λαιμό του.   
"Αφού ξέρεις ότι σε λατρεύω!" είπε και τον έσφιξε πάνω της.   
"Και εγώ σε αγαπώ, αλλά με το να μου σπάσεις το λαιμό δεν είναι κίνηση αγάπης!"   
"Σωστά." είπε γελώντας και τον άφησε.   
"Άρα θα παίξουμε θάρρος ή αλήθεια;" ρώτησε ο Tim.   
"Εγώ δεν έχω πρόβλημα. Αλλά, αν κάποιος αρνηθεί να κάνει κάτι ή να πει κάτι πάνω από τρεις φορές.. θα τον ρίξω στην πισίνα" δήλωσε ο Shannon και κοίταξε τον Tomo.   
  
"Αρχίζω! Tomo, θάρρος ή αλήθεια;" είπε ο Tim   
"Γιατί εγώ;"   
"Πες Tomo!" είπε η Venia.   
"Καλά, θάρρος. Και μικρή πρόσεχε λίγο." την πείραξε ο Tomo.   
"Δοκίμασε με!" του πέταξε η Venia.   
"Ηρεμήστε! Τολμάς να μείνεις μόνο με το εσώρουχο." τον προκάλεσε ο Tim και σήκωσε το ένα του φρύδι.   
"Τα έχεις με την αδερφή μου, και την πέφτεις σε εμένα;" είπε ο Tomo προσβεβλημένα. Άρχισα να γελάω.   
"Τomo, θα το κάνεις;" τον ρώτησε ο Shannon.   
"Ματάκηδες όλοι σας!" είπε και άρχισε να ξεντύνετε. Κατά την διάρκεια του όλου σκηνικού εγώ με τον Shannon βγάζαμε περίεργους ήχους και ο Τim σφύριζε. Μόλις έβγαλε και το παντελόνι του, κάθισε ατάραχος δίπλα στην Vicky.   
  
"Σειρά μου! Jared, θάρρος ή αλήθεια;" είπε ο Tomo.   
"Αλήθεια" απάντησε ήρεμα εκείνος.   
"Τι συμβαίνει στην ερωτική σου ζωή αυτή την στιγμή;" ρώτησε με νόημα. Ένιωθα τους παλμούς μου να ανεβαίνουν καθώς περίμενα την απάντηση του.   
"Γιατί σε ενδιαφέρει τόσο;"   
"Δεν με ενδιαφέρει καθόλου με ποιες πας. Άλλα οι Echelon, πεθαίνουν να μάθουν! Εξάλλου, δεν είχα τίποτα να γράψω στο twitter." είπε αδιάφορα και έψαξε το κινητό του.   
"Δεν θα βγάλεις την προσωπική μου ζωή στο διαδίκτυο!" του απάντησε.   
"Τι έχεις να κρύψεις;" τον προκάλεσε ο Tim.   
"Τίποτα."   
"Ωραία, τότε απάντα ή πέσε στην πισίνα, πριν σε ρίξω εγώ." τον προειδοποίησε ο Shannon. Τα μάτια του συνάντησαν τα δικά μου, για ένα κλάσμα του δευτερολέπτου.   
"Δεν έχω τίποτα να πω." είπε απλά και ανασήκωσε αδιάφορα τους ώμους του.   
"Δεν σου αρέσει καμία;" του είπε με νόημα η Venia.   
"Όχι" γιατί αυτό μου δημιουργούσε ένα κύμα απογοήτευσης.   
"Λες ψέματα," είπε ο Shannon, "είσαι καλός ηθοποιός, αλλά φριχτός ψεύτης. "  
"Εντάξει, μου αρέσει κάποια, μπορούμε να το αφήσουμε εκεί;" γκρίνιαξε. Ένιωσα σαν κάποιος να μου τρυπούσε με πολλές βελόνες την καρδιά. Ήταν περίεργο... Προσπάθησα να το αγνοήσω.   
  
"Είμαστε στο σπίτι των Leto, και ο Jared μόλις μας είπε..." μουρμούρησε ο Tomo καθώς έγραφε στο κινητό του.   
"Αν αυτό το tweet δημοσιευθεί... Θα ξυπνήσεις, γλόμπος και αμούστακος... ξέρω που μένεις..." τον απείλησε ο Jared. Αυτόματα το κινητό του έπεσε από τα χέρια του και αρχίσαμε πάλι να γελάμε.   
  
"Venia... Θάρρος ή αλήθεια;"   
"Αλήθεια." απάντησε. Ο Jared χαμογέλασε πονηρά.   
"Ποιο είναι το πιο kinky πράγμα που έχει κάνει ποτέ;"  
"Τι έγινε Leto; Ξεμείναμε από ιδέες;" του απάντησε ειρωνικά. Η Venia κοίταξε τον Tim. Εκείνος της χαμογέλασε ντροπαλά.   
"Δεν θέλω να ακούω!" είπε ο Tomo και έκλεισε τα αυτιά του με τα χέρια του και τα μάτια του και άρχισε να φωνάζει 'λαλαλαλαλα' για να καλύψει τους ήχους. Η Venia τον έσπρωξε για να σταματήσει.   
"Τίποτα το τρομερό, μόνο χειροπέδες έχουμε χρησιμοποιήσει. Τα άλλα τα αφήνω να τα βάζεις στα βίντεο κλιπ σου, Leto" όλοι άρχισαν να γελάνε και να φωνάζουν πράγματα όπως 'τι σου είπε' εκτός από τον Τomo που ακόμα κρατούσε κλειστά τα αυτιά του και τα μάτια του. Τους κοίταζα μπερδεμένα. Ο Shannon έφερε τα χείλη του στο αφτί μου και μου είπε να ψάξω το hurricane και θα καταλάβω. Ο Jared την έβρισε και μετά άρχισε και εκείνος να γελάει.   
  
Δεν είχα καταλάβει τι γινόταν μέχρι που το όνομα μου ακούστηκε.  
"Ellie;"   
"Ναι;"  
"Θάρρος ή αλήθεια;" με ρώτησε η Venia. Σκέφτηκα για λίγο.   
"Θάρρος." απάντησα χαλαρά. Χαμογέλασε πονηρά. _Ας μην πει κάτι με τον Jared, ας μην πει κάτι με τον Jared και θα το κάνω!_ σκέφτηκα.   
"Έχεις το θάρρος, να ανέβεις πάνω στον Shannon και να τον φιλήσεις;"   
"Venia!" φώναξε ο Tomo.   
"Ναι, γιατί είναι κάτι που δεν το έχω κάνει ποτέ..." απάντησε μέσα από τα δόντια της.   
"Δεν ακούω!" φώναξε πάλι και έκλεισε τα αυτιά του.   
"Tomo." του είπε η Vicky και του κατέβασε τα χέρια του.   
"Θα το κάνεις;" επέμεινε. Κοίταξα τον Shannon, άφησε τα χέρια του ελεύθερα να ακουμπήσουν πάνω στον καναπέ και έπεσε λίγο πιο κάτω ώστε να είναι μισοξαπλωμένος.  
"Ελεύθερα!" είπε και περίμενε. Κοίταξα τον Jared, φαινόταν.. θυμωμένος; Το βλέμμα μας συναντήθηκε και κοίταξε αλλού. Χαμογέλασα και κοίταξα πάλι τον Shannon πριν ανέβω πάνω του. Κυριολεκτικά τον καβάλησα. Ένιωσα τον ανδρισμό του σε ένα πολύ συγκεκριμένο σημείο του σώματος μου. Μου χαμογέλασε και κράτησε την μέση μου ώστε να με σταθεροποιήσει. Αυτό μου έφερε εικόνες από το χθεσινό πρωί. To αριστερό μου χέρι άγγιξε τις γωνίες του προσώπου του. Έφτασα αρκετά κοντά του και ένιωθα την γλυκιά του ανάσα στο πρόσωπο μου. Πλησίασα κι άλλο ώσπου τα χείλη μας συναντήθηκαν και κινούνταν μαζί, γλυκά, τρυφερά. Κάποια στιγμή κάτι άλλαξε. Έγινε πιο πιεστικός και άρχισε να βαθαίνει το φιλί μας. Τα χέρια μου, κινήθηκαν και μπλέχτηκαν στα μαλλιά του τραβώντας απαλά μερικές τούφες, αναπνοή μου άρχισε να αυξάνει ρυθμούς καθώς τα χέρια του πίεσαν το σβέρκο μου κολλώντας με πιο κοντά του. Η γλώσσα του άγγιξε το κάτω χείλος μου, ζητώντας να ανοίξω το στόμα μου. Όλα τα αποθέματα αέρα που είχα άρχισαν να εξαφανίζονται καθώς οι γλώσσες μας χόρευαν μαζί. Το χέρι του Shannon μετακινήθηκε πάλι στην μέση μου, χάιδεψε τους γλουτούς μου φέρνοντας το σώμα μου ακόμα πιο κοντά στο δικό του. Μετά κράτησε την άκρη από το φανελάκι μου και άρχισε να το σηκώνει αργά. Κάποιος έβηξε υπενθυμίζοντας μου την παρουσία του κόσμου γύρω μας. Σταμάτησα το φιλί και κάθισα πάλι δίπλα του προσπαθώντας να επαναφέρω την αναπνοή μου στο κανονικό.   
  
"Έχουμε δωμάτια, που μπορείτε να συνεχίσετε." είπε ο Tomo και γέλασε. Χαμογέλασα και κοίταξα τριγύρω μου, η Venia ήταν έτοιμη να τσιρίξει, ο Tomo και ο Tim γελάγανε και σχολιάζοντας και η Vicky χαχάνιζε. Ο Jared απλά χαμογελούσε, ή τουλάχιστον προσπαθούσε.   
  
"Σειρά μου!" είπα και συνεχίσαμε το παιχνίδι. Αρνήθηκα δύο φορές να κάνω κάτι, γιατί είχε σχέση με τον Jared. Την πρώτη ο Tomo μου ζήτησε να τον χουφτώσω και την δεύτερη ήταν ο Shannon που είπε να μας κλείσουν σε ένα δωμάτιο μαζί. Ήθελε να δει τι θα γίνει, είπε. Τώρα ήταν η σειρά της Vicky.   
"Venia! Θάρρος ή αλήθεια;"   
"Θάρρος." είπε, χωρίς να το σκεφτεί. Το βλέμμα της Vicky σκοτείνιασε και χαμογέλασε διαβολικά.   
"Έχεις το θάρρος..." παύση "να αγγίξεις τα μαλλιά του Jared;" κανένας δεν μίλησε. Όλοι κοιτούσαν την Venia που εκείνη κοίταγε τον Jared παιχνιδιάρικα. Αντίθετα εκείνος, της έριχνε δολοφονικές ματιές, στην θέση της δεν θα το τολμούσα.   
Η Venia πήγε στην Vicky και της ψιθύρισε κάτι στο αυτί και εκείνη έγνεψε καταφατικά. Μετά η Venia ξανακάθισε ατάραχη στην θέση της χωρίς να κάνει τίποτα και κοίταξε εμένα.   
  
"Εllie, θάρρος ή αλήθεια;" ο Jared την κοίταξε καχύποπτα.   
"Θάρρος" είπα.   
"Έχεις το θάρρος να φιλήσεις τον Jared;" τα μάτια μου άνοιξαν διάπλατα και ευχόμουν να μην σοβαρολογούσε.   
"Που;"   
"Κανονικά, στο στόμα. Αλλά αυτή την φορά να μην γυρίσουμε ερωτική ταινία παρακαλώ!" είπε και κοίταξε τον Shannon.   
"Είναι σίγουρο ότι δεν θα τον κλείσουν μέσα για παιδεραστία;" ρώτησα και τον κοίταξα. Τον είχε ενοχλήσει.   
"Ο Shannon είναι μεγαλύτερος, αλλά δεν είχες πρόβλημα." μου απάντησε.   
"Δεν μετράει αν το θέλεις, εδώ κινδυνεύει η σωματική μου ακεραιότητα!"   
"Θα το κάνεις ή όχι;"   
"Μπορώ να πάρω το αλήθεια;" είπα αμήχανα.   
"Τα πράγματα είναι απλά. Ή το κάνεις, ή κάνεις μπλουμ." μου είπε ο Tim.   
  
Δεν ήθελα να με βρέξουν. Σηκώθηκα από την θέση μου και κάθισα ανάμεσα στα αδέρφια Leto. Έστρεψα το σώμα μου προς τον Jared και άφησα τον εαυτό μου να βυθιστεί σε αυτούς τους δύο μπλε ωκεανούς. Δεν έκανε κανένα έξυπνο σχόλιο, δεν αντέδρασε, απλά με κοίταζε. Περίμενε να κινηθώ. Οι γωνίες του προσώπου του, το τετράγωνο πηγούνι του, η γλυκιά του μύτη και αυτά τα δύο μπλε, μεγάλα, παιδικά μάτια. Δεν τον είχα ξαναδεί να με κοιτάει έτσι, ήταν τρυφερός. Ήθελα να τον αγγίξω. Άπλωσα το χέρι μου και χάιδεψα απαλά το μάγουλό του. Τα μάτια του έκλεισαν και πήρε μία βαθιά ανάσα. Τόσα πολλά και μπερδεμένα συναισθήματα...   
  
Ήθελα να πάω πιο κοντά, να αγγίξω με τα χείλη μου κάθε πιθαμή αυτού του τέλειου προσώπου. Αλλά δεν το έκανα. Απλά τον κοίταζα και εκείνος εμένα. Ήταν λάθος αυτό που μου δημιουργούσε. Θυμήθηκα γιατί δεν έπρεπε να νιώθω έτσι, ότι με αντιπαθούσε. Μάλωσα τον εαυτό μου γιατί άφησα την εξωτερική του ομορφιά να με παρασύρει. Έκλεισα τα μάτια μου με δύναμη και πήρα μία βαθιά ανάσα  
"Σήμερα όμως!" φώναξε o Tomo. Ξανάνοιξα τα μάτια του και με κοίταζε απορημένα. Πήγα αργά το πρόσωπο μου προς το δικό του. Τα χείλη μας ήταν μόνο μερικά εκατοστά μακριά, ένιωθα την αναπνοή του που γινόταν πιο γρήγορα πάνω στο δέρμα μου. Και τότε απομακρύνθηκα.   
  
"Συγνώμη αλλά δεν μπορώ να το κάνω. Ήταν πολύ κοντά μου και μου ήρθε αναγούλα." είπα με μία έκφραση αηδίας ζωγραφισμένη στο πρόσωπο μου. Δεν ήταν αλήθεια. Ένιωθα τόσο μπερδεμένη. Η Venia μας κοιτούσε περίεργα και συγκεκριμένα τον Jared. Tον είδα να κλείνει τα μάτια του και να παίρνει άλλη μία βαθιά ανάσα. Και τότε σηκώθηκε.   
"Έχασες!" μου είπε ήρεμα και χαμογέλασε.   
"Ναι..." είπα και σηκώθηκα και εγώ.   
"Ώρα για μπλουμ!" συνέχισε. Ένιωσα τα πόδια μου να χάνουν το έδαφος και πριν το καταλάβω βρισκόμουν στην αγκαλιά του Jared.   
"Άσε με κάτω!"   
"Οι κανόνες είναι κανόνες!"   
"Άφησε με κάτω!" απαίτησα πάλι. Προσπάθησα να παλέψω να τον χτυπήσω αλλά ήταν πολύ πιο δυνατός από εμένα.   
Κατεβήκαμε τις σκάλες της αίθουσας προβολών. Με κρατούσε λες και ζύγιζα πέντε κιλά. Όταν αρχίσαμε να φτάνουμε στην πισίνα. Έκρυψα το κεφάλι μου φοβισμένα στο στήθος του.  
"Σε παρακαλώ." του ζήτησα φοβισμένα.   
"Οι κανόνες είναι κανόνες." επανέλαβε.   
"Jared, δεν καταλαβαίνεις.. δεν ξέρω.." και τότε με έριξε μέσα στην πισίνα. "Δεν ξέρω κολύμπι ηλίθιε!" άρχισα να φωνάζω και κουνάω ατσούμπαλα τα χέρια μου πάνω κάτω προσπαθώντας να κολυμπήσω. Μετά από λίγα δευτερόλεπτα τα χέρια του βρέθηκαν τυλιγμένα γύρω μου και προσπαθούσε να με βγάλει στην επιφάνεια. Το νερό ήταν κρύο και έτρεμα ελαφρά. Τα πρόσωπα μας απείχαν μερικά εκατοστά μακριά το ένα με το άλλο πάλι. Με κοιτούσε στα μάτια, φοβισμένα.   
"Τελικά, δεν με μισείς όσο νόμιζα." του είπα ειρωνικά.   
"Γιατί το λες αυτό;"   
"Γιατί έπεσες να με σώσεις αμέσως."  
"Απλά δεν ήθελα να με κατηγορήσουν για φόνο." μου απάντησε πάλι ειρωνικά.   
Τον έσπρωξα από πάνω μου και κινήθηκα προς την σκάλα.   
"Ξέρεις να κολυμπάς!" με κατηγόρησε.   
"Τι νόμιζες ότι θα σε άφηνα να πάρεις την δόξα γιατί με πέταξες στην πισίνα; Ικανοποιούσε αρκετά τον εγωισμό σου, επειδή ένιωθες πιο δυνατός από εμένα;" φώναξα καθώς έβγαινα έξω. Προχώρησα προς την αίθουσα προβολών. Έσταζα ολόκληρη και κρύωνα. Τα ρούχα μου κολλούσαν πάνω μου, ήμουν ένα χάλι. Έβγαλα τα παπούτσια μου, μπήκα μέσα και προσχώρησα προς το σαλόνι όπου βρισκόντουσαν οι υπόλοιποι. Άνοιξα την πόρτα αργά και μπήκα μέσα. Και τότε όλοι άρχισαν να γελάνε. Σταύρωσα τα χέρια μου κοντά στο στήθος μου και περίμενα να τελειώσουν. Μετά από λίγο ακολούθησε ένα Jared βρεγμένος με ένα γλυκό χαμόγελο στα χείλη του. Τότε όλοι ξέσπασαν σε ένα πιο δυνατό γέλιο.  
"Πώς τα κατάφερες;"   
"Με τράβηξε μέσα" είπε και γέλασε. Γιατί να πει ψέματα;  
"Ναι, τον τράβηξα μέσα..." συνέχισα εκνευρισμένα.   
"Shannon; Μπορείς να με πας σπίτι μου;"   
"Θέλεις να σου δώσω μερικά ρούχα πρώτα;" είπε και χαμογέλασε.   
"Ναι, παρακαλώ." τον κοίταξα παρακλητικά.   
  
Τον ακολούθησα. Πήγαμε πάνω στο δωμάτιο του και μου έδωσε τα πιο μικρά ρούχα που είχε και μία πετσέτα. Αφού ντύθηκα και σκούπισα το σώμα μου όσο καλύτερα μπορούσα φόρεσα τα ρούχα που μου έδωσε. Είχαν παντού την μυρωδιά του σώματος του. Μου ήταν τόσο οικία πλέον αυτή η μυρωδιά που μου άρεσε. Με εξέπληξε ευχάριστα το γεγονός ότι μου έκαναν, αν και με έκαναν να μοιάζω με ράπερ. Ο Shannon άρχισε να με πειράζει, εγώ γέλαγα και του ανταπέδωσα ότι μου έκανε. Μέχρι που προσπάθησε να με γαργαλήσει. Άρχισα να τρέχω γύρω- γύρω στο δωμάτιο και να πηδάω πάνω στο κρεβάτι. μέχρι που έφτασα στην πόρτα και κατάφερα να κατέβω κάτω. Έτρεξα και πήγα μέσα στο καθιστικό πάλι. Κάθισα δίπλα στον Tim που ήταν αρκετά πιο ψιλός από εμένα για να κρυφτώ. Μόλις ήρθε ο Shannon, με είδε και ήρθε απειλητικά προς το μέρος μου. Οι άλλοι μας παρακολουθούσαν και γέλαγαν. Πριν προλάβει να με ακουμπήσει φώναξα "Ανακωχή! Σε παρακαλώ! Κέρδισες!" Με κοίταξε με ένα πονηρό ύφος και δεν είπε τίποτα.  
  
Μετά από λίγο, ο Tomo και η Vicky μας καληνύχτισαν και έφυγαν. Όταν ήρθε η σειρά του Tim και της Venia, η Venia είπε στον Τim να την περιμένει στο αυτοκίνητο. Ο Tim έφυγε και εκείνη πήγε να καληνυχτίσει τον Jared. Και τότε τους είδα να τρέχουν προς την έξοδο. Ο Jared την κυνηγούσε και εκείνη γέλαγε καθώς έτρεχε. Η Venia φώναξε, "πείτε στην Vicky ότι το έκανα" και μπήκε μέσα στο αυτοκίνητο. Άκουσα τον Jared να βλαστημάει και να φτιάχνει τα μαλλιά του. Εγώ με τον Shannon βάλαμε τα γέλια και τότε κατάλαβα γιατί δεν τολμούσαν να ακουμπήσουν τα μαλλιά του.   
  
Αρκετή ώρα αργότερα καθόμασταν με τον Shannon στο δωμάτιο του και μιλάγαμε. Είδα ότι η ώρα είχε πάει τρεις τα ξημερώματα και ζήτησα από τον Shannon να με πάει σπίτι μου.   
Κατεβήκαμε κάτω και πήγα να χαιρετήσω τον Jared. Ήταν στο καθιστικό και διάβαζε ένα βιβλίο. Φαινόταν τόσο ήρεμος.   
"Καληνύχτα." είπα σιγά.  
"Τι φεύγεις; Θέλεις να σε πάω εγώ;" πρότεινε. Τον κοίταξα μπερδεμένα.  
"Ευχαριστώ, αλλά θα με πάει ο Shannon" του είπα και βγήκα από το δωμάτιο. Κατευθύνθηκα προς την πόρτα και εκεί με περίμενε ο Shannon. Ένιωθα ακόμα μπερδεμένη.  
"Περίμενε ένα λεπτό." είπε και πήγε πάλι μέσα στον αδερφό του.  
"Ellie, σε πειράζει αν γυρίσεις με τον Jared; Είμαι αρκετά κουρασμένος..." έμοιαζε κουρασμένος. Έγνεψα, και βγήκα έξω από το σπίτι.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ίσως το μόνο κεφάλαιο που διασκέδασα πάρα πολύ να γράψω και να διαβάζω ξανά! 
> 
> Με εκτίμηση,  
> nobaknim


	4. A Fire Inside

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Προτεινόμενο τραγούδι για το πρώτο μέρος του κεφαλαίου: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k-CyUffaEcY

 

**_Εllie_ **

Ξαναμπήκα μέσα στο σπίτι, όπου είδα τον Jared και τον Shannon να συζητούν χαμηλόφωνα. Ένα χασμουρητό ξέφυγε από τα χείλη μου και εκείνοι σταμάτησαν.   
"Jared, πάμε;" είπα νυσταγμένα. Ήμουν κουρασμένη. Πήγα προς στον Shannon και τον αγκάλιασα. Τύλιξε τα χέρια του γύρω μου απαλά. Ένιωθα ασφάλεια.   
"Καληνύχτα μικρή." μου ψιθύρισε γλυκά.   
"Καληνύχτα" είπα. Απομακρύνθηκα και άφησα ένα τρυφερό φιλί στο πιγούνι του. Το σιγανό του γέλιο ακούστηκε καθώς εξαφανιζόταν στο βάθος του διαδρόμου. (Ήταν η άλλη πόρτα, δεν ήταν η κουζίνα τελικά )   
"Πάμε;" ρώτησε ο Jared. Τον ακολούθησα σιωπηλά και μπήκα στο αυτοκίνητο του. Ξεκίνησε.   
"Είσαι πολύ τυχερός" του είπα νοσταλγικά.   
"Γιατί το λες αυτό;"   
"Γιατί ο αδερφός σου είναι φοβερός." εξήγησα.   
"Σε ποιόν τομέα; Τον έχεις δοκιμάσει σε τομείς που ούτε καν θέλω να φανταστώ" είπε κοροϊδεύτηκα και γέλασε. Αποφάσισα ότι δεν είχε νόημα να το συνεχίσω.   
"Δεν ξέρω γιατί με αντιπαθείς τόσο, αλλά δεν αλλάζει την τύχη σου." δήλωσα νυσταγμένα. Δεν περίμενα απάντηση. Βολεύτηκα καλύτερα στο μεγάλο δερμάτινο κάθισμα και επέτρεψα στα μάτια μου να κλείσουν. Μουρμούρησε κάτι για τύχη και συμπάθειες που δεν κατάλαβα.   
  
Ήμουν έτοιμη να με πάρει ο ύπνος, όταν το χέρι του έσπρωξε απαλά το μπράτσο μου. Άνοιξα τα μάτια μου και τον κοίταξα νυσταγμένα.   
"Φτάσαμε." μου είπε γλυκά. Πραγματικά δεν τον καταλάβαινα καθόλου. Μου ξέφυγε πάλι ένα χασμουρητό και άνοιξα την πόρτα. Πήγα να βγω έξω αλλά, άλλαξα γνώμη.  
"Θέλεις να έρθεις πάνω;" τον ρώτησα και ξέχασα για πιο πράγμα ήθελα να έρθει. Με κοίταξε περίεργα. Κατάλαβα ότι είχε παρεξηγήσει την ερώτηση μου. Προσπάθησα να του εξηγήσω.   
"Περίμενε ένα λεπτό." του ζήτησα και άρχισα να σκέφτομαι.   
"Ναι, σωστά. Για να σου δώσω τα ρούχα του Shannon." έγνεψε καταφατικά και βγήκε έξω από το αυτοκίνητο. Βγήκα και εγώ και κινήθηκα προς την είσοδο. Η διαδρομή μέχρι το διαμέρισμα μου ήταν σιωπηλή. Μπήκαμε μέσα και του υπέδειξα να με περιμένει στο σαλόνι. Ακολούθησε σιωπηλά τις οδηγίες μου. Ήθελα τόσο πολύ να κοιμηθώ που πραγματικά ανυπομονούσα. Έβγαλα τα ρούχα του Shannon από πάνω μου με δυσκολία. Φόρεσα την πιζάμα μου και τις ζεστές μου παντόφλες και πήγα στην κουζίνα. Πρόσθεσα σε ένα μπολ λίγα δημητριακά και γάλα τα άρπαξα και πήγα στο σαλόνι. Άρχισα να τρώω.   
Τον είδα να κοιτάει το παλιό μου πιάνο με ενθουσιασμό.   
"Ξέρεις πιάνο;" τον ρώτησα. Τα μάτια του έπεσαν πάνω στα δικά μου. Χαμογέλασε.   
"Ναι." απάντησε και τα μάτια του έλαμπαν. "Εσύ;" με ρώτησε.   
"Το έχω ξεχάσει. Το μόνο που θυμάμαι είναι το φεγγαράκι μου λαμπρό." του είπα και ανασήκωσα τους ώμους μου.   
"Αλήθεια;"   
"Ναι." απάντησα και κινήθηκα προς το πιάνο. Ακούμπησα το μπολ με τα δημητριακά μου πάνω στο τραπεζάκι. Κάθισα στο σκαμνάκι και άνοιξα το κάλυμμα των πλήκτρων. Τα χέρια μου έτρεξαν πάνω στα πλήκτρα του πιάνου και σχημάτιζαν τις νότες του φεγγαράκι μου λαμπρό. Άρχισα να γελάω και να τραγουδάω τους στοίχους.   
Μετά από λίγο άκουσα το σιγανό του γέλιο. Γύρισα και τον κοίταξα.   
"Γιατί εσύ μπορείς κάτι καλύτερο;" τον προκάλεσα. Ήρθε προς το μέρος μου και του έκανα χώρο. Έκατσε δίπλα μου και τα δάχτυλα του γλίστρησαν πάνω στα πλήκτρα. Άρχισε να σιγοτραγουδάει.   
  
N- n- now th- that don't kill me  
Can only make me stronger  
I need you to hurry up now  
'cause I can't wait much longer  
I know I got to be right now  
'cause I can't get much wronger  
Man I've been waitin' all night now  
That's how long I've been on you  
  
Σταμάτησε να παίζει και με κοίταξε.  
"Πώς σου φάνηκε;" με ρώτησε.   
"Τι μόνο αυτό;" χαμογέλασε και συνέχισε πάλι να παίζει.   
  
I need you right now  
I need you right now  
  
Τα μάτια του έκλεισαν αργά καθώς τραγουδούσε.  
  
Let's get lost tonight  
You could be my black Kate Moss tonight  
Play secretary, I'm a boss tonight  
And you don't give a damn what they all say right?  
Awesome, the Christian and Christian Dior  
And they don't make 'em like this anymore  
I ask 'cause I'm not sure  
Anybody out there real anymore?  
Bow in the presence of greatness  
'cause right now thou has forsaken us  
You should be honored by my lateness  
That I would even show up to this fakeness  
So go ahead go nuts go ape bitch  
Especially in my pastel on my bapeness  
Act like you can't tell who made this  
New gospel homey, take six, and take this, haters  
  
Ένα στραβό χαμόγελο ζωγράφισε τα χείλη μου, έκλεισα τα μάτια μου και άφησα το κεφάλι μου να ακουμπήσει στον ώμο του κουρασμένα.   
  
I need you right now  
I need you right now  
  
I don't know if you got a man or not,  
If you made plans or not  
God put me in the plans or not  
I'm trippin' this drink got me sayin' a lot  
But I know that God put you in front of me  
So how the hell could you front on me?  
There's a thousand you's, there's only one of me  
I'm trippin', I'm caught up in the moment right?  
This is Louis Vuitton Don night  
So we gonna do everything that Jared like  
Heard they'd do anything for a Klondike  
Well I'd do anything for a blonde-dike  
And we'll do anything for the limelight  
And we'll do anything when the time's right  
Baby, you're makin' it (harder, better, faster, stronger)  
  
I need you right now  
Don't act like I never told you  
  
Απομακρύνθηκα και τον κοίταξα. Η ομορφιά της φωνής του με είχε σοκάρει.   
"Ήταν... όμορφο." είπα μαγεμένη.   
"Ευχαριστώ." είπε και μου χαμογέλασε. Ήταν τόσο όμορφος. Έκλεισα τα μάτια μου πάλι με δύναμη και σηκώθηκα. Άρπαξα το μπολ με τα δημητριακά μου και πήγα να του φέρω τα ρούχα του αδερφού του.

Κράτησα τα ρούχα του Shannon, καθώς προχωρούσα προς στο καθιστικό του διαμερίσματος μου. Είχε σηκωθεί και παρατηρούσε το δωμάτιο με περιέργεια στο βλέμμα του και ενδιαφέρον. Έβηξα ελαφρά, αυτόματα κάλυψα το στόμα μου.  
"Ορίστε" είπα δίνοντας τους τα ρούχα. Τα μάτια του με κοίταξαν έντρομα.  
"Είσαι άρρωστη;" με ρώτησε.  
"Όχι, ξεροκατάπια" ξανά έβηξα. Η έκφραση του δεν άλλαξε. Προχώρησα προς την πόρτα και με ακολούθησε. Άνοιξα την πόρτα από ευγένεια για να περάσει.  
"Καληνύχτα." του είπα. Γύρισε και τα γαλάζια του μάτια συνάντησαν τα δικά μου.  
"Καληνύχτα. είπε χαμογελώντας και έκλεισα την πόρτα. Πήγα στο υπνοδωμάτιο μου και άφησα το σώμα μου να βουλιάξει μέσα στο ζεστό μου κρεβάτι.  
  
Όταν ξύπνησα, ο λαιμός μου και το κεφάλι μου πονούσαν. Ένιωθα ότι τα πνευμόνια μου δεν δεχόταν αρκετό αέρα. Έβηξα, λάθος κίνηση, ο λαιμός μου παραπονέθηκε στην προσπάθεια μου να τον καθαρίσω. Σηκώθηκα αργά από το κρεβάτι, για να πάω να βρω το κινητό μου. Πληκτρολόγησα τον αριθμό του μόνου ατόμου που ήθελα να μιλήσω. Ήταν το πιο κοντινό μου πρόσωπο στο L.A. Μετά από μερικούς χτύπους, απάντησε.  
"Παρακαλώ;" είπε νυσταγμένα.  
"Shannon; Η Ellie είμαι." ο ήχος της φωνής μου με τρόμαξε.  
"Elli; Μικρή ακούγεσαι χάλια!"  
"Κρύωσα." δικαιολογήθηκα.  
"Μα χθες ήσουν μια χαρά."  
"Ναι..." ήθελα να κατηγορήσω τον Jared, αλλά δεν το έκανα. Ότι έγινε, έγινε.  
"Θέλεις να έρθω από εκεί;" προσφέρθηκε. Δεν μου άρεσε που χρειαζόμουν κάποιον, αλλά δεν θα μπορούσα να κάνω και πολλά μόνη μου. Ήμουν τόσο κουρασμένη.  
"Ναι, παρακαλώ" πρόφερα σιγά.  
"Σε δέκα λεπτά είμαι εκεί" είπε και έκλεισε το τηλέφωνο.  
  
Μετά από λίγα λεπτά, το κουδούνι ακούστηκε. Σηκώθηκα σέρνοντας τα πόδια μου και πήγα προς την πόρτα για να του ανοίξω. Μόλις με είδε, με τράβηξε πάλι μέσα στο υπνοδωμάτιο. Με βοήθησε να ξαπλώσω και με σκέπασε. Έπειτα ξάπλωσε δίπλα μου.  
"Και αν σε κολλήσω;" ρώτησα.  
"Δεν παθαίνω τίποτα." χαμογέλασε.  
  
Αρχίσαμε και μιλάγαμε. Καλύτερη διατύπωση θα ήταν προσπαθούσα να μιλήσω, για τα παιδικά και τα εφηβικά μας χρόνια. Διάφορες αναμνήσεις και ιστορίες ανεκτίμητες. Τον εμπιστευόμουν και εκείνος εμένα. Ήταν σαν τον μεγάλο αδερφό που δεν είχα ποτέ. Είχαν συμβεί αρκετά μεταξύ μας. Ακόμα μου άρεσε σαν άντρας, αλλά είχα άλλα πιο δυνατά συναισθήματα για εκείνον. Μιλάγαμε αρκετές ώρες. Δεν ξέρω πόσες. Δεν με ενδιέφερε. Κάποια στιγμή, συζητήσαμε για τα ερωτικά. Εκεί ένιωσα αμήχανα, όταν ενηλικιώθηκα είχα μία αρκετά επαναστατική συμπεριφορά, και δεν χάρηκα να την μοιραστώ. Ο Shannon γέλασε και μου είπε αντίστοιχα πράγματα, όπως όταν ξεκίνησαν την περιοδεία για την προώθηση του πρώτου άλμπουμ. Είχε ξεσαλώσει λίγο...  
  
Κοίταξε το ρολόι του.  
"Πρέπει να φύγεις." διαπίστωσα λυπημένα.  
"Θέλεις να έρθεις μαζί μου;" με ρώτησε.  
"Κατά λάθος, δεν είμαι σε θέση να πάρω τα πόδια μου." είπα σιγά. Ο λαιμός μου είχε κουραστεί.  
"Θα έρθω να σε πάρω με το αυτοκίνητο, για λίγες μέρες θα μείνεις σπίτι μου, μέχρι να νιώσεις καλύτερα." μου είπε και δεν άφησε περιθώριο άρνησης.  
"Και γιατί να έρθω σπίτι σου;"  
"Γιατί δική μου ιδέα ήταν να πέσει στην πισίνα ο χαμένος, εξάλλου εκεί θα είναι πάντα κάποιος μαζί σου να σε προσέχει. Εδώ είσαι λίγο μακριά." είπε. "Την επόμενη φορά που θα παίξουμε και θα σου πουν να κάνεις κάτι με τον Jared, να το κάνεις. Δεν δαγκώνει. Από όσο ξέρω." συμπλήρωσε πονηρά. Τον έσπρωξα για να σταματήσει.  
  
"Με εμπιστεύεσαι." συμπέρανα.  
"Φυσικά και σε εμπιστεύομαι."  
"Μα με ξέρεις μόνο μερικές μέρες."  
"Είσαι φίλη των φίλων μου, εξάλλου και εσύ εμπιστεύεσαι εμένα. Και αυτό είναι πολύ σημαντικό."  
"Σωστά."  
"Πάω να φέρω το αυτοκίνητο και να καλέσω την Venia, ετοίμασε τα πράγματα σου." πρόσταξε.  
"Μάλιστα κύριε!" είπα και προσπάθησα να σηκωθώ. Με έσπρωξε πάλι πίσω.  
"Άκυρο, θα φέρω την Venia εδώ. Μην κουνηθείς καθόλου. Που είναι τα κλειδιά του σπιτιού;"  
"Shannon, κρυωμένη είμαι δεν θα πεθάνω κιόλας!" μου έριξε ένα άγριο βλέμμα.  
"Καλά..." είπα και βολεύτηκα καλύτερα πάνω στο κρεβάτι.  
"Που είναι τα κλειδιά;"  
"Στο τραπεζάκι του σαλονιού." του είπα και εξαφανίστηκε.  
"Επιστρέφω." φώναξε και η πόρτα έκλεισε.  
  
Σιγουρεύτηκα ότι δεν ήταν πουθενά στο σπίτι και άρχισα να μαζεύω τα πράγματα μου. Τα έβαλα όλα σε μία τσάντα, μαζί με τα πράγματα καλλωπισμού σε μία άλλη και ξαναπήγα στο κρεβάτι. Με τον τέλειο μου συγχρονισμό λίγα λεπτά αργότερα εμφανίστηκε η Venia στο δωμάτιο και έπεσε πάνω μου να με αγκαλιάσει.  
"Venia, θα κολλήσεις!"  
"Συγνώμη! Συγνώμη, συγνώμη!"  
"Γιατί παιδί μου;"  
"Γιατί αν δεν σου ζήταγα να φιλήσεις τον Jared δεν θα είχε γίνει τίποτα!"  
"Ας το ξεχάσουμε, εντάξει;" τα μάτια της ήταν μετανιωμένα.  
"Εντάξει!" συμφώνησε. "Τι θέλεις να κάνω;" ρώτησε.  
"Τίποτα τα έχω όλα έτοιμα. Απλά να με βοηθήσεις λίγο με τα παπούτσια μου γιατί δεν μπορώ να κατέβω με τις παντόφλες."  
"Περίφημα!" είπε και με βοήθησε να βάλω τα παπούτσια... και να σηκωθώ...και κουβάλησε τα πράγματα μου... ένιωθα άχρηστη!  
  
Κατεβήκαμε κάτω, ο Shannon ήρθε, πήρε τα πράγματα μου και με βοήθησε να καθίσω στο πίσω κάθισμα. Μπήκε στην θέση του οδηγού με την Venia δίπλα του. Δεν καταλαβαίνω γιατί μου φερόταν λες και ήμουν έτοιμη να πεθάνω, αλλά δεν αρνήθηκα όλη αυτή την προσοχή.  
"Τυχερή αυτή που θα σε πάρει" είπα χαμηλόφωνα.  
"Τι εννοείς;"  
"Εννοώ, ότι φαντάσου να κάνεις έτσι για εμένα."  
"Δίκιο έχει! Φαντάσου πώς θα έκανες για την κόρη σου." συμπλήρωσε η Venia. Της έριξε ένα δολοφονικό βλέμμα. Εκείνη σήκωσε τα χέρια της δηλώνοντας ότι είναι αθώα. Η διαδρομή πέρασε γρήγορα. Γελούσαν και με πείραζαν όλη την ώρα και εγώ απλά τους κοιτούσα πεισματάρικα και μουτρωμένα. Ο λαιμός μου, δεν μου επέτρεπε να απαντήσω.  
  
Μόλις φτάσαμε και οι δύο ήρθαν να με βοηθήσουν.  
"Το ξαναλέω! Κρυωμένη είμαι! Όχι ετοιμοθάνατη!" είπα λίγο πιο δυνατά από ότι έπρεπε με αποτέλεσμα να να αρχίσω να βήχω πάλι. Με βοήθησαν να μπω μέσα στο σπίτι, με πήγαν ως τον ξενώνα και με έβαλαν να ξαπλώσω. Δεν με άφηναν λεπτό.  
  
Την επόμενη μέρα, όλα έγινα όπως τα είχε πει ο Shannon. Πάντα ήταν κάποιος μαζί μου να με προσέχει. Ο Tomo, ο Tim, η Vicky.. δεν με άφηνα μόνη μου μέχρι να γίνω καλύτερα. Το βράδυ κάθισα με τον Shannon.  
"Δείχνεις προβληματισμένη." μου είπε. Ήμουν, μπερδεμένη, θυμωμένη, προβληματισμένη και φοβισμένη. Δεν του είχα μιλήσει για το προχθεσινό βράδυ. Δεν ήξερα πώς να του το πω. _Απλά πες το..._  
"Είμαι μπερδεμένη." κατέληξα κοιτάζοντας τα δάχτυλά μου.  
"Το κατάλαβα." προσπάθησε να με κάνει να συνεχίσω.  
"Shannon, τι νιώθεις για εμένα;" τον ρώτησα ξεκάθαρα.  
"Τι εννοείς;"  
"Θέλω να πω... Εμείς οι δύο είχαμε κάτι... Εμένα μου άρεσε."  
"Ellie, δεν ξέρω. Η κατάσταση είναι πιο περίπλοκη από ότι νομίζεις. Αυτό που είχαμε εμείς, ήταν απλά ανάγκη της στιγμής. Δεν το μετανιώνω, γιατί μου άρεσε και εμένα. Αλλά, δεν μπορώ πλέον να σε δω σαν κάτι παραπάνω από την μικρή μου αδερφή." ένα μεγάλο βάρος έφυγε από πάνω μου, αλλά και πάλι. Η απόρριψη...  
"Έκανα κάτι λάθος;" ρώτησα δειλά.  
"Όχι. Απλά κάτι είναι λάθος με εμένα." είπε και χαμογέλασε. Πέρασε το χέρι του γύρω από τον ώμο μου και με έφερε κοντά του.  
  
"Shannon;"  
"Ναι;"  
"Γιατί ο Jared δεν έρχεται να με δει; Είμαι μέσα στο σπίτι του για πάνω από δώδεκα ώρες και δεν τον έχω δει, ούτε έχει κάνει κάποιο προσβλητικό σχόλιο."  
"Γιατί σου έλειψε;" με ρώτησε. Μπορούσα να φανταστώ το πονηρό του χαμόγελο. Τα μάγουλα μου είχαν πάρει φωτιά.  
"Όχι, απλά... Τις προάλλες. Ήρθαμε λίγο πιο κοντά και με μπέρδεψε και δεν ξέρω, δεν έδειξε να με μισεί, ως συνήθως."  
"Τι εννοείς;"  
"Δεν σου είπε τίποτα;"  
"Όχι" γέλασε σιγά.  
"Ψεύτη!"  
"Καλά, ίσως να ανέφερε κάτι..."  
"Δεν μου απάντησες!" προσπάθησα να αλλάξω θέμα. Δεν ήξερα γιατί με ενδιέφερε ξαφνικά τόσο πολύ.  
"Ο Jared από μικρός είναι... Περίεργος."  
"Τι εννοείς;"  
"Έχει αρρωστήσει πολλές φορές κατά την διάρκεια περιοδείας και δεν θέλει να το διακινδυνέψει, αυτό είναι όλο." τον δικαιολόγησε. Τι με είχε πιάσει;  
"Οκέι...;" μία περίεργη γκριμάτσα σχηματίστηκε στο πρόσωπο μου.  
"Κοίτα." έπιασε το κινητό του από το κομοδίνο και πληκτρολόγησε κάτι. Πέρασαν μερικά λεπτά και κάποιος χτύπησε την πόρτα.  
"Μπες!" φώναξε ο Shannon. Ο Jared άνοιξε αργά την πόρτα.  
"Είναι αναγκαίο;" ρώτησε. Δεν έβαλε μέσα το πρόσωπο του.  
"Ναι." Και τότε τον είδα. Δεν άντεξα πάνω από δύο δευτερόλεπτα και είχα πάρει αγκαλιά τον Shannon και γέλαγα. Φορούσε μία άσπρη ιατρική μάσκα, για την προστασία από τα μικρόβια.  
"Πήγαινε να βάλεις και το υπόλοιπο σετ και θα σας αφήσω να παίξετε τον γιατρό." είπε ο Shannon. Το γέλιο μου, μου κόπηκε απότομα και τον κοίταξα εκνευρισμένα.  
"Τι στο διάολο;"  
"Καλά, ένα αστείο έκανα!"  
"Τι με ήθελες;" ρώτησε ο Jared αγνοώντας την προηγούμενη σκηνή.  
"Τίποτα, απλά ήθελα να την κάνω να γελάσει" ο Jared στριφογύρισε τα μάτια του και βγήκε έξω.  
"Βλέπεις τι σου έλεγα;"  
"Γιατί δεν ζητάτε επαγγελματική βοήθεια;" ρώτησα σοβαρά. O Shannon γέλασε και σηκώθηκε από το κρεβάτι.  
"Καληνύχτα, μικρή" είπε και βγήκε έξω από το δωμάτιο.  
"Καληνύχτα." χαμογέλασα και άφησα έναν γλυκό ύπνο να με παρασύρει, παρά τα προβλήματα υγείας μου.  
  
Η μέρα που ξημέρωσε, ήταν διαφορετική. Ένιωθα καλύτερα. Μπορούσα να αναπνεύσω. Αλλά ο λαιμός μου, ακόμα με πονούσε. Σηκώθηκα από το κρεβάτι και πήγα στην κουζίνα. Ένιωθα χαρούμενη και ήρεμη μετά από μερικές μέρες.  
  
Ο Jared μπήκε στην κουζίνα χωρίς να καταλάβει την παρουσία μου. Πήγε κατευθείαν στο ψυγείο και έβγαλε έξω ένα μπολ με φρούτα. Σφύριζε αδιάφορα. Προχώρησα αργά από πίσω του με σκοπό να τον τρομάξω. Απλά περίμενα να γυρίσει.  
Τον άκουσα να φωνάζει και άρχισα να γελάω διασκεδάζοντας το θέαμα.  
"Δεν ήταν αστείο!" συνέχισε.  
"Καλημέρα και σε σένα." του είπα ειρωνικά. Άρχισε να απομακρύνετε σιγά σιγά μακριά μου.  
"Καλά ντε, δεν έχω και λέπρα." του είπα ειρωνικά.  
"Δεν είναι αυτό..."  
"Ναι, ναι.. Μου εξήγησε ο Shannon. Δεν σε παρεξηγώ μην ανησυχείς."  
"Δεν με ενδιέφερε και τόσο τι πιστεύεις για εμένα" μου πέταξε. Εκνευρίστηκα. Αγνόησα το σχόλιο του.  
"Να σε ρωτήσω κάτι;"  
"Ελεύθερα, αλλά σε παρακαλώ όσο πιο μακριά μου... εντάξει. Πες μου" είπε καθώς απομακρυνόταν.  
"Αν είχες παιδί, και είχε αρρωστήσει τι θα έκανες;"  
"Είμαι λίγο μικρός για να γίνω πατέρας." είπε.  
"Δεν το νομίζω. Εγώ μοιάζω για κόρη σου."  
"Και πότε σε έκανα; Στα πέντε μου; Μπράβο ενεργητικότητα!" ειρωνεύτηκε.  
"Προς πληροφόρηση σου είμαι είκοσι-πέντε. Και δεν ντρέπομαι να το πω, γιατί δεν έχω φτάσει στα άντα ακόμα... Όχι, σαν άλλους." με κοίταξε εκνευρισμένα.  
"Και πάλι, μοιάζω μικρότερος από εσένα." γέλασε. "Και στο κάτω κάτω... Που ξέρεις ότι είμαι σαράντα;"  
"Μοιάζεις με σαράντα!"  
"Εντάξει! Ό,τι πεις!" είπε και προχώρησε προς την πόρτα αρπάζοντας ένα μήλο. Τα δόντια του διαπέρασαν με ευκολία το φρούτο, μετά έγλειψε ελαφρά το σημείο που δάγκωσε για να γευτεί τον χυμό του. Ένα ρίγος πέρασε την σπονδυλική μου στήλη.  
"Πάω στο δωμάτιο... ναι" είπα μπερδεμένα. Δεν είπε τίποτα και πήγα με γρήγορο βήμα να κλειστώ μέσα στον ξενώνα.

 

Έκλεισα την πόρτα πίσω μου και έπεσα στον κρεβάτι με δύναμη.Ένας ελαφρύς χτύπος ακούστηκε στην πόρτα.  
"Ναι." απάντησα εκνευρισμένα.  
"Ενοχλώ;" ρώτησε ο Shannon.  
"Όχι, πέρνα" με αργά βήματα ήρθε προς το μέρος μου. Έβηξα ελαφρά, ήμουν καλύτερα, αλλά ο καταραμένος βήχας δεν είχε σταματήσει.  
"Shannon; Πόσο με κάνεις ηλικιακά;" ρώτησα.  
"Αυτό είναι ερώτηση παγίδα;" με πείραξε.  
"Έλα, πες"  
"Είκοσι-ο-" τον κοίταξα άγρια.  
"Είκοσι!" χαμογέλασε αγγελικά. Δέχθηκα την προσπάθεια του.  
"Χαίρομαι!" είπα ικανοποιημένα.  
"Δεν μου είπες, πώς νιώθεις;"  
"Ήμουν και καλύτερα," του είπα. "θέλω να πάω σπίτι."  
"Γιατί;"  
"Είμαι καλύτερα, δεν υπάρχει λόγος να μένω άλλο εδώ. Εξάλλου δεν ξέρω πώς θα στο  
ξεπληρώσω όλο αυτό."  
"Το έκανα επειδή το ήθελα." χαμογέλασα γλυκά και αλλάξαμε θέμα. Μόλις άρχισε να  
νυχτώνει του ζήτησα να με πάει σπίτι μου. Αρχικά μου αρνήθηκε αλλά στο τέλος τον έπεισα. H διαδρομή ήταν σιωπηλή, με καληνύχτισε και χάθηκε μέσα στο σκοτάδι.  
  
Έτσι, οι υπόλοιπες εβδομάδες πέρασαν ήρεμα. Σταμάτησα να δίνω σημασία στον Jared, απομακρυνθήκαμε, με τον Shannon από την άλλη είχαμε δεθεί αρκετά. Με επισκεπτόταν συχνά και είχα σταματήσει να πηγαίνω σπίτι του. Μιλάγαμε για τα πάντα, εκτός από τον Jared που για έναν περίεργο λόγο, ήθελα να μάθω για αυτόν. Όταν έβγαιναν έξω, πλέον, προσκαλούσαν και εμένα. Είχα δεθεί με την Venia, μιλάγαμε για ό,τι με απασχολούσε. Ήταν το μόνο άτομο που είχα εκμυστηρευτεί το κρυφό μου ενδιαφέρον για τον Jared, που όσο περνούσε ο καιρός όλο και μεγάλωνε.  
  
Ήταν περίεργο να είμαι στον ίδιο χώρο με εκείνον και να συμπεριφερόμαστε σαν γνωστοί, άγνωστοι. Τα τυπικά και αυτό με το ζόρι, με ενοχλούσε αυτή η κατάσταση. Αλλά αυτό που κυριολεκτικά με σκότωνε ήταν ότι με αγνοούσε. Σαν να μην υπάρχω. Δεν του μίλαγα, αλλά ούτε και εκείνος. Ακόμα και οι μικρές μας κόντρες είχαν εξαφανιστεί. Είχαμε έρθει τόσο κοντά για λίγες στιγμές στην αρχή της γνωριμίας μας, με έκανε να νιώθω περίεργα. Μοναδικά. Ακόμα και μέσα από τους μικροτσακωμούς μας.  
  
Μου άρεσε και όσο και να το προσπαθούσα, δεν μπορούσα να το αλλάξω. Ήξερα με το να αγνοώ τα συναισθήματα μου, δεν θα τα διαγράψω, πάντα θα υπάρχουν εκεί. Και έτσι, προσπάθησα να τα πολεμήσω. Μπορείς να πολεμήσεις ενάντια στον ίδιο σου τον εαυτό; Ναι. Μπορεί να χάσεις μάχες, αλλά η ουσία είναι το ποιος θα κερδίσει τον πόλεμο.

 

 

**_Venia_ **

  
  
Έκανα γρήγορα βήματα, προχωρούσα πάνω και κάτω, έξω από το σπίτι του Tomo, εδώ και πέντε λεπτά. Είχαμε κανονίσει να βγούμε, με τον Shannon. Είχαν μερικά σχέδια για κάτι και χρειαζόταν την βοήθεια μου. Αυτό μου είπαν. Τον είδα να κλείνει την πόρτα πίσω του.  
  
"Πόση ώρα χρειάζεσαι για να χτενίσεις αυτό το μαλλί;" τον ρώτησα κοροϊδευτικά  
"Η περιποίηση των μαλλιών μου είναι ένα πολύ λεπτό ζήτημα. Τα ζηλεύουν μέχρι και τα μοντέλα. Προστατεύω την φήμη μου εδώ!" μου απάντησε. Το ύφος του ήταν σοβαρό. Γέλασα με την έκφραση του και μου έριξε ένα άγριο βλέμμα. Προσπάθησα να ηρεμήσω και εγώ αλλά ήταν μάταιος κόπος.  
Προχωρήσαμε προς το αυτοκίνητο του, μπήκαμε μέσα και ξεκινήσαμε να πηγαίνουμε προς έναν άγνωστο προορισμό.  
  
"Που πάμε;" ρώτησα ανυπόμονα  
"Κάπου." το ήξερε ότι με ενοχλούσαν οι λακωνικές απαντήσεις.  
"Που κάπου;" άρχισα να εκνευρίζομαι.  
"Κάπου φανταστικά και φοβερά που το ηλίθιο μικρό μυαλουδάκι σου δεν μπορεί να φανταστεί." μου απάντησε και γέλασε.  
"Μετά να μου εξηγήσεις το αστείο για να γελάσω και εγώ. Χαζοχαρούμενο." του πέταξα.  
"Για ηρέμησε μικρή! Σεβασμός στον μεγάλο αδερφό!"  
"Η μαμά λέει, ότι αν δεν μας σέβονται και οι μεγάλοι να μην του σεβόμαστε και εμείς."  
"Βασικά, η μαμά λέει, να σεβόμαστε πρώτα τους μεγαλύτερους, αν θέλουμε τον δικό τους σεβασμό και να μαθαίνουμε από αυτούς."  
"Πρώτον, η μαμά δεν είναι εδώ και δεύτερον αν έπρεπε να μάθω κάτι από εσένα αυτό θα ήταν πώς να φτιάχνω μηλόπιτες χωρίς μήλα!" του πέταξα.  
"Ότι, σε συμφέρει!" φώναξε.  
"Μην φωνάζεις!" φώναξα και εγώ.  
"Γιατί τι θα μου κάνεις;" μου απάντησε πιο δυνατά.  
"Σταμάτα και οδήγα και μόλις πάμε σπίτι σου θα μάθεις τι θα σου κάνω!" τον απείλησα, ο τόνος της φωνής μου κατέβηκε με αποτέλεσμα να τον τρομάξει το ύφος μου.  
"Μείνε μακριά από τις κιθάρες μου!" με προειδοποίησε. Δεν του απάντησα και αυτό τον έκανε να ανησυχήσει ακόμα πιο πολύ. Το έβλεπα στα μάτια του και το διασκέδαζα.  
  
Πάρκαρε έξω από ένα γωνιακό κατάστημα. Ήταν καφετέρια. Μικρή, ζεστή και οικία. Το άρωμα του φρεσκοκομμένου καφέ γέμισε τα πνευμόνια μου με αποτέλεσμα εικόνες από τα παιδικά μου χρόνια να έρχονται στο μυαλό.  
  
Μπήκαμε μέσα, ένα μικρό καμπανάκι χτύπησε καθώς εισχωρήσαμε μέσα στο κατάστημα. Σε λίγες εβδομάδες ήταν Χριστούγεννα. Δεν μου είχαν μιλήσει για σχέδια που είχαν κάνει, που θα τα περάσουμε, ή αν θα μαζευτούμε όλοι μαζί κάπου σαν οικογένεια. Καθίσαμε και παραγγείλαμε τον καφέ μας.  
  
"Λοιπόν, ποιο είναι το θέμα που θέλεις να συζητήσουμε;" ρώτησα.  
"Όχι, πριν έρθει ο Shannon." μου απάντησε και κοίταξε τριγύρω του.  
Μετά από λίγο ο Shannon εμφανίστηκε. Ήταν εκνευρισμένος. Κάθισε δίπλα μου και ζήτησε και εκείνος ένα καφέ.  
  
"Τι έγινε;" ρώτησε ο Tomo με περιέργεια.  
"Τίποτα." απάντησε απότομα εκείνος.  
"Πάλι τσακωθήκατε." συμπέρανα.  
"Φέρετε σαν ένα πεισματάρικο δεκάχρονο!" ξέσπασε, "έχει σταματήσει να μου μιλάει, όποτε πάω να του πω κάτι απλά αντιδράει και φεύγει. Απλά με έχει κουράσει. Είναι αδερφός μου, τον αγαπάω, αλλά δεν αντέχω αυτή την κατάσταση."  
"Γιατί νευρίασε αυτή την φορά;" ρώτησα εγώ.  
"Πραγματικά δεν ξέρω πια. Από τότε που άρχισα να κάνω παρέα με την Ellie, ξεκίνησαν όλα."  
"Ίσως να ζηλεύει." πέταξα.  
"Το ξέρω ότι ζηλεύει! Και αυτό που με ενοχλεί είναι ότι δεν το παραδέχεται."  
"Του εξήγησες ότι δεν τρέχει τίποτα μεταξύ σας."  
"Δεν είναι δική του δουλειά και εξάλλου ποτέ δεν με ρώτησε."  
"Shannon..." πρόφερε ο Tomo.  
"Ξέρεις κάτι; Τον βαρέθηκα! Τοmo σε παρακαλώ, μπορείς να με φιλοξενήσεις για μερικές μέρες;" τα μάτια μου άνοιξαν διάπλατα.  
"Shannon... θα θυμώσει..."  
"Μέχρι να βρω δικό μου σπίτι." συνέχισε. Δεν είχαν χωριστεί ποτέ κατά αυτόν τον τρόπο. Ήταν τόσο παράξενο.  
"Shannon..." προσπάθησα να τον μεταπείσω.  
"Δεν καταλαβαίνεις! Έχει κουβαλήσει και μία κοπέλα στο σπίτι, όλη την μέρα πηδιούνται, γυρνάει στο σπίτι κλείνετε μέσα στο δωμάτιο και πιθανόν να ξεσπάει σε εκείνη. Δεν ξέρω καν που την βρήκε!"  
"Ίσως να είναι Echelon." υπέθεσα. Η σερβιτόρα έφερε τον καφέ μας και ο Shannon της χαμογέλασε πονηρά. Εκείνη τον κοίταξε στα μάτια και χαχάνισε. Μετά γύρισε πάλι σε εμάς.  
"Όχι, θα είχε βγει στο διαδίκτυο." είπε ο Tomo, προσπαθώντας να αγνοήσει το ότι ο Shannon φλέρταρε μπροστά του.  
"Πρέπει να τους τα φτιάξουμε..." πρόφερα αργά.  
"Αυτό θέλαμε να σου πούμε!" πετάχτηκε ο Shannon. Τον κοίταξα στα μάτια προσπαθώντας να καταλάβω τι είχε σκεφτεί αυτό το πονηρό μυαλό.  
"Έχετε σκεφτεί κάτι;" ρώτησα με ύφος.  
"Φυσικά και ναι." απάντησε γρήγορα ο Tomo.  
"Ακούω."  
"Θυμάσαι τότε που έπεσαν στην πισίνα;" ρώτησε.  
"Ναι." του είπα παροτρύνοντας τον να συνεχίσει.  
"Μετά αυτό το γεγονός, ο Jared προσφέρθηκε να την γυρίσει σπίτι. Ανέβηκαν σπίτι της και της έπαιξε πιάνο." είπε ο Shannon δίνοντας κι άλλες πληροφορίες.  
"Αυτό είναι! Θα κάνουμε ένα μπάρμπεκιου πάρτι στην αυλή σας και θα τους ρίξουμε πάλι μέσα στην πισίνα!" απάντησε ο Tomo λες και ήταν το πιο φυσικό πράγμα στον κόσμο, να ρίχνεις ανθρώπους μέσα σε πισίνες για να τα φτιάξουν! Πολύ έξυπνο. Του έριξα το βλέμμα πλάκα-κάνεις-τώρα και ο Shannon τον κοίταξε λες και ήταν χαζός.  
"Και πως θα τους ρίξουμε μέσα;" του ρώτησα ειρωνικά. Εκείνος κοίταξε τον Shannon συνωμοτικά.  
"Αναλαμβάνεις εσύ την Έλλη και εγώ τον Jared." συνέχιζε να μιλάει σοβαρά.  
"Γιατί εγώ την Έλλη;" ήταν ξαφνιασμένος.  
"Γιατί δεν μπορεί να σε δείρει! Σε θεωρεί τον μεγάλο της αδερφό και δεν πρόκειται να σου έκανε κακό!"  
"Και θεωρείς ότι η Ellie είναι πιο επικίνδυνη από τον Jared." συμπέρανα και έβαλα τα γέλια. Δεν μπορεί να σοβαρολογούσε. Κοίταξε τον καφέ του λυπημένα.  
"Έλα τώρα Tomo, μπορείς καλύτερα από αυτό." τον ενθάρρυνα και τον χάιδεψα στον ώμο.  
"Ας μαζευτούμε σπίτι σου -ή τουλάχιστον πρώην- για να δούμε μία ταινία τρόμου! Η Ellie είναι αρκετά φοβητσιάρα και θα τους βάλουμε να κάτσουν δίπλα... κλασσικό." είπα και το ύφος είμαι ιδιοφυΐα ζωγραφίστηκε στο πρόσωπο μου.  
"Καλή ιδέα! Ίσως να καταλήξουμε πάλι στο θάρρος ή αλήθεια και να τους πείσουμε να φιληθούν αλλιώς θα τους ρίξουμε στην πισίνα!" συνέχισε ο Tomo.  
"Έχεις κόλλημα με την πισίνα έτσι;" είπε ο Shannon.  
"Λίγο."  
"Θα δούμε." είπα  
"Ωραία άρα ταινία στο σπίτι μου;" είπε ο Shannon.  
"Ταινία στο σπίτι σου." απάντησε ο Tomo.

 

 

**_Εllie_ **

  
Βρισκόμουν έξω από το σπίτι των αδερφών Leto, δίπλα μου ήταν ένας τύπος που γνώρισα πριν τέσσερις μέρες, ο Leigh. Αρκετά εμφανίσιμος, ψηλός, μπλε μάτια, όμορφο χαμόγελο. Καλό παιδί, ήταν ηθοποιός παραγωγός και σεναριογράφος. Είχε γράψει μία σειρά θρίλερ ταινιών τα Saw. Περνούσαμε καλά μαζί.  
  
Φόρεσα το καλύτερο μου χαμόγελο και πάτησα το κουδούνι. Μία κοπέλα, άγνωστη σε εμένα εμφανίστηκε στην πόρτα. Μου χαμογέλασε γλυκά. Ήταν λίγο πιο κοντή από εμένα. Τα μάτια της ήταν πράσινα μεγάλα και γατίσια. Τα μαλλιά της ήταν μακρυά και σγουρά, το χρώμα τους ήταν μία απόχρωση του ξανθοκόκκινου. Έφταναν ως λίγο πιο κάτω από το στήθος της. Ήταν πραγματικά πολύ όμορφη.  
  
"Γεια! Πρέπει να είσαι η Ellie. Πέρασε μέσα." είπε και άνοιξε την πόρτα διάπλατα. Την κοίταξα περίεργα.  
  
"Τι αγενές εκ μέρους μου. Είμαι η Irene, η κοπέλα του Jared."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol, έβαλα τον πιο ηλίθιο χαρακτήρα για εμένα :')  
> ΑΓΑΠΆΩ ΤΟΣΟ ΠΟΛΥ ΤΟΝ ΤΟΜΟ ΚΑΙ ΤΗΝ VENIA. 
> 
> Με εκτίμηση,  
> nobaknim


	5. Αγανάκτηση

Έμεινα εκεί να την κοιτάζω σαν χαζή. Η κοπέλα του; Δεν μου είχε αναφέρει κάτι ο Shannon. Μάλωσα τον εαυτό μου γιατί επέτρεψα το γεγονός, ότι εκείνος ήταν με κάποια άλλη, να με κάνει να  _ζηλέψω_. Ζήλευα. Ένα συναίσθημα που έκαιγε την σάρκα σου και μάτωνε την καρδιά σου.  _Ζήλευα._  
  
Ο Leigh συστήθηκε ευγενικά, χαίρομαι που δεν αναγκάστηκα να τον συστήσω εγώ. Αφήσαμε τα πράγματα μας και προχωρήσαμε μέσα προς την αίθουσα προβολών που θα βλέπαμε την ταινία. Ο Leigh ήταν σιωπηλός και με ακολουθούσε. Χαιρέτησα τον Shannon, τον Tomo, την Vicky, Venia, Tim και στο τέλος ήταν εκείνος. Στεκόταν μαζί με την Irene την κοιτούσε στα μάτια και το χέρι του ήταν περασμένο γύρω από την μέση της. Το ήρεμο του γέλιο ακούστηκε και εκείνη τον φίλησε απαλά στα χείλη. Η εικόνα μου έφερνε εκνευρισμό. Τράβηξα τον Leigh κοντά μου και πήγα προς το μέρος τους.  
  
"Γεια σου Jared." είπα συγκρατημένα. Τα μάτια του ήταν εξεταστικά πάνω στον Leigh.  
"Γεια σου πάλι Irene" προσπάθησα να χαμογελάσω. Κοίταξα τον Leigh και μου χαμογέλασε.  
"Από εδώ ο Leigh, θα μας κάνει παρέα απόψε" τα μάτια του Jared έπεσαν πάνω στα δικά μου και έλαμπαν από εκνευρισμό. Του χαμογέλασα.  
"Χαίρω πολύ για την γνωριμία " είπε και έτεινε το χέρι του προς τον Leigh. Έκαναν χειραψία, ο καθένας μπορούσε να δει ότι ο Jared δεν ήταν ευχαριστημένος. Το χαμόγελο μου παρέμεινε σταθερό.  
  
Κάθισα δίπλα στον Shannon και στον Leigh. Πιο πέρα δίπλα στην σειρά ήταν ο Jared με την Irene και μπροστά μας ήταν η Venia, o Τοmo, η Vicky και ο Tim. Όπως και την τελευταία φορά εγώ με τον Shannon σχολιάζαμε και κοροϊδεύαμε ότι βλέπαμε. Η μόνη διαφορά ήταν ότι ο Jared ήταν απασχολημένος και δεν μας έκανε παρατήρηση αυτή την φορά. Ένιωθα τον εκνευρισμό μου να με τσακίζει. Έπρεπε να φύγω για λίγο από εκεί μέσα.  
  
Αποφάσισα να φύγω από εκείνο το δωμάτιο για ένα μικρό χρονικό διάστημα. Σηκώθηκα από την θέση μου και βγήκα γρήγορα έξω ο Leigh με κοίταξε περίεργα. Του έριξα ένα απολογητικό βλέμμα. Άρπαξα από την τσάντα μου το πακέτο με τα τσιγάρα που είχα καιρό να ακουμπήσω και τον αναπτήρα μου και βγήκα έξω.  
  
Άφησα ανοιχτή την πόρτα. Έκανε τόσο κρύο. Το ένιωθα στο δέρμα μου, μαστίγωνε το πρόσωπο μου. Άναψα ένα τσιγάρο και τράβηξα τον καπνό μέσα μου. Γέμιζε τα πνευμόνια μου, χαλάρωνε τους μυς μου, έκανε το κεφάλι μου βαρύ. Είχα κόψει το κάπνισμα όταν μετακόμισα στο L.A. αλλά τώρα ένιωθα ότι αυτό το διαολεμένο πραγματάκι ήταν απαραίτητο. Προσεκτικά κάθισα στο σκαλάκι της βεράντας, και κάλυψα το κεφάλι μου με τα χέρια μου. Ένιωσα ότι κάποιος ήταν από πίσω μου και με κοιτούσε. Δεν με ενδιέφερε εκείνη την στιγμή. Ήρθε να κάτσει δίπλα μου. Το σώμα του ήταν ζεστό. Τύλιξε το χέρι του γύρω από τους ώμους μου και με έφερε κοντά του.  
  
"Καπνίζεις;" με ρώτησε.  
"Όχι" απάντησα γρήγορα.  
"Το ξέρεις ότι είναι λάθος." συνέχισε.  
"Ναι"  
"Μίλησε μου." είπε σιγά.  
"Απλά, δεν μπορώ άλλο. Δεν αντέχω. Δεν ξέρω γιατί." ψιθύρισα, υγρασία είχε αρχίσει να κυριεύει στα μάτια μου.  
"Για πιο πράγμα μιλάς;" με ρώτησε αργά. Τράβηξα ακόμα μία τζούρα από το τσιγάρο μου. Του έριξα ένα ενοχλημένο βλέμμα.  
"Έλα τώρα Shannon! Όλοι έχουν καταλάβει ότι μου αρέσει ο αδερφός σου! Μην μου κάνεις τον ανήξερο. Ήσουν ο πρώτος που το κατάλαβες, πριν καλά καλά στο πω εγώ! Και μένει με άλλη και εσύ δεν μου είπες τίποτα! Είναι με άλλη!" ο τόνος μου ήταν ενοχλημένος. Ένιωθα θυμό και το αίμα μου να βράζει. Τον είδα να περιμένει να ηρεμήσω.  
"Ξέρεις κάτι, δεν σε καταλαβαίνω." άρχισε "Λες ότι σου αρέσει ο αδερφός μου κι όμως δεν κάνεις τίποτα για αυτό. Απλά κάθεσαι και περιμένεις. Αν δεν του δώσεις ξεκάθαρα μηνύματα εκείνος πώς θα το καταλάβει;" με ρώτησε. Δεν του απάντησα. " Στο κάτω κάτω και εσύ μου κουβάλησες τον γκόμενο στο ίδιο του το σπίτι!"  
"Αυτό τον πείραξε!" φώναξα. Ήμουν θυμωμένη και ξεσπούσα στο λάθος άτομο. "Ξέρεις κάτι; Έχω πληγωθεί πολλές φορές στην ζωή μου και απλά δεν θα επιτρέψω να ξανασυμβεί. Ο Jared δεν ενδιαφέρετε για εμένα. Την μία ήταν τόσο γλυκός και τρυφερός και την άλλη απλά δεν ήθελε να με βλέπει! Τι συμπέρασμα βγάζεις εσύ;" με κοίταξε σκεφτικός. Δεν απάντησε, έψαχνε τα λόγια του.  
  
"Είναι λάθος που ανακατεύομαι." πρόφερε αργά. Δεν του απάντησα. Απλά, σηκώθηκα και πήγα πάλι μέσα στο σπίτι. Με ακολούθησε σιωπηλά. Μπήκα μέσα στο μπάνιο και έβρεξα το πρόσωπο μου για να διώξω την αλμύρα από τo πρόσωπο μου. Βγήκα έξω, ο Shannon με περίμενε. Του χαμογέλασα γλυκά.  
"Συγνώμη, για πριν." απολογήθηκα. Με έκλεισε μέσα στην αγκαλιά του.  
"Δεν πειράζει μικρή. Είμαι ακόμα δίπλα σου." μου είπε γλυκά.  
  
Πήγαμε πίσω στην αίθουσα προβολών. Η ταινία είχε τελειώσει και ο Leigh ήρθε προς το μέρος μου. Τον αγκάλιασα και τον φίλησα γλυκά στα χείλη του. Ξαφνικά ένιωθα ότι τον κορόιδεψα. Τον έμπλεξα σε κάτι που δεν του αξίζει και εκείνος μου φέρθηκε πολύ καλά. Με κοίταξε εξεταστικά προσπαθώντας να αποκρυπτογραφήσει το πρόσωπο μου. Δεν υπήρχαν ουσιαστικά συναισθήματα μεταξύ μας, οπότε θα το τελείωνα όσο πιο γρήγορα μπορούσα.  
Αρχίσαμε να προχωράμε προς την έξοδο όταν η φωνή του Jared ακούστηκε:  
  


"Γιατί δεν μένετε για βραδινό;" ένα χαμόγελο ήταν ζωγραφισμένο στο πρόσωπο του. O Shannon τον κοίταξε περίεργα.

"Δεν γίνετε, πρέπει να φύγουμε, ευχαριστούμε πολύ για την πρόσκληση." είπα αμήχανα και κοίταξα τον Leigh. Κούνησε καταφατικά το κεφάλι του.

"Έλα τώρα Ellie, έχουμε αρκετό καιρό να καθίσουμε όλοι μαζί! Εξάλλου θα είναι μία καλή ευκαιρία να γνωριστούμε καλύτερα με τον φίλο σου." χαμογέλασε στραβά. Δεν μου άρεσε αυτό. Κακή ιδέα.

"Ναι, γιατί όχι;" είπε ο Leigh. Τον κοίταξα άγρια.

"Leigh, δεν νιώθω τόσο καλά, καλύτερα να φύγουμε." του είπα.

"Έλα Ellie! Έχει δίκιο ο Jared καλύτερα να καθίσεις! Έχω ακούσει τόσα πολλά για εσένα!" είπε η Irene. Το χαμόγελο της ήταν ψυχρό. Το ήξερα ότι δεν με ήθελε εκεί. Κοίταξα απελπισμένα τον Shannon, μου έγνεψε καταφατικά. Απλά ακολούθησα την συμβουλή του.

Πήγαμε στην τραπεζαρία. Ήταν ένα δωμάτιο στον κάτω όροφο δίπλα από την κουζίνα. Ο Shannon κάθισε στην κορυφή του τραπεζίου, στα δεξιά του ο Jared και στα αριστερά του εγώ. Δίπλα μου ήταν ο Leigh και δίπλα από αυτόν ο Tomo και η Vicky. Δίπλα από τον Jared ήταν η Irene, ο Tim και η Venia.

Μόλις το δείπνο σερβιρίστηκε όλοι τρώγαμε σιωπηλά. Ήταν μία πολύ άβολη σιωπή. Κοιτούσα επίμονα το φαγητό μου καθώς έτρωγα. Μερικές φορές σήκωνα τα μάτια μου για να πάρω το ποτήρι με το κρασί και άθελα μου τον κοιτούσα. Με κοιτούσε και εκείνος. Τα μπλε του μάτια ήταν αδιάφορα. Μπορούσα να διαβάσω το πρόσωπο του τόσο εύκολα. Τον αγνόησα. Αποφάσισα να σπάσω την σιωπή.

"Λοιπόν Irene, πως γνωριστήκατε;" ρώτησα χαμογελώντας. Ο Shannon μου έριξε ένα ανήσυχο βλέμμα και ο Jared με κοίταξε προειδοποιητικά. Μετακίνησα το αριστερό χέρι μου από το τραπέζι, στο πόδι του Leigh και τον κοίταξα. Ήταν απορημένος. Εκείνη χαμογέλασε πριν αρχίσει την εξιστόρηση της.

"Σε ένα κλαμπ, είχαμε μεθύσει λίγο...Πριν λίγες βδομάδες. Με πλησίασε, μιλήσαμε και... να 'μαι." ιστορία με νόημα, πάθος και καλά κρυμμένα μυστικά. Για σενάριο! Σκέφτηκα ειρωνικά. Κοίταξα τον Jared κοροϊδευτικά. Ανασήκωσε αδιάφορα τους ώμους του. Μετακίνησα το χέρι μου λίγο πιο ψιλά και ο Leigh μου έριξε ένα παρακλητικό βλέμμα. Του χαμογέλασα και άρχισα να κάνω μικρές κυκλικές κινήσεις πάνω στο πόδι του.  
"Ellie, δεν είναι τόσο καλή ιδέα." μου ψιθύρισε.  
"Δεν κάνω τίποτα κακό στο υπόσχομαι." του απάντησα, κοιτώντας τον Jared στα μάτια. Το χέρι μου μετακινούταν πιο κοντά στον ανδρισμό του Leigh και ο Jared έδειχνε ενοχλημένος. Το διασκέδαζα. Τα μάτια μου δεν είχαν φύγει από τα δικά του. Δύο μεγάλα, μπλε, παιδικά μάτια που τώρα έλαμπαν από εκνευρισμό και ενόχληση. Τα χείλη του Leigh ήρθαν κοντά στο αυτί μου.  
"Τι στο διάολο κάνεις;" μουρμούρησε. Μόνο τότε τον κοίταξα. Το άλλο μου χέρι ακούμπησε το μάγουλο του και τον φίλησα γλυκά.  
"Σου δείχνω τι σε περιμένει μόλις πάμε στο διαμέρισμά μου." ψιθύρισα. Απομακρύνθηκα και ξανακοίταξα τον Jared. Τώρα ήταν θυμωμένος.  
"Εσείς; Πώς γνωριστήκατε;" ρώτησε η Irene.  
"Αυτό θέλω να το ακούσω και εγώ." μουρμούρισε ο Jared και σταμάτησε να τρώει. Όλα τα μάτια είχαν πέσει πάνω μου.  
"Στην εταιρία." απάντησα λακωνικά. Η αδιαφορία μου ήταν ευδιάκριτη. Το βλέμμα του με είχε φυλακίσει.  
"Έψαχνα συγκρότημα για να κάνει το soundtrack της νέας μου ταινίας και μου έδωσαν τον αριθμό της. Ήταν λάθος της γραμματείας, γιατί η ιδιότητα της εκεί μέσα δεν είχε να κάνει σχέση με αυτό που έψαχνα εγώ. Αλλά προσφέρθηκε να με βοηθήσει... Και εδώ και τέσσερις μέρες είμαστε μαζί." είπε αργά ο Leigh. Υπήρχε αμηχανία στην ατμόσφαιρα. Ο Jared συνέχισε να με κοιτάει. Δεν μίλαγε κανένας απλά κοιτούσαμε ο ένας τον άλλον.

  
"Εντάξει, αυτό παραπάει!" φώναξε ο Shannon και χτύπησε το χέρι του στο τραπέζι. Τα μάτια μου συνάντησαν τα δικά του. Με είχε ξαφνιάσει.  
"Ηρέμησε φίλε." μίλησε ψύχραιμα ο Tomo.  
"Μπορείς να μου εξηγήσεις τι έπαθες;" είπε ο Jared εκνευρισμένα.  
"Θέλεις να σου πω; Βλέπεις, έχω έναν αδερφό που τόσες μέρες φέρετε σαν κόπανος αντί να παραδεχθεί τα συναισθήματα του, σου αρέσει η Ellie από την πρώτη στιγμή, αλλά κάνεις πίσω. Ούτε καν που με έχεις ρωτήσει αν τρέχει κάτι μεταξύ με εμένα και με εκείνη. Μόλις σταμάτησα να της λέω να έρθει σπίτι άρχισες να τσακώνεσαι μαζί μου, για λόγους που δεν υπάρχουν! Μετά κουβάλησες αυτό το πράγμα σπίτι. Έχω μετακομίσει στου Tomo εδώ και δύο μέρες και δεν το έχεις πάρει πρέφα! Τι έχεις πάθει;" ήταν πραγματικά έξαλλος. Ο Jared τον κοίταγε σοκαρισμένος.  
"Shannon, ίσως πρέπει να ηρεμήσεις;" μουρμούρισα και έπιασα το χέρι του.  
"Κοίτα, πιο πριν σου είπα ότι δεν θα ανακατευτώ! Αλλά και εσύ τι στο διάολο κάνεις; Την πέφτεις στον άλλον μπροστά στον Jared μόνο και μόνο για να τον κάνεις να ζηλέψει; Και το χειρότερο από όλα. Τον βλέπεις, ζηλεύει! Καίγεται κυριολεκτικά, αλλά εσύ απλά το συνεχίζεις!" τότε σταμάτησα. Ήξερα ότι είχε δίκιο.

Ο Leigh σηκώθηκε από την θέση του και προχώρησε με γρήγορα γρήγορα βήματα προς την έξοδο. Σηκώθηκα από την καρέκλα μου με σκοπό να τον ακολουθήσω αλλά το χέρι του Shannon τυλίχτηκε γύρω από το μπράτσο μου και με έβαλε να κάτσω πάλι στην θέση μου.

"Δεν θα πας πουθενά, μέχρι να ξεκαθαρίσετε τα πράγματα μεταξύ σας." δεν μου έδινε περιθώρια άρνησης. Κοίταξα σιωπηλά τα δάχτυλά μου.  
"Jared, ο αδερφός σου.. κάτι έπαθε..." ψιθύρισε η Irene  
"Εσύ βούλωσε το! Απορώ γιατί είσαι ακόμα εδώ." της πέταξε ο Shannon.  
"Shannon, αυτό παραπάει!" πετάχτηκε από την θέση του Jared.  
"Πες μου ότι μέχρι στιγμής λέω ψέματα και θα σταματήσω!"  
"Δεν ξέρεις τι λες." είπε και πήγε να φύγει. Όλοι παρακολουθούσαμε σιωπηλά.  
"Ωραία!" φώναξε ο Shannon. "Έλα εδώ, πες της κατάμουτρα ότι δεν θέλεις να την ξαναδείς ποτέ στα μάτια σου! Πες της, ότι δεν την θέλεις στην ζωή σου! Ότι δεν νιώθεις τίποτα για εκείνη." δεν τον είχα ξαναδεί έτσι. Ήταν αγανακτισμένος."Και στον λόγο μου, δεν θα την ξαναδείς ποτέ." τελείωσε. Τον κοίταξα παρακλητικά. Φοβόμουν, δεν ήθελα να ακούσω να μου λέει τόσο σκληρά λόγια.

O Jared γύρισε αργά το κεφάλι του και κοίταξε μέσα στα μάτια του. Δεν θα άντεχα την απόρριψη και έτσι προτίμησα να βλέπω τα δάχτυλα μου να μπλέκονται αγχωμένα μεταξύ τους.

"Μπορείς να πας σπίτι σου." τον άκουσα να λέει. Ένιωσα τα δάκρυα μου να κυλάνε στα μάγουλά μου.  
"Μα Jared..." άκουσα την Irene να λέει.  
"Σε παρακαλώ φύγε. Αρκετά κράτησε όλο αυτό." σήκωσα το βλέμμα μου και την είδα να φεύγει.

  
Τότε ένιωσα θυμό. Θύμωσα με τον εαυτό μου γιατί τόσο καιρό απλά τον αγνοούσα, είχα χάσει τόσες στιγμές, εξαιτίας μου. Σηκώθηκα από την θέση μου και πήγα με γρήγορο βήμα προς τα έξω. Δεν έφυγα, απλά βγήκα έξω στην πισίνα. Έβγαλα τα παπούτσια μου και άφησα τα πόδια μου να νιώσουν το δροσερό νερό.

Η ανάμνηση από τότε που με έριξε στην πισίνα ήρθε στο μυαλό μου και χαμογέλασα. Ήμασταν τόσο κοντά τότε... Μπορούσα να νιώσω την ζεστή του ανάσα πάνω στο δέρμα μου. Αυτόματα ανατρίχιασα στην σκέψη.

 

Τα δάκρυα μου ακόμα έτρεχαν πάνω στα μάγουλά μου. Δεν ξέρω γιατί δεν είχα την δύναμη να του μιλήσω, απλά φοβόμουν την απόρριψη. Είχαμε κάνει μία αρχή γεμάτο εντάσεις. Διαμάχες. Δεν πίστευα ότι θα με έβλεπε διαφορετικά εκτός από ένα ενοχλητικό άτομο όπου εισέβαλε στην προσωπική του ζωή.

 

Αλλά κάποιες φορές τα μάτια του ήταν τόσο τρυφερά γεμάτα κατανόηση.

Κάποιος με τύλιξε με μία ζεστή κουβέρτα.

 

"Θα κρυώσεις." είπε και κάθισε δίπλα μου. Τα γαλάζια του μάτια είχαν ζεστασιά μέσα τους. Του χαμογέλασα γλυκά.

"Ευχαριστώ." δεν μιλήσαμε για λίγα λεπτά απλά καθόμασταν δίπλα δίπλα και κοιτούσαμε τον νυχτερινό ουρανό. Ήταν τόσο γλυκιά σιωπή σε σύγκριση με την υπόλοιπη μέρα. Τον άκουσα να γελάει σιγά και γύρισα τα μάτια μου προς το μέρος του. Οι γωνίες του προσώπου του, ήταν λίγο αξύριστος και τον έκανε τόσο γοητευτικό. Το χαμόγελό του...

"Τι είναι τόσο αστείο;" ρώτησα και χαμογέλασα και εγώ. Βυθίστηκα μέσα στους μπλε ωκεανούς του. Με κοίταξε μερικά δευτερόλεπτα πριν μιλήσει.

"Θυμήθηκα τότε που σε έριξα μέσα σε αυτή την πισίνα. Μόλις είπες ότι δεν ξέρεις να κολυμπάς το πρώτο πράγμα που σκέφτηκα ήταν ότι θα σε είχα πληγώσει άθελα μου. Δεν ήθελα να σε πληγώσω ή να σε θίξω. Απλά εκνευρίστηκα επειδή δεν ήθελες να με φιλήσεις."

Του χαμογέλασα ντροπαλά. "Δεν ήθελα να πληγώσω τον Shannon." κοίταξα το νερό. "Μετά μου είπε ότι έπρεπε να σε φιλήσω, η δικαιολογία του ήταν ότι έτσι δεν θα είχα αρρωστήσει." γέλασα και εγώ.

"Να σου πω την αλήθεια, ήθελα να σε δω βρεγμένο."

"Ελπίζω να ήμουν ενδιαφέρον θέαμα." συνέχισα να γελάω. Μετά από λίγο σταμάτησα κι τον κοίταξα. Ήταν τόσο όμορφος όταν χαμογελούσε. Τα μάτια του κοιτούσαν επίμονα το πρόσωπο μου.

"Συγνώμη." είπα τελικά.

"Γιατί ζητάς συγνώμη. "

"Γιατί είμαι μία εγωίστρια."

"Ellie, είσαι σημαντική για εμένα." πρόφερε αργά και το βλέμμα του βυθίστηκε μέσα στα μάτια μου. Η ανάσα μου κόπηκε. Η καρδιά μου, πιθανόν να έχασε μερικούς χτύπους όταν το είπε αυτό.

 

"Δεν θέλω να ξανακλάψεις πότε." μου είπε τρυφερά, τα δάχτυλα του έδιωξαν μερικά δάκρυα που είχαν μείνει από πριν. Το άγγιγμα του με έκανε να ανατριχιάσω. Η παλάμη του άγγιξε τον λαιμό μου τρυφερά και τα μάτια μου έκλεισαν για να απολαύσω την στιγμή. Αν ήταν όνειρο, παρακαλώ μην με ξυπνήσει κάποιος. Ένιωσα την αναπνοή του γλυκιά, στο πρόσωπο μου. Ήταν πολύ κοντά μου. Δεν άνοιξα τα μάτια μου. Ήθελα να τον νιώσω. Τα χείλη του πιέστηκαν ελαφρά πάνω στα δικά μου. Προσπάθησα να κρατήσω την ψυχραιμία μου. Το άλλο του χέρι χάιδεψε απαλά τον ώμο μου, τρυφερές κινήσεις τον δαχτύλων του έφτασαν μέχρι την παλάμη μου και τα δάχτυλα μας μπλέχτηκαν σε ένα μπερδεμένο κουβάρι. Τα χείλη του ακούμπησαν ξανά τα δικά μου και σιγά σιγά άρχισαν να κινούντο μεταξύ τους.

 

Ένιωθα τους παλμούς να αυξάνονται όπως και η αναπνοή μου. Τα χείλη του έγιναν πιο επίμονα ζητούσε κι άλλα. Η γλώσσα του πέρασε από το κάτω μου χείλος, ζητώντας μου την άδεια να ανοίξω το στόμα μου. Το έκανα χωρίς δισταγμούς και γλώσσα του εισχώρησε μέσα στο στόμα μου και μπλέχτηκε με την δικιά μου. Υπήρχε πάθος, ένταση. Οι αναπνοές μας ήταν γρήγορες, χρειαζόμουν αέρα, έτσι απομακρύνθηκα από το φιλί.

 

Αυτό δεν τον έκανε να σταματήσει. Τα χείλη του μετακινήθηκαν στον λαιμό μου και ανασηκώθηκε σιγά στα γόνατα του, χωρίς να διακόψει την επαφή μας. Άφησε το χέρι του και με χάιδεψε γλυκά κατά μήκος της σπονδυλικής μου στήλης κάνοντας ένα ρίγος ευχαρίστησης να καλύψει το σώμα μου.

 

Τα χέρια του τυλίχτηκαν γύρω από την πλάτη μου και τα γόνατα μου, με σήκωσε προσεκτικά και με έκλεισε στην αγκαλιά του. Το ένα μου χέρι τυλίχτηκε γύρω από τον λαιμό του και το άλλο κρατούσε την μπλούζα του. Τα χείλη του γύρισαν στα δικά μου και οι γλώσσες μας άρχισαν πάλι να χορεύουν ανεξέλεγκτες μαζί. Μόλις φτάσαμε έξω από το δωμάτιο του, με άφησε να σταθώ στα πόδια μου και η πλάτη μου κόλλησε στην πόρτα του. Το δροσερό ξύλο έκανε αντίθεση με το ζεστό του σώμα.

 

Όλα τα καταπιεσμένα μου συναισθήματα, επιτέλους είχαν απελευθερωθεί. Το σώμα μου ανταποκρινόταν σε κάθε του άγγιγμα, σε κάθε του φιλί. Ήμουν μαγεμένη. Τα χείλη του μετακινήθηκαν πάλι στον λαιμό μου. Τα δόντια του έγδαραν το ευαίσθητο μου δέρμα κάνοντας με να αναστενάξω απαλά. Φίλησε εκείνο το σημείο, ύστερα μετακίνησε το πρόσωπο του προς το αυτί μου και ένιωσα την γλώσσα του να με αγγίζει. Που να πάρει η οργή... Ένιωθα υγρασία ανάμεσα στα πόδια μου. Τον ήθελα. Απεγνωσμένα. Ένας ακόμα ηδονικός αναστεναγμός μου ξέφυγε και αυτό τον έκανε να τρελαθεί. Άρχισε να αγγίζει κάθε σημείο του κορμιού μου απελπισμένα. Προσπάθησα να καλύψω κάθε κενό μεταξύ μας. Τα χέρια μου βρέθηκαν στην άκρη της μπλούζας του και την τράβηξα προς τα πάνω με σκοπό να την βγάλω. Διέκοψε αυτό που έκανε και με βοήθησε να την ξεφορτωθώ. Τα χέρια του πέρασαν μέσα από την μπλούζα μου, ήταν παγωμένα, αλλά και πάλι δεν είχα περιθώριο να αποτραβηχτώ. Άρχισε να σηκώνει αργά, καθώς το χέρι του έφτασε στο στήθος μου και το χάιδεψε απαλά πάνω από το ύφασμα του σουτιέν μου. Τα δάχτυλα μου, μετακινήθηκαν από το στομάχι του προς τους κοιλιακούς του. Πίεσα λίγο εκείνο το σημείο για να τους νιώσω καλύτερα και έπειτα το χέρι μου κατέβηκε στο σημείο του ανδρισμού του. Τον χάιδεψα απαλά πάνω από το παντελόνι, ήταν ήδη σκληρός.

 

"Που να πάρει η οργή!" μουρμούρησε και άνοιξε την πόρτα προχωρήσαμε με μπερδεμένα βήματα και με έριξε στο κρεβάτι. Ήμουν ακόμα με τα ρούχα και αυτό δεν τον χαροποιούσε. Με γρήγορες κινήσεις αφαίρεσε την μπλούζα μου και το παντελόνι μου και έμεινα μόνο με τα εσώρουχα. Εκείνος φορούσε ακόμα το παντελόνι του. Στηρίχθηκα στους αγκώνες μου και τον φίλησα ακόμα μία φορά πριν τον απαλλάξω και από αυτό.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ugh, sorry-
> 
> Με εκτίμηση,   
> nobaknim


	6. Χριστουγεννιάτικες Εκπλήξεις.

"Δεν είναι δίκαιο!" γκρίνιαξα και πέταξα τα χαρτιά μου κάτω.  
  
"Γιατί δεν είναι δίκαιο;" ρώτησε. Τα γαλάζια του μάτια με κοιτούσαν παιχνιδιάρικα. Είχαμε παίξει πάνω από τρία διαφορετικά παιχνίδια της επιλογής μου. Σε όλα είχα χάσει.  
  
"Πώς στο καλό κερδίζεις συνέχεια;" το παράπονο ήταν ευδιάκριτο στην φωνή μου.  
  
"Απλή τύχη" είπε, "και λίγο σκέψη" αυτό παραπάει! Με κορόιδευε κιόλας. Σηκώθηκα από τον καναπέ πεισμωμένα.  
  
"Παραιτούμε, πάω να πάρω τηλέφωνο τον Shannon να δω πότε θα έρθει" ήταν η νύχτα των Χριστουγέννων και είχαμε κανονίσει να πάμε όλοι μαζί για φαγητό στο σπίτι του Tomo και της Vicky. Περιμέναμε τον Shannon να εμφανιστεί, αλλά για κάποιο λόγο αργούσε. Έτσι, αποφασίσαμε να παίξουμε κάποιο παιχνίδι, ώστε να περάσει η ώρα.  
  
Έκανα να σηκωθώ αλλά το χέρι του με διέκοψε.  
  
"Θέλεις να το κάνουμε πιο ενδιαφέρον; Σου υπόσχομαι ότι θα βγεις κερδισμένη." με κοίταξε με νόημα. Τα γαλάζια του μάτια είχαν πάρει μία απόχρωση του μπλε. Ήξερα αυτό το βλέμμα, το βλέμμα του κυνηγού. Αγνόησα το χέρι του και σηκώθηκα απότομα. Έκανα μία περιστροφή γύρω από τον εαυτό μου και τον κοίταξα πάλι. Η γλώσσα του πέρασε πάνω από τα χείλη του, υγραίνοντας τα.  
  
"Βλέπεις πώς είμαι ντυμένη;" ρώτησα κατηγορηματικά. Έγνεψε καταφατικά. " Ξέρεις πόση ώρα μου πήρε για να ετοιμαστώ, ώστε να δείχνω ωραία δίπλα σου; Τρεις!" του πέταξα.  
  
"Μπορώ να στις ξεπληρώσω αυτές τις τρεις ώρες από τον χρόνο σου, σε είδος." με προκάλεσε. Τον αγνόησα πάλι.  
  
"Δεν υπάρχει καμία περίπτωση, μόνο και μόνο επειδή εσύ έχεις ορεξούλες, να πάω εγώ σαν ένα ερείπιο στο τραπέζι!" του φώναξα.  
  
"Ellie.. μην μου το κάνεις αυτό." σηκώθηκε και με κοίταξε παρακλητικά.  
  
"Jared...Όχι!" του είπα με όση αποφασιστικότητα μου είχε μείνει.  
  
"Μα αύριο είναι τα γενέθλια μου." είπε παραπονεμένα. Μας χώριζαν μόνο μερικά εκατοστά. Έσβησα αυτό το κενό που υπήρχε μεταξύ μας, τα χείλη μου ακούμπησαν τα δικά του απαλά. Όταν προσπάθησε να εμβαθύνει το φιλί μας, απομακρύνθηκα.  
  
"Όχι." του είπα αποφασιστικά.  
  
"Μόλις γυρίσουμε..." η φωνή του έσβησε, όλο υποσχέσεις.  
  
"Μόλις τελειώσει το τραπέζι, θα πάει ο καθένας σπίτι του!" του δήλωσα. Και πήγα προς την πόρτα που ακούστηκε. Πήγε να παραπονεθεί. Του έριξα ένα αυστηρό βλέμμα και συνέχισα προς την κατεύθυνση μου. Με ακολούθησε σιωπηλά.  
  
"Shannon!" αναφώνησα μόλις τον είδα. Φορούσε ένα μαύρο σακάκι, όπου τόνιζε τους μυς του σώματος του, το παντελόνι του ήταν και αυτό μαύρο και από μέσα ένα άσπρο απλό πουκάμισο. Τύλιξα τα χέρια μου γύρω από την μέση του σε μία σφιχτή αγκαλιά. Ακούμπησα το κεφάλι μου ελαφρά στο δυνατό του στέρνο. Τα βλέφαρα μου έκλεισαν ελαφρά.  
  
"Χαρούμενα Χριστούγεννα." μουρμούρισα.  
  
"Χαρούμενα Χριστούγεννα μικρή." δεν άφησα την αγκαλιά του. Ένιωθα ασφάλεια εκεί.  
  
"Γιατί τέτοια μούτρα εσύ;" ρώτησε. Πιθανόν να εννοούσε τον Jared. Δεν τον κοίταξα, ήξερα ότι μπορούσε να με λυγίσει και θα έκανε τα πάντα. Ήταν απλά θέμα χρόνου.  
  
"Τίποτα." ένιωθα το βλέμμα του να καίει το πίσω μέρος της πλάτης μου. Περίμενε να τον κοιτάξω. Απομακρύνθηκα από την αγκαλιά του Shannon.  
  
"Είσαι ωραίος σήμερα" είπα χαμογελώντας. Το χέρι του Jared τυλίχτηκε γύρω από την μέση μου και με έφερε κοντά στο σώμα του.  
  
"Ευχαριστώ." είπε ο Shannon και μου ανταπέδωσε το χαμόγελο. Τα μάτια του ταξίδεψαν στο σώμα μου. Πραγματικά το βλέμμα του σε έγδυνε.  
  
"Ουοου." ήταν το μόνο που είπε.  
  
Το φόρεμα που είχα επιλέξει για εκείνη την βραδιά, ήταν αρκετά ακριβό. Βασικά, εγώ το πλήρωσα. Η Venia και η Vicky το διάλεξαν. Είχαν έρθει μία μέρα στο σπίτι μου, νύχτα δίχως άντρες, -πράγμα που δεν χαροποιούσε τον Jared, αφού έπρεπε να φύγει- και ψάχναμε ρούχα για το σημερινό τραπέζι. Στην ουσία, αυτές έψαχναν. Εγώ αντάλλαζα μηνύματα με τον κύριο Leto.  
  
Ήταν μαύρο, στενό, σατέν. Έφτανε στο ύψος του γονάτου μου. Το ντεκολτέ ήταν βαθύ κάνοντας μου το μπούστο μου πιο πλούσιο και έδινε μία αίσθηση κορσέ. Μερικά σημεία, είχαν αντικατασταθεί από δαντέλα αντί για σατέν ύφασμα, συμπεριλαμβανομένου, το στομάχι μου και οι άκρες στο πάνω μέρος του στήθους. To είχα συνδυάσει με ψιλή μαύρη γόβα στιλέτο και μαύρο μακρύ παλτό. Τα μαλλιά μου, είχαν την απόχρωση του ξανθού, από φύσης και είχα αποφασίσει να τα αφήσω κάτω αναδεικνύοντας το μάκρος τους. Το μακιγιάζ μου, το είχε επιμεληθεί η Vicky, που κατέληξε σε μαύρο eyeliner και έντονο κόκκινο κραγιόν.  
  
Ο Jared πίεσε το σώμα μου πιο κοντά του. Κατά κάποιο τρόπο, το ότι με θεωρούσε "δική του", ικανοποιώντας τον ανδρικό του εγωισμό, με έκανε και εμένα να νιώθω καλά.  
  
"Ευχαριστώ." του είπα και χαμογέλασα. "Πάμε;"  
  
Ο Jared άρπαξε το παλτό μου και με βοήθησε να το φορέσω. Το χαμόγελο του ήταν ευγενικό, αλλά τα μάτια του ακόμα δεν είχαν χάσει την λάμψη τους από πριν. Ευχήθηκα να την έβγαζα καθαρή για μία φορά. Άρπαξα τις τσάντες με τα δώρα και πήγα προς το αυτοκίνητο. Τοποθέτησα τις τσάντες στο πίσω κάθισμα και μπήκα μέσα. Τα δύο αδέρφια κάθισαν μπροστά. Ο Jared οδηγούσε.  
  
Απέφυγα να κοιτάξω το καθρέπτη, με αποτέλεσμα το βλέμμα μου να ταξιδεύει ανέμελα στο σκοτεινό Λος Άντζελες. Τα λουσμένα με φως σπίτια, μαρτυρούσαν τον εορτασμό σε όλη την πόλη. Αν και δεν πίστευα σε τέτοια πράγματα, ακόμα γιόρταζα τα Χριστούγεννα. Ίσως επειδή μου θύμιζαν τους γονείς μου...  
  
Κούνησα το κεφάλι μου απότομα, προσπαθώντας να σβήσω τις εικόνες. Ήταν αρκετά επώδυνο. Μετά από λίγα λεπτά βρεθήκαμε έξω από το σπίτι του Tomo και της Vicky. Μία μονοκατοικία, αρκετά μεγάλη για δύο άτομα. Τουλίπες καπνού, έβγαιναν σταθερά από την καμινάδα. Ενθουσιάστηκα με την ιδέα ενός αναμμένου τζακιού. Μόλις το αυτοκίνητο σταμάτησε άρπαξα τις τσάντες και όρμισα έξω.  
  
Πήγα με γρήγορο βήμα προς την πόρτα, χτύπησα ελαφρά το κουδούνι και περίμενα. Έριξα μια ματιά πίσω μου, για να σιγουρευτώ ότι τα αδέρφια ήταν μαζί μου. Η πόρτα άνοιξε. Είδα τον Tomo και το πρώτο πράγμα που έκανα ήταν να τον αγκαλιάσω. Τους τελευταίους μήνες είχαμε αποκτήσει ένα πολύ περίεργο είδος οικειότητας.  
  
"TOMO!" φώναξα. "Χαρούμενα Χριστούγεννα!"  
  
"Χαρούμενα Χριστούγεννα και σε εσένα." είπε καθώς απομακρύνθηκα. Το χαμόγελο του ήταν πλατύ. Προχώρησα προς το εσωτερικό και είδα την Vicky. Με κοίταξε συνωμοτικά. Της χαμογέλασα και την έκλεισα προσεκτικά μέσα στην αγκαλιά μου.  
  
"Χαρούμενα Χριστούγεννα." ψιθύρισα, ανταπέδωσε την ευχή και πήγαμε να βρούμε την Venia.  
  
"Μετά θέλω πλήρη περιγραφή της έκφρασης του μόλις σε είδε." μου είπε καθώς προχωράγαμε προς την τραπεζαρία. Δάγκωσα το κάτω χείλος μου αγχωμένα.  
  
"Είσαι σίγουρη;"  
  
"Καλά, δεν θέλω να ακούσω και όλες τις ανατριχιαστικές λεπτομέρειες..." πρόσθεσε.  
  
Η Venia ήταν με τον Tim και έφτιαχναν το τραπέζι. Μόλις με είδε, ακριβώς όπως την πρώτη φορά, φώναξε 'Marshugs!' και με αγκάλιασε. Γέλασα καθώς τύλιξα τα χέρια μου γύρω της. Ανταλλάξαμε ευχές και πήγα στον Tim. Tα μεγάλα μπλε μάτια του με κοιτούσαν γλυκά. Αυτό το παιδί... Μοιάζει με ένα απροστάτευτο κουταβάκι που ζητάει την αγκαλιά σου, ακόμα και αν ήταν αρκετούς πόντους πιο ψιλός και πιο μυώδης από εμένα. Χαμογέλασα και τον αγκάλιασα προστατευτικά.  
  
"Χαρούμενα Χριστούγεννα" μου είπε, χαμογέλασα και του ανταπέδωσα την ευχή.  
  
Μόλις απομακρύνθηκα, έπιασα δουλειά. Βοήθησα την Venia να ετοιμάσει το τραπέζι. Δεν αφήσαμε την Vicky να πειράξει τίποτα. Όταν όλα ήταν έτοιμα καθίσαμε. Έχουμε και λέμε.  
Στην κορυφή κάθισε η Vicky, στα δεξιά της ο Tomo, στα αριστερά της η Venia. Δίπλα στον Tomo, ο Shannon, μετά ο Jared. Δίπλα στην Venia, ο Tim μετά εγώ. Δεν ξέρω πως έτυχε και καθίσαμε έτσι αλλά δεν με ενδιέφερε κιόλας. Αρχίσαμε να συζητάμε πάλι, για διάφορα θέματα. Κυρίως για το συγκρότημα. Μετά από λίγο η Venia ανακοίνωσε ότι έπρεπε να ανταλλάξουμε τα δώρα μας. Έτσι και έγινε. Σηκωθήκαμε όλοι και πήγαμε προς το χριστουγεννιάτικο δέντρο. Έλαβα, αρκετά προκλητικά εσώρουχα από την Venia, ένα -ο θεός να το κάνει φόρεμα- Vicky, ο Tomo και ο Tim μου έδωσαν δύο μπλούζες. Από ότι κατάλαβα, τις επέλεξε η Vicky και η Venia. Και ο Shannon μου έκανε δώρο ένα ρολόι χειρός. Τους ευχαρίστησα όλους και τους έδωσα και εγώ τα δώρα τους.  
Μετά από λίγο ξανακαθίσαμε στο τραπέζι. Είχαμε πει με τον Jared ότι θα ανταλλάζαμε δώρα την επόμενη, στα γενέθλια του. Εγώ του το ζήτησα.  
  
Τα μάτια του Jared με παρακολουθούσαν όλη την ώρα. Ακόμα προσπαθούσε; Προσπάθησα σκληρά να αγνοήσω το βλέμμα του, αλλά δεν άντεξα. Βυθίστηκα κυριολεκτικά μέσα στο βλέμμα του. Ένιωθα ότι μπορούσα να διαβάσω τις σκέψεις του, απλά κοιτάζοντας τον στα μάτια. Και δεν ήταν τόσο αγαθές...  
  
Ένιωθα σαν ο υπόλοιπος κόσμος να άρχισε να σωπάζει και να ήμουν μόνο εγώ κι εκείνος.  
  
"Ellie;" έστρεψε απρόθυμα το βλέμμα μου προς την Venia.  
  
"Ναι;"  
  
"Θα έρθεις τελικά;  
  
"Μπορώ να έρθω να σε βοηθήσω εγώ" προσφέρθηκε η Vicky.  
  
"Όχι!" είπαμε με ένα στόμα με την Venia. Οι υπόλοιποι μας κοίταξαν περίεργα. Δεν τους έδωσα σημασία και σηκώθηκα από την θέση μου. Ακολούθησα την Venia σιωπηλά προς την κουζίνα. Αρπάξαμε μερικά πιάτα και μετά από λίγο ήρθε ο Tomo να μας βοηθήσει.  
  
"Προσοχή με τα αριστουργήματα μου!" είπε. Εκείνος είχε μαγειρέψει από ότι κατάλαβα.  
Πείρα την πιατέλα με την γεμιστή γαλοπούλα και με γρήγορο βήμα πήγα και την τοποθέτησα στο τραπέζι. Ακολούθησε η Venia με ένα πιάτο με σπιτικό κοτόπουλο. Το διάσημο κοτόπουλο του MOFO όπως το έλεγαν. Μετά από λίγες διαδρομές όλο το φαγητό είχε τοποθετηθεί στο τραπέζι.  
  
"Εγώ τι θα φάω;" είπε παραπονεμένα ο Jared. Και εκείνη την στιγμή εμφανίστηκε ξανά ο Τomo με μία άλλη πιατέλα.  
  
"Σπαγγέτι με λαχανικά!" είπε. Τα μάτια του Jared ήταν ενθουσιασμένα.  
  
"Πολύ εύκολη συνταγή, για τον χορτοφάγο της παρέας."  
  
"Αλήθεια Tomo, δεν έπρεπε. Θα την έβγαζε και με ρύζι." του είπα. Ο Jared με αγριοκοίταξε και χαχάνισα. Ο Shannon τον κοίταξε μουτρωμένα καθώς κάθισε στην θέση του.  
  
"Εμένα δεν με προσέχεις έτσι!" το παράπονο ήταν ευδιάκριτο στην φωνή του.  
  
"Εγώ είμαι πιο μικρός από εσένα!" του πέταξε ο Jared.  
  
"Εγώ είμαι πιο ωραίος από εσένα!" του απάντησε ο Shannon.  
  
"Βρε, τι μας λες;" και του έριξε ένα προειδοποιητικό βλέμμα.  
  
"Παιδιά, ηρεμήστε. Το ξέρω ότι με θέλετε όλοι σας, αλλά η καρδιά μου είναι αλλού." είπε και κοίταξε τρυφερά την Vicky. Ο Shannon προφανώς να τον γαργάλησε, γιατί τον είδα να πετάγεται από την θέση του.  
  
"Μπορούμε να φάμε τώρα;" είπε ο Tim.  
  
"Ναι!" και αρχίσαμε να τρώμε.  
  
Οι συζητήσεις ήταν γύρω από το συγκρότημα πάλι και πιθανόν μία περιοδεία που να κανόνιζαν. Για κάποιο λόγο εμένα αυτό δεν με ευχαριστούσε τόσο. Τα μάτια μου έπεσαν πάλι πάνω στον Jared που έτρωγε ευχαριστημένος τα μακαρόνια του. Ήταν τόσο γλυκός όταν έτρωγε. Κάποιες φορές έκανε γκριμάτσες απόλαυσης. Ή έκλεινε τα μάτια του. Αυτό δεν βοηθούσε. Έφερνε στο μυαλό εικόνες. Πώς στο καλό μπορεί να είναι αισθησιακός ακόμα και όταν τρώει;  
  
Τα μάτια του συνάντησαν τα δικά μου και χαμογέλασε. Έφερα το ποτήρι με το κρασί στα χείλη μου και ήπια μία γουλιά, μετά πέρασα την γλώσσα μου πάνω από τα χείλη μου. Δάγκωσε το κάτω χείλος του ελαφρά. Ήξερα ακριβώς τι σκεφτόταν. Σήκωσα το πόδι μου κάτω από το τραπέζι και ακούμπησα προσεκτικά το πόδι του. Άγγιξα την γάμπα του απαλά και έσυρα το πόδι μου μέχρι το γόνατο του.  
  
Δεν αντέδρασε. Παραξενεύτηκα. Κοίταξα τον Shannon που με κοίταζε επίμονα. Προσπάθησα να καταλάβω γιατί. Τα μάτια του Jared κοιτούσαν μία εμένα μία τον αδερφό του. Ο Shannon μου έκανε νόημα με το βλέμμα του προς τα κάτω. Και τότε κατάλαβα! Τόση ώρα το πόδι μου χάιδευε το δικό του. Έγινα κατακόκκινη και ήλπισα να μην κατάλαβε κανείς άλλος αυτό το λάθος μου. Τα μάτια μου γύρισαν στο φαγητό μου και προσπάθησα να πνίξω ένα γέλιο. Κοίταξα τον Shannon που ήταν στην ίδια κατάσταση με εμένα πάνω κάτω. Προσπαθούσε και εκείνος υπερβολικά για να μην γελάσει.  
  
"Τι είναι τόσο αστείο;" ρώτησε ο Tomo. Πήρα βαθιές ανάσες.  
  
"Τίποτα." απάντησα εγώ και έβαλα ακόμα μία μπουκιά από ρύζι στο στόμα μου. Κοίταξα πάλι τον Shannon και εκείνος είχε αρχίσει να ηρεμεί λίγο. Του έριξα ένα προκλητικό βλέμμα και μου το ανταπέδωσε. Ο Jared ακόμα μας κοιτούσε παράξενα. Τα μάτια μου έπεσαν πάλι πάνω στον Shannon και του έκλεισα συνωμοτικά το μάτι. Προσπάθησα να μην γελάσω πάλι και εκείνος συνέχισε να με κοιτάει προκλητικά. Τα φρύδια του ανασηκώθηκαν μία φορά και κοίταξε προς τα κάτω. Έγειρα λίγο το κεφάλι μου και έγλειψα λίγο τα χείλη μου. Όλοι είχαν σταματήσει πάλι και μας κοιτούσαν.  
  
"Εντάξει τι στο διάολο συμβαίνει;" ρώτησε εκνευρισμένα ο Jared και άφησε κάτω το πιρούνι του.  
  
"Jared, ηρέμησε!" του είπα εγώ προσπαθώντας να μην βάλω τα γέλια.  
  
"Να ήταν η ζήλια ψώρα.." σχολίασε η Venia. Την αγριοκοίταξε. Του χαμογέλασα γλυκά.  
  
"Ηρέμησε" είπα πάλι. Ο τόνος μου ήταν γαλήνιος.  
Τον είδα να ξαναπέρνει το πιρούνι του και να τρώει πάλι. Τώρα είχε εκνευριστεί. Ξανακοίταξα τον Shannon. Τότε δεν άντεξα και έβαλα τα γέλια. Άφησα κάτω το πιρούνι μου και κράτησα την κοιλία μου.  
  
"Μπορείτε να μου πείτε τι είναι τόσο αστείο;" ρώτησε ενοχλημένα ο Jared.  
  
"Είσαι τόσο γλυκός όταν ζηλεύεις!" του απάντησα. Σηκώθηκα από την θέση μου και πήγα προς το μέρος του. Τύλιξα τα χέρια μου πάνω από τους δυνατούς του ώμους και άφησα ένα γλυκό φιλί στο δεξί ζυγωματικό του. Τράβηξε το χέρι μου ώστε να είμαι πιο κοντά του και τα χείλη μου συνάντησαν τα δικά του. Σε ένα γλυκό φιλί.  
  
"Συγνώμη που σας διακόπτω. Αλλά αυτά τα πράγματα έξω από εδώ. Υπάρχουν και μικρά παιδιά!" πέταξε η Venia. Όλα τα βλέμματα έπεσαν πάνω της και εγώ πήγα σιγά σιγά πάλι πίσω στην θέση μου.  
  
"Ναι!" είπα ενθουσιασμένα εγώ. "Δεν είναι υπέροχο; Σε λίγο καιρό θα τρέχει ένα μικρό παιδάκι πάνω κάτω!" συνέχισα και ο τόνος μου έγινε σαν ενθουσιασμένου πεντάχρονου. Ο Shannon και ο Jared με κοίταξαν επίμονα. Μέσα στο βλέμμα του Jared υπήρχε τρόμος. Ο Tomo από την άλλη κοιτούσε άγρια τον Tim και εκείνος την Venia.  
  
"Tην επόμενη φορά να παίρνεις προφυλάξεις Leto!" είπε ειρωνικά η Venia. Τα μάτια του Jared άνοιξαν διάπλατα. Γέλασα νευρικά και κοίταξα την Vicky. Εκείνη καθόταν σιωπηλά στην θέση της και συνέχισε να τρώει ανενόχλητη. Τα μάτια του Tomo έλαμψαν και κοίταξε εμένα πάλι. Άρχισα να κοιτάω νευρικά την Venia που είχε λιώσει στα γέλια.  
  
"Θα γίνω θείος;" είπε ο Shannon ακόμα σοκαρισμένος.  
  
"Εσύ ναι. Αλλά δεν θα είναι ο Jared o μπαμπάς." ακούστηκε τότε η Vicky. O Jared ακόμα με κοιτούσε. Τον κοιτούσα και εγώ. Μετά από λίγα λεπτά που δεν μιλούσε ακόμα, αποφάσισα να του το ξεκαθαρίσω.  
  
"Jared, δεν θα γίνεις εσύ πατέρας! Ο Τοmo θα γίνει!" φώναξα. Τα μάτια του ανοιγόκλεισαν γρήγορα και προσπάθησε να επεξεργαστεί τις νέες πληροφορίες. Ο Tomo σταμάτησε να χαμογελάει απότομα και τα μάτια του έπεσαν πάνω σε εμένα και μετά στην Vicky.  
  
"Τι λέει;" ρώτησε σοκαρισμένος. Η Vicky πήρε το χέρι του και το τοποθέτησε στην κοιλιά της συγκινημένα. Την κοίταξε στα μάτια, ήταν έτοιμος για αυτό;  
  
"Ετοιμάσου!" του είπε γλυκά. O Tomo σηκώθηκε από την καρέκλα του, πήρε το πρόσωπο της Vicky στα χέρια του και άρχισε να την φιλάει γλυκά. Χειροκροτήματα και ευχές αντήχησαν στο δωμάτιο.  
  
"Θα γίνεις πατέρας!" φώναξε ο Shannon στον φίλο του. Όσο και να ήθελε δεν μπορούσε να κρύψει τον ενθουσιασμό του. Ο Tomo στράφηκε προς το μέρος του.  
  
"Θα γίνω πατέρας!" είπε με τον ίδιο τόνο και με συγκίνηση στην φωνή του.  
  
"Θα γίνεις πατέρας!" ξαναφώναξε ο Shannon  
  
"Θα γίνω πατέρας! Και εσύ θείος!" αυτό συνεχίστηκε για λίγα λεπτά. Ο Shannon και ο Tomo ήταν αγκαλιά και φώναζαν ο ένας στον άλλον τους μελλοντικούς τους ρόλους.  
  
"Το καταλάβαμε!" είπε η Vicky για να τους ηρεμήσει. Και οι δύο κάθισαν αμήχανα στο τραπέζι.  
  
Ο Jared ξέχασε για την πλάκα και άρχισε πάλι να με προκαλεί με όποιον τρόπο μπορούσε. Ο ενθουσιασμός παρέμεινε στα ίδια επίπεδα. Άρχισαν να συζητάνε για το μωρό. Ο Tomo, θα μπορούσαμε να πούμε ότι τον είχε πιάσει παραλήρημα, αλλά κανένας δεν μπορούσε να του πει να σταματήσει. Έλαμπε ολόκληρος, κοιτούσε την Vicky τρυφερά και το χαμόγελό του ήταν μέχρι τα αυτιά. Ο Shannon συμμετείχε ενεργά στην συζήτηση και ζητούσε από τώρα καθήκοντα. Ήταν τόσο όμορφη όλη η εικόνα. Δεν είχα χάσει το χαμόγελο μου και προσπαθούσα να αγνοήσω για ακόμα μία φορά τον Jared.  
  
"Και εσύ θα γίνεις, θείος και εσύ θεία! Kαι εγώ θα γίνω μπαμπάς και εσύ μαμά. Εσύ θα είσαι θεία!" είπε ο Τοmo και έδειξε εμένα.  
  
"Θεία Ellie. Μου αρέσει!" είπα με ένα χαμόγελο.  
  
"Εγώ τι θα κάνω;" είπε παιχνιδιάρικα ο Jared.  
  
"Eσύ θα κρατάς το φανάρι, όπως πάντα!" τον πείραξε η Venia. Όλοι ξέσπασαν σε γέλια.  
  
"Χαχα, αστείο" της απάντησε.  
  
"Εσύ θα είσαι θείος! Αφού και ο Shannon είναι θείος!" του είπε ο Tomo σαν να ήταν το πιο προφανές πράγμα στον κόσμο.  
  
"Σωστά!" του χαμογέλασε. Ήταν και αυτός τόσο χαρούμενος με τα νέα. Χαιρόταν για τον φίλο του.  
  
Χαμογέλασα και ένιωθα πλέον σαν να είμαστε μία μεγάλη οικογένεια. Ένιωθα οικία, ότι με καταλάβαιναν και με αγαπούσαν. Ακόμα όμως υπήρχε η νοσταλγία από το σπίτι. Μου έλειπε ο Gerard, o Frank, o Mikey και ο Ray. Είχαμε μιλήσει το πρωί αλλά ήταν από τα πρώτα Χριστούγεννα μετά από τρία χρόνια που δεν περάσαμε μαζί.  
  
Η ώρα πέρασε γρήγορα. Μόλις οι δείκτες του ρολογιού έδειξαν ένδεκα και μισή απόφασησαμε να φύγουμε γιατί η Vicky χρειάζοταν ξεκούραση. Έτσι ένας ένας μάζεψε τα πράγματα του και κινηθήκαμε προς τα αυτοκίνητα.

 

Τα πόδια μου ανέβηκαν αργά τα σκαλιά. Ένιωθα το σώμα μου βαρύ και την κατάσταση μου άσχημη. Δεν βοήθησε καθόλου το 'γλυκό φιλί για καληνύχτα' που μου έδωσε ο Jared. Δάγκωσα το κάτω χείλος μου στην ανάμνηση. Είχαμε φύγει από το Χριστουγεννιάτικο τραπέζι και με κάποιο τρόπο, τον είχα πείσει να πάει σπίτι του.  
  
Άνοιξα την πόρτα και μπήκα μέσα. Απάλλαξα τα πόδια μου από της ψιλές μου γόβες αφήνοντας τα να ακουμπήσουν το δροσερό πάτωμα. Ο πόνος άρχισε να υποχωρεί αργά. Άρχισα να ξεκουμπώνω το φόρεμα μου και τότε το κινητό μου χτύπησε. Βλαστήμησα σιγανά. Ποιος στο διάολο ήταν τέτοια ώρα; Το σήκωσα χωρίς να δω τον αριθμό.  
  
"Ναι;" απάντησα ενοχλημένα.  
  
"Ξέρεις τι ώρα είναι;" ακούστηκε η βραχνή του φωνή. Κοίταξα την οθόνη του κινητού μου.  
  
"Δώδεκα ακριβώς;"  
  
"Ξέρεις τι μέρα είναι;"  
  
"Είκοσι-έξι; Jared, που το πας;"  
  
"Είναι τα γενέθλια μου." μου υπενθύμισε. Άκουγα το χαμόγελο στην φωνή του.  
  
"Επιτέλους είσαι σαράντα;" τον πείραξα. Προχώρησα προς στο κρεβάτι μου και έπεσα με έναν γδούπο πάνω.  
  
"Δεν έχει σημασία." μου απάντησε χωρίς η φωνή του να χάνει τον τόνο της.  
  
"Που είσαι τώρα;" ψιθύρισα.  
  
"Στο δωμάτιο μου... μόνος μου. Εσύ;"  
  
"Άρχισα να ξεντύνομαι. Μέχρι που με πείρες τηλέφωνο."  
  
"Σε σκέφτομαι."  
  
"Αν σου πω και εγώ, θα είναι ψέμα." τον πείραξα. Τον άκουσα να ξεφυσάει εκνευρισμένα. "Πλάκα σου κάνω. Μακάρι να υπήρχε τρόπος να σε βγάλω από το μυαλό μου, μου λείπεις."  
  
"Και εμένα." η φωνή του ήταν απαλή. "Αν ήμουν εκεί τώρα..." στριφογύρισα στο κρεβάτι μου ώστε να κοιτάζω το ταβάνι. Άρχισα να παίζω με μία τούφα από το μαλλί μου. Τα πράγματα άρχισαν να αποκτάν ενδιαφέρον.  
  
"Αν ήσουν εδώ... τι;" τον προκάλεσα  
  
"Το μόνο σίγουρο, είναι ότι το επόμενο πρωί δεν θα μπορούσες να σηκωθείς από το κρεβάτι."  
  
"Και γιατί αυτό;" συνέχισα.  
  
"Ellie... μην το κάνεις πιο δύσκολο..." τον αγνόησα και συνέχισα.  
  
"Μακάρι να ήσουν εδώ... Ένα συγκεκριμένο σημείο του σώματος μου σε έχει ανάγκη... Όπως και εγώ"  
  
"Δική σου επιλογή ήταν."  
  
"Ναι, αλλά δεν περίμενα να είμαι τόσο..."  
  
"Τόσο;" έκανα μία παύση. Μετέφερα αργά τα δάχτυλά μου στο στήθος μου. Δεν του απάντησα.  
  
"Τι κάνεις τώρα;" τον ρώτησα.  
  
"Σε σκέφτομαι... Να είσαι δίπλα μου..." η φωνή του έγινε ακόμα πιο βραχνή.  
  
"Να με φιλάς..." συμπλήρωσα.  
  
"Να ακουμπάω κάθε εκατοστό του κορμιού σου..."  
  
"Να ένιωθα την ζεστή σου ανάσα στο πρόσωπο μου..." η αναπνοή του έγινε πιο γρήγορη. "Να άγγιζες το στήθος μου..." συνέχισα. "Τα δάχτυλά σου... Που να πάρει η οργή Jared..." κλαψούρισα. Τα δάχτυλα μου έκαναν κυκλικές κινήσεις στο στομάχι μου.  
  
"Θέλω να μου κάνεις μία χάρη..."  
  
"Ότι θέλεις..." του απάντησα χωρίς να σκεφτώ.  
  
"Θέλω να αγγίξεις τον εαυτό σου."  
  
"Πρώτον, φοράω ακόμα το φόρεμα και θα χρειαστεί να σε κλείσω για να το βγάλω και δεύτερον, τίποτα δεν είναι το ίδιο. Σε θέλω" κλαψούρισα ένιωθα την καρδιά μου να χτυπάει πιο δυνατά. Η υγρασία στα πόδια μου άρχισε να αυξάνετε. Πώς στο καλό ήταν αυτό δυνατόν;  
  
"Ellie... πραγματικά δεν με βοηθάς..."  
  
"Σε θέλω..." επανέλαβα. "Μέσα μου... το χρειάζομαι..." τα μάτια μου έκλεισαν και βόγκηξα ελαφρά στην ανάμνηση του. Από την άλλη γραμμή δεν ακούστηκε τίποτα.  
  
"Jared;" καμία απάντηση. "Jared;" περίμενα λίγο αλλά πάλι τίποτα. Έκλεισα το τηλέφωνο και τον ξανακάλεσα. Δεν απαντούσε. Πραγματικά άρχισα να ανησυχώ. Σηκώθηκα και ξεκίνησα να περπατάω νευρικά πάνω-κάτω. Πληκτρολόγησα τον αριθμό του Shannon.  
  
"Ναι;" η φωνή του ήταν περίεργη. Ανάσανε γρήγορα, ήταν σχεδόν λαχανιασμένος.  
  
"Shannon; Είσαι σπίτι;" τον άκουσα να αναστενάζει ελαφρά. Τι στο..;  
  
"Όχι, γιατί τι έγινε;"  
  
"Shannon; Ποιος είναι;" ακούστηκε μία γυναικεία φωνή.  
  
"Εσύ κάνε την δουλειά σου." μουρμούρησε ο Shannon. "Περίμενε λίγο..." πιθανόν αυτό το είπε σε εμένα. Ξαφνικά τα πάντα σταμάτησαν.  
  
"Δεν ξέρω που είναι ο Jared..." κατέληξα γρήγορα.  
  
"Ούτε εγώ." είπε προσπαθώντας να ηρεμήσει την αναπνοή του.  
  
"Εντάξει, καληνύχτα. Και σε παρακαλώ, την επόμενη φορά αν είσαι σε αυτή την κατάσταση μην το σηκώνεις το τηλέφωνο."  
  
"Καληνύχτα Ellie.." μου είπε και έκλεισε το τηλέφωνο. Θα τον κατσάδιαζα την επόμενη μέρα. Τώρα-. Ένας χτύπος στην πόρτα διέκοψε την σκέψη. Προχώρησα σχεδόν τρέχοντας και άνοιξα χωρίς να το σκεφτώ για το ποιος μπορεί να είναι.  
  
Τα χέρια του άρπαξαν το πρόσωπο που μου και τα χείλη του κόλλησαν πάνω στα δικά μου. Η αναπνοή μου έγινε ξανά γρήγορη. Με έσπρωξε και το σώμα μου κόλλησε στον τοίχο απέναντι από την πόρτα. Με το ένα πόδι την έσπρωξε και εκείνη έκλεισε απότομα. Τα χέρια του ταξίδεψαν μέχρι τους γλουτούς μου και με κόλλησε πιο πολύ πάνω του. Οι γλώσσες μπλέχτηκαν σε μία μάχη που εκείνος ήταν ο δυνατότερος. Τα δάχτυλα μου είχαν μπλεχτεί γύρω από τον λαιμό του και άρχισαν να κατηφορίζουν χαϊδεύοντας κάθε σημείο του σώματος του, μέχρι που έφτασα στο πιο ευαίσθητο σημείο του. Πέρασα το χέρι μου μέσα από το παντελόνι ώστε να μπορώ να νιώσω το μέγεθος του. Ο Jared Leto, μπορώ να πω με σιγουριά ότι είναι από τους πιο προικισμένους άντρες που έχω κάνει σεξ ποτέ.  
  
Ένα απαλό βογκητό βγήκε από τα χείλη του και σταμάτησε να με φιλάει. Τα χείλη του ήταν μισάνοιχτα και στα μάτια του υπήρχε πόθος, το χρειαζόταν, δεν το ήθελε απλά... Πήρα μία βαθιά ανάσα και κόλλησα τα χείλη μου στην βάση του λαιμού του. Τα χέρια του βρέθηκαν στην ραχοκοκαλιά μου.  
  
"Το καλό που σου θέλω, να διορθώσεις αυτή την κατάσταση." Απομακρύνθηκα από τον λαιμό του. Τα μάτια μου ταξίδεψαν στις γωνίες του προσώπου του.  
  
"Πόση ώρα είσαι έτσι;" τον ρώτησα.  
  
"Γιατί δεν κατεβαίνεις λίγο πιο κάτω και να το ρωτήσεις μόνη σου;" τα χείλη μου σχημάτισαν ένα πονηρό χαμόγελο.  
  
Τράβηξα το χέρι μου αργά μέσα από το παντελόνι του. Τα χείλη του άγγιξαν τα δικά μου. Αυτό το φιλί ήταν αργό, πιο τρυφερό από το προηγούμενο. Έκλεισε το κάτω χείλος μου στα δόντια του, τραβηχτικά απαλά, και τα δόντια του σύρθηκαν πάνω του στο δέρμα μου. Η αίσθηση με έκανε σχεδόν να τρελαθώ. Τον ξαναφίλησα αχόρταγα.Εκείνος έστρεψε το σώμα του προς την κρεβατοκάμαρα, τον ακολούθησα. Στην διαδρομή άρχισα να ξεκουμπώνω το φόρεμα μου με δυσκολία. Μόλις κατάφερα να απελευθερώσω τον κορμό μου, άφησα το υπόλοιπο να πέσει στο πάτωμα.  
  
Έκατσε στο κρεβάτι και προσεκτικά ανέβηκα από πάνω του. Τράβηξα την μπλούζα του και τον έσπρωξα απαλά ώστε να είναι ξαπλωμένος πάνω στο κρεβάτι. Τα δάχτυλα μου σύρθηκαν κυκλικά πάνω στο στέρνο του. Χαμογέλασα. Γέλασε σιγά και ξαφνικά βρέθηκε εκείνος από πάνω μου. Τα χέρια του στήριξαν το βάρος του ώστε εγώ να νιώθω μόνο την ελαφριά πίεση που μου ασκούσε ο ανδρισμός του, στην είσοδο μου. Τα μάτια του ταξίδεψαν πάνω στο ημίγυμνο μου σώμα.  
  
Να πω την αλήθεια. Ήλπιζα τα πράγματα να πάρουν τέτοια τροπή. Για αυτό και είχα δεχθεί να φορέσω εκείνο το φόρεμα. Για αυτό, τώρα εκείνος είχε απομακρυνθεί λίγο και κοιτούσε εξεταστικά, τα προκλητικά μου εσώρουχα.  
  
"Το ήξερες ότι θα καταλήξουμε έτσι;" χαμογέλασε πονηρά.  
  
"Το ευχόμουν." είπα ένοχα.  
  
"Μα το απόγευμα-"  
  
"Μου αρέσει να σε βασανίζω! Κοίτα όμως τώρα θα το αναλύσουμε;" πραγματικά είχα χάσει την μπάλα. Το εκμεταλλεύτηκε, τα χείλη του άφησαν υγρά φιλιά στην βάση του λαιμού μου και άφησα τον εαυτό να απολαύσει την γλυκιά συνέχεια που μου επιφύλασσε το μέλλον.  
  


  
  
"Κοιμάσαι;" ψιθύρισα πήγα πιο κοντά του ώστε να μπορώ να ακούω τον χτύπο της καρδιάς του.  
  
"Όχι, σκέφτομαι."  
  
"Θέλεις να μου μιλήσεις για αυτό;"  
  
"Ακόμα είναι νωρίς." υπήρχε κάτι μυστήριο στον τόνο του.  
  
"Jared, πόσο καιρό είμαστε μαζί;" δεν χρησιμοποιούσαμε όρους όπως 'ζευγάρι' ή το 'αγόρι μου' ή το 'κορίτσι του'. Δεν μου άρεσαν οι ταμπέλες.  
  
"Δύο εβδομάδες;" είπε αδιάφορα.  
  
"Έχεις δίκιο. Είναι ακόμα νωρίς." δεν κατάλαβα ούτε και εγώ γιατί είπα κάτι τέτοιο.  
  
"Τι εννοείς;" μία παρόρμηση που προσπάθησα να πολεμήσω. Ήθελα να του πω τι νιώθω.  
  
"Ίσως και..." δίστασα για μία στιγμή. Πίεσε τα χείλη του απαλά στο πάνω μέρος του κεφαλιού μου.  
  
"Μπορείς να μου πεις τα πάντα" με παρότρυνε  
  
"Απλά, φοβάμαι..." έκλεισα τα μάτια μου και ευχήθηκα να μην με ρωτήσει γιατί. Δεν ήξερα την απάντηση. Μετά από μερικά λεπτά σιωπής άκουσα ένα ψίθυρο.  
  
"Είμαι εδώ. Δεν χρειάζεται να φοβάσαι τίποτα." ήθελα να κλάψω. Ήταν ο πρώτος άντρας που μου συμπεριφερόταν έτσι. Δεν ζητούσε πράγματα από εμένα που δεν μπορούσα να προσφέρω.  
  
"Ευχαριστώ." μουρμούρισα και βολεύτηκα καλύτερα στην αγκαλιά του, αφήνοντας τον ύπνο να με παρασύρει στον κόσμο των ονείρων.


	7. Λευκά παιχνίδια.

O ήχος του τηλεφώνου ήταν διαπεραστικός. Τρυπούσε τα αφτιά μου. Προσπάθησα να το αγνοήσω και βολεύτηκα καλύτερα στην αγκαλιά του Jared. Δεν σταματούσε. Άνοιξα τα μάτια μου προσπαθώντας να εντοπίσω την λάμψη της οθόνης. Μόλις το βρήκα, σηκώθηκα καταβάλλοντας κάποια προσπάθεια και με βήματα μπερδεμένα απάντησα στο επίμονο κάλεσμα του.

"Ναι;" ψιθύρισα νυσταγμένα. Κοίταξα τον Jared. Δεν είχε καταλάβει τίποτα, ακόμα κοιμόταν.

"Εllie! Ο Shannon είμαι." ένα χασμουρητό ξέφυγε από τα χείλη μου.

"Στον ύπνο σου με έβλεπες;" τον μάλωσα σιγά.

"Ναι." είπε κοροϊδευτικά. Προσπάθησα να πνίξω ένα γελάκι. "Είναι μαζί σου ο Jared;" το βλέμμα μου ξανάπεσε πάλι πάνω στον Jared. Τα μάτια του ήταν σφραγισμένα, τα μαλλιά του, ανακατεμένα, χάιδευαν το μέτωπο του. Τα χείλη του ήταν μισάνοιχτα και ενέπνεε αργά, τα δυνατά του χέρια ήταν αφημένα στο πλάι ακριβώς όπως τον άφησα. Ξαφνικά , δημιουργήθηκε η ανάγκη να γυρίσω στην αγκαλιά του.

"Ναι, κοιμάται." απάντησα μετά από λίγο.

"Ωραία. Μόλις ξυπνήσει πες του ότι κάλεσα." είπε και έκλεισε το τηλέφωνο. Χασμουρήθηκα ελαφρά και πήγα πάλι στο κρεβάτι. Ξάπλωσα δίπλα του και έκλεισα πάλι τα μάτια μου νυσταγμένα. Πριν το καταλάβω τα χέρια του τυλίχτηκαν γύρω μου και με έφεραν κοντά στο γυμνό του στέρνο. Χαμογέλασα και στριφογύρισα για να τον αντικρίσω.

"Χρόνια πολλά." μουρμούρισα και τα χείλη μου άφησαν ένα γλυκό φιλί στο πηγούνι του.

"Ευχαριστώ." πώς μπορεί ένα απλό χαμόγελο του να σου φωτίσει την μέρα; Ήταν τόσο γλυκός...

Έκλεισα τα μάτια μου και φώλιασα στην αγκαλιά του.

"Γιατί σηκώθηκες;"

"Κατηγόρησε τον αδερφό σου που με βλέπει στον ύπνο του."

"Τι εννοείς;" υπήρχε καχυποψία στον τόνο του.

"Εννοώ, ότι πήρε τηλέφωνο πρωί πρωί, εμένα για να ζητήσει εσένα. Αλλά κοιμόσουν. Δεν μπορούσα να σε ξυπνήσω." ένιωθα τα μάγουλα μου να κοκκινίζουν. Δεν το πιστεύω ότι ντρέπομαι! Χάρηκα που δεν μπορούσε να δει το πρόσωπο μου. Πέρασαν μερικά λεπτά και δεν κάναμε τίποτα. Απλά καθόμασταν έτσι και απολαμβάναμε ο ένας την συντροφιά του άλλου. Το μόνο που χρειαζόμουν ήταν να είναι δίπλα μου, όλα ένιωθα να είναι τόσο ξεκάθαρα. Τόσο απλά...

Για ακόμα μία φορά ο ενοχλητικός ήχος του τηλεφώνου κατέστρεψε την στιγμή. Έκανα να σηκωθώ αλλά, το χέρι του με σταμάτησε. Προσπάθησα να παραπονεθώ αλλά είχε ήδη αρπάξει το τηλέφωνο. Ήταν ημίγυμνος. Πείρα μία βαθιά ανάσα.

"Ποιος είναι;" ρώτησε εκνευρισμένα. Αν ήταν κάποιος άλλος και τολμούσε να αγγίξει το τηλέφωνο μου, πιθανόν να του έκοβα το χέρι...

"Γιατί απαντάς εσύ στο τηλέφωνο της; Τι της έκανες; " ακούστηκε η Venia. Ο Jared γέλασε.

"Καλημέρα και σε εσένα!"

"Χρόνια πολλά!!!" τσίριξε εκείνη.

"Ευχαριστώ." της απάντησε ήρεμα.

"Πόσο γίνεσαι είπαμε; Σαράντα;" Άουτς! Το γέλιο του σταμάτησε απότομα και πέταξε το τηλέφωνο προς το μέρος μου.

"Για εσένα είναι."

"Προφανώς!" είπα σαρκαστικά και γέλασα. "Καλημέρα Venia."

"Nα τον χαιρόμαστε τον παππούλη βρε!" φώναξε αρκετά δυνατά ώστε να απομακρίνω ελαφρά το τηλέφωνο που ο Jared αγριοκοίταζε. "Με ακούς;" η φωνή της πλέον ήταν ένα ψίθυρος.

"Ναι."

"Πήγαινε σε ένα δωμάτιο μόνη σου." συνέχισε. Κοίταξα τον Jared. Ήταν απορημένος. Τύλιξα το σεντόνι γύρω μου.

"Πάω να φτιάξω πρωινό, τι θα ήθελες;" ρώτησα γρήγορα. Ήταν το πρώτο πράγμα που μου ήρθε στο μυαλό.

"Θέλεις βοήθεια;"

"Όχι, όχι, όχι.. είναι τα γενέθλια σου! Καλύτερα ξάπλωσε, θα το φέρω εδώ." είπα γρήγορα.

"Ellie, μπορώ να βοηθήσω. Δεν είμαι και τόσο μεγάλος." είπε γελώντας.

"Όχι!" η φωνή μου ήταν αποφασιστική.

"Εντάξει..." απάντησε καχύποπτα και πήγε πάλι στο κρεβάτι. Βγήκα από το δωμάτιο σχεδόν τρέχοντας.

"Έλα, σε ακούω." πρόφερα σιγά στο κινητό μου. Δεν νομίζω να με άκουγε..

"Σήμερα, στις οκτώ, θα έρθεις σπίτι μου!" δεν μου έδινε περιθώρια άρνησης.

"Μα είναι τα γενέθλια του! Μπορεί να έχει σχέδια!" γκρίνιαξα.

"Δεν μας νοιάζει, θα το κάνουμε έκπληξη! Απλά κάντο!"

"Το ξέρεις ότι με βάζεις σε μπελάδες;"

"Ναι. Ναι, το ξέρω" είπε και γέλασε σιγά. " Τα λέμε στις οκτώ."

"Γεια" είπα και έκλεισα το τηλέφωνο.

Άρχισα να ετοιμάζω το πρωινό. Ο Jared είχε καταφέρει να εφοδιάσει το ψυγείο μου με ό,τι τρώει εκείνος. Είναι ενοχλητικό με έναν περίεργο τρόπο. Όχι ότι είχε εισβάλει στο ψυγείο μου, αλλά το ότι μου άρεσε και ότι με επηρέαζε. Μόλις τελείωσα το πρωινό, τα τοποθέτησα όλα πάνω σε ένα δίσκο και πήγα πίσω στο δωμάτιο. Είχε ξαπλώσει, όπως ακριβώς του είχα ζητήσει να κάνει και με περίμενε. Πήγε να σηκωθεί και του έκανα νόημα να κάτσει στην θέση του. Άφησα τον δίσκο στην μέση του κρεβατιού.

"Το ήξερες ότι το σεξ το πρωί, είναι πολύ πιο αποτελεσματικό από τον καφέ. Ξυπνάς καλύτερα..."

"Ποιος σου είπε ότι έφτιαξα καφέ;" του είπα με νόημα και κάθισα δίπλα του. Το χαμόγελο μου ήταν πλατύ. Χαμογέλασε και πέρασε την γλώσσα του πάνω από τα χείλη του για να τα υγράνει. Έβαλα λίγο χυμό πορτοκάλι σε ένα ποτήρι και του το πρόσφερα.

"Να πιεις πολύ χυμό. Θα χρειαστείς δυνάμεις αργότερα." με προκάλεσε και μου έκλεισε το μάτι.

"Αντέχω ακόμα. Είμαι νιάτο." τον πείραξα.

"Χθες το βράδυ είχες ξεχάσει την ηλικία μου." είπε και γέλασε. Τα μάγουλα μου πήραν φωτιά. Κοίταξα το ποτήρι μου χωρίς να πω τίποτα.

"Είσαι τόσο γλυκιά όταν ντρέπεσαι." ψιθύρισε και με γαργάλησε. Πετάχτηκα από την θέση μου, άρπαξα ένα μαξιλάρι και του το πέταξα. Το απέφυγε με ευκολία. Σαν πεισματάρικο κοριτσάκι, προσπάθησα να σηκωθώ αλλά, με τράβηξε κοντά του. Τα χείλη του βρέθηκαν στα δικά μου. Με φίλησε τρυφερά.

"Είσαι τόσο όμορφη όταν θυμώνεις..." τα μάτια του γυάλιζαν κοιτούσε βαθιά μέσα στα δικά μου. Ένιωθα ότι μπορούσε να διαβάσει τις σκέψεις μου. Κάθε σημάδι θυμού εξαφανίστηκε.

"Πώς μπορείς να με ρίχνεις τόσο εύκολα;"

"Είναι ταλέντο." απάντησε και γέλασε σιγά. Ευτυχισμένη.. ολοκληρωμένη. Αυτό ένιωθα. Αφού φάγαμε, άφησα ένα γλυκό φιλί στην μύτη του και σηκώθηκα. Φόρεσα τα εσώρουχα μου. Μόρφασε λίγο.

"Αν είχα την ευκαιρία θα έμενα όλη την μέρα στο κρεβάτι." μουρμούρισα και άνοιξα την ντουλάπα.

"Εγώ δεν είπα τίποτα, εσύ το πρότεινες." σηκώθηκε και ήρθε προς το μέρος μου. Άρπαξα ένα πλεκτό φόρεμα και το φόρεσα γρήγορα. "Δεν μπορώ να καταλάβω, γιατί ντύνεσαι;" τύλιξε τα χέρια του γύρω μου και τα χείλη του βρέθηκαν στο λαιμό μου.

"Γιατί θα πάμε σπίτι σου. Να πάρεις τηλέφωνο τον αδερφό σου."

  
"Και πρέπει να πάμε σπίτι μου;"

"Ναι!" απομακρύνθηκα, άρπαξα τα ρούχα του από το πάτωμα και τα πέταξα στο κρεβάτι. Μετά πήγα στο μπάνιο. Έπλυνα το πρόσωπο μου, βούρτσισα τα δόντια μου και χτένισα τα μαλλιά μου. Η σκέψη να κάνω μπάνιο πέρασε από το μυαλό μου. Άλλαξα γνώμη. Φόρεσα τις ζεστές μου μπότες και βγήκα έξω.

Πήγα πάλι στο δωμάτιο, είχε ήδη ντυθεί. Έκανα μία γκριμάτσα απογοήτευσης και με κοίταξε μπερδεμένος.

"Είσαι πιο ωραίος χωρίς ρούχα." εξήγησα. Τα γαλάζια του μάτια ήταν παραπονεμένα. Μου έριξε ένα πληγωμένο βλέμμα.

"Τώρα δεν είμαι ωραίος;" Θεε μου, τα μάτια του! Γιατί πράγμα μιλούσα; Το κάτω του χείλος κόλλησε στο πιγούνι του, κοίταξε τα ρούχα του και μετά εμένα περιμένοντας μία απάντηση. Κοίταξα πάλι τα μάτια του, το διασκέδαζε. Πήρα μία βαθιά ανάσα.

"Καλός είσαι." είπα αδιάφορα και κοίταξα αλλού. Φόρεσα το παλτό μου άρπαξα τα κλειδιά μου και πήγα προς την πόρτα.

"Πάμε να φύγουμε;" φώναξα ανυπόμονα.

"Γιατί τόση βιασύνη;"

"Δεν ξέρω! Είμαι ενθουσιασμένη!"

Άνοιξα την πόρτα και βγήκα έξω, κάλεσα το ασανσέρ. Αφού βγήκε έξω, κλείδωσα την πόρτα και πέταξα τα κλειδιά μου στην τσέπη μου. Μόλις το ασανσέρ ήρθε και οι πόρτες άνοιξαν. Μπήκα μέσα και τα χέρια του τυλίχτηκαν ευγενικά γύρω από την μέση μου και με κοίταζε από την αντανάκλαση του καθρέπτη. Χαμογέλασα και γύρισα ώστε να τον αντικρίσω. Άρχισε να αφήνει γλυκά φιλιά στα χείλη μου, στο μάγουλο μου και μετά κατέβηκε στον λαιμό μου. Γέλασα και προσπάθησα να ξεφύγω. Αλλά ήταν μάταιος κόπος. Ήμουν παγιδευμένη. Κόλλησε το σώμα μου πάνω στον καθρέπτη του ασανσέρ. Δάγκωσε απαλά τον λαιμό μου και άφησε ένα υγρό φιλί κάτω από το αυτί μου.

"Jared. Δεν είναι καλή ιδέα."

"Πες μου ότι θέλεις να σταματήσω." ψιθύρισε στο αυτί μου. Η ζεστή του ανάσα γαργαλούσε το δέρμα μου. Το δάχτυλα του σύρθηκαν στους μηρούς μου και σήκωσε λίγο το φόρεμα μου. Προσπάθησα να διώξω το χέρι του. Καθώς το ασανσέρ σταματούσε. Δάγκωσε ελαφριά τον λοβό του αυτιού μου.

"Μην εκμεταλλεύεσαι το ότι σήμερα είναι τα γενέθλια σου..." γκρίνιαξα. Απομακρύνθηκε μόλις φτάσαμε στο ισόγειο. Οι πόρτες άνοιξαν και βγήκαμε έξω, προσχωρήσαμε προς την έξοδο, χαιρέτησα τον θυρωρό. Τα γέρικα του μάτια είχαν στενέψει από καχυποψία καθώς βγαίναμε από το κτήριο. Δεν με συμπαθούσε και πολύ. Κανέναν δεν συμπαθούσε.

"Πού άφησες το αυτοκίνητο;"

"Στο πάρκινγκ πιο κάτω." προχώρησε και τον ακολούθησα σιωπηλά. Μετά από λίγο ξαναμίλησε.

"Γιατί χαμογελάς;" δεν είχα καταλάβει τι εννοούσε μέχρι που χαμογέλασα πιο πολύ.

"Είναι κακό αυτό;"

"Όχι, απλά αναρωτιέμαι." είπε και ήρθε πιο κοντά μου. Το χέρι του αγκάλιασε τους ώμους μου. Σκέφτηκα λίγο πριν απαντήσω.

"Απλά είμαι χαρούμενη." απάντησα ειλικρινά. Δεν είπε τίποτα παραπάνω. Απλά με έφερε πιο κοντά του.

Μετά από λίγα λεπτά ήμασταν στο αυτοκίνητο του, στον δρόμο για το σπίτι του. Μόλις φτάσαμε και μπήκαμε μέσα κρέμασα το παλτό μου και προχώρησα προς στο σαλόνι.

"Και τώρα, τι;" παραπονέθηκε.

"Τίποτα." απάντησα και κάθισα στο καθιστικό. Ήρθε δίπλα μου και ξάπλωσα στα πόδια του. Στην πραγματικότητα υπήρχαν πολλά πράγματα που θα μπορούσαμε να κάνουμε εκείνη την στιγμή αλλά, μου αρέσει να τον βασανίζω.  
Τα δάχτυλα του άρχισαν να χαϊδεύουν τα μαλλιά μου. Έκλεισα τα μάτια μου, απολαμβάνοντας την στιγμή. Και τότε μου ήρθε!

"Να μου μάθεις να φτιάχνω βάφλες για χορτοφάγους!"

"Τώρα;"

"Έχεις καμία καλύτερη ιδέα;" τον προκάλεσα.

"Πολλές." απάντησε απλά. Πετάχτηκα από την θέση με προορισμό την κουζίνα, αγνοώντας τον.

"Έλα τώρα εδώ! Πριν σου κάνω χάλια την κουζίνα ή στην κάψω!" φώναξα. Εμφανίστηκε στην πόρτα. Χαμογέλασε, ήρθε προς το μέρος μου και κάθισε στην καρέκλα κοιτώντας με.

"Πρώτων, πλένουμε τα χέρια." ακολούθησα την εντολή του και τον αντίκρισα πάλι.

"Δεν θα με βοηθήσεις;" ρώτησα ναζιάρικα.

"Όχι, το αλεύρι είναι στο ντουλάπι αριστερά." είπε, "Θα σου δείξω μόνο πώς γίνετε." συμπλήρωσε.

"Το αλεύρι. Το 'χω." είπα και άρπαξα το πακέτο από το ντουλάπι.

"Το μπολ είναι σε εκείνο το ντουλάπι." συνέχισε δείχνοντας μου. Έβγαλα το μπολ και το τοποθέτησα πάνω στον πάγκο. Μετά τον ξανακοίταξα.

"Έλα να με βοηθήσεις!" νιαούρισα. Κούνησε αρνητικά το κεφάλι του. Χαμογέλασα πονηρά.  
"Σε παρακαλώ;" είχα πάλι την ίδια απάντηση.  
"Καλά." είπα πεισμωμένα.

Του γύρισα την πλάτη κοιτάζοντας το άδειο μπολ. Όλη η καλή μου όρεξη είχε εξαφανιστεί. Κράτησα το πακέτο με το αλεύρι και με προσεκτικές αλλά ταυτόχρονα απότομες κινήσεις άρχισα να ρίχνω το περιεχόμενο του στο μπολ. Προσπαθούσα να του δείξω ότι έχω θυμώσει. Με αγκάλιασε από πίσω και άφησε ένα τρυφερό φιλί στο μάγουλο μου. Η αντίδραση μου ήταν αντίθετη από ότι περίμενα, αφού τίναξα την σακούλα προς το μέρος του για να τον διώξω καλύπτοντας τον με αλεύρι. Αποτραβήχτηκε και τον κοίταξα σοκαρισμένα. Δεν είχα σκοπό να τον λερώσω, αλλά το θέαμα ήταν τόσο αστείο. Τώρα εκείνος ήταν θυμωμένος.

Άφησα την χάρτινη σακούλα σακούλα για να πάω δίπλα του αλλά, πριν το καταλάβω το πρόσωπο μου καλύφθηκε με αλεύρι. Σταμάτησα και τον κοίταξα. Είχε αρχίσει να γελάει.

"Είσαι. Τόσο. Νεκρός." πρόφερα αργά. Και με αυτό άρπαξα το μπολ με το αλεύρι ρίχνοντας όλο το περιεχόμενο του πάνω του. Τώρα ήταν από πάνω έως κάτω άσπρος. Γέλασα δυνατά κρατώντας το στομάχι μου και απομακρύνθηκα από την άλλη μεριά του τραπεζιού της κουζίνας, για να καλυφτώ.

"Ζήτα συγνώμη." με προειδοποίησε. Περπάτησε προς το μέρος μου. Έσφιξα τα χείλη μου πεισμωμένα, αρνούμενη να απολογηθώ. Σταμάτησα να γελάω καθώς έκανα ένα βήμα πίσω.  
"Ζήτα συγνώμη" επανέλαβε στον ίδιο τόνο. Τώρα ήταν μερικά εκατοστά μακριά μου. Τα γαλάζια του είχαν πάρει την απόχρωση του λαμπερού μπλε. Έσβησε την απόσταση με το καλυμμένο με αλεύρι σώμα του να κολλάει πάνω μου παγιδεύοντας με.  
"Τελευταία ευκαιρία." κούνησα αρνητικά το κεφάλι μου. Χαμογέλασε πονηρά. Σκέφτηκα τρόπους διαφυγής αλλά ήταν υπερβολικά κοντά. Δεν είχα καμία ελπίδα.

Τα πόδια μου δεν ακουμπούσαν πια το έδαφος, ανακάθισα στον πάγκο και με φιλούσε πεισματάρικα. Ανταποκρίθηκα μετά από μερικά δευτερόλεπτα. Τα χείλη μας κινούταν μαζί και είχαν την γεύση του αλευριού, η αίσθηση ήταν εξωπραγματική. Χωρίς να το καταλάβω κι άλλο αλεύρι έπεσε πάνω μου. Είχε αδειάσει όλη την σακούλα στο κεφάλι μου. Τον έσπρωξα μακριά μου καθώς γελούσε.

"Αντίποινα!" προσπάθησε να πάρει ανάσα. Τον κοίταξα λυπημένα.  
"Έλα τώρα μωρό μου, αφού εσύ το ξεκίνησες!" συνέχισε παιχνιδιάρικα. Έριξα το βλέμμα μου στο πάτωμα. Έσπρωξε ελαφρά το πηγούνι μου ώστε να τον κοιτάζω.  
"Μην θυμώνεις." η φωνή του ήταν απολογητική αλλά, στα μάτια του υπήρχε η ίδια λάμψη. Άρπαξα την μπλούζα του φέρνοντας τον κοντά μου και τον φίλησα με πάθος. Τον αιφνιδίασα ακριβώς όπως έκανε και εκείνος πιο πριν. Το ένα του χέρι πίεσε την πλάτη μου κολλώντας με πάνω του, τα πόδια μου τυλίχτηκαν γύρω από την μέση του.

"Tι στο διάολο κάνετε;" ακούστηκε μία τρίτη φωνή. Τρόμαξα και τον έσπρωξα μακριά μου ώστε να στέκομαι πάλι στα πόδια μου. Έστρωσα το φόρεμα του στην θέση του.  
"Το καλό που σας θέλω, μην μου πείτε να βοηθήσω στο καθάρισμα!" γκρίνιαξε ο Shannon.

"Η Ellie φταίει!" είπε ο Jared, σαν πεισματάρικο πεντάχρονο που δεν ήθελε να το τιμωρήσουν.

"Καρφί!" μουρμούρισα και τον σκούντηξα. Γέλασε.

"Εγώ είδα ότι συμμετείχατε και οι δύο... Και μπορώ να πω και αρκετά ενεργά." προσπάθησε να πνίξει ένα γέλιο και βγήκε από το δωμάτιο.


	8. La nuit du chasseur

**5 μήνες μετά.**

  
Άκουσα την πόρτα από κάτω να ανοίγει. Επέστρεψε. Χασκογέλασα και έτρεξα κάτω ώστε να βάλω σε εφαρμογή το σχέδιο μου.

"Ellie, ήρθα!" τον άκουσα να φωνάζει την ώρα που ήμουν στις σκάλες. Κατέπνιξα το πονηρό μου χαμόγελο και ένα μετανιωμένο βλέμμα ζωγραφίστηκε στα μάτια μου.

"Πώς τα πέρασες;" η φωνή μου έτρεμε.

"Καλά.." τα γαλάζια του μάτια με κοίταξαν ανήσυχα. "Τι συμβαίνει;" η φωνή του ήταν γλυκιά. Με έκανε να νιώθω ασφαλής.

"Τίποτα." του απάντησα και η φωνή μου ήταν πληγωμένη. Έπρεπε να σπουδάσω θεατρικές επιστήμες.

"Πες μου τι έχεις..." επέμεινε. Τύλιξε τα χέρια του γύρω από την μέση μου και με έφερε κοντά του. Αφού κατάφερα να τον ξεγελάσω, μου χρειαζόταν όσκαρ.

"Δεν θέλω να σου πω, θα μου θυμώσεις..." του είπα φοβισμένα. Αυτόματα άγγιξε την τσέπη του.

"Δεν έχει να κάνει με το Blackberry, το έχω στην τσέπη μου." έκρυψα το πρόσωπο μου στο γυμνασμένο του στέρνο γιατί θα έβαζα τα γέλια.

"Φοβάμαι" του είπα και η φωνή μου έτρεμε. Αλλά όχι για τον λόγο που νόμιζε εκείνος. Δεν έβλεπα το πρόσωπο του αλλά ήξερα ότι τα χειρότερα σενάρια περνούσαν από το μυαλό του.

"Σε παρακαλώ, πες μου τι έγινε..." τον είχα τρομάξει. Χαμογέλασα μία φορά και μετά έμεινα μερικά λεπτά σιωπηλή προσπαθώντας να ηρεμήσω τον εαυτό μου για να εκτελέσω σωστά αυτό το κομμάτι του σχεδίου μου. Προσπάθησα να σκέφτομαι άσχημα πράγματα, ώστε να ακουστώ μετανιωμένη και στεναχωρημένη.

"Jared, συγνώμη!Δεν... δεν το ήθελα στο ορκίζομαι! Δεν το έκανα σκόπιμα!" κλαψούρισα. Το διασκέδαζα μπορώ να πω.. Το χέρι του Χάιδευε απαλά τα μαλλιά μου παροτρύνοντας με να συνεχίσω.

"θα σου αγοράσω άλλη! Στο υπόσχομαι! Τα κουμπιά ήταν τόσα πολλά.. και.. δεν είμαι καλή με αυτά! Και η μπλούζα... Συγνώμη!" είπα μπερδεμένα. Προσπάθησε να με ηρεμήσει. Έμεινα ακίνητη στην αγκαλιά του αρνούμενη να μετακινηθώ. Δεν μου άρεσε τόσο που τον έκανα να ανησυχεί.. Αλλά και πάλι είχε πλάκα.

"Θέλεις να μου δείξεις την ζημιά;" μου είπε γλυκά. Απομακρύνθηκα και έγνεψα καταφατικά. Προχώρησα προς τον πάνω όροφο και με ακολούθησε. Μόλις φτάσαμε έξω από την πόρτα του μπάνιου σταμάτησα και κοίταξα το πάτωμα με ένα μετανιωμένο βλέμμα. Μπήκε μέσα στο μπάνιο και εγώ στάθηκα στην πόρτα να τον παρατηρώ. Το καπάκι του πλυντηρίου ήταν ανοιχτό με μία κόκκινη πλαστική λεκάνη μπροστά από την συσκευή. Μόλις το περιεχόμενο της λεκάνης μπήκε στο οπτικό του πεδίο η έκφραση του ήταν πληγωμένη.

Αμέσως ένιωσα τύψεις και προχώρησα προς το μέρος του.

"Jared..."

"Γλίτωσε από πολλές συναυλίες.. δεν.." πήρε μία βαθιά ανάσα. "Δεν πειράζει, είναι απλά μία μπλούζα." Το ήξερα ότι προσπαθούσε να μην μου θυμώσει. Ήρθε προς το μέρος μου και τα απαλά του χείλη άγγιξαν τα δικά μου πεισματικά. Ένιωθα ένταση σε αυτό το φιλί.

"Είσαι καλά;" ρώτησα διακόπτοντας άκαρδα την επαφή μας. Ξανακόλλησε τα χείλη του πάνω στα δικά μου. Προσπαθούσε να ηρεμήσει τον εκνευρισμό του. Πρέπει να πλήγωσα πολύ. Αλλά ήξερα ότι δεν θα ήταν για αρκετή ώρα έτσι... Μόνο μέχρι να δει την αληθινή μπλούζα. Οι ενοχές μου με κυνηγούσαν και απομακρύνθηκα πάλι.

"Θα είμαι κάτω..." είπα προσπαθώντας να φύγω. Τα γαλάζια του μάτια κοίταξαν βαθιά μέσα στα δικά μου. Είχε καταλάβει ότι κάτι του έκρυβα. Συμφώνησε και με άφησε να φύγω.

Κατέβηκα στην κουζίνα. Άρπαξα μία κούπα και έβαλα λίγο τσάι. Ήξερα τις υπόλοιπες κινήσεις του ήταν αρκετά προβλέψιμος μπορώ να πω. Μετά από πέντε μήνες σχέσης είχαμε δεθεί πάρα πολύ. Δεν είχαμε τσακωθεί μέχρι σήμερα. Πράγμα περίεργο γιατί με τον Jared πάντα υπήρχε μία ένταση και ένας συνεχής ανταγωνισμός μεταξύ μας. Κουραστήκαμε. Βασικά, στον τομέα του σεξ, ακόμα υπάρχει αυτός ο ανταγωνισμός. Ποιος θα έχει το πάνω χέρι. Αυτό είναι κάτι που με ενθουσιάζει, αν και πάντα εκείνος κερδίζει στο τέλος.

Έχουμε συμβιβαστεί απόλυτα ο ένας με τον άλλον. Το παράπονο μου είναι ότι ακόμα μετά από τόσους μήνες δεν μου έχει πει ότι με αγαπάει. Τουλάχιστον όχι ξεκάθαρα. Πάντα χρησιμοποιούσε πλάγιους όρους.

Ήξερα τι ήθελα. Ήθελα να είμαι μαζί του. Ήμουν χαρούμενη δίπλα του. Ίσως να είναι λίγο εγωιστικό αλλά έχω αρχίσει να εξαρτιέμαι από εκείνον. Χαίρομαι που είμαι μέσα σε αυτή την όμορφη οικογένεια που έχουν δημιουργήσει. Δεν μιλάω μόνο για φίλους και του συγγενείς μιλάω και για τους Echelon. Η σχέση μεταξύ με το συγκρότημα και τους φίλους και οικογένεια από θαυμαστές ήταν το κάτι άλλο. Βασίζονται ο ένας στον άλλο.

Όταν έμαθαν ότι εγώ και ο Jared βγαίναμε, αρχικά δέχτηκα ένα κύμα αρνητικότητας αλλά μετά με αποδέχτηκαν. Μία κοπέλα μου ζήτησε να μην τον πληγώσω. Της είπα ότι δεν έχω τέτοιο σκοπό. Μπορούσες να δεις ότι στήριζαν τις αποφάσεις τους όσο εκείνοι ήταν ευτυχισμένοι.

Με τον Jared συμφωνήσαμε ότι δεν θα μιλάμε για την σχέση μας. Είναι κάτι που αφορά αποκλειστικά εμάς τους δύο. Δεν απαντάμε σε ερωτήσεις σχετικά με εμάς, αλλά νιώθω άβολα όταν μου παρακαλάνε στα κοινωνικά δίκτυα να μην τον πληγώσω. Ενδιαφέρονται και το θεωρώ τόσο γλυκό.

Η φωνή του με έβγαλε από τις σκέψεις μου.

"Ellie!" ένα πονηρό χαμόγελο ζωγραφίστηκε στα χείλη μου. Άφησα την κούπα πάνω στο τραπέζι και προχώρησα με γρήγορο βήμα προς το δωμάτιο μας που ακούστηκε η φωνή του. Τον είδα να κρατάει την αληθινή μπλούζα και να με κοιτάει εκνευρισμένα.

"Τι είναι αυτό;" τον κοίταξα με ένα νάζι, σαν ένα κουταβάκι που μόλις είχε κάνει κάτι κακό και προσπαθούσε να ηρεμήσει το αφεντικό του. Έκανε ένα βήμα απειλητικό βήμα προς το μέρος και τότε άρχισα να τρέχω.

"Έλα εδώ!" μου φώναξε και με ακολούθησε. Κατέβηκα κάτω προσπαθώντας να βρω μέρος να κρυφτώ.

Όλα τα φώτα ξαφνικά έσβησαν. Ένιωσα τρόμο καθώς τα μάτια μου ήταν ανίκανα να δουν μέσα στο σκοτάδι...

 

                                                                                          //////

 

_Όλα τα φώτα ξαφνικά έσβησαν. Ένιωσα τρόμο καθώς τα μάτια μου ήταν ανίκανα να δουν μέσα στο σκοτάδι..._  

Έβγαλα το κινητό μου προσπαθώντας να χρησιμοποιήσω το φως της οθόνης.   
"Jared;" η ησυχία μέσα στο σπίτι με τρόμαζε. Περπάτησα αργά με προορισμό να ανέβω στον επάνω όροφο. Ένιωσα την αδρεναλίνη να κυλάει στο αίμα μου. 

"Jared; Που στο διάολο είσαι;" αναπήδησα ελαφρά καθώς η οθόνη του κινητού μου άναψε και δονίστηκε ολόκληρο μέσα στο χέρι μου. Κάποιος μου είχε στείλει μήνυμα. 

_Θέλω να παίξουμε ένα παιχνίδι..._

_Θα σου κάνω μία αναφορά των πραγμάτων. Είμαι ο κυνηγός. Είσαι το θήραμα μου._

_Μερικές φορές το σκοτάδι είναι καταφύγιο, άλλες φορές κρύβει κινδύνους. Το καταφύγιο σου είναι το υπνοδωμάτιο στον επάνω όροφο._

_Η πορεία μέχρι εκεί θα είναι δύσκολη._

_Πίστεψε με._

_Καλύτερα κρύψου και μην μου το κάνεις πιο εύκολο από ότι είναι._

_Αν φτάσεις στο δωμάτιο πριν σε πιάσω κερδίζεις και οι ρόλοι μας αλλάζουν..._

_Αν όχι....._

Ένιωσα ένα ρίγος να διαπερνά την σπονδυλική μου στήλη. Στάθηκα μερικές στιγμές προσπαθώντας να συνηθίσω το σκοτάδι. Ήθελε παιχνιδάκια..   
Απενεργοποίησα το τηλέφωνο μου γρήγορα και άρχισα να τρέχω στις μύτες των ποδιών μου. Πήγα στην κουζίνα. Θα μπορούσε να είναι οπουδήποτε αλλά ένιωθα ότι εκεί θα ήταν ασφαλές. Επέτρεψα στα ένστικτό μου να κατακλείσει. Πήγα στην άκρη του πάγκου και κρύφτηκα στην γωνία του δωματίου. 

"Τουλάχιστον δεν το κάνεις εύκολο για εμένα." τον άκουσα να λέει Ήταν κοντά. Αδρεναλίνη κυλούσε στις φλέβες μου, οι παλμοί μου είχαν αυξηθεί. Ένιωθα κρύο ιδρώτα να λούζει το σβέρκο μου. Φοβόμουν. Τα βήματα του πλησίαζαν. Κράτησα την αναπνοή μου. Προσπάθησα να καταλάβω που βρισκόταν ακριβώς. Δεν τα κατάφερα. Είδα μία σκιά μέσα στην κουζίνα. 

"Το ξέρω ότι είσαι εδώ. Σε ακούω." τον άκουσα να λέει. "Το νιώθω." ένας ψίθυρος γλυκός έσπαζε την σιωπή της νύχτας. Ένα ακόμα ρίγος με διαπέρασε, μπορεί και να έτρεμα. Δεν είμαι σίγουρη.   
Το μόνο που ήθελα ήταν να φύγω από την κουζίνα. Αν έμενα κι άλλο εδώ μέσα θα με έβρισκε. Ήταν θέμα χρόνου. Ήταν στην άλλη γωνία και τσέκαρε τα ντουλάπια. Περίμενα την κατάλληλη στιγμή και μόλις έσκυψε για ακόμα μία φορά ξεπετάχτηκα από την θέση μου και έτρεξα στις μύτες των ποδιών πάλι, ευχόμενη να μην με ακούσει. Βγήκα έξω από το δωμάτιο. Έφτασα στις σκάλες και έκανα να τις ανέβω και τότε τον άκουσα από πίσω μου. Το γρήγορο βήμα του αντηχούσε μέσα στην ησυχία. Το δωμάτιο ήταν στο τέλος του διαδρόμου. Ανέβηκα και προσπάθησα να πάω λίγο πιο γρήγορα. Ήμουν μερικά μέτρα από την πόρτα. 

Τότε το χέρι του τυλίχτηκε γύρω από την μέση μου φέρνοντας με πάνω του. Μια πνιχτή κραυγή βγήκε από τα χείλη μου, η κίνηση ήταν απότομη. Με έσπρωξε πάνω στον τοίχο σχεδόν βίαια. Έχασα. 

"Υπερβολικά εύκολο τελικά." ψιθύρισε. Ακούμπησε τα χείλη του στην βάση του λαιμού μου και άφησε μερικά υγρά φιλιά εκεί. Ήταν σαν ανακούφιση τα δροσερά του χείλη πάνω στο ζεστό δέρμα μου. Μετέφερε τα χείλη του προς το αυτί μου και δάγκωσε ελαφρά τον λοβό μου.   
"Τώρα τι θα κάνουμε με εσένα;" με ρώτησε. Δεν περίμενε απάντηση. Με σήκωσε στα χέρια του και με μετέφερε μέσα στο δωμάτιο. Με έριξε πάνω στο κρεβάτι. Τα χείλη του βρέθηκαν πάλι στο λαιμό μου. Αναστέναξα απαλά. Η καρδιά μου άρχισε να χτυπάει πιο γρήγορα. Χάιδεψε την περιοχή της μέσης μου και με μία κίνηση μου έβγαλε την μπλούζα. Όλα γινόντουσαν τόσο γρήγορα. Είχε τον πλήρη έλεγχο. Κράτησε τους καρπούς μου ευγενικά και τους τοποθέτησε στο προσκέφαλο του κρεβατιού. Ένιωσα το κρύο μέταλλο και άκουσα τον ήχο από τις χειροπέδες. 

"Το είχες κανονισμένο όλο αυτό; Γιατί οι χειροπέδες είναι πάνω στο κρεβάτι;" ρώτησα ενοχλημένα. Ήθελα να συμμετέχω! 

"Πρώτος κανόνας. Δεν μιλάς αν δεν σου δώσω την άδεια, αλλιώς θα με αναγκάσεις να σε φιμώσω." δεν αστειευόταν και αυτό με ενθουσίαζε... 

Κράτησα την αναπνοή μου. Δεν μπορούσα να κινηθώ και το ξέρω ότι δεν θα με άφηνε τόσο απλά...   
Κοίταξα τα μάτια του. Το βλέμμα του κυνηγού. Έλαμπαν από ευχαρίστηση και λαχτάρα. Ένιωθα το σάλιο μου να με πνίγει. Τον χρειαζόμουν. 

Στάθηκε μερικές στιγμές και με παρατηρούσε. Πέρασε την γλώσσα του πάνω από τα χείλη του υγραίνοντας τα. Με ξανά στα μάτια. Περίμενε την άδεια μου. Ήξερα ότι δεν θα έκανε τίποτα αν δεν του το επέτρεπα. Χαμογέλασα. 

Με φίλησε ξανά, ύστερα απομακρύνθηκε. Ένιωσα την υγρή και ζεστή του γλώσσα πάνω στην γυμνή μου σάρκα. Αναστέναξα πάλι και η αναπνοή μου έγινε πιο γρήγορη. Ξεκίνησε από την βάση της κοιλίας μου κατευθύνθηκε προς τον λαιμό μου. Tα χείλη του άγγιξαν ελαφρά τα βλέφαρα μου. Με φίλησε πάλι στα χείλη μέχρι κάθε απόθεμα αέρα μέσα μου να εξαντληθεί. Ένιωθα την υγρασία ανάμεσα στα πόδια μου να έχει αρχίσει να αυξάνετε. Τα δάχτυλα του ταξίδεψαν σε όλο μου το σώμα αποφεύγοντας τα πιο ευαίσθητα σημεία μου, σύρθηκαν μέχρι το λάστιχο του παντελονιού με που με αργές και βασανιστικές κινήσεις μου αφαίρεσε. Και είχα μείνει εκεί, ανυπόμονη, μισόγυμνη και τρελαμένη από τον πόθο για εκείνον που προσπαθούσε με όποιον τρόπο μπορεί να με κάνει να φτάσω στα όρια μου... 

"Jared..." μουρμούρισα 

Τα γαλάζια του μάτια γυάλιζαν μέσα στο σκοτάδι. Επιθυμία. Περίμενα να μου δώσει την άδεια. Έπρεπε να παίξω με τους δικούς του κανόνες αν ήθελα να κερδίσω. Έγνεψε απλά. 

"Μην το κάνεις πιο δύσκολο..." ικέτεψα. 

Ήξερε ότι ήμουν στο έλεος του. Το απολάμβανε. Απομάκρυνε τα μαλλιά μου από τον λαιμό μου με ένα χάδι. Φίλησε το πίσω μέρος του αφτιού μου. Έγλειψε και δάγκωσε τον λοβό μου. 

 

"Πες μου τι θέλεις.." ψιθύρισε. 

"Εσένα." κλαψούρισα. 

"Είμαι δικός σου." σκέφτηκα τα επόμενο λόγια μου ώστε να εξασφαλίσουν την ελευθερία μου.

"Δεν μπορώ να σου το περιγράψω. Αλλά μπορώ να στο δείξω." συνέχισε να με φιλάει στον λαιμό. Που και που ένιωθα τα δόντια του να σέρνονται πάνω στην σάρκα μου κάνοντας με να αναστενάζω. Ένιωθα ότι θα εκραγώ. 

"Jared, σε παρακαλώ!" αν συνέχιζε έτσι θα έβαζα τα κλάματα. Ένα σαδιστικό χαμόγελο σχηματίστηκε στα χείλη του, απομακρύνθηκε πάλι και απελευθέρωσε τα χέρια μου. Ανασηκώθηκα μπλέκοντας τα δάχτυλα μου στα μαλλιά του και τον φίλησα. Διέκοψα το φιλί μας για να του βγάλω την μπλούζα και να τον ξεκουμπώσω το παντελόνι. Τα χείλη του κόλλησαν πάνω στα δικά μου απαιτητικά, ανταποκρίθηκα.   
Δεν ξέρω το πως, αλλά κατάφερα να βρεθώ από πάνω του. Το φιλί μας συνεχίστηκε. Οι γλώσσες ξεκίνησαν ένα ξέφρενο χορό. Μου αφαίρεσε το σουτιέν και προσπάθησα να του βγάλω το παντελόνι. Οι ταχύτητες ήταν πιο γρήγορες από πριν. Τώρα δεν είμαι δεμένη. Σταμάτησα αναζητώντας αέρα. Εκείνος συνέχισε στον λαιμό μου. Κατέβηκε πιο χαμηλά και δάγκωσε τις θηλές μου που ήταν σκληρές. Κι άλλη υγρασία... Με δάγκωσε απαλά. Βόγκηξα χαμηλά από ευχαρίστηση. 

Ένιωσα τον ερεθισμό του. Ήταν έτοιμος για εμένα. Αφαίρεσα το παντελόνι του και το μποξεράκι του. Με κοίταξε στα μάτια μία τελευταία φορά πριν μου βγάλει το εσώρουχο. Έκλεισα τα μάτια μου καθώς βυθίστηκε μέσα. Αναστέναξα από ευχαρίστηση. Έγειρα το κεφάλι μου πίσω παραδίνονται τον εαυτό μου και τις αισθήσεις μου σε εκείνον. 


	9. Welcome Welcome

Βολεύτηκα καλύτερα στην αγκαλιά του Jared καθώς τα μάτια μου κοιτούσαν επίμονα την οθόνη. Ήμαστε στο σπίτι του παρακολουθώντας μία ταινία. Τα δάχτυλα του Jared έκαναν απαλές κινήσεις πάνω στο μπράτσο μου.   
  
"Ακόμα δεν μπορώ να καταλάβω γιατί της φέρεται τόσο άσχημα, αφού την αγαπάει." σχολίασα μπερδεμένα.   
  
"Ellie, μόλις το εξήγησε."   
  
"Δεν ακούστηκε σαν εξήγηση, αλλά σαν δικαιολογία. Αφού την αγαπάει γιατί δεν της το λέει;"   
  
"Φοβάται. Τόσο δύσκολο είναι να το καταλάβεις;" ένιωθα περίεργα.   
  
"Ναι, αλλά αν δεν εκφράζει τα συναισθήματα του, πως θα ξέρει εκείνη ότι υπάρχουν;"  
  
"Ναι, αλλά το πάρεις από την άλλη, ούτε εκείνη εκφράζει τα συναισθήματα της."   
  
"Μήπως πρέπει να βάλει και ταμπέλα η κοπέλα;" κοίταξα προς το μέρος του.   
  
"Ellie, δες την ταινία..."   
  
"Τελευταίο. Ο Colin, είναι πολύ ωραίος! Είσαι τυχερός που συνεργαστήκατε" είπα για να τον πειράξω.   
  
"Ναι..." γέλασα ανάλαφρα. Δεν το συνέχισε. Παρακολούθησα την συνέχεια της ταινίας στην προστασία της αγκαλιάς του.   
  
Μόλις η ταινία τελείωσε, σηκώθηκα αργά για να τεντώσω τα άκρα μου. Το χέρι του με τράβηξε πάνω του. Άφησε ένα γλυκό φιλί στην μύτη μου.   
  
"Την Κυριακή θα πάμε στο σπίτι της μαμάς μου για φαγητό."   
  
"Την Κυριακή;" ρώτησα απρόθυμα.   
  
"Θέλεις να κάνουμε κάτι άλλο;"   
  
"Όχι..Δεν υπάρχει πρόβλημα..." προσπαθούσα να πείσω τον εαυτό μου. Την Κυριακή ήταν η επέτειος μισού χρόνου μαζί. Ήθελα να κάνουμε κάτι πιο.. προσωπικό;   
  
"Ellie, μπορώ να το ακυρώσω." το ήξερα ότι ήθελε να πάμε. Το έβλεπα στα μάτια του.   
  
"Jared, είναι εντάξει." αν σου πω όχι, θα με μισήσεις για πάντα.   
  
"Αλήθεια, μπορώ-"   
  
"Jared! Είπα είναι εντάξει!" επέμεινα. Με κοίταξε ανήσυχα και χαμογέλασα προσπαθώντας να τον πείσω.   
  
"Αν σε κάνει να νιώσεις καλύτερα, θα είναι και ο Shannon εκεί."   
  
"Εμ.. Ακούγεται σαν οικογενειακό τραπέζι.. Μήπως θα έπρεπε να μείνω πίσω; Θέλω να πω θα είναι η οικογένεια σου."   
  
"Ναι.." μου απάντησε σαν να ήταν το πιο αυτονόητο πράγμα στον κόσμο.   
  
"Jared, δεν ξέρω. Ίσως να ήταν καλύτερα-"   
  
"Ellie, είσαι η κοπέλα μου. Φυσικά και σε θεωρώ μέλος της οικογένειας μου." δεν μίλησα για λίγο. Είχε χρησιμοποιήσει τις λέξεις 'είσαι η κοπέλα μου', σε συνδυασμό με το όνομα μου στην ίδια πρόταση. Τον κοίταξα σοκαρισμένη.   
  
"Άρα συμφωνείς;" τα γαλάζια του μάτια ήταν ικετευτικά. Έγνεψα καταφατικά καθώς τα χείλη του πιέστηκαν απαλά πάνω στα δικά μου.

 

                                                                                     ////////

 

Oι μέρες πέρασαν. Άγχος. Η Κυριακή ήρθε και το μόνο που μπορούσα να νιώσω ήταν νευρικότητα. Κάθε βασανιστικό δευτερόλεπτο που περνούσε, ήταν σαν αιώνας. Ήθελα αυτή η μέρα να κυλήσει ήρεμα. Να μην κάνω καμία γκάφα. Η ιδέα ότι θα γνώριζα την μητέρα του με τρομοκρατούσε.  
  
Προσπάθησα να στρώσω ξανά το φόρεμα μου. Δεν είχα βρεθεί σε παρόμοια κατάσταση, οπότε δεν είχα ίχνος εμπειρίας. Οι προηγούμενες συναντήσεις μου με την Constance Leto ήταν καθαρά τυπικές. Την είχα δει στο σπίτι του Shannon, στα γενέθλια του Jared και σε άλλες εξόδους. Δεν θυμάμαι καν αν μου την είχε συστήσει ο Jared. Μπορώ να πω ότι απλά τύχαινε να βρισκόμαστε στο ίδιο δωμάτιο. Μπορεί να μην ήξερε το όνομα μου, πόσο μάλλον ότι είμαι η σχέση του γιου της. Τι εντύπωση μπορεί να είχε για εμένα; Μπορεί να πίστευε ότι είμαι ανώριμη και αναξιόπιστη, ότι δεν είμαι αρκετή για τον γιο της. Εδώ που τα λέμε, αν ήμουν στην θέση της, ίσως και εγώ αυτό να πίστευα για εμένα. Μπορεί να πίστευε ότι δεν είμαι αρκετή για τον Jared. Εξάλλου δεν είμαι κάποια εντυπωσιακή παρουσία του σινεμά, ούτε κάποιο μοντέλο.  
  
 Από την άλλη, είμαι μία επιτυχημένη είκοσι-έξι χρονών γυναίκα, έχω καταφέρει να μπω σε κολέγιο, να βγω με ένα αρκετά ικανοποιητικό βαθμό, αποκαταστάθηκαν επαγγελματικά σχεδόν αμέσως, μετά αποφάσισα να αλλάξω για λίγο καριέρα και να γίνω βοηθός ενός από των πιο σπουδαίων μουσικών συγκροτημάτων στην Αμερική και κατέληξα διευθύντρια σε μία από τις πιο δημοφιλής δισκογραφικές εταιρίες του πλανήτη. Τύχη; Ίσως. Προτιμώ να πιστεύω ότι η σκληρή δουλειά είναι αυτό που σε κάνει να πετύχεις τους στόχους σου.  
  
 Μπορώ να πω ότι ήμουν αρκετά συνειδητοποιημένη για την ηλικία μου, αυτό είχε ως αποτέλεσμα να φέρομαι ανώριμα στον προσωπικό μου τομέα. Και αυτό με φέρνει πάλι σε εκείνον. Ακόμα δεν μου είχε δηλώσει πώς νιώθει για εμένα. Ξέρω το ότι θέλει να γνωρίσω την μητέρα του είναι ένα τεράστιο, θα μπορούσα να πω, βήμα στην σχέση μας.  
  
Ξέρω την σχέση του με την μάνα του. Ήταν η πιο σημαντική γυναίκα στην ζωή του. Όταν μιλάει για αυτή, βλέπεις τον σεβασμό και την αγάπη, αλλά πάνω από όλα, τα γαλάζια του μάτια βρίσκουν την παιδικότητα που κάποιες φορές εξαφανίζεται. Τις περισσότερες φορές είναι σοβαρός, προσπαθεί να είναι επαγγελματίας, άλλες φορές γίνεται σκληρός. Με εμένα είναι τρυφερός, ευγενικός, βγάζει τον πιο γλυκό εαυτό του, αλλά όταν είναι γύρω από την Constance... ένα μικρό παιδάκι που χρειάζεται την μαμά του για να τον προσέχει. Διασκεδάζω να βλέπω αυτές τις εκδοχές του εαυτού του, με κάνει να τον ερωτεύομαι περισσότερο.  
  
 "Είσαι έτοιμη;" o Jared εμφανίστηκε στην πόρτα διακόπτοντας τον ειρμό μου.  
  
Το άγχος επέστρεψε. Πείρα μία βαθιά ανάσα πριν γυρίσω να τον κοιτάξω.  
  
"Όχι;" απάντησα αβέβαια.  
  
Πραγματικά, είναι ένας από τους πιο εντυπωσιακούς άντρες που έχω γνωρίσει ποτέ. Φορούσε ένα απλό παντελόνι, με ένα σκούρο πουκάμισο, σχεδόν αδιαφανές. Είναι πανέμορφος.  
  
 "Ellie, σταμάτα να κάνεις σαν μωρό. Λες και δεν έχεις γνωρίσει ποτέ την μητέρα μου."  
  
"Δεν βοηθάς" κράτησε το χέρι μου. Πήγα πιο κοντά του και τύλιξα το ελεύθερο μου χέρι γύρω από την μέση του.  
  
"Δεν θέλω να ανησυχείς." είπε καθώς με έκλεισε στην αγκαλιά του. Δεν απάντησα. Ήθελα να μην πάμε πουθενά. Να μείνουμε εκεί. Απλά να τον έχω στην αγκαλιά μου. Όσο τον κρατούσα κοντά μου ένιωθα ότι όλα μου τα προβλήματα μοιάζανε ασήμαντα.  
  
"Είσαι τόσο όμορφη." μουρμούρησε. Απομακρύνθηκα ώστε τα μάτια μου να συναντήσουν τα δικά του.  
  
"Μπορεί να μην στο λέω όσο θα έπρεπε, αλλά ισχύει. Απορώ γιατί δεν το έχεις καταλάβει από μόνη σου." γέλασα ελαφρά. Ακουγόταν τόσο γελοίο να μου λέει  _εκείνος_ κάτι τέτοιο.  
  
"Τι είναι τόσο αστείο;" ρώτησε ενοχλημένα.  
  
"Το γεγονός ότι εσύ μου λες κάτι τέτοιο."  
  
"Είναι κακό να κάνω κοπλιμέντα στην κοπέλα που είμαι μαζί της για μισό χρόνο;"  
  
"Όχι, απλά.." η φωνή μου έσβησε. Προσπάθησα να κρύψω το χαμόγελο μου.  
  
"Απλά τι;" επέμεινε πεισματάρικα.  
  
 "Γυναίκα είμαι! Έχω ανασφάλειες!" του είπα όσο πιο σοβαρά μπορούσα.  
  
 "Δεν θέλω να έχεις ανασφάλειες!" παραπονέθηκε.  
  
"Εντάξει, άκου μία αλήθεια: αν θέλεις να κατηγορήσεις κάποιον για αυτό, πήγαινε μπροστά από έναν καθρέφτη. Το πρώτο άτομο που θα δεις, έχει την ευθύνη."  
  
Δεν μου απάντησε. Χαμογέλασε κοροϊδεύτηκα. Εκνευρίστηκα λίγο.  
  
"Τι;" ρώτησα με την φωνή μου μερικές οκτάβες πιο ψιλά.  
  
Άρχισε να γελάει σιγά. Πάλι δεν μου απάντησε.  
  
"Jared!" το γέλιο του έγινε πιο δυνατό.  
  
"Είσαι χαζή!!!" είπε και συνέχισε να γελάει. Αποτραβήχτηκα μακριά του, σπρώχνοντας τον ελαφρά.    
  
"Εγώ φταίω!" γκρίνιαξα. Δεν του είχα θυμώσει, απλά ήθελα να τον κάνω να νιώσει άσχημα.  
  
"Έλα τώρα, μπορούσες απλά να πεις 'είσαι τόσο όμορφος, που σε θέλω όσο τίποτα άλλο στον κόσμο!'" προσπάθησε να μιμηθεί την φωνή μου. Δεν είχε επιτυχία.  
  
"Εντάξει λοιπόν κύριε Είμαι-το-κέντρου-του-κόσμου. Πες στην μητέρα σου ότι αρρώστησα, ότι ήθελα πάρα πολύ να έρθω αλλά με έβαλες σε καραντίνα και δεν τα κατάφερα." προσπάθησε να συγκρατήσει το γέλιο του.  
  
Έκανα να φύγω θυμωμένα. Κράτησε το χέρι μου εμποδίζοντας με. Προσπάθησα να αποφύγω τα μάτια του αποτυγχάνοντας παταγωδώς. Με κοιτούσε απολογητικά. Μου θύμιζε πληγωμένο κουτάβι. Κάθε σημάδι θυμού εξαφανίστηκε.  
  
"Ellie..." το πρόσωπο το ήρθε πιο κοντά. Μπορούσα να νιώσω την αναπνοή του στο δέρμα μου. Με έκανε να ανατριχιάσω. Χάιδεψε το χέρι μου και τα δάχτυλα του μπλέχτηκαν με τα δικά μου. Με το άλλο του χέρι άγγιξε το μάγουλο μου. Μετακίνησε τα δάχτυλα του στο σβέρκο μου τραβώντας το πρόσωπο μου πιο κοντά στο δικό του. Τα χείλη του ακούμπησαν απαλά τα δικά μου. Έκλεισα τα μάτια μου και αφέθηκα σε ένα γλυκό φιλί. Τα χείλη μου ήταν απαιτητικά, αναζητώντας το θάρρος που μου έλειπε. Ήξερα πως, ό,τι και να έκανα στην ζωή μου από εδώ και πέρα, όσο εκείνος ήταν δίπλα μου, όλα θα πάνε καλά. "Όλα θα πάνε καλά." η φωνή του έγινε αντίλαλος της σκέψης μου επιβεβαιώνοντας με.  
  
"Πάμε." είπε και με φίλησε ακόμα μία φορά πριν φύγουμε από το διαμέρισμα μου.  
  
 Το σπίτι της Constance Leto, διέφερε από τα φανταχτερά σπίτια του Studio City. Αν και ήταν ακόμα μία πολυτελής μονοκατοικία, έδινε την ιδέα ενός παραδοσιακού σπιτιού. O Jared πίεσε για ακόμα μία φορά το κουδούνι. Ένα γάβγισμα προσπάθησε να καλύψει τον ήχο του. Παραξενεύτηκα. Δεν ήξερα ότι η Constance έχει σκυλί.  
  
 "Shannon Leto, πάρε αμέσως αυτό το σκυλί από το χαλί μου." ακούστηκε μία γυναικεία φωνή. Ο τόνος της ήταν απαιτητικός. Ξεροκατάπια. Η πόρτα άνοιξε και το όμορφο πρόσωπο της Constance βρέθηκε στο οπτικό μου πεδίο. Χαμογελούσε. Τα γαλάζια της μάτια ήταν ενθουσιασμένα.  
  
 "Jared!" είπε και αγκάλιασε τον μικρό της γιο. Ο Jared, τύλιξε προσεκτικά τα χέρια γύρω της. Την κράτησε εκεί μερικά δευτερόλεπτα και μετά την άφησε χαμογελώντας. Ήταν τόσο όμορφος.  
  
"Χαίρω πολύ που σε ξαναβλέπω Ellie." τα χέρια της βρέθηκαν γύρω μου σε μία τρυφερή αγκαλιά. Ένιωσα ανακούφιση. Απομακρύνθηκε. Κανένα εχθρικό σημάδι στο πρόσωπο της. Ένιωσα το σώμα μου να χαλαρώνει σιγά σιγά.   
  
"Σας ευχαριστώ πολύ για την πρόσκληση κυρία Leto." προσπαθώ να κάνω καλή εντύπωση!  
  
Ο Jared έπνιξε ένα γελάκι. H Constance του έριξε μία προειδοποιητική ματιά και εκείνος προσπάθησε να συγκρατηθεί.  
  
"Constance." με διόρθωσε εκείνη και χαμογέλασε γλυκά. Της ανταπέδωσα το χαμόγελο και της πρόσφερα τα γλυκά που είχα αγοράσει στην διαδρομή μας.  
  
"Δεν ήταν ανάγκη γλυκιά μου!" μου είπε καθώς πήρε τα γλυκά. "Ελάτε, περάστε μέσα"  
  
_Πήρα μία βαθιά ανάσα και ακολούθησα_

Δειλά δειλά, τα πόδια μου έκαναν μικρά βήματα προς την είσοδο. Ο Jared με ακολούθησε κρατώντας μου το χέρι, ενθαρρύνοντας με. Το σπίτι ήταν όμορφο, ζεστό. Μία έντονη μυρουδιά κάλυπτε τον αέρα. Τριαντάφυλλα. Κοίταξα τριγύρω μου προσπαθώντας να βρω το σημείο προέλευσης.  
  
Προχωρήσαμε προς την πίσω αυλή.  
Ένα μεγαλόσωμο λευκό τετράποδο έτρεξε προς το μέρος μου.  
  
"Sky!" φώναξα ενθουσιασμένα καθώς το λευκό σκυλί αναπηδούσε προς το μέρος μου ενθουσιασμένα. Κουνούσε την ουρά του και στρυφογύριζε χαρούμενα κυνηγώντας την.  
  
"Τι κάνεις μικρούλη;" ρώτησα και του χάιδεψα απαλά στο κεφαλάκι του. Κάθισε κάτω και στριφογύρισε στο δροσερό γκαζόν, δίνοντας μου πρόσβαση στην κοιλίτσα του.  
Έσκυψα προσεκτικά και άρχισα να τον πειράζω. Έμπλεξα τα δάχτυλα μου στην μακριά του γούνα δίνοντας του ευχαρίστηση.  
  
Ο Sky, είναι το χάσκι του Shannon. Τον αγαπούσα πάρα πολύ. Με συμπαθούσε αρκετά και πολλές φορές ο Shannon μου τον εμπιστευόταν για να τον προσέχω. Τον τάιζα καλά και αφιέρωνα αρκετό χρόνο ώστε να εκνευριστεί ο Jared. Ειδικά όταν ο Shannon έλειπε.  
  
Την πρώτη φορά είχε μείνει μερικές μέρες στο διαμέρισμα μου. Ήταν αρκετά απόμακρος. Την πρώτη μέρα δεν έτρωγε καθόλου, ήταν στεναχωρημένος για την απουσία του αφεντικού του. Το είχε συνηθίσει αλλά δεν το είχε αποδεχτεί. Την δεύτερη μέρα κάλεσα τον Shannon στο τηλέφωνο, τον είχα ξυπνήσει και γκρίνιαξε, του εξήγησα την κατάσταση και δέχτηκε να του μιλήσει. Ακόμα θυμάμαι την αντίδραση του σκύλου στον ήχο της φωνής του. Γάβγιζε στο τηλέφωνο. Ήταν κάτι μαγικό. Χάρηκα τόσο πολύ και από ότι κατάλαβα και ο Sky το εκτίμησε. Την υπόλοιπη μέρα προσπαθούσα να διατηρήσω την καλή του διάθεση και έπαιζα όλη την ώρα μαζί του μέχρι να εξαντληθούμε και οι δύο. .  
Ο Jared μου είχε θυμώσει λίγο γιατί δεν του έδινα σημασία.  
  
Ο Sky, βρέθηκε πάλι στα πόδια του και απομακρύνθηκε μία φορά πριν σηκωθώ όρθια.  
  
"Δεν καταλαβαίνω την εμμονή σου με αυτό το σκυλί" μουρμούρισε ο Jared.  
  
"Δεν καταλαβαίνω την εμμονή σου με άψυχα αντικείμενα."  
  
"To Blackberry δεν είναι ένα άψυχο αντικείμενο..." απάντησε πεισμωμένα  
  
"Να ήταν μόνο το Blackberry.." μουρμούρισα  
  
"Τι είπες;"  
  
"Τίποτα!" είπα και χαμογέλασα.  
  
"Παιδιά, ας ηρεμήσουμε τους τόνους." πετάχτηκε ο Shannon "Jared, το σκυλί είναι δικό μου, κάνε την σύνδεση..."  
  
"Shannon, είσαι και εσύ εδώ;" τον κοίταξα παιχνιδιάρικα αν και στην πραγματικότητα δεν τον είχα προσέξει. Γέλασα σιγά και τα δύο αδέρφια ακολούθησαν το παράδειγμα μου.  
  
  
  
Μετά από αρκετή ώρα συζήτησης στο τραπέζι και φαγητό το τηλέφωνο μου ακούστηκε και διέκοψε απότομα την ροή που υπήρχε. Ζήτησα συγνώμη και σηκώθηκα για να απαντήσω.  
  
"Παρακαλώ;"  
  
"Ναι; Ellie;" ακούστηκε μία αντρική φωνή..  
  
"Frank;"  
  
"Τι κάνεις μικρή; Μας ξέχασες."  
  
"Καλά είμαι! Και φυσικά δεν σας ξέχασα.. Μου έχετε λείψει τόσο πολύ." απάντησα νοσταλγικά.  
  
"Ναι, καλά. Τελικά ο Leto σε έκλεψε τελικά."  
  
"Σκάσε" του είπα και γέλασα  
  
"Που είναι λοιπόν το ομορφόπαιδο;" στριφογύρισα τα μάτια μου κοροϊδευτικά.  
  
"Καλά είναι, είμαστε στο σπίτι της μητέρας του... Έχουμε τραπέζι. Να σε πάρω σε λίγο; Σε παρακαλώ.." του ζήτησα.  
  
"Εντάξει. Δώστου ένα ζουμερό φιλί από εμένα." απάντησε και γέλασε.  
  
"Άστο πάνω μου" είπα. Ένιωθα καλά να του μιλάω. Αν και είχα απομακρυνθεί λίγο μου έλειπε αρκετά. Όλοι μου έλειπαν...  
  
Έκλεισα το τηλέφωνο και πήγα πίσω στο τραπέζι.  
  
"Ο Frank;"  
  
"Ναι." απάντησα. Με έπιασε και με φίλησε γλυκά.  
  
"Πώς το ήξερες;"  
  
"Μόλις μου έστειλε μήνυμα." είπε και γέλασε.  
  
"Βαριέται μην τον παρεξηγείς."  
  
"Τον καταλαβαίνω." είπε ο Shannon ενοχλημένα. Ο Jared του είχε καταστρέψει τα σχέδια αφού το διασκέδαζε να τον πειράζει.  
  
"Shannon!" του έκανε παρατήρηση η Constance.  
  
"Συγνώμη μαμά." είπε μετανιωμένα.   
  
Ο Jared γέλασε σιγά και εγώ χαμογέλασα περιμένοντας την συνέχεια. Συνήθως κατέληγαν ο Shannon να τον κυνηγάει, και ο Jared να τρέχει τριγύρω φωνάζοντας 'θα το πω στην μαμά.' όσο περίεργο και να ακούγεται. Ποτέ δεν θα μεγαλώσουν. Είχαν τόσο πλάκα.  
  
Αργότερα η Constance πήγε μέσα να φέρει το επιδόρπιο, μείναμε πάλι οι τρεις μας λοιπόν.  
  
"Ellie, πότε έχεις γενέθλια είπαμε;" ρώτησε ο Shannon.  
  
"Σε τέσσερις μήνες περίπου.Θα τα γιορτάσουμε όλοι μαζί αφού γυρίσετε από το tour. Γιατί ρωτάς;"  
  
"Ε, να.. Σκέφτηκα αφού σου αρέσουν τα σκυλιά- "  
  
"Shannon Leto, ενδιαφέρεσαι έστω και λίγο για την σεξουαλική μου ζωή;" ρώτησε απότομα ο Jared πιάνοντας τον ειρμό του. Κοκκίνισα και κάθισα στην θέση μου καλύτερα, η κατάσταση ήταν άβολη. Ο Shannon τον κοίταξε ξαφνιασμένα.  
  
"Jared, τι εννοείς;"  
  
"Για την προσωπική μου ευχαρίστηση. Την ευτυχία μου!" είπε με πάθος.  
  
"Φυσικά και σε θέλω ευτυχισμένο αδερφέ.."  
  
"Ε, τότε μην της πάρεις σκυλί." διέταξε.  
  
"Jared-"  
  
"Σου είπα όχι! Θα καταστρέψεις τα πάντα!"  
  
"Για να το λες εσύ..." τα μάτια του Shannon ήταν μπερδεμένα. Με κοίταξε και γέλασε λίγο με την τρομοκρατημένη μου έκφραση. Τα δάχτυλα του Jared άγγιξαν το μάγουλο μου. Για το μόνο πράγμα που χαίρομαι είναι ότι δεν ήταν μπροστά η Constance.


	10. Chapter 10

Μέρες και νύχτες με προσπερνούσαν και είχα χάσει κάθε αίσθηση του χρόνου. Ο Jared είχε φύγει για την περιοδεία στις ΗΠΑ, θα επέστρεφε σε μερικές εβδομάδες. Ένιωθα τόσο μόνη μου και κενή χωρίς εκείνον. Μου έλειπε τόσο πολύ. Μιλούσαμε τακτικά στο τηλέφωνο αλλά και πάλι... δεν ήταν το ίδιο.

  
Η αίσθηση να τον έχω δίπλα μου, να χαμογελάει, να μου μιλάει. Όσο περίεργο και να ακούγεται μέχρι και  η μυρωδιά του μου έλειπε. Ήταν τόσο περίεργο να μην κοιμάται δίπλα μου, να μην νιώθω το ζεστό του σώμα δίπλα στο δικό μου, να μην νιώθω το άγγιγμα του.

 

Το συγκρότημα είχε φύγει. Η Vicky έμεινε πίσω λόγο της εγκυμοσύνης της. Είναι 7 μηνών. Δεν μπορώ να περιγράψω την ατμόσφαιρα που υπάρχει μεταξύ μας εξαιτίας της μικρής Milicevic. Όλοι την περιμένουμε με ανυπομονησία. Ο Jared και ο Shannon τσακώνονται συχνά για την θέση του πνευματικού πατέρα, ο Tomo είπε ότι θα είναι και οι δύο αλλά εκείνοι συνεχίζουν.

 Εγώ, βοηθάω όπως μπορώ την Vicky, είμαι συνέχεια δίπλα της, την πιέζω να μην κινείται καθόλου, αλλά είναι πολύ πεισματάρα για να της πει κάποιος τι να κάνει. Η γνώμη μου είναι ότι φταίει η εγκυμοσύνη, ο Tomo λέει ότι έτσι είναι πάντα.

Ο Τοmo.. Αν κάποιος έχει τρελαθεί σίγουρα είναι ο Tomo. Προσπαθεί να συγκεντρωθεί όσο πιο πολύ γίνετε στην μουσική αλλά κανένας δεν τον βοηθάει με αποτέλεσμα να χάνει το μυαλό του μόνο στην σκέψη ότι σε λίγο καιρό θα κρατάει στα χέρια του την κόρη του..  
Είναι απίστευτο να βλέπεις το πως φωτίζετε το πρόσωπο του όταν μιλάει για την μικρή. Το χαμόγελο του μεγάλο, ομορφαίνει ακόμα πιο πολύ το πρόσωπο του, τα ζεστά καστανά του μάτια λάμπουν από ενθουσιασμό και περηφάνια. Όλοι είναι τόσο χαρούμενοι για εκείνον και την Vicky. 

  
Η Venia και ο Tim ζούνε αποκλειστικά στον δικό τους μικρό κόσμο. Κάνουν σχέδια για το μωρό και είναι απόλυτα αφοσιωμένοι στην σχέση τους. H Venia έχει αναλάβει το παιδικό δωμάτιο, ήταν αρκετά απασχολημένη με αυτό. Ήθελε να ικανοποιήσει τον αδερφό της. Όσο έλειπαν τα αγόρια, ήταν ώρες εκεί μέσα και έφτιαχνε, δεν άφηνε κανένα μπει. Έκπληξη, έλεγε.

Σήμερα, σαν κάθε άλλη μέρα, θα επισκεπτόμουν το σπίτι της Vicky. Ήταν περίεργο. Η διάθεση μου δεν ήταν η καλύτερη..  Ίσως να ήταν ο καιρός. Είχε αρκετά σύννεφα για τέλη Αυγούστου και από ότι κατάλαβα ετοιμαζόταν για βροχή. Σπάνιο φαινόμενο για το ζεστό Los Angeles, αν και πάλι έκανε ζέστη.

Είχα και αυτό το προαίσθημα που μου έτρωγε τα σωθικά. Ανησυχούσα και δεν είχα μιλήσει με τον Jared χθες καθόλου. Συνήθως εκείνος με καλούσε και όταν του έστειλα μήνυμα δεν απάντησε.  Μόλις έφτασα στην κεντρική είσοδο χτύπησα το κουδούνι και η Venia μου άνοιξε.

"Ellie.." είπε νευρικά, "εε, τι κάνεις;" συνέχισε και πήγε πίσω αφήνοντας με να περάσω.

"Καλά" είπα παιχνιδιάρικα "πόσο καιρό έχουμε να τα πούμε.. Δύο ώρες; Σου έλειψα;" ειρωνεύτηκα. Γέλασε, κάτι δεν πήγαινε καλά, το ένιωθα. Φοβόμουν να ρωτήσω. Προχώρησε προς το παιδικό δωμάτιο.

"Μαμά!" φώναξα καθώς πήγα στο καθιστικό που συνήθως βρισκόταν.

"Εδώ!" καθόταν στον καναπέ και κρατούσε το τηλεκοντρόλ του playstation στα χέρια. Κοίταξα την οθόνη. Call of Duty; Άρχισα να γελάω υστερικά.

"Τι στο καλό κάνεις;" είπα προσπαθώντας να αναπνεύσω.

"Δεν με βλέπεις; Παίζω με τον Tomo οnline! Με κέρδιζε-" φώναξε και κούνησε απότομα το τηλεχειριστήριο.

"Πώς νιώθεις τώρα Milicevic; Ε; Χάνεις από γυναίκα!" είπε και συνέχισε να παίζει.

"Bosanko ηρέμησε, το παιχνίδι δεν τελείωσε." ακούστηκε η φωνή του Tomo από την τηλεόραση.

"Καλέ! Αυτό μιλάει!" φώναξα έκπληκτα.

"Ναι, έχουμε και μικρόφωνα. Ο Τοmo ξοδεύει πολύ χρόνο εδώ. Συνήθως είναι ενοχλητικό αλλά έχει και αυτό τα καλά του."

"Μόλις παραδέχτηκες ότι σου αρέσει το Call Of Duty. Milo, σημείωσε τι είπε η μαμά!" ακούστηκε πάλι η φωνή του Tomo. Γέλασα σιγά.

"Πώς το κάνεις αυτό;" ρώτησα.

"ΕΕ.. μισό λεπτό... ΠΟΝΤΟΣ ΣΤΗΝ VICKY!" φώναξε πάλι.  
"Άλλο ένα Kill και την έχεις πατήσει Milicevic." είπε κοροϊδευτικά.  
"Λοιπόν βλέπεις αυτό το πράγμα στο αυτί μου;" είπε δείχνοντας το bluetooth που ήταν στηριγμένο στο αυτί της.  
"Αυτό είναι μικρόφωνο έχει ακόμα ένα και ο Tomo και μπορούμε και μιλάμε. Πριν έπαιζα με τον Shannon, έχασε." γέλασε και κοίταξε πάλι την οθόνη.

"Ποιος είναι εκεί;" ρώτησε ο Tomo.

"Μόλις ήρθε η Ellie." του απάντησε η Vicky και εκείνη την ώρα τον σκότωσε για ακόμα μία φορά. "Νίκησα πάλι!" συνέχισε και άφησε το χειριστήριο δίπλα.

"Γεια σου, Ellie. Εεεμ, έχουμε πρόβα πρέπει να φύγω." είπε νευρικά ο Tomo.

"Χαιρετίσματα, πες του." απάντησα.

"Η Ellie λέει χαιρετίσματα. Οκ, τα λέμε. Σ'αγαπώ" είπε χαμογελώντας και έβγαλε το μικρόφωνο από το αυτί της.

"Και εγώ" είπε ο Tomo και η Vicky έκλεισε την τηλεόραση. Μπορούσε κανείς να δει ότι της έλειπε και από τον τόνο της φωνής του Tomo μπορούσες να καταλάβεις το ίδιο. Ήταν ο ένας για τον άλλον.

"Που έχουν show απόψε;" ρώτησα

"Καλιφόρνια" μου απάντησε με ένα τεράστιο χαμόγελο.

"Πλάκα κάνεις!" τσίριξα.

"Όχι, αύριο θα είναι εδώ για δύο μέρες και μετά θα φύγουν πάλι. Δεν στο είπε ο Jared;"

"Όχι, ήμουν πολύ απασχολημένη με την δουλειά τελευταία..." η Vicky δεν απάντησε. Πραγματικά κάτι δεν πήγαινε καλά.

"Vicky, αν σε ρωτήσω κάτι θα μου απαντήσεις ειλικρινά;"

"Φυσικά!" με κοίταξε απορημένα. Τα μάτια της ήταν έκπληκτα.

"Χωρίς υπεκφυγές."

"Εντάξει..."

"Υποσχέσου το." ένιωθα περίεργα. Πραγματικά είχα ένα κακό προαίσθημα.

"Τι μου κρύβετε;" δεν ήταν έκπληκτη μόλις την ρώτησα. Με κοίταξε, το βλέμμα της με ξάφνιασε. Ήταν λυπημένη. Η έκφραση της ήταν αντίθετη με αυτή που είχε όταν μιλούσε στον Tomo. Αναστέναξε. Και τράβηξε το μαξιλάρι του καναπέ. Έβγαλε ένα περιοδικό και μου το έδωσε. Απέφυγε να με κοιτάξει  στα μάτια.

Η εικόνα της πρώτης σελίδας με χτύπησε σαν μαχαίρι, κατευθείαν στην καρδιά μου. Ένιωσα τα δάχτυλα μου τα σφίγγουν τις άκρες, ήταν κάτι που δεν το περίμενα. Ένιωθα προδομένη. H εικόνα του Jared να είναι σε απόσταση αναπνοής από αυτή την κοπέλα, έτοιμος να την φιλήσει. Με σκότωνε. Δεν φαινόταν καθαρά κανένας από τους δύο, με αποτέλεσμα να μην μπορώ να δω την έκφραση του, αλλά μπορούσες να δεις ότι δεν ήταν απλά φίλοι.  
Πέταξα το περιοδικό στο τραπεζάκι και κοίταξα την Vicky. Της έδωσα ένα ψεύτικο χαμόγελο.

"Ellie, είσαι καλά;" η φωνή της ήταν ανήσυχη.

"Μόλις θυμήθηκα ότι πρέπει να τελειώσω ένα καινούριο πρόγραμμα. Θα τα καταφέρεις;"

"Εllie.. μίλα μου. Σε παρακαλώ."

"Πρέπει να φύγω. Συγνώμη."

"Ellie.."

"Συγνώμη." μουρμούρισα και βγήκα έξω από το σπίτι. Δεν μπορούσα να αναπνεύσω καλά. Δάκρυα στα μάτια μου εμφανίστηκαν, μπλοκάροντας την όραση μου. Προχώρησα προς τον δρόμο και σήκωσα το χέρι μου ζητώντας ένα ταξί. Μόλις σταμάτησε μπήκα μέσα και του είπα να με πάει στο Wilacre Park. Δεν ήταν μακριά από εδώ. Συνήθιζα να πηγαίνω εκεί με τον Shannon.

Με πονούσε, κάθε ανάμνηση της εικόνας με έκανε να υποφέρω σιωπηλά. Τα δάκρυα μου δεν είχαν σταματήσει ούτε λεπτό. Κοίταζα έξω το παράθυρο αν και δεν έδινα σημασία στα σπίτια που σιγά σιγά λιγόστευαν.

Όταν φτάσαμε στο ύψωμα που βρισκόταν το πάρκο τον πλήρωσα και βγήκα έξω. Σήμερα δεν είχε πολύ κόσμο λόγου του καιρού. Προχώρησα σιγά σιγά και μπήκα μέσα στο πάρκο.

Πώς μπόρεσε; Πώς μπόρεσε να με αφήσει; Πώς μπόρεσε να πάει με κάποια άλλη γυναίκα; Νόμιζα ότι με αγαπούσα.  _Αφού ποτέ δεν στο είπε_ μουρμούρησε μία μικρή φωνή στο πίσω μέρος του μυαλού μου.  _Το έδειχνε_. Σκέφτηκα ως απάντηση..  _Τότε μίλα του, αύριο θα είναι πίσω και ξεκαθάρισε το,_ σκέφτηκα.  _Τελείωσε το._

Τα μάτια μου άρχισαν να με πονάνε, τα χέρια μου έτρεμαν. Κάθισα στο παγκάκι καθώς η βροχή ξεκίνησε σιγά σιγά μουσκεύοντας το σώμα μου. Κράτησα με τα δάχτυλά μου ξύλινο κάθισμα, πίεσα δυνατά και παραδόθηκα στους λυγμούς μου.

 

 

_'Cause nothin' lasts forever αnd we both know hearts can change_


	11. Just Drive You Insane

Άνοιξα αργά τα μάτια μου. Τα πάντα ήταν θολά. Δεν βρισκόμουν στο πάρκο πια. Μπορούσα να νιώσω το μαλακό στρώμα και το μαξιλάρι κάτω από το κεφάλι μου. Το κεφάλι μου πονούσε, ζαλιζόμουν. Ένιωθα τόσα πολλά συναισθήματα μαζί. Κοίταξα τριγύρω μου και προσπάθησα να σηκωθώ. Ένα χέρι με έσπρωξε πίσω απαλά.

 

"Ει μικρή, ξάπλωσε. Όλα θα πάνε καλά." άκουσα μία μπάσα φωνή. Σήκωσα το βλέμμα μου και είδα τον Shannon να στέκεται από πάνω μου. Ένα αχνό χαμόγελο είχε σχηματιστεί στα χείλη του. Δεν μπορούσα να αναγνωρίσω τον χώρο. 

 

"Που βρίσκομαι;" η φωνή μου ήταν βραχνή. Τώρα μπορούσα να δω καθαρά. Ο χώρος μου θύμιζε δωμάτιο νοσοκομείου. Ο Shannon τράβηξε μία καρέκλα και την έφερε πιο κοντά μου. Με κοίταξε στα μάτια, το βλέμμα του ήταν σοβαρό, με τρόμαζε λίγο. Κοίταξε νευρικά προς άλλη κατεύθυνση και μετά πάλι εμένα, μπορούσε κανείς να δει ότι ήταν θυμωμένος. 

 

"Αν το ξανακάνεις αυτό..." αναστέναξε "μπορείς να μου πεις τι στο διάολο είχες μέσα στο κεφάλι σου;" προσπάθησα να αγνοήσω το βλέμμα του. 

 

"Ellie, είσαι στο νοσοκομείο. Ήρθαμε στο ΛΑ χθες και η Vicky μας είπε ότι είχες εξαφανιστεί. Πραγματικά ξέρεις πως να τρελαίνεις τον κόσμο με τις βλακείες σου...." είπε και πήρε μία ανάσα. "Σε βρήκε ο Jared στο πάρκο. Δεν είχες τις αισθήσεις σου και σε έφερε αμέσως στο νοσοκομείο. Ανέβασες πυρετό... Από τότε κοιμόσουν." τον κοίταξα μπερδεμένα. Ένιωθα μερικές τύψεις για το ότι τους ανησύχησα, αλλά ακόμα η αίσθηση της προδοσίας... Με σκότωνε. Αναρωτήθηκα αν ήταν και ο Jared εδώ. Η καρδιά μου χτύπησε δυνατά στην σκέψη. Άκουσα έναν περίεργο ήχο από το μηχάνημα δίπλα μου.  Κοίταξα προς το μέρος του μηχανήματος. 

 

"Έχω και αυτό το πράγμα όπου δείχνει τους χτύπους της καρδιάς μου; Πόσο τέλειο!" είπα ενθουσιασμένα αλλάζοντας τον ειρμό της σκέψης μου. Κοίταξα τον Shannon τα μάτια του είχαν ανοίξει διάπλατα. 

 

"Είσαι απίστευτη" είπε και γέλασε. Τον κοίταξα προσβεβλημένα. 

 

"Με πληγώνεις" μουρμούρισα και ακολούθησα το παράδειγμα του.

"Συγνώμη." πρόφερα αργά καθώς κοίταξα τα καστανοπράσινα μάτια του. Αγαπούσα τόσο πολύ τον Shannon. Ήταν ο αδερφός που ποτέ δεν είχα. Η αλήθεια είναι ότι γενικά η οικογένεια μου ήταν ένα κομμάτι σχεδόν ανύπαρκτο στην ζωή μου. Έχασα τους γονείς μου σε μικρή ηλικία και έμεινα με την θεία μου. Δεν είχε άλλα παιδιά και έτσι δεν είχε τόσο ενεργό αυτό που λέμε το μητρικό ένστικτο. Παρόλα αυτά ήθελε πάντα το καλό μου. Με βοηθούσε, με στήριζε στις πιο δύσκολες στιγμές μου αν και πάντα ήταν πολύ απόμακρη. Με μεγάλωσε με την ιδέα ότι η δουλειά είναι το παν για να πετύχεις στην ζωή σου. Κανένας δεν θα σου τα φέρει στο πιάτο. Κανένας δεν θα γίνει ποτέ ο υπηρέτης σου. Αν πρέπει να κάνεις κάτι, πρέπει να το κάνεις μόνος σου. Έτσι και έκανα.

Έβαλα σαν σκοπό της ζωής μου να πετύχω στον επαγγελματικό μου τομέα. Πάντα διασκέδαζα, με κάθε τίμημα, επαναστατούσα έχοντας αυτοκαταστροφικές τάσεις. Ήμουν πάντα μόνη μου. Ποτέ αυτό δεν αποτέλεσε πρόβλημα στην ζωή μου. Η σεξουαλική μου ζωή ήταν ενεργή, είχα αρκετούς φίλους από τους κοινωνικούς μου χώρους αλλά ποτέ δεν είχα κάτι για το οποίο ήμουν ευτυχισμένη ή περήφανη ή δεν ξέρω και εγώ. Για εμένα το παν ήταν η δουλειά, μέχρι που δούλεψα για τους MCR, ήμουν παιδική φίλη με τον Gerard και τον Mikey κι τα πράγματα ήταν ήρεμα. Ακόμα και με τους παιδικούς μου φίλους στο πλευρό, πάνα μου έλειπε κάτι.

Αυτό το κάτι το βρήκα στον Jared. Τον αγαπούσα, ήταν κάτι πρωτόγνωρο για εμένα. Δεν ήμουν σίγουρη για εκείνον. Δεν ξέρω πως νιώθει. Όσο και να τον αγαπάω, εκείνος μπορεί απλά να με έχει για να παίξει.

Η βόλτα μου με βοήθησε πολύ. Σκέφτηκα όλα αυτά τα συναισθήματα. Αναλογίστηκα το πως θα ένιωθα αν τον έχανα. Προσπάθησα να σκεφτώ λογικά, μπορεί να μην είχε γίνει και τίποτα, θα έπρεπε να τον εμπιστευτώ; Τόσους μήνες δεν μου είχε δείξει κανένα σημάδι ότι θα με απατήσει, εξάλλου η εμπιστοσύνη είναι το παν σε μία σχέση. Ο άνθρωπος είναι ευτυχισμένος σε μία σχέση ελευθερίας. Δεν θέλω να φερθώ απερίσκεπτα και να τον χάσω, τον αγαπάω πολύ. Αλλά η εικόνα του με άλλη γυναίκα.. με σκοτώνει. Οι θολές μου αναμνήσεις με ταξίδεψαν στους καιρούς που ο Jared έβγαινε με εκείνη την κοπέλα.. την Irene. 

Θυμάμαι τόσο καθαρά τα συναισθήματα μου, ζήλευα. Όλα ήταν πολύ δυνατά. Με πονούσε. 

Από την άλλη σκέφτηκα γιατί είμαι μαζί του. Με κάνει να νιώθω ζωντανή. 

Κάθε δευτερόλεπτο της ημέρας, κάθε ανησυχία μου, εξαφανίζονταν μόλις κοίταζα μέσα στα μάτια του. Δεν μπορούσα να τον χάσω. 

Ήθελα να είμαι μαζί του, αλλά δεν ξέρω πως νιώθει εκείνος. Μπορεί να ήθελε να με παρατήσει, να σκόπευε να με αφήσει τώρα που θα ήταν στο tour, ώστε να είναι πιο εύκολο να με ξεχάσει. Μπορεί αυτή η κοπέλα να ήταν η επόμενη που θα με αντικαταστήσει. 

Ήθελα χρόνο. Χρόνο για να σκεφτώ, για να ξεκαθαρίσω το μυαλό μου. Ίσως ήθελα να του δώσω λίγο χρόνο να δω τι θα κάνει. Αν θα με αφήσει, αν θα ενδιαφερθεί. 

Είμαι ακόμα πληγωμένη, αλλά δεν μπορώ να αφήσω τα συναισθήματα μου να θολώσουν την κρίση μου. Δεν μπορείς να οργανώσεις τα συναισθήματα, αλλά μπορείς να κάνεις μία προσπάθεια για να τα ελέγξεις ή να τα κρύψεις. Αυτό που ένιωθα με σιγουριά ήταν αμφιβολία. Αμφιβολία για όλη την σχέση μου με τον Jared. Είναι αληθινή; Είμαι έτοιμη να ρισκάρω να πληγωθώ για αυτόν; 

Είμαι τόσο μπερδεμένη. Τον αγαπάω αλλά δεν μπορούσα έτσι απλά να του δώσω την δυνατότητα να με διαλύσει. Μπορεί να μην είμαι αρκετά καλή για εκείνον. 

Τόσο μπερδεμένη, τόσο προδομένη. 

Η καλύτερη λύση ήταν να τον αφήσω, θα μπορούσα να ζήσω χωρίς αυτόν; Δεν νομίζω, αλλά θα ήταν το καλύτερο για εκείνον. Δεν μου άρεσε αυτή η αίσθηση να περιορίζεις κάποιον. Για αυτό έπρεπε να τον αφήσω. Αν αγαπάς κάτι, άστο να φύγει, αν γυρίσει πίσω είναι δικό σου. Αν όχι δεν ήταν ποτέ.

"Τι σκέφτεσαι;" η φωνή του Shannon ήταν ήρεμη. Με κοίταξε και στα μάτια και νόμιζα ότι μπορούσε να διαβάσει κάθε μου σκέψη. Αναστέναξα ελαφρά και δεν απάντησα.

"Ellie, πραγματικά δεν έγινε τίποτα"

"Δεν θέλω να το συζητήσω."

"Μην κάνεις σαν μωρό!"

"Είπα ότι δεν θέλω να τον συζητήσω." δεν είπαμε κάτι άλλο. Καθίσαμε σιωπηλά μέσα στο δωμάτιο, αυτό ήταν αρκετό για εμένα. Δεν ήθελα να τον ακούσω να δικαιολογεί τον αδερφό του. Απλά με πονούσε πιο πολύ.

"Είναι εδώ ο Jared;" ρώτησα σιγά. Δεν ήθελα δείξω ότι με νοιάζει.

"Ναι" το μηχάνημα έδειξε τους παλμούς μου να ανεβαίνουν. Δεν μπορούσα να αποκρυπτογραφήσω το βλέμμα του. Μετά από λίγο άρχισε πάλι να μιλάει:

"Θυμάμαι, όταν σε έφερα πρώτη φορά στο σπίτι. Τότε που παίξαμε το θάρρος ή αλήθεια. Θυμάσαι;"  
με ξάφνιασε αυτή η αναδρομή, γέλασα ελαφρά και μάγουλα μου βάφτηκαν κόκκινα. "Θα το πάρω ως ναι." είπε και γέλασε και εκείνος. "Όταν σε γύρισε ο Jared στο σπίτι σου, νόμιζε ότι είχε ελπίδες. Δεν ήθελε να μπλεχτεί μεταξύ μας, νόμιζε ότι είμαστε κάτι παραπάνω. Ellie, μπορεί να έγιναν πράγματα μεταξύ μας, αλλά ποτέ δεν πρόκειται να σε κοιτάξω με τον τρόπο που σε κοιτάει ο Jared. Είναι χαρούμενος. Κάνεις τον αδερφό μου χαρούμενο μόνο που είσαι στον χώρο. Πίστεψε αν είμαι σε κάτι πολύ καλός, είναι στο να διαβάζω τον Jared. Τον έχω μεγαλώσει τον μικρό πάρα την ασήμαντη ηλικιακή διαφορά μας. Είναι ο μικρός μου αδερφός. Είναι σημαντικός για εμένα και το μόνο που σου ζητάω είναι να μην τον πληγώσεις. Καταλαβαίνω πώς νιώθεις. Καταλαβαίνω καλύτερα από ότι νομίζεις, αλλά και εκείνος έχει περάσει πολλά. Μην τον καταδικάσεις για ένα λάθος που δεν έκανε."

Τα μάτια μου άνοιξαν διάπλατα από το σοκ. Δεν είχα μιλήσει ποτέ με τον Shannon για την σχέση μου με τον Jared. Ποτέ δεν είχα το κουράγιο.

"Shannon... εγώ.." η φωνή μου ήταν ακόμα αδύναμη. Καθάρισα τον λαιμό μου πριν ξαναμιλήσω. "Φοβάμαι. Και σήμερα όλο αυτό θα τελειώσει. Είμαι μισό χρόνο με τον αδερφό σου. Μισό γαμημένο χρόνο και δεν μου έχει πει ούτε μία φορά πώς νιώθει! Θέλω να πω, το ξέρω ότι είναι χάλια λόγος αλλά δεν μπορώ να ζήσω ξανά αυτό που έζησα με την Irene, τον εμπιστεύομαι αλλά με τρελαίνει η ιδέα με άλλη!. Ούτε εσύ ούτε κανένας δεν μπορεί να μου πει ότι δεν έχει κάνει τίποτα με καμία αυτούς τους μήνες στην περιοδεία! Δεν ξέρω... θέλω απλά χρόνο.. Είμαι μπερδεμένη." δεν είχα καταλάβει ότι όση ώρα μιλούσα δάκρυα είχαν ξεφύγει από τα μάτια μου.

"Δεν πρόκειται να το συζητήσεις αυτό μαζί μου. Δεν είναι δική μου δουλειά..."  μουρμούρησε.

"Σ' ευχαριστώ." του απάντησα και χαμογέλασα αμυδρά.

"Ό,τι είναι καλύτερο και για τους δυο σας. Πάω στην καφετέρια.. Μπορείς να μείνεις μόνη σου για 10 λεπτά;"

"Θα αντέξω.." μου χαμογέλασε και βγήκε έξω. Τι κι αν μου έλεγε τα ίδια; Αν έμενα μαζί του; Τον αγαπώ που να πάρει η οργή.

Ένα χτύπημα στην πόρτα διέκοψε τις σκέψεις μου.

"Παρακαλώ;" είπα και σκούπισα γρήγορα τα δάκρυα μου.

"Μπορώ;" η γλυκιά του φωνή... ένιωθα την καρδιά μου να πεταρίζει και χάρις αυτής της χαζομάρας δίπλα μου μπορούσα να την δω κιόλας.

"Έλα" μόλις είδα τα γαλάζια του μάτια, ξέχασα τα πάντα. Κάθε ανησυχία που είχα νωρίτερα εξαφανίστηκε. Περπάτησε αργά και κάθισε δίπλα μου, έκανα χώρο στο κρεβάτι για να βολευτεί καλύτερα.

"Την επόμενη φορά που θα κάνεις κάτι τέτοιο.. Θα τιμωρηθείς." είπε με φωνή όλο νόημα. Δεν του απάντησα. Τα μάτια του κοιτούσαν βαθιά μέσα στα δικά μου, ένιωθα ότι διάβαζε την ψυχή μου. Αν είχα στην τελική. Τώρα που ήταν κοντά μου μπορούσα να διακρίνω τους μαύρους κύκλους κάτω από τα μάτια του, ήταν κουρασμένος. Άγγιξα απαλά εκείνο το σημείο και μετά άρχισα να χαϊδεύω γλυκά το πρόσωπο του. Έκλεισε τα μάτια του, ήταν παρεδωμένος στο άγγιγμα μου. Ένιωθα καλά. Ήταν όλα τόσο σωστά. Μπορούσα να μείνω εκεί για πάντα; Προφανώς και όχι.

"Μου έλειψες." ψιθύρισε.  _Μην ξεχνάς τι ήθελες να του πεις_.. μουρμούρησε αυτή η καταραμένη μικρή φωνή μέσα στο μυαλό μου. Απομάκρυνα το χέρι μου και άνοιξε τα μάτια του αργά για να με ξανακοιτάξει. Ένα κουρασμένο χαμόγελο είχε σχηματιστεί στα χείλη του.

"Χρειάζεσαι ύπνο" του είπα σιγά. Τα δάχτυλα του τυλίχτηκαν γύρω από το χέρι μου. Η αίσθηση είναι μοναδική.

"Θα κοιμηθώ.. τώρα που ξέρω ότι είσαι καλά." γιατί έπρεπε να μου το κάνει αυτό;

"Ellie, πρέπει να σου πω κάτι.." μουρμούρησε.

"Και εγώ" μάζεψα όλη την αποφασιστικότητα μου,  _σε πρόδωσε_  είπα στον εαυτό μου και τον κοίταξα στα μάτια.

"Εσύ πρώτη." χαμογέλασε ξανά αλλά αυτή την φορά το χαμόγελο του ήταν πιο μεγάλο. Τα γαλάζια του μάτια μου θύμιζαν κουτάβι. Τόσο όμορφος..

"Εντάξει λοιπόν, Jared.. θέλω να χωρίσουμε" η ένταση της φωνής μου ήταν τόσο σιγανή που ούτε και εγώ δεν το άκουσα. Αλλά εκείνος το άκουσε. Τα μάτια του ήταν σοκαρισμένα. Το πρόσωπο του ήταν έδειχνε εκνευρισμό.

"Τι;"

"Jared, είδα την φωτογραφία. Ξέρω τι έκανες με εκείνη την κοπέλα, δεν θέλει και πολύ μυαλό. Απλά σε απελευθερώνω για να ευχαριστηθείς τα groupies σου." Κάθε λέξη ήταν τόσο σκληρή που με πονούσε που την έλεγα.

"Είσαι σίγουρη ότι είναι αυτό που θέλεις;" η φωνή του ήταν σκληρή.

"Νομίζω.. ναι." είπα ο τόνος του με είχε τρομάξει για να είμαι ειλικρινής.

"Όχι, νομίζω. Αν είναι να με χωρίζεις για κάτι που δεν έχει βάση και ουσία τότε σημαίνει ότι δεν με εμπιστεύεσαι."

"Σε εμπιστεύομαι." είπα αδύναμα.

"Ellie, δεν καταλαβαίνεις." σηκώθηκε από το κρεβάτι και περπάτησε πάνω-κάτω στο δωμάτιο.

"Εξήγησε μου λοιπόν!" είπα πιο δυνατά από ότι έπρεπε, "εξήγησε μου Jared, γιατί θέλω πολύ να ακούσω!" και το είχα χάσει. Όλη αυτή η ήρεμη συζήτηση που ήθελα να έχω μαζί του είχε καταστραφεί, κάθε όρεξη για ηρεμία είχε καταστραφεί.  
"Αλλά σε παρακαλώ μην μου δώσεις λεπτομέρειες για πώς πήδηξες αυτή την τύπισσα. Δεν ξέρω πόση ανοχή έχω.."

"Δεν πήγα με καμία" είπε γρήγορα.

"Αλήθεια; Και μπαίνεις συνέχεια στα εξώφυλλα των περιοδικών."

"Το ότι είδες ένα γαμημένο εξώφυλλο ενός κατεστραμμένου περιοδικού που ψάχνει αφορμή για να πουλήσει δεν είναι πηγή πληροφόρησης." η φωνή του ήταν απότομη. Δεν σου έδινε περιθώριο αντιπαράθεσης, δεν τον είχα ξαναδεί έτσι. Θα μπορούσα να πω ότι ήταν τρομακτικός.

"Δεν σήκωνες το κινητό σου!" του πέταξα. Αναστέναξε και πήγε προς την πόρτα.

"Ωραία φύγε. Αυτό σε κάνει δειλό Leto." του φώναξα, δεν έκανε βήμα. Με κοίταξε και χαμογέλασε ειρωνικά. Είχα ανασηκωθεί στο κρεβάτι μου. Το μηχάνημα δίπλα μου έδειχνε τους χτύπους μου να αυξάνονται και τα δάκρυα μου έκαναν την εμφάνισή τους ξανά. Εκείνος, έκλεισε την πόρτα αργά και την κλείδωσε. Μετά ήρθε πάλι προς το μέρος μου. 

Μαζεύτηκα στο κρεβάτι μου καθώς τοποθέτησε το ένα χέρι στο προσκέφαλο και το άλλο το ακούμπησε στο κρεβάτι μου. Δεν είχα έξοδο διαφυγής. Έφερε το πρόσωπο του πολύ κοντά στο δικό μου. Τα μάτια του, κουρασμένα και θυμωμένα και το ειρωνικό του χαμόγελο αποτυπωμένο στα χείλη του.

"Θα σου πω πώς έχουν τα πράγματα." ξεκίνησε. Η φωνή του ένας ψίθυρος.  
"Είμαι ο Jared Leto. Ξέρω πολύ καλά τι κάνω και ποιος είμαι, τα μυαλά μου τα έχω μέσα στο κεφάλι μου. Βλέπεις, μπορώ να έχω όποια γκόμενα θέλω στο κρεβάτι μου αλλά εγώ διάλεξα εσένα. Δεν στο λέω για να νιώσεις κολακευμένη, αν και θα έπρεπε, στο λέω γιατί είναι η αλήθεια." ο τόνος του ήταν σαρκαστικός, μπορούσα να πω ότι με εκνεύριζε.  
"Δεν θέλω καμία, αλλά θέλω εσένα. Και προφανώς παρά τους τόσους μήνες μαζί δεν με εμπιστεύεσαι." τώρα ήταν σοβαρός.

"Αυτό δεν είναι λόγος για να μην με απατήσεις Leto." είπα όσο πιο σκληρά μπορούσα.

"Είναι και δεν το έκανα!" ο εκνευρισμός του επέστρεψε.

"Δεν ξέρω.." η αμφιβολία.

"Ellie, δεν με καταλαβαίνεις." επανέλαβε.

"Εξήγησε μου που να με πάρει-" τα δάκρυα μου εμπόδιζαν την όραση μου.

"Σ'αγαπάω!" φώναζε και απομακρύνθηκε. Ένοιωθα σαν μην μπορούσα να πω τίποτα άλλο καθώς η φωνή μου είχε χαθεί.

"Μην με διακόπτεις! Τι;"

"Χαζή ή κουφή είσαι;" είπε ειρωνικά. Πριν λίγα λεπτά θα με ενοχλούσαν αυτοί οι χαρακτηρισμοί, πριν από λίγες μέρες θα καταλήγαμε να πειράζουμε ο ένας τον άλλον. Αλλά όχι τώρα. Με αγαπούσε.. Το είχε πει. Το είχε πει επιτέλους.

"Μην το λες αν δεν το εννοείς.." ψιθύρισα

"Είμαι εδώ!" είπε και άπλωσε τα χέρια του. "Είμαι εδώ και παλεύω για κάτι που θεωρώ σημαντικό για κάτι που δεν μπορώ να ζήσω χωρίς και εσύ μου λες αυτό;" ήρθε πάλι κοντά μου και στηρίχτηκε όπως πριν. Απέφυγα να τον κοιτάξω στα μάτια. "Κοίτα με!" απέτησε. Δειλά τα βλέμμα μου συνάντησε το δικό του. Δεν ήθελα να τον χάσω. "Σε μισώ για αυτό το συναίσθημα. Με έκανες να αγαπήσω ξανά μετά από τόσα χρόνια και θέλεις να με αφήσεις. Σε μισώ για αυτό." μουρμούρησε και τα γαλάζια του μάτια κοιτούσαν επίμονα μέσα στα δικά μου. Τον είχα πληγώσει, έβλεπες στα μάτια του ότι ήταν έτοιμος να δακρύσει.

"Μην ανησυχείς, γιατί σε μισώ για τον ακριβώς ίδιο λόγο." είπα και τράβηξα την μπλούζα του φέρνοντας τα χείλη του πάνω στα δικά μου. Το φιλί μας ήταν δυνατό, δάγκωσα μερικές φορές το κάτω χείλος του και οι γλώσσες μας μπλέχτηκαν σε έναν ξέφρενο χορό.

"Σε μισώ." μουρμούρισα ακόμα μία φορά και παραδόθηκα στο άγγιγμα του.

 

 

 

"Νομίζω ότι πρέπει να πάρω εξιτήριο." βολεύτηκα καλύτερα στην αγκαλιά του και τα μάτια μου έκλεισαν, ο χτύπος της καρδιάς του με ηρεμούσε.

"Καλή ιδέα, τα κρεβάτια εδώ δεν είναι τόσο βολικά."

"Ήρεμα τίγρη δεν θα γλιτώσεις τόσο εύκολα." αναστέναξε και γέλασε σιγά. Μου είχε λείψει αυτός ο ήχος. Χαμογέλασα σκεπτόμενη ότι η μεγάλη καταιγίδα είχε περάσει. Δεν μπορείς να έχεις ουράνιο τόξο χωρίς την βροχή λένε.

"Στην φωτογραφεία ήταν η Irene.." είπε και η φωνή του ήταν σοβαρή τώρα. Περίμενα να ακούσω την συνέχεια. "Βρεθήκαμε στο ίδιο μπαρ, ήταν μεθυσμένη και ήθελε να μου μιλήσει.. Άρχισε να με απειλεί και να μου λέει βλακείες, αλλά ήταν όλα ασυναρτησίες. Πήγα τόσο κοντά της γιατί εκνευρίστηκα, της είπα ότι δεν την φοβάμαι και να κάνει ότι θέλει, άρχισε να κάνει σαν υστερική και απλά σηκώθηκα και έφυγα. Ακόμα δεν απάντησα στο μήνυμα γιατί ήθελα να με χάσεις για να σου κάνω έκπληξη."

"Αχα.." αυτή η άβολη στιγμή όταν κάνεις πολύ μεγάλο σαματά για το τίποτα.

"Απλά να μην βγάζεις γρήγορα συμπεράσματα και ζητώ την εμπιστοσύνη σου."

"Συγνώμη." ήταν το μόνο που είπα.

"Δεν πειράζει.." άκουγα το χαμόγελο στην φωνή του.

"Jared, θέλω να σου ζητήσω κάτι." μουρμούρισα.

"Ό,τι θέλεις."

"Θέλω χρόνο, θέλω να μείνω μερικές μέρες μόνη μου για να σκεφτώ." δεν ήθελα να δω την έκφραση του.

"Αύριο φεύγω.. και μπορούμε να μιλάμε με μηνύματα. Αυτό αρκεί;"

"Δεν ξέρω.. Αλλά ας ξεκινήσει μόλις πας για περιοδεία πάλι."

"Αυτό είναι συμφωνία;"

"Εντάξει.." είπα και χαμογέλασα. Ένιωσα μερικές ενοχές αλλά θα τα έβαζα με τον εαυτό μου αργότερα, τώρα ήθελα να μείνω στην αγκαλιά του άντρα που αγαπούσα.

"Σ'αγαπώ." είπα και τα μάτια μου σφραγίστηκαν ταξιδεύοντας με στην ονειρούπολη. 


	12. Hurricane

Τράβηξα ακόμα μία γουλιά από το τσάι μου καθώς περίμενα...  
Είχε αργήσει ως συνήθως αλλά δεν μπορούσα να τον κατηγορήσω ήταν αρκετά κουρασμένος από την περιοδεία. Σήμερα επέστρεφε και μου είχε υποσχεθεί να περάσει από εδώ. Έφυγα από την κουζίνα με προορισμό το καθιστικό μου. Ίσως είχε κάτι ενδιαφέρον στην τηλεόραση. Θα το 'θέλα. Η πόρτα ακούστηκε και πετάχτηκα από την θέση μου για να τον υποδεχτώ.

"Jared!" είπα τραγουδιστά και έπεσα στην αγκαλιά του. "Μου έλειψες" συμπλήρωσα. Τράβηξε το πρόσωπο μου για να μπορέσει να αφήσει ένα γλυκό φιλί στα χείλη μου. 

"Και εμένα" μουρμούρησε και χαμογέλασε. 

"Πώς ήταν το ταξίδι;" 

"Κουραστικό, με πόνεσε η πλάτη μου. Ένας καλός ύπνος θα ήταν το κάτι άλλο με εσένα δίπλα μου." μουρμούρησε και κόλλησε τα χείλη του πάνω στα δικά μου. 

"Η κρεβατοκάμαρα είναι από εκεί." τα δάχτυλα μας μπλέχτηκαν και τον τράβηξα προς το μοναδικό υπνοδωμάτιο του διαμερίσματος μου. 

 

Μόλις μπήκαμε μέσα τον έριξα πάνω στο κρεβάτι και σκαρφάλωσα πάνω του. Άφησα τις αισθήσεις μου να με κυριεύσουν καθώς τα χείλη μου ταξίδευαν στον λαιμό του. 

"Δεν θα κοιμηθώ ποτέ" συμπέρανε και γέλασε. 

"Θα κοιμηθείς. Απλά θα σε κουράσω λίγο ακόμα" του απάντησα καθώς πέρασα το χέρι μου κάτω από την μπλούζα του. Ένιωσα τους καλοσχηματισμένους κοιλιακούς του, το άλλο μου χέρι ήταν απασχολημένο με τις τούφες τον μαλλιών του. Κατέβηκα πιο κάτω και ξεκούμπωσα αργά το παντελόνι του. Ήθελα να το ξεφορτωθώ όσο πιο γρήγορα γινόταν. Είχε περάσει αρκετός καιρός από την τελευταία φορά που είχαμε κάνει έρωτα. Και όσο να'ναι το είχα ανάγκη. Τίποτα δεν συγκρινόταν με το άγγιγμα του και τις εκφράσεις του. Απλά με έκανε να ανάβω πιο πολύ.

Κράτησε το πρόσωπο μου στα χέρια του και άρχισε να με φιλάει με περισσότερο πάθος, σιγά σιγά κάθε σημάδι ρομαντισμού άρχισε να εξαφανίζετε. Κατάφερε να πάρει τον έλεγχο και τώρα ήταν από πάνω μου. Απομακρύνθηκε για λίγο και τον βοήθησα να βγάλει την μπλούζα του και κατέβασα το παντελόνι του. Ύστερα το πρόσωπο του ήρθε κοντά στον λαιμό μου. Μπορούσα να νιώσω την ζεστή του ανάσα. Τα δόντια του έγδαραν ελαφρά τον λαιμό μου, ένας γλυκός πόνος που με τρέλαινε. Αναστέναξα. Στην συνέχεια τα μακρυά του δάχτυλα άρχισαν να ταξιδεύουν πάνω στο κορμί μου. Ένιωθα ότι κάθε σημείο που ακουμπούσε έπαιρνε φωτιά. 

Έφτασε στο παντελόνι μου που το αφαίρεσε με ευκολία. Άνοιξε αργά τα πόδια μου και το χέρι του πίεσε το κέντρο της θηλυκότητας μου.   
"Τόσο υγρή." μουρμούρησε. Το μυαλό μου είχε θολώσει από τον πόθο και την ανάγκη. Τον ήθελα. Παρακολουθούσα σιωπηλά κάθε κίνηση του. Μπορούσε να με έκανε ό,τι ήθελε εκείνη την στιγμή. Δεν με ενδιέφερε. Με κοίταξε στα μάτια. Μπορούσα να διαβάσω το πρόσωπο του τόσο καλά, με ήθελε όσο και εγώ εκείνον, αλλά αυτό το αχνό χαμόγελο που φώτιζε το αγγελικό του πρόσωπο.. Ήξερα πολύ καλά ότι δεν θα μου έδινε εύκολα αυτό που ζητούσα. Τα μάτια του είχαν την απόχρωση του βαθύ μπλε. Μου θύμιζε τον απογευματινό ουρανό. Η φλέβα κάτω από το αριστερό του μάτι άρχισε ήδη να κάνει την εμφάνιση της. Λάτρευα να βλέπω αυτή την μικρή φλέβα να πάλλεται με μανία κάθε φορά που με έκανε δική του. 

 

Έφερε το σώμα του ανάμεσα στα πόδια του και άρχισε πάλι να με φιλάει. Άνοιξα προσεκτικά το στόμα μου και η γλώσσα του εισχώρησε μέσα ζητώντας ανταπόκριση από την δική μου πριν ξεκινήσουν έναν ξέφρενο χορό που πάλι εκείνος είχε τον έλεγχο. Απομακρύνθηκε για να πάρει ανάσα και μετά κόλλησε τα χείλη του στον λαιμό μου. Η ένταση από την περιοδεία και όλο αυτό το άγχος.. πραγματικά του είχα λείψει.

Αφαίρεσε με ευκολία και την μπλούζα μου και άρχισε να δίνει προσοχή στο στήθος μου. Είχα παραδοθεί κυριολεκτικά στο άγγιγμα του, καθώς τα χείλη του είχαν φυλακίσει την δεξιά μου θηλή, τα δάχτυλα μου πίεζαν το κεφάλι του για να συνεχίσει και μπέρδευαν τις τούφες των μαλλιών του.Ακατανόητες λέξεις έβγαιναν από τα χείλη μου μπερδεμένες με τους αναστεναγμούς μου. Με δάγκωσε ελαφρά και άρχισε να ασχολείται με την αριστερή μου θηλή που έκανε ακριβώς το ίδιο πράγμα. Που να πάρει η οργή. Αν συνέχιζε θα είχα τελειώσει πριν καλά καλά φτάσει στο πιο βασικό μου σημείο.

Κατέβηκε στην κοιλιά μου αφήνοντας υγρά φιλιά πριν τα χείλη του πιέσουν το κέντρο της θηλυκότητας μου. Αν δεν πρόλαβε να με τρελάνει πριν, τώρα το κατάφερε. Τα χέρια μου άφησαν τα καστανά του μαλλιά και κράτησα με δύναμη το προσκέφαλο το κρεβατιού. Έκλεισα τα μάτια μου, δεν ήξερα τι ακριβώς έκανα. Το μόνο που μπορώ να πω με σιγουριά είναι πως το όνομα του ήταν το κύριο πράγμα που μπορούσα να πω καθώς ρουφούσε τους χυμούς μου. Τα χέρια του κρατούσαν σταθερή την μέση μου για να μην κουνιέμαι.  
Ένιωσα το πρώτο κύμα οργασμού να έρχεται και το σώμα μου άρχισε να τρέμει. Συνέχισε να με βασανίζει μέχρι το μόνο πράγμα που να μπορώ να πω ήταν το όνομα του.

Ήρθε κοντά μου και πίεσε τα χείλη του πάνω στα δικά μου. Μπορούσα να γευτώ τον εαυτό μου στην γλώσσα του. Απομακρύνθηκε και με κοίταξε θριαμβευτικά. Προσπάθησα να ηρεμήσω την αναπνοή μου, και τον ίδιο μου τον εαυτό. Τι στο καλό ήταν αυτό; Πολύ σπάνια ο Jared έκανε στοματικό, πηγαίναμε και οι δύο στο ψητό κατευθείαν.

Ξάπλωσε δίπλα μου και με πήρε στην αγκαλιά του.  
"Αν νομίζεις ότι έχεις ξεμπερδέψει τόσο γρήγορα κάνεις μεγάλο λάθος" ψιθυρίζω και άκουσα το σιγανό του γέλιο. Φίλησε το μέτωπο μου γλυκά και άρχισε να τραγουδάει. Θα μπορούσε να με είχε πάρει ο ύπνος αν δεν ένιωθα ενοχές που δεν του ανταπέδωσα την ευχαρίστηση που μου χάρισε.  
Τον έκανα να σταματήσει φιλώντας τον γλυκά στα χείλη.

"Σειρά μου" είπα και άρχισα να τον φιλάω στον λαιμό. Τα δόντια μου σύρθηκαν στο δέρμα του και μετά άφησα τον εαυτό μου να κατεβαίνει όλο και πιο κάτω. Το χέρι μου είχε ήδη κατέβει στον ερεθισμό του και τον χάιδευα σιγά σιγά κατά μήκος του.  
"Ellie..." ψιθύρισε αλλά δεν σταμάτησα. Συνέχισα και τα χείλη μου κόλλησαν στο στήθος του. Έγλειψα και δάγκωσα ελαφρά τις ρώγες του πριν κατέβω κι άλλο χαμηλά.  
Χάιδεψα ακόμα μία φορά τον ανδρισμό του πάνω από το εσώρουχο βασανιστικά αργά. Άκουσα το σιγανό αναστεναγμό του. Τον κοίταξα βαθιά στα μάτια πριν απελευθερώσω τον ερεθισμό του και τον βάλω στο στόμα μου. Αρχικά ο ρυθμός μου αργός, ήθελα να του χαρίσω στην ευχαρίστηση και να τον βασανίσω λίγο.

Που και που έριχνα κλεφτές ματιές για να δω την αντίδραση του. Τα μάτια του κλειστά. Είχε ρίξει το κεφάλι του πίσω και το απολάμβανε. Αυτό μου έδινε το θάρρος για να συνεχίσω. Σταμάτησα για λίγο και πέρασα την γλώσσα μου γύρω από την κορυφή και μετά τον πήρα πάλι στο στόμα μου. Τα μάτια μου είχαν κλείσει απολαμβάνοντας την κάθε στιγμή.

"Πιο..πιο γρήγορα." τον άκουσα να λέει σιγά και υπάκουσα. Ανέβασα τον ρυθμό μου καθώς το χέρι του μπλέχτηκε μέσα στα μαλλιά μου υποδεικνύοντας την σωστή ταχύτητα.   
"Εllie.." τον άκουσα να λέει, "θα τελειώσω που να πάρει ο διάολος!" είπε μέσα από τα χαμηλά βογγητά του. Προσπάθησα να τον καλύψω με το στόμα μου όλο το μήκος του πράγμα αδύνατο. Πίεσε με λίγο παραπάνω δύναμη το κεφάλι μου και τον ένιωσα να τελειώνει στο στόμα μου καθώς τον άκουσα να λέει το όνομά μου.

Απομακρύνθηκα και χαμογέλασα ικανοποιημένη πλέον με τον εαυτό μου.  
"Τώρα είμαστε εντάξει" είπα και ξάπλωσα δίπλα του με το θριαμβευτικό χαμόγελο σκαλισμένο στα χείλη μου. Όπως και εκείνος πριν, τον φίλησα. Ήταν ένα γλυκό φιλί. Τράβηξα τα σκεπάσματα και έκλεισα το φως δίπλα μου.  
"Καληνύχτα!" του είπα και του γύρισα πλάτη. Τον άκουγα ακόμα που προσπαθούσε να επαναφέρει την αναπνοή του στο φυσιολογικό.  
Γέλασε και με τράβηξε κοντά στο γυμνό του σώμα.

"Δεν τελειώσαμε ακόμα" ψιθύρισε στο αυτί μου και με αυτό δάγκωσε απαλά τον λαιμό μου. Γύρισα να τον δω, και πριν το καταλάβω είχε βρεθεί από πάνω μου.  
"Το ξέρεις ότι είσαι σκέτος πειρασμός; Δεν με αφήνεις ποτέ σε ησυχία..." του είπα ειρωνικά.  
"Ναι.. Το ξέρω." μου απάντησε με τον ίδιο τόνο. "είναι ένα από τα στοιχεία που αγαπάς σε εμένα"  
"Το κατάλαβες επιτέλους ότι σε θέλω μόνο για το κορμί σου;" του είπα και γέλασα.  
"Εδώ και καιρό, τουλάχιστον ξέρουμε και οι δύο τι θέλουμε από τον άλλον" απάντησε και γέλασε και εκείνος. Toν τράβηξα πάνω μου και τα χείλη μας συναντήθηκαν.

"Θυμάσαι τι σου είχα πει κάποτε;" με ρώτησε και το βλέμμα του σκοτείνιασε πάλι.  
"Βασικά δεν σταματάς να μιλάς συνήθως, οπότε σε τι αναφέρεσαι;" του απάντησα και χαμογέλασα για να μην παρεξηγηθεί.  
"Σου έχω πει να μην παίζεις με επικίνδυνα πράγματα." ψιθύρισε με τον ίδιο τόνο αγνοώντας το προηγούμενο σχόλιο μου. Φίλησε ακόμα μία φορά τον λαιμό μου και πριν το καταλάβω ήταν μέσα μου. Έβγαλα μία μικρή κραυγή πόνου που ξαφνικά άρχισε να μετατρέπετε σε ευχαρίστηση για ακόμα μία φορά.

Πήγαινε αργά, με βασάνιζε. Μερικές φορές έβγαινε τελείως με αποτέλεσμα να τον παρακαλάω να συνεχίσει. Ήξερε τι έκανε. Του άρεσε να τον παρακαλάω, να του ζητάω να με κάνει δική του. Τον έκανε να νιώθει καλά. Και αυτό έκανα γιατί δεν είχα και πολλές επιλογές.  
Μπορεί να με βασάνιζε για αρκετά λεπτά μέχρι να μου έδινε αυτό που ήθελα. Δεν μπορούσα να φέρω και κάποια αντίρρηση.

Άρχισε να κινείτε γρηγορότερα μέσα μου. Ένιωθα τον σκληρό ερεθισμό του να με ολοκληρώνει καθώς τα βογγητά μας κάλυπταν τον χώρο. Ένιωθα όλο και πιο κοντά στην απόλαυση. Τα χέρια του είχαν πάρει φωτιά και τα δικά μου έγδερναν απαλά την πλάτη του.  
Έπιασα τον εαυτό μου να τελειώνει. Δεν έλεγχα ακριβώς τις κινήσεις και τα δόντια μου δάγκωσαν τον ώμο του λίγο πιο δυνατά από ότι έπρεπε.   
Έπεσα πίσω και περίμενα και εκείνον να τελειώσει. Χάιδεψε το στήθος μου και το χέρι του βρέθηκε στον λαιμό μου πιέζοντας τον. Ο πόνος διέρκησε για μερικά δευτερόλεπτα καθώς ένιωσα καυτή λάβα να ξεχύνεται μέσα μου και μετά εκείνος έπεσε δίπλα μου.

Όταν ηρεμήσαμε και οι δύο με τράβηξε δίπλα του και με τύλιξε μέσα στην αγκαλιά του. Βολεύτηκα και φίλησα γλυκά το στέρνο του.

"Σ'αγαπώ." είπα και έκλεισα τα μάτια μου ευχαριστημένη.

"Σ'αγαπώ" είπε και εκείνος και άρχισε τραγουδάει άγνωστους σκοπούς.

"Ellie;"   
"Ναι;"   
"Μην ξαναδαγκώσεις τόσο δυνατά.. μένει σημάδι" ψιθύρισε. Γέλασα σιγά και έκλεισα τα μάτια μου κουρασμένη. Το χαμόγελο ήταν εμφανές στα χείλη μου ευχόμενη να μην τελειώσει ποτέ αυτή η στιγμή. Ήμουν ευτυχισμένη. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Συγνώμη για όλο αυτό. Δεν ήξερα πως λειτουργεί το σεξ :')   
> Με εκτίμηση,   
> nobaknim


	13. Hurt

Το τηλέφωνο μου χτύπησε μερικές φορές. Δεν ήθελα να σηκωθώ για να είμαι ειλικρινής. Τα χέρια του Jared τυλιγμένα γύρω μου. Η άνεση.. Η προστασία..  
"Να πάρει ευχή.." μουρμούρισα νυσταγμένα. Το άρπαξα και το τοποθέτησα βαριεστημένα πάνω στο αυτί μου.  
  
"Παρακαλώ;" μουρμούρισα μπερδεμένα.  
"Ellie;" ακούστηκε η φωνή του Tim. Παραξενεύτηκα. Σπάνια με καλούσε.  
"Εεεμ, για σου Tim! Τι κάνεις;" ο τόνος μου ήταν νυσταγμένος αλλά πραγματικά με ενδιέφερε να μάθω τι γινόταν.  
"Μπορείς να έρθεις στο νοσοκομείο; Παίρνω τον Jared και δεν το σηκώνει..."  
"Ναι κοιμάται.. Έγινε κάτι;" έπαθε κάτι η Venia; Τα χειρότερα σενάρια περνούσαν από το μυαλό μου.  
"Τίποτα για να ανησυχήσεις. Έλα από εδώ και θα σου εξηγήσω σε παρακαλώ. Βιάσου όμως." και με αυτό έκλεισε το τηλέφωνο.  
  
Τι μπορεί να είχε συμβεί; Το μυαλό μου θόλωσε. Έσπρωξα τον Jared για να τον ξυπνήσω. Με αγνόησε και συνέχισε να κοιμάται.  
"Jared!" είπα λίγο πιο δυνατά από ότι έπρεπε. Σηκώθηκε βαριεστημένα και με κοίταξε. Έβγαλα έναν περίεργο ήχο μόλις τον είδα. Ήταν τόσο γλυκός. Πήγα στην ντουλάπα και ντύθηκα γρήγορα. Μετά του πέταξα μία μπλούζα και ένα παντελόνι από τα ρούχα που είχε αφήσει σπίτι μου.  
  
"Tι έγινε;" τον άκουσα να λέει νυσταγμένα. Κουτάβι, έμοιαζε με κουτάβι.  
"Ο Tim με πήρε τηλέφωνο. Κάποιος είναι στο νοσοκομείο και μου είπε να πάμε από εκεί όσο πιο γρήγορα μπορούμε. Για αυτό κουνήσου!" τα μάτια του άνοιξαν διάπλατα. Μπορούσα να δω την ανησυχία στο βλέμμα του. Μακάρι να μην χρειαζόταν να μπει σε αυτή την διαδικασία..  
  
Ύστερα από λίγα λεπτά κρατούσα ένα ζεστό καφέ καθώς έμπαινα στο νοσοκομείο της πόλης. Το βήμα μου ήταν γρήγορο. Τι μπορεί να είχε συμβεί;  
Πήρα τηλέφωνο τον Tim για να μου πει σε ποιο σημείο ακριβώς βρισκόταν.  
Μόλις μπήκαμε στον θάλαμο αναμονής, ο Tim ήταν όρθιος και περπάταγε πάνω κάτω. Είδα την Venia να κάθετε στην καρέκλα δεν μπορούσα να προσδιορίσω την έκφραση της. Και λίγο πιο εκεί, ο Shannon. Κρατούσε το κεφάλι του μέσα στα χέρια του και κοιτούσε κάτω, μόλις μας είδε χαμογέλασε. Η αγωνία μου άρχισε να κορυφώνετε καθώς κανένας τους δεν μιλούσε.  
"Θα μου κανένας τι έγινε;" η φωνή μου ήταν πιο δυνατή από όσο έπρεπε. Ο Jared τύλιξε το χέρι του τριγύρω μου για να με ηρεμήσει. Ήταν καλός στο να μένει ψύχραιμος. Η ψυχραιμία ποτέ δεν ήταν το φόρτε μου.  
  
  
  
  
"Η Vicky.." είπε ο Shannon και χαμογέλασε. Και όλα τα κομμάτια είχαν ενωθεί.   
"Γεννάει!" συμπέρανα και μόνο που δεν τσίριξα από την χαρά μου.   
"Ο Tomo;" άκουσα τον Jared να λέει.   
Ο Jared, ήταν από τους ανθρώπους που εξέφραζε τα συναισθήματα του. Του ήταν αρκετά δύσκολο. Προτιμούσε να κρατάει τις σκέψεις του για τον εαυτό του, ο μόνος του τρόπος έκφρασης ήταν ο Bart. Εξέφραζε τον εαυτό του μέσα από την τέχνη, είτε αυτό ήταν ένα τραγούδι, είτε μία εικόνα είτε ένα βίντεο. Η τέχνη ήταν πάντα το καταφύγιο του.   
Ο μόνος που τον καταλάβαινε απόλυτα ήταν ο Shannon, η σχέση τους είναι μοναδική. Ολοκληρώνουν ο ένας τον άλλον με έναν περίεργο τρόπο. Μερικές φορές δεν μιλούσαν, απλά με ένα βλέμμα μπορούσαν να καταλάβουν τι βρισκόταν μέσα στο μυαλό του καθενός. Η σχέση τους είναι κάτι που θαυμάζω. 

 

Δεν είχα ποτέ κάτι τέτοιο που έχουν αυτοί οι δυο. Ίσως ο Mikey, να με καταλάβαινε έτσι. Αλλά δεν είχα την ευκαιρία να το αναπτύξω. Από την άλλη με τον Tomo.. Είναι τόσο μπερδεμένη η σχέση του με τον Tomo.Δεν δείχνει συχνά ότι ενδιαφέρεται για εκείνον, αλλά εγώ τον ξέρω. Είναι ο δεύτερος αδερφός του.Θα μπορούσα να πω ότι τον βλέπει πολύ προστατευτικά συχνά. Μερικές φορές όταν τον κοιτάει έχει ακριβώς το ίδιο βλέμμα που έχει και ο Shannon όταν κοιτάει τον Jared. Είναι περήφανος.Τον έχω δει τόσες πολλές φορές να χαμογελάει όταν ο Tomo μιλάει για την μικρή. Ξέρει πόσο σημαντικό είναι για εκείνον. Αλλά και πάλι, το κρατάει για τον εαυτό του.

"Είναι μέσα, μαζί της." μίλησε για πρώτη φορά η Venia.  
"Πώς είναι;" συνέχισε ο Jared.  
"O μικρός, έχει τρελαθεί." είπε ο Shannon και γέλασε σιγά. Ο Jared χαμογέλασε ικανοποιημένος και με τράβηξε να κάτσουμε στα καθίσματα.

"Έχουμε νέα από την Vicky;"  
"Είναι καλά, το μόνο που ελπίζουμε είναι να μην είναι δύσκολος ο τοκετός." απάντησε ο Tim.  
Δεν το πιστεύω ότι σε λίγο θα τρέχει ανάμεσα μας μία μικρή Milicevic.

Οι ώρες περνούσαν βασανιστικά αργά καθώς περιμέναμε νέα. Τι στο καλό είχε γίνει και αργούσαν τόσο πολύ; Είχε πάθει κάτι η Vicky; Τράβηξα ακόμα μία γουλιά από τον καφέ μου. Ήταν ο τέταρτος για σήμερα. Η αγωνία σε ανάμιξη με την χαρά και τον ενθουσιασμό μου προκαλούσε ναυτία. Κράτησα το χέρι του Jared που είχε ακουμπήσει τώρα το κεφάλι του στον τοίχο καθώς περίμενε.

Ο Τomo εμφανίστηκε και ένα τεράστιο χαμόγελο φώτιζε το πρόσωπο του. Φορούσε μία από αυτές τις περίεργες στολές που έχω δει ότι φοράνε στο χειρουργείο. Ήταν τόσο γλυκός. Αγκάλιασε την αδερφή του πριν έρθει σε εμάς.  
"Πώς νιώθεις;" τον ρώτησε ο Shannon και ήξερα ότι δεν μπορούσε να περιμένει.  
"Υπέροχα." τα καστανά μάτια του είχαν μία περίεργη λάμψη.  
Το μυαλό μου είχε μπλοκάρει. Δεν το πίστευα ότι ο φίλος μου είχε γίνει πατέρας. Δεν μίλησα, το μόνο που μπορούσα να κάνω είναι να έχω αυτό το χαζό χαμόγελο στα χείλη μου και να κοιτάω τον Tomo. Διασκέδαζα με την χαρά του.  
"Μπορούμε να την δούμε;" ρώτησε ο Shannon.  
"Ίσως αύριο, η Vicky είναι κουρασμένη και η μικρή θα κοιμάται." μουρμούρησε ο Tomo.

Μετά από αρκετή ώρα τον χαιρετήσαμε και τον αφήσαμε να πάει μέσα. Ήταν σαν βασανιστήριο να τον βλέπεις να προσπαθεί να μας κρατήσει συντροφιά ενώ ήθελε να πάει στην γυναίκα του και στο παιδί του.

 

 

 

Ήμαστε σε ένα κλαμπ. Η μουσική ήταν δυνατά. Είχαμε βγει για να γιορτάσουμε το νέο μέλος αυτής της παρέας. Αν και δεν ήταν μαζί μας ο Tomo και η Vicky.  Έπινα ποτά με τον Tim, -οι άλλοι τρεις το έπαιζαν ανώτεροι με το ανθρακούχα- και διασκέδαζα δεν μπορώ να πω. Δεν κατάλαβα ακριβώς τι πήγε στραβά μέχρι που άρχισα να τσακώνομαι με τον Jared. Προσπάθησα να βγάλω άκρη από τα λεγόμενα του και αλλά δεν μπορούσα. Το μυαλό μου ήταν αρκετά ζαλισμένο για να επεξεργαστώ τις πληροφορίες.  
Το μόνο που κατάλαβα ήταν ότι τον ενόχλησε η συμπεριφορά μου απέναντι σε έναν τύπο που μίλησα. Είπε ότι ήμουν πολύ κοντά μαζί του και ότι δεν του άρεσε. Δεν ξέρω γιατί και το πως τα κατάφερε, αλλά με εκνεύρισε.

"Χαλάρωσε! Δεν έγινε και τίποτα." του είπα και προσπάθησα να τον πάρω αγκαλιά. Αλλά με έδιωξε. Αυτό με πλήγωσε.  
"Ellie, σε παρακαλώ. Συγκεντρώσου! Και άσε το γαμημένο το ποτήρι κάτω!" φώναξε. Πήρε το ποτήρι από τα χέρια μου και το άφησε πάνω στον πάγκο.  
"Γιατί πρέπει να μου το καταστρέφεις; Μάθε να διασκεδάζεις που να πάρει η οργή!" του φώναξα και εγώ.  
"Αν θεωρείς διασκέδαση να μην ξέρω τι μου γίνετε να μου λείπει." μου πέταξε.  
"Εντάξει λοιπόν! Σήκω και φύγε και πήγαινε να βρεις την δική σου διασκέδαση. Εμένα αυτό μου αρέσει να κάνω και αυτό θα κάνω!" μπερδεμένες λέξεις. Δεν ήξερα αν έβγαζαν νόημα. Το βλέμμα του ήταν πληγωμένο και θυμωμένο την ίδια ώρα.  
"Όταν είσαι σε μία σχέση πρέπει να σκέφτεσαι και τον άλλον εκτός από τον εαυτό σου." μου είπε.  
"Μου λες ότι δεν σε σκέφτομαι;"  
"Θέλεις να το κάνω πιο ξεκάθαρο;"  
"Ωραία λοιπόν, πήγαινε και βρες κάποια που να είναι το σκυλάκι σου. Από εμένα είσαι ελεύθερος!" του φώναξα και έφυγα από εκείνο το σημείο.

Δεν ήξερα αν είχα πληγωθεί ή όχι, αλλά σίγουρα ήμουν θυμωμένη. Προχώρησα προς το μπαρ και ζήτησα ένα σφηνάκι. Το κατέβασα με την πρώτη. Δεν ήξερα τι έκανα. Είχα χάσει τον έλεγχο. Άρχισα να μιλάω με έναν άντρα και αντιδρούσα λες και ήμουν ελεύθερη. Τον φλέρταρα, τον άφησα να με κεράσει ένα ποτό. Πριν το καταλάβω τα χείλη αυτού του άγνωστου ήταν πάνω στα δικά μου. Αρχικά αντιστάθηκα αλλά η μικρή μου αντίσταση δεν κράτησε για πολύ.

Αμέσως το μετάνιωσα όταν είδα το πρόσωπο του Jared δίπλα μου. Τα γαλάζια του μάτια ήταν βουτηγμένα στον πόνο. Τι ακριβώς είχα κάνει που να με πάρει ο διάολος; Άρχισε να απομακρύνετε και έκανα να τον προφτάσω.

Είχαμε βγει έξω από το κλαμπ και τότε άρχισα να του φωνάζω. Το βήμα του ήταν γρήγορο με αποτέλεσμα να με κάνει να τρέχω.  
"Jared!" προσπάθησα να τον κάνω να σταματήσει. "Σου μιλάω! Περίμενε!" σταμάτησε απότομα και γύρισε να με κοιτάξει. Η γρήγορη αυτή κίνηση μου με έκανε να τρομάξω και αν δεν με κρατούσε προφανώς να είχα πέσει κάτω. Με βοήθησε να σταθώ καλά, το μπερδεμένο μου μυαλό ήταν ένα εμπόδιο στην ισορροπία μου.

"Γιατί φεύγεις;" του είπα. Ο τόνος μου ήταν πιο επιθετικός από ότι σκόπευα. Γέλασε θλιμμένα. Ήξερα την απάντηση αλλά περίμενα την δική του.  
"Τι περιμένεις να κάνω;" δεν απάντησα απλά τον κοίταζα. Ήθελα να πει κάτι, οτιδήποτε.  
"Μπορείς να πας μέσα να συνεχίσεις την διασκέδαση σου Ellie." μουρμούρησε.  
"Δεν θέλω να πάω πουθενά χωρίς εσένα."  
"Αλήθεια; Πριν άλλα μου έλεγες." μου πέταξε.  
"Ξέρεις κάτι; Βαρέθηκα. Βαρέθηκα να τσακωνόμαστε για ανούσιους λόγους. Βαρέθηκα να σε βλέπω να θυμώνεις. Βαρέθηκα όλη αυτή την φάση. Δεν αντέχω άλλο. Βαρέθηκα να ζω όλο τα ίδια και τα ίδια! Με κούρασες! Κάνε ότι θέλεις. Εγώ φεύγω." δεν ήξερα ακριβώς τι έλεγα και γιατί το έλεγα. Αλλά το είπα.

Δεν μου απάντησε παρά μόνο όταν άρχισα να απομακρύνομαι μου φώναξε 'σ'αγαπάω'.

Μίσησα τον εαυτό μου για αυτό που του είπα αλλά ήταν πολύ αργά.  
 _"Δεν έχει σημασία. Δεν νιώθω το ίδιο Leto."_  και με αυτό ξαναμπήκα μέσα στο μπαρ. 


	14. Dark Paradise

Ένιωσα το κεφάλι μου βαρύ. Δεν ήθελα να σηκωθώ, αλλά η δυσφορία και η αναγούλα δεν έλεγαν να σταματήσουν. Άνοιξα αργά τα μάτια μου. Το φως έμοιαζε αρκετά δυνατό με αποτέλεσμα να μην μπορώ να δω καθαρά. Προσπάθησα να προστατεύσω τα μάτια μου με το χέρι μου. Τι στο καλό είχε γίνει χθες το βράδυ; Δεν θυμάμαι απολύτως τίποτα. Το μόνο που θυμάμαι είναι ότι ήπια λίγο παραπάνω... Λίγο.. Κοίταξα τριγύρω μου. Που είναι; Σηκώθηκα με αργά βήματα, σχεδόν μπερδεμένα.  
  
 "Jared;" μουρμούρισα.  
  
 Μπορεί να είναι σπίτι του, ήταν μία εκδοχή. Η αναγούλα μου έγινε πιο έντονη. Έτρεξα στο μπάνιο. Τα δάχτυλα μου πληκτρολόγησαν τον αριθμό του. Δεν απάντησε. Ξανακάλεσα... Τίποτα. Μετά από μερικά τηλεφωνήματα ακόμα αποφάσισα ότι θα έπρεπε να καλέσω τον Shannon. Πάτησα το κουμπί κλήσης. Στον τρίτο χτύπο απάντησε.  
  
"Ellie;" ακουγόταν ανήσυχος.  
  
 "Shannon; Τι έγινε; Πού βρίσκεσαι; Ξέρεις που είναι ο Jared;" πολλές ερωτήσεις ακόμα και για εμένα. Το κεφάλι μου γύριζε.  
  
"Ellie, ηρέμησε όλα είναι καλά. Σπίτι μου είμαι και όχι δεν ξέρω έγινε κάτι; Χθες δεν ήσουν τόσο καλά μαζί του..." τι στο...;  
  
"Τι εννοείς; Τσακωθήκαμε;" ρώτησα. Ακούστηκα σαν ηλίθια ακόμα και στον εαυτό μου.  
  
"Εμ.. Συγνώμη Ellie, πρέπει να κλείσω..." βιάστηκε να απαντήσει. Τα πράγματα δεν είναι καλά. Καθόλου καλά.  
  
 "Καλά, τα λέμε." είπα εκνευρισμένα και έκλεισα το τηλέφωνο.  
  
Έπρεπε να βρω τον Jared. Είχα ένα απαίσιο προαίσθημα. Χωρίς δεύτερη σκέψη ετοιμάστηκα κάλεσα ένα ταξί με προορισμό το σπίτι του. Μόλις έφτασα εκεί, άσχημο αυτό συναίσθημα που είχα άρχισε να τρώει τα σωθικά μου, κατασπαράζοντας κάθε καλή σκέψη. Είχαμε τσακωθεί με τον Jared, αλλά δεν το περίμενα να είναι τόσο άσχημα τα πράγματα. Πάτησα το κουδούνι. Περίμενα μερικά λεπτά. Καμία απάντηση. Πάλι. Ξαναπροσπάθησα πιο επίμονα αυτή την φορά. Ήξερα ότι ήταν μέσα. Το αυτοκίνητο ήταν έξω από το πάρκινγκ.  
  
Μετά από λίγο, η πόρτα άνοιξε. Τα μάτια του ήταν κουρασμένα. Λες και δεν είχε κοιμηθεί όλη την νύχτα. Είχαν χάσει την λάμψη τους. Έμοιαζε τόσο πληγωμένος. Το έβλεπα στα μάτια του. Με πονούσε να τον βλέπω έτσι. Έμεινα εκεί, περιμένοντας να πει εκείνος πρώτα κάτι. Τίποτα. Μόνο σιωπή.  
  
"Τι θέλεις εσύ εδώ;" ξαφνιάστηκα. Δεν περίμενα τέτοια υποδοχή. Τι στο διάολο είχε γίνει;  
  
"Μπορείς να μου πεις γιατί δεν σηκώνεις το γαμημένο το κινητό σου;" είπα φανερά εκνευρισμένα. Ένιωσα πληγωμένη.  
  
"Δεν το άκουσα..." απάντησε γρήγορα. Του έριξα ένα ποιόν-πας-να-δουλέψεις βλέμμα.  
  
"Δηλαδή θέλεις να μου πεις ότι είχες το blackberry σε απόσταση πάνω των 10 μέτρων;"  
  
"Ellie, πες μου τι θέλεις και φύγε." με πλήγωσε. Έχω χάσει κάτι.  
  
 "Θέλω να μιλήσουμε."  
  
 "Δεν έχω χρόνο." γιατί μου φερόταν τόσο άσχημα; Επέμεινα.  
  
Τον έσπρωξα και μπήκα μέσα στο σπίτι. Έσπρωξα την πόρτα να κλείσει και πήγα μέσα στο σαλόνι. Με ακολούθησε.  
  
 "Μίλα." του πέταξα.  
  
 "Δεν έχω τίποτα να πω, τα είπαμε όλα χθες. Απορώ γιατί είσαι ακόμα εδώ."  
  
"Ωραία, ξαναπέστα σήμερα, για να τα θυμηθώ και εγώ."  
  
 "Ellie, εσύ με παράτησες. Γιατί το κάνεις πιο δύσκολο που να πάρει η οργή!" έμεινα εκεί και τον κοίταζα. Το στόμα μου είχε στεγνώσει. Ό,τι και να έκανα χθες το βράδυ, ήδη το έχω μετανιώσει.  
  
"Τι έκανα λέει;" τον ρώτησα έξαλλη. Δεν μπορούσα να το πιστέψω. Απλά ήταν ένα κακόγουστο αστείο.  
  
 "Θα σου ζητήσω να φύγεις." απέφευγε να με κοιτάξει στα μάτια.  
  
 "Jared, κοίτα με!" του είπα. Το σαγόνι του σφίχτηκε πριν τα μάτια του κοιτάξουν βαθιά μέσα στα δικά μου. Ένιωθα τον εαυτό μου να χάνετε μέσα στο γαλάζιο. Μπορούσα να δω ότι πονούσε. Πήγα προς το μέρος του.  
  
 "Ποτέ δεν θα το έκανα αυτό. Σ'αγαπάω." είπα εννοώντας κάθε λέξη.  
  
 "Δεν είσαι αναγκασμένη να προσποιείσαι πια.." απάντησε ειρωνικά και αποτραβήχτηκε.  
  
"Πιστεύεις ότι σου λέω ψέματα;"  
  
 "Γάμησε το, εντάξει; Απλά σήκω και φύγε."  
  
 "Είσαι σίγουρος ότι αυτό είναι που θέλεις;"  
  
 "Τι σημασία έχει το τι θέλω; Δεν μπορώ να σε πιέζω άλλο Ellie."  
  
 "Μπορείς να μου πεις τι έγινε;"  
  
 "Έχει σημασία;"  
  
 "ΝΑΙ!Για εμένα έχει! Δεν μπορείς να με παρατάς και να μου φέρεσαι τόσο άσχημα για κάτι που δεν γνωρίζω! Πες μου τι έκανα λάθος να διορθωθώ! Ο χωρισμός δεν είναι λύση!"  
  
 "Για εσένα χθες το βράδυ ήταν ό,τι πιο εύκολο είχες κάνει."  
  
"Λοιπόν, προς πληροφόρηση σου Leto, δεν θυμάμαι τίποτα από το προηγούμενο βράδυ, δεν θυμάμαι τι είπα, δεν θυμάμαι τι έκανα. Και σήμερα ξυπνάω σε ένα άδειο κρεβάτι μόνη μου, σου τηλεφωνώ και αρνείσαι να μου απαντήσεις, έρχομαι να σε βρω και μου λες ότι σε παράτησα! Αλλά εγώ δεν θυμάμαι ΤΙΠΟΤΑ! Και εσύ αντί να μου εξηγήσεις μου ζητάς να φύγω! Αυτό θέλεις;"  
  
"Ωραία λοιπόν. Χθες το βράδυ, τσακωθήκαμε, μέθυσες, πήγες φίλησες εκείνο τον τύπο μπροστά μου, προσπάθησα να σου μιλήσω και είπες ότι έχεις βαρεθεί τα ίδια και θα ίδια, ότι θέλεις να ζήσεις την ζωή σου. Με εμένα χαραμίζεσαι... και ότι δεν έχει σημασία να είμαστε μαζί γιατί δεν νιώθεις το ίδιο." κάθε λέξη του με χτυπούσε, με πονούσε. Τα μάτια μου θόλωσαν. Πώς μπορούσα να πω τόσα ψέμματα στον άνθρωπο που αγαπάω; Πώς μπορούσα να τον πληγώσω έτσι.  
  
 "Jared..εγώ.." η φωνή μου έσπασε. Ένιωθα τον αέρα να λιγοστεύει.  
  
 "Ναι.. εσύ.." είπε και έκανε να φύγει. Άρπαξα το χέρι του. Προσπάθησα να δω μέσα από τα δάκρυα μου.  
  
 "Σε παρακαλώ..." προσπάθησε να με αποφύγει.  
  
 "Μην το κάνεις πιο δύσκολο."  
  
 "Jared.. μην με αφήνεις." δεν απάντησε.  
  
"Σ'αγαπάω." μουρμούρισα μέσα από τους χαμηλούς λυγμούς μου.  
  
 "Τελείωσε." είπε και τίναξε το χέρι μου βίαια μακρυά του.  
  
 "Γιατί το κάνεις αυτό;" η φωνή μου ήταν ένας ψίθυρος.  
  
 "Βαρέθηκα." είπε απλά. "Σε παρακαλώ, φύγε." αυτή ήταν η τελευταία του λέξη πριν φύγει μακρυά μου.  
  
Σκούπισα με τα δάκρυα μου και βλαστήμησα, κοίταξα προς τη κατεύθυνση που είχε πάρει. Δάγκωσα το κάτω χείλος μου τόσο δυνατά που ένιωσα στην γλώσσα μου το ίδιο μου το αίμα. Δεν θα τελειώσει έτσι.  _Όχι τόσο απλά._  Τα πόδια κινήθηκαν δίχως την θέληση μου, θα μπορούσα να φύγω εκείνη την στιγμή.. θα μπορούσα..  
  
Τον ακολούθησα και ανέβηκα στον πάνω όροφο. Άνοιξα την πόρτα του υπνοδωματίου και μπήκα με φόρα μέσα.  
  
"Θέλεις να με παρατήσεις;" φώναξα όταν τον αντίκρισα "έτσι απλά! Σαν να μην έχει γίνει τίποτα μεταξύ μας; Θέλεις να με αφήσεις!" ήμουν έξαλλη, ένιωθα το αίμα στις φλέβες μου να πάλλεται και την αδρεναλίνη σε όλο μου το σώμα. Τα μάτια του έπεσαν πάνω μου, μπορούσα να δω τα δάκρυα που κατάφερε να κρύψει τόσο καλά πριν. Πρώτη φορά τον έβλεπα τόσο πληγωμένο. Αμέσως μετάνιωσα την ώρα και την στιγμή που είχα περάσει την καταραμένη πόρτα, αλλά ήταν πολύ αργά για αυτό.  
  
"Δεν σε ένοιαζε αυτό εχθές!" είπε μέσα από τα δόντια του. "δική σου απόφαση ήταν." συνέχισε.  
  
"Γάμα το χθες Leto, ζούμε στο σήμερα! Διέγραψε το που να πάρει η οργή!" συνέχισα να φωνάζω.  
  
"Δεν μπορώ να το διαγράψω! Μπορεί εσύ να μην θυμάσαι τίποτα αλλά εγώ θυμάμαι και κάθε σου λέξη με πονούσε και με πονάει! Μπορείς να το δεις ότι πονάω γιατί νοιάζομαι για εσένα.." φώναξε και ήρθε προς το μέρος μου, τα δάκρυα μου είχαν επιστρέψει, ένοιωθα την αναπνοή μου να κόβετε. Τον πλήγωνα και το μισούσα αυτό.  
  
"Δεν τα εννοούσα!" τσίριξα προσπαθώντας να κρατήσω την ισορροπία μου, ένιωθα το πάτωμα από κάτω μου να χάνετε. Περπάτησα μπερδεμένα και ακούμπησα την πλάτη μου και το κεφάλι μου πάνω στον τοίχο πίσω μου."δεν το εννοούσα" ψιθύρισα. Σήκωσα το βλέμμα στο ταβάνι και έκλεισα τα μάτια μου. Προσπάθησα να διώξω τις εικόνες από το κεφάλι μου. Να τον βλέπω τόσο πληγωμένο.. απλά με σκότωνε.  
  
Ένιωσα την ζέστη του σώματος του, άνοιξα τα μάτια μου και τον είδα να στέκεται μπροστά μου και το πρόσωπο του ήταν επικίνδυνα κοντά μου. Η έκφραση του ήταν σκληρή, είχε καταφέρει να βρει τον έλεγχο του εαυτού του.   
  
"Φύγε" είπε μέσα από τα δόντια του. Αυτή η μικρή λέξη ήταν σαν μαχαίρι στην καρδιά μου. Δεν υπήρχε ζεστασιά μέσα στο βλέμμα του, δεν ήταν ο Jared μου αυτός. Αποφάσισα να κάνω μία τελευταία προσπάθεια.   
  
"Γιατί είναι τόσο δύσκολο να με συγχωρέσεις;"  
  
"Γιατί εσύ το τελείωσες, ακόμα δεν μπορώ να καταλάβω τι προσπαθείς;"  
  
"Φυσικά, δεν έχεις καταλάβει. Παλεύω για αυτό που θεωρώ σημαντικό." είπα τα λόγια που μου είχε πει πριν μερικούς μήνες στο νοσοκομείο.  
  
"Δεν είμαι και τόσο σημαντικός αν μπορείς να με παρατήσεις τόσο εύκολα, δεν είμαι κανένα παιχνίδι για να παίζεις!" είπε πιο δυνατά από πριν.  
  
"Δηλαδή θεωρείς ότι έπαιζα μαζί σου;" τα λόγια του με είχαν σοκάρει.  
  
"Κανείς δεν ξέρει." ο τόνος του ήταν σκληρός.  
  
"Φυσικά, το κατάλαβες! Αυτό ήθελα τόσο καιρό! Έτρωγα τον χρόνο μου μαζί σου μόνο και μόνο για την δόξα και τα λεφτά σου. Έχασα την προσωπική μου ζωή και ρίσκαρα την καριέρα μου στην εταιρία  μόνο για να ικανοποιώ τις καύλες μου." του πέταξα και η φωνή μου ήταν γεμάτη στην ειρωνεία. Δεν μου απάντησε.  
  
"Δεν το πιστεύω ότι αυτό σκέφτεσαι για εμένα." μουρμούρισα καθώς δεν μπορούσα να πιστέψω την κατηγορία του.  
  
"Μπορεί.. μπορεί να το πιστεύω..." ο ήχος της φωνής του με έκανε να πονάω. Δεν ήθελα να τον ακούω, ήθελα να τον διώξω. Με έκανε να αηδιάζω με τον ίδιο μου τον εαυτό.  
  
"Έχεις δίκιο, ίσως να πρέπει να φύγω."  
  
"Δεν έχεις δουλειά εδώ έτσι κι αλλιώς. Νομίζω ότι τελειώσαμε." δε μπορούσε να μου φέρετε έτσι. Όσο και να τον πλήγωσα δεν μου άξιζε. Ήταν μία πλευρά του Jared που δεν ήξερα.  
  
"Κοίτα με στα μάτια και πες μου ότι δεν με αγαπάς, ότι δεν με θέλεις στην ζωή σου και θα φύγω χωρίς να σε ξαναενοχλήσω." η φωνή μου ήταν ένα εξαντλημένος ψίθυρος. Πήρε μία βαθιά ανάσα πριν τα μάτια του κοιτάξουν βαθιά μέσα στα δικά μου.   
  
"Δεν σε αγαπώ πλέον, μισώ κάθε στιγμή που ήμουν μαζί σου και θέλω να φύγεις από την ζωή μου."   
  
"Χαίρομαι για αυτό." είπα και τον έσπρωξα μακριά μου για να μπορέσω να φύγω. Δεν μπόρεσα να κάνω ένα βήμα. Με άρπαξε από το χέρι και με έριξε με βία πάνω στον τοίχο.  
Τα χείλη το πίεσαν τα δικά μου. Προσπάθησα να τον σπρώξω χωρίς αποτέλεσμα. Μετά από λίγα δευτερόλεπτα ανταποκρίθηκα στο φιλί του...  
  
Θα μπορούσα να το είχα αφήσει εκεί, να κάνουμε σεξ και να τα ξεχάσουμε όλα, αλλά δεν θα τον άφηνα να με κάνει ό,τι θέλει. Το χέρι μου βρέθηκε στο πρόσωπο του μπλοκάροντας τον και σπρώχνοντας ακόμα μία φορά. Αυτή την φορά χρησιμοποίησα παραπάνω δύναμη από το κανονικό. Επέμεινε, του φώναξα να μην με ακουμπάει, ότι με αηδιάζει. Και τότε είδα πάλι τον Jared, τον δικό μου Jared. Όχι αυτό το κάθαρμα. Τα μάτια του ήταν παρακλητικά, τον αγνόησα και έφυγα από το δωμάτιο  
  
  
Απομάκρυνα τα δάκρυα μου ακόμα μία φορά από τα μάτια μου και βγήκα έξω από σπίτι του. Η καρδιά μου είχε καταστραφεί όπως και κάθε σημείο του εαυτού μου  
  
  
_Μερικές ώρες αργότερα._  
  
  
Ο ήχος του τηλεφώνου, με έφερε πάλι στην πραγματικότητα. Φοβόμουν να το σηκώσω. Φοβόμουν να ακούσω την φωνή από την άλλη γραμμή γιατί ήξερα ότι δεν θα είναι η δική του. Κοίταξα το ακουστικό, ένιωθα ότι προσπαθούσα να σταματήσω τον επίμονο ήχο του με το μυαλό μου. Και με αυτή την σκέψη το σήκωσα. Κράτησα την ανάσα μου καθώς περίμενα ανταπόκριση.  
  
"Ellie;" ήταν ο Shannon.  
"Ναι;" προσπάθησα να ακουστώ καλά.  
"Που χάθηκες; Έγινε κάτι;"  
"Όχι, που είσαι;" ακούστηκα σχεδόν φυσιολογικά.  
"Στο νοσοκομείο! Πρέπει να έρθεις να δεις το μωρό! Είναι τόσο μικρή.. και όμορφη. Θα την λατρέψεις! Είναι και ο Jared μαζί σου; Τον έπαιρνα τηλέφωνο και δεν το σήκωνε."  
"Όχι, δεν είναι μαζί μου." απάντησα λακωνικά. Δεν μου ζήτησε παραπάνω πληροφορίες.  
"Θα έρθεις;" η φωνή του ήταν ανυπόμονη.  
"Ναι, σε λίγο θα είμαι εκεί; Εντάξει;" είπα και χαμογέλασα. Προσπαθούσα τόσο σκληρά για να μην κλάψω. Χαιρόμουν που δεν θα είναι εκεί εκείνος. Δεν ήθελα να μάθει κανένας τίποτα. Ήταν η μέρα του Tomo όχι δική μου.  
  
Μπορούσα να το κάνω αυτό; Μπορούσα να βγω εκεί έξω και να κάνω σαν να μην έχει συμβεί τίποτα; Θα ήταν δύσκολο, αλλά θα τα κατάφερνα. Δεν ξέρω τι με πονούσε πιο πολύ το ότι μπορεί να τον έβλεπα ή το αντίθετο; Tι θα έκανε αν ήταν εκεί; Δεν είχε περάσει ένα εικοσιτετράωρο από την ώρα που χωρίσαμε; Θα ήταν μετανιωμένος; Θα μου μιλούσε; Ίσως να με ήθελε πίσω. Ίσως να...  
Ποιόν πάω να κοροϊδέψω; Τελείωσε. Για τα καλά. Πρέπει απλά να συνεχίσω την ζωή μου.  
  
Σκούπισα το πρόσωπο μου από τα δάκρυα καθώς άρχισα να ετοιμάζομαι. Μετά από μισή ώρα ήμουν στο νοσοκομείο. Ρώτησα το δωμάτιο και πήγα να τους βρω. Μόλις μπήκα μέσα, φόρεσα το μεγαλύτερο χαμόγελο που είχα. Χαιρέτησα τον Tomo με μία αγκαλιά και χωρίς πολλές καθυστερήσεις πήγα να δω τη μικρή.  
  
Πραγματικά ήταν από τα πιο όμορφα μωρά που είχα δει ποτέ στην ζωή μου. Η Vicky χαμογελούσε καθώς την είχε στην αγκαλιά της. Δεν το πίστευα.  Τα ματάκια του ήταν κλειστά και ενέπνεε ήρεμα. Μπορούσα να πω ότι σχεδόν χαμογελούσε μέσα στην αγκαλιά της Vicky. Δεν μπορούσες να πάρεις τα μάτια σου από πάνω της. Ήταν πραγματικά τόσο μικρή. Θαρρείς ότι ήταν ψεύτικη.  
  
"Εllie είσαι καλά;" άκουσα την Vicky να λέει. Τότε ήταν που ένιωσα την υγρασία στα μάτια μου.  
"Εμμ, ναι" είπα και γέλασα νευρικά "συγκινήθηκα.."  
"Αχουυ μωρε, θέλεις να την κρατήσεις;" με ρώτησε. Δεν ήμουν σίγουρη. Έγνεψα καταφατικά και μου την έδωσε.  
"Προσεκτικά να μην ξυπνήσει." είπε χαμογελώντας. Την κράτησα προστατευτικά μέσα στην αγκαλιά μου και την κοίταγα. Ήταν τόσο όμορφη.  
  
Ύστερα από μερικά λεπτά άκουσα την πόρτα να ανοίγει. Δεν κοίταξα να δω ποιος είναι. Ήδη ήξερα την απάντηση. Τον αγνόησα και συνέχισα να κοιτάω το μωρό. Πόσο όμορφη..  
"Υπάρχει χώρος για άλλον ένα;" τον άκουσα να λέει. Πραγματικά πάλευα με τον εαυτό μου για να μην κοιτάξω το πρόσωπο μου. Πέρασε αρκετή ώρα και δεν ανταλλάξαμε ούτε ένα βλέμμα. Πήγαινα από τον έναν στον άλλον μόνο και μόνο για να τον αποφύγω. Έκανα πώς δεν υπήρχε μέσα στον χώρο. Μετά από λίγη ώρα χαιρέτησα τον Tomo, την Vicky, τον Shannon και την Venia με τον Tim.  
  
Μόνο τότε άφησα τον εαυτό μου να τον κοιτάξει και το βλέμμα μου συνάντησε το δικό του. Δεν το απέφυγα. Απλά βγήκα έξω και έκλεισα την πόρτα μου πίσω. Άφησα πίσω την παρέα που μου κρατούσε συντροφιά τόσο καιρό μαζί με τον Jared. Θα μπορούσε να είναι το αντίο μου, σε ένα υπέροχο κεφάλαιο της ζωής μου. Και ήταν.  


	15. Since You're Gone

Ένιωσα το κεφάλι μου βαρύ. Μία ζαλάδα, μία γλυκιά ζαλάδα μπέρδευε τα βήματα μου. Ήπια ακόμα μία γουλιά από το ποτό μου. Ο παράξενος άνδρας δίπλα μου, είπε κάτι και γέλασε. Μιμήθηκα την αντίδραση του καθώς προσπάθησα να καταλάβω τι έλεγε. Η φωνή του ήταν παραμορφωμένη και μιλούσε πολύ δυνατά.. Έκανε το κεφάλι μου να πονάει. Ακόμα μία γουλιά. Τον κοίταξα και γέλασα ακόμα μία φορά. Το χαμόγελο μου πλατύ καθώς έφερα τα χείλη μου στο αφτί του.  
"Σπίτι μου ή σπίτι σου;" ρώτησα με ύφος όλο νόημα.  
"Όπου θέλεις εσύ." χαμογέλασα πονηρά και του έκλεισα το μάτι. Τον τράβηξα από το πουκάμισο και τα χείλη μου συνάντησαν τα δικά του, καθώς το χέρι μου κατέβηκε στον ανδρισμό του.  
  
Ανταπέδωσε γενναιόδωρα το φιλί και με κόλλησε πάνω στον πάγκο του μπαρ.  
Ακόμα ένας άντρας στην λίστα μου. Δεν ξέρω τι ήθελα να αποδείξω.. Ίσως να θέλω να τιμωρήσω τον εαυτό μου με κάποιο τρόπο επειδή τον έχασα. Αηδίαζα με κάθε εκατοστό του δέρματος μου. Αηδίαζα με τα πάντα πάνω μου, όλα ήταν ένα καλοστημένο παιχνίδι για να κάνω σεξ. Δεν με ενδιέφερε με ποιόν ή με τι. Έτσι δεν τον σκεφτόμουν. Ήταν πολύ χυδαίο εκ μέρους μου και λάθος.. Αλλά ένιωθα ότι δεν είχα άλλη επιλογή. Ήμουν χειρότερη από πόρνη, το ξέρω πολύ καλά αυτό, αλλά κανένας δεν είχε το θάρρος να με φέρει πίσω... Δεν είναι ότι δεν προσπάθησαν να κρατήσει επικοινωνία μαζί μου κανένας.. Απλά εγώ το έκοψα.  _Καλύτερα για όλους_. Ξέρω να φροντίζω τον εαυτό μου και να τον προστατεύω από όλους εκτός από εμένα.  
Όταν χώρισα με τον Jared Leto, κατάλαβα τρία πράγματα για τον εαυτό μου. Πρώτον, είμαι καλή στο να καταστρέφω τα πάντα στην ζωή μου. Δεύτερον, μου έλειπε, αλλά δεν υπάρχει περίπτωση να το παραδεχτώ ποτέ πουθενά αλλού εκτός από τις σκέψεις μου. Και τρίτον, τον αγαπούσα. Τον αγαπούσα τόσο όσο τίποτα άλλο. Μου δημιουργούσε αυτό το ζεστό συναίσθημα μέσα μου που δεν μπορούσα να το ελέγξω. Αλλά μπορούσα να τα σκεφτώ αυτά όταν τα συναισθήματα μου επιστρέψουν.  
  
Δεν υπήρχε όμως χώρος για συναισθηματισμούς. Έπρεπε να τον ξεπεράσω με κάποιον τρόπο. Διάλεξα τον χειρότερο. Απομακρύνθηκα από τον σημερινό εραστή μου και πήρα το τσιγάρο μου στα δάχτυλα μου, τράβηξα μία γερή τζούρα που μπλόκαρε τον λαιμό μου και γέμισε τα πνευμόνια μου. Ένιωσα το κεφάλι μου βαρύ. Με μισάνοιχτα χείλη έφερα το πρόσωπο μου κοντά στον άντρα μπροστά μου, σχεδόν ακουμπούσαν καθώς επέτρεπα στον καπνό να ξεφύγει από τα πνευμόνια μου. Ύστερα τα χείλη μου άγγιξαν τα δικά του. Δεν ένιωθα τίποτα για να είμαι ειλικρινής. Χαμογέλασα διακόπτοντας το φιλί.  
  
"Έχω μία πιο γρήγορη λύση" μουρμούρισα "έχεις αυτοκίνητο;" έγνεψε καταφατικά και βγήκα με μπερδεμένα βήματα από το μπαρ.  
  
  
  
  
  
Το κεφάλι μου ήταν βαρύ. Για ακόμα ένα βράδυ... για ακόμα ένα βράδυ είχα καταλήξει στην αγκαλιά κάποιου άλλου. Ήμουν ακόμα με τα ρούχα καθώς σηκώθηκα από το κρεβάτι. Ήταν περίεργο, το πως δεν λιποθύμησα εχθές το βράδυ. Προφανώς ο οργανισμός μου είχε συνηθίσει το ποτό μετά από λίγες εβδομάδες. Σηκώθηκα αργά και έβαλα τα ταλαιπωρημένα μποτάκια μου. Το φως της ημέρας ήταν πολύ δυνατό με αποτέλεσμα να τυφλώνει τα μάτια μου. Πασπάτεψα για λίγο το κομοδίνο δίπλα μου και άρπαξα τα γυαλιά ηλίου τα έβαλα με μία γρήγορη κίνηση και είχαν αποτέλεσμα.  
  
Περπάτησα προς την κουζίνα. Έβγαλα έξω το πρώτο πράγμα που βρήκα στο ψυγείο. Γάλα. Ήπια γεμίζοντας το άδειο στομάχι μου. Την υπόλοιπη μέρα έκανα μερικές από τις εκκρεμότητες της δουλειάς μου. Είχα σταματήσει να πηγαίνω στην εταιρία, ζήτησα να δουλεύω από το σπίτι και αν γίνετε να εμφανίζομαι μόνο όταν ήταν απαραίτητη η παρουσία μου.  
  
Και έτσι ήταν η ζωή μου, εδώ και ένα μήνα περίπου. Έβγαινα, ξενυχτούσα και προσπαθούσα να κρατήσω το μυαλό μου απασχολημένο και το σώμα μου να μην νιώθει τίποτα. Έπινα πολύ και κάθε βράδυ στο πλάι μου βρισκόταν και κάποιος άλλος άντρας. Περνούσα καλά, ή τουλάχιστον έτσι έλεγα στον εαυτό μου.  Είχα παρατήσει κάθε ασχολία της προκοπής. Είχα απομακρύνει τους πάντες. Δεν ήθελα να δουν ότι είμαι αδύναμη. Το παρελθόν μου, μου χτυπούσε την πόρτα και εγώ το καλοδεχόμουν επιτρέποντας του να με διαλύσει. Έκανα όλα τα λάθη του παρελθόντος. Προσπαθούσα να ξεπεράσω κάτι, καταστρέφοντας τα πάντα για να ισορροπήσω την ζημιά.  
  
Είχα χωρίσει με τον Jared και αυτό με είχε διαλύσει. Με είχε κάνει αδύναμη. Άφησα τον εαυτό μου να παρασυρθεί για λίγους μήνες και έγινε ένα τεράστιο μέρος της ζωής μου. Η ζωή μου θα μπορούσα να πω. Δεν είχα τίποτα άλλο να χάσω. Έχασα τα πάντα εκείνο το πρωί που ο Jared αποφάσισε να με διώξει από το σπίτι του.  
  
Δεν τον κατηγορώ, μου άξιζε. Έκανα ένα τεράστιο λάθος. Τον αγάπησα. Και τώρα το πληρώνω. Ίσως για αυτό να αντιδράω έτσι, τιμωρώ τον εαυτό μου γιατί βασίστηκε πάνω του. Γιατί τον αγάπησε όταν εκείνος με άφησε έτσι απλά.  
  
Εύχομαι να μην με ενδιέφερε, να ήταν κάτι ασήμαντο, να μην με πονούσε τόσο, να μην αντιδρούσα έτσι, να μπορούσα να κοιμηθώ το βράδυ χωρίς να πρέπει να πιω ποτό για να ζαλίσει τις σκέψεις μου και διώξει τα συναισθήματα από το σώμα μου, να μην έβλεπα το πρόσωπο του κάθε φορά που το μυαλό μου λειτουργούσε κανονικά, να μπορούσα να χαρώ την ζωή μου, για μία μόνο φορά. Μακάρι να ήταν εδώ. Μακάρι να μην τον γνώριζα. Μακάρι να μην ερχόμουν ποτέ εδώ. Μακάρι να μην υπήρχα.  
  
Πόσες φορές το έχω σκεφτεί; Πόσες φορές άραγε έχει περάσει από το μυαλό μου να δώσω τέλος σε όλα; Αλλά είμαι δειλή και στους δειλούς αξίζει να τους ταπεινώνεις. Στην συγκεκριμένη περίπτωση αυτό κάνω. Ταπεινώνω τον εαυτό μου.  
  
Κάθομαι μέσα σε τέσσερις τοίχους και βγαίνω μόνο για να πιω. Αυτή θα είναι η ζωή μου; Μπορεί να μπλέξω σε τίποτα χειρότερο.. Μπορεί κάποιος τρελός να με περάσει για εύκολο θύμα και να δώσει ένα τέλος στο μαρτύριο που ζω καθημερινά.  
  
Το χειρότερο δεν είναι ότι προσπαθώ να ξεπεράσω τα συναισθήματα μου. Δεν προσπαθώ να ξεχάσω πώς νιώθω για τον Jared. Δεν θυμάμαι πως νιώθω για τον Jared. Ο πόνος έχει αντικαταστήσει τα πάντα. Ακόμα και αυτή την στιγμή που καθάριζα το πρόσωπο μου για να βάψω τα μάτια μου πριν ξεκινήσω την νύχτα μου για ακόμα μία φορά.. Ακόμα και τώρα πονούσα. Πονούσα, αλλά όχι τόσο όσο την πρώτη εβδομάδα. Ήξερα ότι ο πόνος θα τελειώσει γρήγορα μόλις το ζεστό υγρό περάσει στον οργανισμό μου. Μόλις το μυαλό μου θολώσει πάλι και βρω ακόμα έναν άντρα για να περάσω την νύχτα.  
  
 _Όλα θα τελειώσουν_ είπα στον εαυτό μου και χαμογέλασα στο καθρέφτη. Ένιωθα για ακόμα μία φορά αηδιασμένη. Ήθελα να κάνω εμετό.  
  
Μόλις το ρολόι σήμανε μία το πρωί βγήκα έξω από το σπίτι μου. Κλείδωσα την πόρτα και ξεκίνησα για να βρω την παρηγοριά μου. Έβγαλα ένα τσιγάρο από την τσάντα μου. Το άναψα και ένιωσα τα πνευμόνια μου να γεμίζουν πάλι. Ο ήχος από τα τακούνια μου, μου έκανε συντροφιά στον μοναχικό δρόμο. Ήταν περίεργο να έχει τόσο λίγο κόσμο Σάββατο βράδυ και ειδικά σε αυτή την πλευρά της πόλης.  
  
 _"Cuz I'm young and I'm easily bored_  
 _Hey, hey that's what night is for_  
 _I've got A.D.D. so don't mess with me.._  
 _Cuz I'm young and I'm easily bored._  
 _ohh ohhh ohhh OWWW"_  
 _  
_  
Η μουσική ακούστηκε από ένα κλαμπ κοντά από εκεί που βρισκόμουν. Ήταν μερικά τετράγωνα μακριά από το σπίτι μου. Δεν το είχα ξαναδεί. Προφανώς να έκαναν εγκαίνια.  
  
Πέρασα εύκολα από τους σεκιουριτάδες στην είσοδο. Φορούσα ακόμα τα γυαλιά μου από το πρωί, δεν ξέρω γιατί το έκανα αυτό μέσα στην μέση της νύχτας. Κοντό μαύρο σορτσάκι, αναδείκνυε τα μακρυά μου πόδια και μία λευκή μπλούζα με τον έναν ώμο να φαίνεται.  
  
Η μουσική δυνατή μου τρυπούσε τα αυτιά. Προσπέρασα τα σώματα που κινούταν στο ρυθμό της μουσικής και πήγα κατευθείαν στο μπαρ. Ήπια το πρώτο μου ποτό σχετικά γρήγορα. Κοίταξα τριγύρω μου για πιθανούς στόχους.  
  
Ξανθός στα αριστερά μου, συμπαθητικός.. Συνέχισα το ψάξιμο. Μερικά ακόμα καλά κομμάτια. Αλλά τίποτα το εντυπωσιακό. Μελαχρινός με γαλάζια μάτια ακριβώς μπροστά μου. Αυτός κάτι είχε το διαφορετικό. Εντάξει, δεν είχα και κουράγιο για κάτι παραπάνω και έτσι έμεινα εκεί.  
  
Τα μάτια μου είχαν καρφωθεί επάνω του. Τράβηξα μερικές γουλιές από το ποτό μου και έγλειψα προκλητικά τα χείλη μου. Και κοίταξα κάτω προσπαθώντας να του δείξω τι ήθελα από την αρχή. Χαμογέλασε και με πλησίασε.  
  
"Ellie;" η μουσική είχε ηρεμήσει και μπορούσα να ακούσω ξεκάθαρα την φωνή του. Δεν ήμουν σίγουρη όμως αν ήταν αυτός. Μπορεί και να ήταν μερικά παιχνίδια που έκανε το μυαλό μου. Μπορεί να μου είχαν ρίξει κάτι στο ποτό μου. Αυτόματα γύρισα το κεφάλι μου στο άκουσμα του ονόματος μου.  
  
"Shannon;" είπα έκπληκτη. Δεν ήξερα τι να του πω. Ήπια ακόμα μία φορά από το ποτό μου. Αυτή την φορά η γουλιά ήταν μεγάλη. Με ζάλισε.   
"Τι κάνεις σε αυτή την μεριά της πόλης;" ρώτησα αν και δεν μέναμε πολύ μακριά για να πω την αλήθεια.. Γέλασε και άνοιξε τα χέρια του για μια αγκαλιά. Όσο και να ήθελα να πέσω στην αγκαλιά του έτσι απλά, δεν το έκανα. Απλά πήγα κοντά του και τύλιξα τα χέρια μου εντελώς ψυχρά τριγύρω του. Δεν άφησα κανένα συναίσθημα να ξεφύγει από το πρόσωπο μου. Αντικατέστησα την έκπληξη και την ελάχιστη χαρά που κατάφεραν να μου ξεφύγουν με το γνωστό βαριεστημένο ύφος μου.   
"Τι γίνεται; Που χάθηκες;" ρώτησε και το άκουγα στην φωνή του ότι ήταν πολύ χαρούμενος που έβλεπε.   
"Δουλειές" είπα λακωνικά δείχνοντας ότι δεν είχα κάποια όρεξη για συζήτηση. Μακάρι να μπορούσα να του μιλήσω, αλλά έπρεπε να το αντιμετωπίσω μόνη μου.   
  
Ο τύπος με τα γαλάζια μάτια με εντόπισε και ήρθε κοντά μου.  
"Josh." είπε απλά και χαμογέλασε όλο νόημα.  
"Ellie." είπα και του ανταπέδωσα το χαμόγελο  
"Τι μπορώ να κάνω για εσένα, γλυκιά μου;" ήταν αρκετά όμορφος από κοντά. Ζύγισα την εξωτερική του εμφάνιση. Γεροδεμένος. Μέτριου αναστήματος. Έντονα ζυγωματικά και γεμάτα χείλη.  
Τα χείλη μου ακούμπησαν το λοβό του και τον δάγκωσα ελαφρά.  
"Να ξεχάσω" ψιθύρισα. "τα πάντα... μέχρι και το όνομα μου." συνέχισα. Δεν με ενδιέφερε αν ο Shannon έβλεπε κάθε κίνηση μου ή όχι.  
  
"Υπάρχουν πολλοί τρόποι να ξεχάσεις." Είπε και έβγαλε ένα μικρό μπουκαλάκι από την τσέπη του. Ήταν υπερβολικά μικρό το μέγεθός του. Μέσα υπήρχε μία άσπρη σκόνη. Κατάλαβα αμέσως τι είναι αλλά δεν ήμουν σίγουρη.  
"Είσαι σίγουρος ότι θα ξεχάσω με αυτό;"  
"Τα πάντα. Θα δεις κάθε πρόβλημα σου να εξαφανίζετε." είπε και έκλεισε το μάτι. Δάγκωσα το κάτω χείλος μου.  
  
Ήθελα να σβήσω τα πάντα... Αλλά δεν ήξερα αν αυτό ήταν ο σωστός τρόπος για να το κάνω. Ήπια ακόμα μία γουλιά. Και με αυτή είχα τελειώσει το δεύτερο ποτό μου για την νύχτα. Ήθελα μερικά ακόμα για να αρχίσω να νιώσω αυτή την ευφορία και την γλυκιά ζαλάδα. Πήρα το μπουκαλάκι στο χέρι μου. Το κοίταξα εξεταστικά. Θα εισέπνεα μία μικρή ποσότητα από αυτή την σκόνη και έτσι θα διέγραφα τα πάντα. Έτσι απλά.  
  
Κοίταξα τον Shannon και χαμογέλασα απολογητικά. Τα μάτια του είχαν ανοίξει ορθάνοιχτα, μπορούσα να δω την ανησυχία στο πρόσωπο του. Δεν είπε τίποτα. Απλά περίμενε. Και εγώ περίμενα. Δεν ξέρω γιατί τον κοιτούσα τόσο επίμονα. Ίσως να έψαχνα την απάντηση στα μάτια του. Δεν έκανε τίποτα. Απλά με κοιτούσε.  
  
Πήρα τα μάτια μου από πάνω του και κοίταξα τον Josh. Έγνεψα καταφατικά.  
"Θα είναι μία αξέχαστη νύχτα γλυκιά μου." είπε περισσότερο στον εαυτό του παρά σε εμένα και έκανα να τον ακολουθήσω.  
  
Δεν ήξερα από που, πώς ή γιατί. Αλλά ο Shannon μπήκε μπροστά εκείνη την ώρα. Με κοίταξε κατευθείαν βαθιά μέσα στα μάτια μου.  
"Δεν αξίζει" είπε. Το ύφος του ήταν θυμωμένο.  
"Συγνώμη; Κάνεις στην άκρη;" είπε ο Josh. Ο Shannon του έριξε ένα δολοφονικό βλέμμα κι εκείνος μαζεύτηκε λίγο προς τα πίσω. Μπορούσε να γίνει πολύ τρομακτικός όταν ήθελε.  
"Έχεις μήπως κάποιο πρόβλημα;" του πέταξε ο Shannon, πρώτη φορά τον έβλεπα έτσι.  
Ο Josh μάζεψε ότι αυτοπεποίθηση του είχε μείνει και του ανταπέδωσε με ένα 'ναι' αλλά μπορούσες να τον δεις ότι δεν ήθελε να προκαλέσει την τύχη του. Αν και ο Shannon ήταν πιο μικροκαμωμένος από εκείνον μπορούσε άνετα να τον νικήσει και να του κάνει και μεγάλη ζημιά σε οποιαδήποτε περίπτωση  μάχης.  _Θα άφηνες τον καλύτερο σου φίλο να παλέψει με ένα έμπορο; Θα το ρίσκαρες μόνο και μόνο επειδή είσαι ανόητη;Μιλάμε για την ασφάλεια του εδώ!_ ακούστηκε μία μικρή φωνή στο πίσω μέρος του μυαλού μου. Δεν το ήξερα ότι είχα ακόμα συνείδηση! Αυτό ήταν μία ευχάριστη έκπληξη, αν εξαιρέσουμε ότι με είχε εγκαταλείψει στον χειρότερο μήνα της ζωής μου..  
  
Μπήκα ανάμεσα τους. Κοίταξα τον Josh.  
"Είναι μαζί μου..." είπα "σόρι, άλλη φορά." εκείνος χαμογέλασε σαν να με ευχαριστούσε. Προφανώς ένας καβγάς θα χαλούσε την δουλειά του. Κοίταξα τον Shannon.  
"Πάμε να φύγουμε από εδώ" είπα, πήγα στο μπαρ. Πλήρωσα τα ποτά μου και ζήτησα ένα μπουκάλι ουίσκι. Ύστερα, προχώρησα προς την έξοδο.  
  
Ο Shannon με ακολούθησε. Είχα να τον δω εδώ και πολύ καιρό, παρά την ψυχρή συμπεριφορά μου εκεί μέσα.. μου είχε λείψει όσο τίποτα. Χαμογέλασα και τον κοίταξα. Περπατήσαμε με τον βραδινό αέρα του LA να χτυπά τα πρόσωπα μας. Έδιωχνε την ζαλάδα. Προσπάθησα να την επαναφέρω και έφερα το στόμιο από το μπουκάλι στα χείλη μου.  
  
"Ούτε να το σκέφτεσαι." είπε ο Shannon και ο θυμός υπήρχε ακόμα στην φωνή του. Άπλωσε το χέρι του κάθισα μερικά λεπτά εκεί προσπαθώντας να καταλάβω τι ήθελε. Να περπατήσουμε χέρι-χέρι δεν ήταν επιλογή σίγουρα..  
"Εξαντλείς την υπομονή μου Stones" ο τόνος του ήταν απαιτητικός ποτέ δεν με αποκαλούσε με το επίθετο μου. Ποτέ. Κατάλαβα ότι ήθελε το μπουκάλι με το ουίσκι. Τον κοίταξα διστακτικά, σαν να μου ζητούσε να του εμπιστευτώ κάτι πολύτιμο. Κούνησε το χέρι του επιμένοντας.  
  
  
"Δεν είμαι σί-"  
"Εllie! Tώρα." σαν να ήμουν ένα υπάκουο κουτάβι άφησα το μπουκάλι προσεκτικά μέσα στα χέρια του. Το κράτησε για λίγο και μόλις ήμασταν μπροστά από ένα στενό σοκάκι το πέταξε με δύναμη μέχρι που προσγειώθηκε πάνω στον τοίχο που ήταν γύρω στα τρία με τέσσερα μέτρα μακριά. Το μπουκάλι έσπασε σαν να ήταν από κρύσταλλο και θρύμματα πετάχτηκαν τριγύρω μαζί με το υγρό. Τα μάτια μου είχαν ανοίξει διάπλατα. Τον κοίταξα και αν δεν ήταν ο Shannon Leto, ίσως και να τον είχα χτυπήσει. Έσφιξα τα χέρια μου σε γροθιές και τα έφερα κοντά στο σώμα μου.  
  
  
"Βρήκα που θα πάμε! Και θα σου αρέσει κιόλας." υπήρχε ακόμα θυμός στην φωνή του. Άρχισε να προχωράει. Τον ακολούθησα. Αν και το σπίτι μου ήταν δίπλα και μπορούσα εύκολα να τον αποφύγω, αν και με είχε εκνευρίσει που πέταξε τα δολάρια μου σε έναν τοίχο, αν και ήθελα να φύγω μακριά για να γλιτώσω από οποιαδήποτε συζήτηση.. Αλλά τον χρειαζόμουν. Και έτσι τον ακολούθησα σιωπηλά μέχρι την μηχανή.   
  
Μετά από λίγα λεπτά ήμαστε κοντά στην παραλία. Ένιωθα την αλμύρα και τον κρύο αέρα. Πάντα μου άρεσε η παραλία. Σταμάτησε και κατέβηκα προσεκτικά. Έβγαλα τα παπούτσια μου και έτρεξα προς την σκοτεινή αμμουδιά.  
  
  
Ο Shannon με ακολούθησε.  
  
"Πόσο μου αρέσει η θάλασσα την νύχτα!" φώναξα.  
"Το ξέρω." είπε και για πρώτη φορά εκείνη την νύχτα και μετά από πολύ καιρό τον είδα να χαμογελάει. Κάτω από το φως του φεγγαριού και των εκατομμύρια αστεριών που ήταν πάνω στον ουρανό. Ήταν ό,τι πιο όμορφο είχα δει τον τελευταίο μήνα. Μου είχε λείψει.  
Έχωσα τα πόδια μου μέσα στο νερό πετώντας τα τακούνια μου λίγο πιο πέρα στην αμμουδιά. Εκείνος  κάθισε κάτω και κοίταζε τον ουρανό. Απόλαυσα λίγο ακόμα το νερό με τα πόδια μου, πριν πάω δίπλα του.  
  
"Τι σκέφτεσαι;" μουρμούρισα αν και νομίζω ότι ήξερα την απάντηση.  
"Πώς στο διάολο έγινες τόσο χάλια;" απάντησε γρήγορα. Άκουγα την απογοήτευση στην φωνή του. Δεν με πρόσβαλε καν ο τρόπος του γιατί ήξερα ότι είχε δίκιο. Ούτε και εγώ δεν είχα την απάντηση για αυτό.  
"Δεν ξέρω.." του απάντησα ειλικρινά.  
"Ellie, δεν καταλαβαίνεις ότι υπάρχουν άτομα πίσω που νοιάζονται; Μπορεί εσένα να μην σε νοιάζει, να θέλεις να αυτοκτονήσεις να κάνεις οτιδήποτε.. αλλά άνθρωποι γύρω σου νοιάζονται! Μην είσαι εγωίστρια!"  
"Εγωίστρια; Κοίτα, είναι η ζωή μου και την κάνω ότι θέλω. Δεν πρόκειται να μου πει κανένας τι να κάνω και δεν είμαι εδώ για να ακούω κανέναν. Νομίζω ότι όλο αυτό το θέατρο με όλους τελείωσε πριν ένα μήνα. Μην μου εμφανίζεσαι λοιπόν μετά από τόσο καιρό με όλο αυτό το "νοιάζομαι για εσένα" ύφος γιατί όταν χρειαζόμουν κάποιον δεν ήταν κανείς!" ο τόνος μου ήταν επιθετικός, ένα ξέσπασμα.  
"Δική σου επιλογή ήταν." μου απάντησε ήρεμα.  
"Και δική σου επιλογή ήταν να με παρατήσεις" του πέταξα. Τον κατηγορούσα για πράγματα που δεν ίσχυαν.  
"Μην κάνεις ότι σε πείραξε ξαφνικά!" μου είπε ο τόνος του ήταν σκληρός. Με έκανε να απομακρυνθώ. Σηκώθηκα και έκανα να φύγω. Πήγα να πάρω τα παπούτσια μου. Καλά έκανα που δεν ήθελα να του μιλήσω. Ένιωθα έξαλλη. Έπρεπε να φύγω μακριά όσο το δυνατόν γρηγορότερα.  
  
"Ναι, φύγε λοιπόν! Όπως έκανες εκείνο το πρωί με τον Jared. Φύγε και παίξε το καλοστημένο σου θέατρο και όλη αυτή την φάση δεν με νοιάζει τίποτα και είμαι καλά! Φύγε μακριά από το μοναδικό άτομο που νοιάζεται για εσένα."  τα λόγια του με πονούσαν.. ήταν σκληρός μαζί μου και δεν ήξερα τον λόγο. Ένιωθα το στήθος μου να βράζει από θυμό. Γύρισα και τον κοίταξα έξαλλη.  
  
"Όπως έκανα εκείνο το πρωί με τον Jared; Αλήθεια; Από όλα όσα μπορούσες να σκεφτείς για να με χτυπήσεις αυτό ήταν το καλύτερο σου; Αν θέλεις να ξέρεις, εκείνος με έδιωξε! Όχι εγώ! Νομίζεις ότι δεν νιώθω τίποτα; Επειδή συχαίνομαι να δείχνω τα συναισθήματα μου δεν σημαίνει ότι δεν υπάρχουν! Ο καλός σου ο αδερφός πέταξε τα πάντα στα σκουπίδια Shannon! Προσπάθησα, αλλά δεν ήθελε να είμαι μαζί του! Με μισεί και με το δίκιο του! Τι θέλεις να μάθεις; Ότι νοιάζομαι; Ναι! Νοιάζομαι! Ευχαριστημένος; Ελπίζω να ικανοποιήθηκες! Εκείνο το πρωί ο Jared δεν έχασε τίποτα! Εγώ έχασα τα πάντα! Έχασα τους φίλους μου, την οικογένεια μου. Δεν μπορούσα να μιλήσω στον Frank δεν μπορούσα να μιλήσω στον Gerard, σε κανένα! Και όσο για όλο αυτό το ενδιαφέρον. Κάνε μου την χάρη. Αν πέθαινα θα ήμουν μία ακόμα είδηση και μετά θα γινόμουν ανάμνηση. Στην ζωή μόνη μου ήρθα και έτσι θα φύγω. Οπότε μην μου ζητάς να αφήσω ξανά οποιονδήποτε να μου την γαμήσει!" φώναξα και περίμενα απάντηση.  
  
"Δεν νοιάζομαι; Με βλέπεις που είμαι; Απέναντι σου! Σε ακούω, σε καταλαβαίνω! Αλλά μην φύγεις." είπε απελπισμένα. Όλος ο προηγούμενος θυμός του είχε εξαφανιστεί.  
"Έλα εδώ μικρή." είπε και άνοιξε τα χέρια του. Δεν θα ήταν υπερβολή αν πω ότι έπεσα κανονικά στην αγκαλιά του, γιατί λίγο πριν τον αγκαλιάσω σκόνταψα και έπεσα. Αλλά και πάλι με κράτησε σφιχτά κοντά στο ζεστό του σώμα. Μετά από ένα μήνα. Ένιωθα ασφάλεια.  
  
Άφησα τα δάκρυα που κρατούσα όλες αυτές τις εβδομάδες να μουσκέψουν την μπλούζα του Shannon.  
  
"Συγνώμη. Συγνώμη που δεν ήμουν εκεί." ψιθύρισε. "Όλα θα αλλάξουν."  
  
Συνέχισα να κλαίω μέχρι που τα δάκρυα στέρεψαν. Ήμουν επιτέλους σπίτι. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. H Ellie είναι douche, φοράει γυαλιά και το βράδυ και μέσα σε εσωτερικούς χώρους και της αξίζει ότι έχει πάθει μόνο για αυτό.   
> 2\. Στο 15χρόνο μυαλό μου κάθε άκυρος μπορεί να σου προσφέρει ακριβά ναρκωτικά τσαμπέ.   
> 3\. Ακόμα δεν έχω ξεπεράσει την σκηνή με τον Shannon να σπάει το μπουκάλι.   
> 4\. Ο Shannon είναι ο καλύτερος χαρακτήρας αυτού του fanfic. 
> 
> Ευχαριστώ αν το διαβάζει κανένας και πάλι. 
> 
> Με εκτίμηση,   
> nobaknim


	16. Χαρούμενα Γενέθλια.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Αυτό το κεφάλαιο έχει στοιχεία βίας. Αν νιώθει κάποιος άβολα ζητώ συγνώμη.

Πέρασαν σχεδόν τρεις μήνες από τότε που χώρισα με τον Jared. Ήμουν ένα πτώμα ή τουλάχιστον ένιωθα σαν ένα. Ένιωθα νεκρή μέσα μου, ότι η ζωή δεν είχε καμία σημασία, ήταν μία καθημερινή ρουτίνα, μία άσχημη συνήθεια. Με είχε βαρεθεί. Είχε κουραστεί. Πέταξε τα συναισθήματα μου στα σκουπίδια μόνο και μόνο για ένα λάθος της στιγμής. Σκέφτομαι το πόσο άδικο έχει και πόσο εγωιστής είναι. Μόνο ένα πράγμα ζητούσα. Συγχώρεση. Αλλά οι ελπίδες μου πέφταν στο κενό.  
  
Θέλω να τελειώσω αυτό το μαρτύριο, να κάνω στην άκρη την περηφάνια μου και να πάω να τον παρακαλέσω να με δεχθεί πίσω, αλλά ήξερα από τώρα ότι θα ήταν όλα μάταιος κόπος. Δεν με αγαπούσε πια, το μόνο που ήθελε ήταν να παίξει μαζί μου και να με παρατήσει. Είχα κάνει απόπειρες να τον ξεπεράσω αλλά και πάλι οι προσπάθειες μου είχαν καταλήξει στο ίδιο συμπέρασμα, ότι τον αγαπούσα. Ήταν το πρώτο άτομο που είχα ερωτευθεί. Που είχα δοθεί ολοκληρωτικά. Επέτρεψα στον εαυτό μου να τον αγαπήσει, δίχως όρια, αν και ήξερα ότι θα πληγωθώ στο τέλος.  
  
Τώρα θρηνώ για την χαμένη μου καρδιά, αυτή που κρατάει εκείνος. Νιώθω σαν μία μηχανή που το μόνο που κάνει είναι αυτό που την περιορίζουν οι άλλοι να κάνει. Η ζωή μου δεν έχει ουσία. Για την ακρίβεια δεν ζω, απλά αναπνέω. Με έκανε να νιώθω ζωντανή. Το μόνο που θέλω είναι να είναι καλά. Αν και βαθιά μέσα μου αυτό δεν μου αρκεί. Θέλω να με αγαπήσει, να ενδιαφερθεί για εμένα. Όπως έκανε παλιά. Όπως νόμιζα ότι έκανε παλιά.. Ξέρω ότι αυτό δεν μπορώ να το έχω. Είναι πολύ αργά πια. Είχα την ευκαιρία μου και την έχασα.  
  
Μου λείπει όμως, που να με πάρει ο διάολος. Τόσο πολύ. Κάθε εκατοστό του κορμιού μου και της ψυχής μου τον αναζητάει.  
Θέλω να ξαναδώ τα καταγάλανα μάτια που κάθε φορά που κοίταζα μέσα τους ένιωθα την ψυχή μου να φεύγει από το σώμα μου.  
Θέλω να νιώσω ξανά το ζεστό άγγιγμα του στο λαιμό μου και ύστερα τα απαλά του χείλη να κινούνται τρυφερά και ευγενικά μαζί με τα δικά μου.  
Θέλω τα δάχτυλα μου να αγγίξουν τις καστανές τούφες των μαλλιών του καθώς κοιμάται.  
Μου λείπει η μυρωδιά του, το άγγιγμά του, το φιλί του, η φωνή του, το γέλιο του, το χαμόγελο του, η αγκαλιά του... Μου λείπει ο Jared.  
  
Όλο αυτόν τον καιρό προσπαθούσα να επανέλθω στο κανονικό. Αδύνατον, απλά καθόμουν σιωπηλά μέσα στο δωμάτιο μου κουλουριασμένη στο κρεβάτι και αγκαλιά με την φωτογραφία του. Με είχε διαλύσει. Είχα πάρει άδεια από την δουλειά και έκανα ό,τι μπορούσα από το σπίτι. Ήθελα να τελειώσω τις εκκρεμότητες μου και μετά να δηλώσω την παραίτηση μου. Η σκέψη ότι μπορεί και να τον συναντούσα με τρομοκρατούσε. Δεν ήθελα να δω λύπηση στα μάτια του. Ο μόνος που με παρηγορούσε ήταν ο Shannon. Το ότι ήταν ακόμα δίπλα μου μετά από όσα έγιναν ήταν πραγματικά εντυπωσιακό.  
  
Από εκείνη την ημέρα στην παραλία ήταν πραγματικά δίπλα μου. Με βοήθησε να ξεπεράσω το πρόβλημα που είχα δημιουργήσει η ίδια στον εαυτό μου με το ποτό. Με επισκεπτόταν συχνά και μερικά βράδια όταν έβλεπε ότι ήμουν σε πολύ άσχημη κατάσταση και ο πόνος δεν ήταν υποφερτός, έμενε μαζί μου. Με κρατούσε στην αγκαλιά του μέχρι να κοιμηθώ και μου έλεγε ότι όλα θα πάνε καλά. Αν δεν είχα και εκείνον.. Μπορεί να ήμουν και νεκρή τώρα. Όχι ότι δεν είχα κάνει απόπειρες αλλά πάντα ήταν εκεί την κατάλληλη στιγμή. Τσακωνόμασταν και στο τέλος με ρωτούσε αν ήθελα να με αφήσει, μου ζήταγε να σεβαστώ την προσπάθεια που κάνει και να μην δώσω μία κλοτσιά και τα καταστρέψω όλα. Νοιαζόταν. Μου το έδειχνε και το εκτιμούσα.  
  
Το ξέρω ότι ήταν λάθος να συγκρίνω τον Jared με τον Shannon αλλά μερικές φορές έπιανα τον εαυτό μου να το κάνει. Ο Shannon ήταν εκεί. Πάντα ήταν εκεί. Σε αντίθεση με τον Jared. Για να πω την αλήθεια δεν ήξερα που ήταν ο Jared, είχα δει μερικά άρθρα ότι ταξιδεύει, αλλά μέχρι εκεί. Δεν είχα ασχοληθεί παραπάνω. Προσπαθούσα να τον ξεπεράσω. Αλήθεια! Αλλά φαινόταν σαν κάτι αδύνατο. Ζούσα σε μία προσωπική κόλαση που είχα καταδικάσει τον εαυτό μου σε αυτή.  
  
Το κινητό μου τηλέφωνο χτύπησε μερικές φορές. Δεν ήθελα να κουνηθώ, φοβόμουν ότι θα διαλυθώ με την παραμικρή κίνηση. Οπότε περίμενα να σταματήσει. Μετά από λίγο το άκουσα πάλι να χτυπάει. Ο επίμονος ήχος του μου τρύπαγε τα αφτιά. Αποφάσισα να απαντήσω καλύτερα. Κάποιος θα ήθελε πολύ να μου μιλήσει ή μπορεί να είναι κάτι επείγον ή ακόμα και από την δουλειά. Το μυαλό μου άρχισε να δημιουργεί τα χειρότερα σενάρια καθώς έτρεχα να το σηκώσω. Κοίταξα την οθόνη. Ο Shannon. Αναρωτήθηκα τι να ήθελε. Συνήθως ερχόταν ως εδώ για να μου πει κάτι, είχε τα κλειδιά του σπιτιού μου.  
  
"Ναι;" απάντησα με αγωνία.  
  
"Ellie! Επιτέλους απάντησες." η φωνή του Shannon από την άλλη μεριά του ακουστικού   
ήταν ανυπόμονη.  
  
"Shannon, δεν είμαι και στις καλύτερες μου.. Μπορείς να μου πεις γρήγορα τι χρειάζεσαι;"  
  
"Βασικά θα σου πω εσύ τι χρειάζεσαι! Και αυτό είναι μία έξοδος. Σήμερα, είναι η   
κατάλληλη ευκαιρία για να βγούμε.."  
  
"Γιατί τι είναι σήμερα; "  
  
"Τα γενέθλια σου! Λοιπόν, ντύσου, βάψου και προσπάθησε να μοιάζεις με άνθρωπος και θα περάσω να σε πάρω στις 9. "  
  
"Δεν νομίζω ότι είναι τόσο καλή ιδέα." Η αλήθεια είναι ότι είχα ξεχάσει εντελώς τα   
γενέθλια μου. Ωραία. Ένας ακόμα χρόνος να μου θυμίζει ότι θα πεθάνω μόνη μου.  
  
"Δεν δέχομαι αντιρρήσεις. Θα είναι όλοι εκεί και είσαι αναγκασμένη να είσαι και εσύ γιατί για εσένα γίνεται." απάντησε χωρίς να μου δίνει περιθώρια άρνησης.  
  
"Όταν λες όλοι;" ρώτησα καχύποπτα.  
  
"Στις 9 θα μάθεις. Απλή ενημέρωση. Η Venia και ο Tim, θα έρθουν πιο μετά. Ο Tomo και η Vicky έχουν το μωρό. Η Vicky θέλει να σε δει αύριο. " είπε και μου έκλεισε το τηλέφωνο.  
  
Κοίταξα το ρολόι μου. 7:30. Έβρισα από μέσα μου για το μικρό χρονικό διάστημα που μου είχε δώσει. Μιάμιση ώρα μόνο; Ευχαριστώ πολύ Shannon. Έτρεξα στο μπάνιο και έκανα γρήγορα ένα ζεστό ντουζ. Ένιωσα τα μακριά μου μαλλιά να κολλάνε πάνω μου. Με γρήγορες κινήσεις ξυρίστηκα και βγήκα από το μπάνιο. Τυλίχτηκα με μία ζεστή πετσέτα, έπιασα τα μαλλιά μου σε μία ψιλή αλογοουρά ώστε να ασχοληθώ μαζί τους αργότερα. Περπάτησα βιαστικά προς στην ντουλάπα για να διαλέξω ρούχα. Η επιθυμία μου να ντυθώ λίγο διαφορετικά είχε γεννηθεί μέσα μου. Κοίταξα προσεκτικά τα ρούχα μου και έψαξα για κάτι που να "προκαλεί". Τίποτα αρκετά καλό. Το βλέμμα μου έπεσε σε ένα κουτί. Θυμόμουν πολύ καλά ποιος μου το είχε δώσει και γιατί.  _"Για ειδικές περιστάσεις"_  μου είχε πει,  _"αλλά θα είσαι μόνο μαζί μου όταν το φόρας, θέλω να βλέπει ο κόσμος ότι είσαι δικιά μου"_. Μου άρεσε να ικανοποιώ τον ανδρικό του εγωισμό, μου άρεσε να τον βλέπω να με καμαρώνει ακόμα και με αυτόν τον εγωιστικό τρόπο. Με κολάκευε.  
  
"Κοίτα να δεις.. Ειδική περίσταση, αλλά χωρίς εσένα" ψιθύρισα με ειρωνεία. Τράβηξα το άσπρο κουτί έξω από την ντουλάπα, άνοιξα το καπάκι και θαύμασα το περιεχόμενο του. To μαύρο φόρεμα που ποτέ δεν είχα την ευκαιρία να φορέσω.  
  
Μόλις σκούπισα όσο καλύτερα μπορούσα το υγρό μου δέρμα άρχισα να ετοιμάζομαι.Φόρεσα τα εσώρουχα που μου είχαν αγοράσει ο Shannon με τον Frank για πλάκα, τα φύλαγα για να βγάλει ο Jared αλλά τώρα έπρεπε να συμβιβαστώ με το ότι απλά θα τα φοράω. Έβαλα προσεκτικά τις ψιλές μου κάλτσες και της ένωσα με τις μαύρες μου ζαρτιέρες. Ύστερα τοποθέτησα το μαύρο μου φόρεμα από δαντέλα πάνω στο σώμα μου. Έριξα μερικές ματιές στον καθρέφτη και πήγα να βαφτώ και να φτιάξω τα μαλλιά μου. Αποφάσισα να τα αφήσω κάτω. Τα ίσιωσα και μετέτρεψα τις άκρες σε μεγάλες μπούκλες. Αφού τελειοποίησα τα μαλλιά μου άρχισα να ασχολούμαι με το μακιγιάζ μου. Αρχικά, σκέφτηκα να κάνω κάτι απαλό εξαιτίας του είδη προκλητικού μου παρουσιαστικού, άλλαξα γνώμη και άρχισα να βάφω τα μάτια μου με μαύρη σκιά. Έκανε το βλέμμα μου πιο άγριο, δίνοντας τους έναν μυστήριο τόνο.  Άφησα τα χείλη μου γυμνά. Δεν ήθελα να δείχνω και σαν πόρνη. Η πόρτα ακούστηκε και έτρεξα να δω ποιος είναι.  
  
"Ellie εγώ είμαι, είσαι έτοιμη;" ακούστηκε ο Shannon. Εμφανίστηκα στην πόρτα για να τον τσεκάρω.  
  
"Δώσε μου πέντε λεπτά ακόμα." τον παρακάλεσα. Τον είδα να στέκεται να με κοιτάει με έκπληξη και θαυμασμό. Του χαμογέλασα και έτρεξα πάλι στο μπάνιο.  
Τελείωσα με το μακιγιάζ μου και πήγα να βάλω τις ψιλές γόβες μου.  
Μόλις φόρεσα και τα παπούτσια πήρα ένα μαύρο δερμάτινο jacket και πήγα στον Shannon.  
  
Στεκόταν ακριβώς όπως τον είχα αφήσει, έκπληκτος να με κοιτάει με θαυμασμό.  
"Λοιπόν; Πώς σου φαίνομαι;" ρώτησα και δάγκωσα το κάτω χείλος μου."Πάμε να φύγουμε μας περιμένουν" απάντησε και προχώρησε προς την έξοδο..  
"Τόσο χάλια;" τον ρώτησα λυπημένα και τον ακολούθησα  
"Προχώρα."  
Δεν είπα τίποτα άλλο, απλά μπήκα μέσα στο αυτοκίνητο του και κοίταγα έξω τον βραδινό ουρανό του Λος Άντζελες.  
  
"Δεν μου είπες που πάμε" τον κατηγόρησα.  
"Σε ένα κλαμπ κοντά στο σπίτι μου, εκεί είναι το πάρτι σου. Ξέρω ότι σου αρέσει να τραγουδάς και είπαμε με τα παιδιά να σου διοργανώσουμε ένα πάρτι καραόκε."  
"Δεν πρόκειται να τραγουδήσω" δήλωσα πεισματάρικα  
"Και όμως θα το κάνεις, επειδή με αγαπάς"  
"Όχι."  
"Ellie.."  
"Όχι."  
"Σε παρακαλώ."  
"Δεν μπορώ."  
Με κοίταξε πληγωμένα. Είχε κάνει τόσα για εμένα..  
  
"Καλά..." ψιθύρισα νευριασμένα. Καταραμένε Shannon Leto με την επιρροή που είχαν τα μάτια σου. Αναρωτιέμαι πόσες κοπέλες να έχει ρίξει στο κρεβάτι με αυτό το βλέμμα. Καημένα κοριτσάκια.. (και εγώ ήμουν μία από αυτές)   
  
Μόλις φτάσαμε στο κλαμπ, η μουσική ήταν αρκετά δυνατή. Μία μικρή σκηνή, για το πολύ δύο άτομα, ήταν στημένη στην μέση του χώρου, με ένα μικρόφωνο και μία μικρή οθόνη για τους στοίχους πάνω σε ένα μικρό τραπεζάκι. Ένας μεγάλος αριθμός από στρογγυλά τραπεζάκια είχαν περιτριγυρίσει την αυτοσχέδια σκηνή.   
  
Έψαξα μέσα στο πλήθος για γνωστά πρόσωπα και αναγνώρισα αρκετά. Όλα τα μέλη των My Chemical Romance ήταν εδώ. Αρκετοί συνεργάτες από την δουλειά μου, ο Tomo και η Vicky. Κανένας άλλος γνωστός. Πολλά άτομα με αναγνώρισαν και ήρθαν να μου ευχηθούν χρόνια πολλά μέσα σε αυτούς και οι έκπληκτοι Gerard, Frank, Mikey, Ray. Tους χαμογέλασα, τους αγκάλιασα και τους είπα πόσο μου είχαν λείψει. Όσοι με έβλεπαν είχαν την ίδια έκφραση στο πρόσωπο τους. Προσπάθησα να βρω την Lorena ήξερα ότι θα είναι εκεί. Ήθελα να βρω κάπου να καθίσω ήσυχα μαζί της. Είχε περάσει καιρός από την τελευταία φορά που μιλήσαμε. Η Lorena για εμένα ήταν ότι πιο κοντινό μου σε αδερφή. Την γνωρίζω από μικρή και αν και δεν μιλάγαμε συχνά πάντα ήταν εκεί αν την ζητούσα.  
  
Την βρήκα να μιλάει με μερικούς άντρες, τους φλέρταρε και ο ένας της άρεσε μάλιστα. Δεν ήθελα να της την χαλάσω και προσπάθησα να φύγω ευγενικά, αλλά εκείνη με άρπαξε από το χέρι και με τράβηξε κοντά της. Με σύστησε στα αγόρια. Κανένας δεν μου είχε τραβήξει αρκετά το ενδιαφέρον, αν και όλοι τους είχαν μία εντυπωσιακή εμφάνιση. Τους χαιρέτησα και προσπάθησα να φύγω ευγενικά αλλά η Lorena με ακολούθησε. Βρήκαμε ένα τραπέζι απομακρυσμένο αρκετά από την σκηνή και αποφασίσαμε να καθίσουμε εκεί μόνες μας. Συζητήσαμε για διάφορα θέματα, της μίλησα για το πόσο μου είχε λείψει και ότι τελευταία δεν ήμουν τόσο εγώ. Της ζήτησα συγνώμη. Ήξερε τι είχε γίνει με τον Jared. Από στόμα σε στόμα, δεν της είχα μιλήσει απευθείας, δεν τολμούσα. Μόνο στον Shannon το είχα κάνει αυτό. Μου είπε ότι έπρεπε να προχωρήσω στην ζωή μου. Την αγνόησα. Ήξερα ότι ήταν μάταιος κόπος. Μετά μου μίλησε για το πόσο ωραίο είναι το πάρτι και ότι είναι κρίμα που δεν διασκεδάζω. Την παρότρυνα να με αφήσει και να φύγει. Εξάλλου εγώ δεν ήμουν τόσο καλή παρέα. Εκείνη την στιγμή ο Shannon ήταν στην σκηνή με τον Frank.  
  
"Μπορώ να έχω την προσοχή σας;" μίλησε ο Frank.  
  
"Σήμερα, είναι τα γενέθλια ενός πολύ ξεχωριστού ατόμου. Οι τελευταίοι μήνες στην ζωή της ήταν αρκετά δύσκολοι," ένιωσα την έκφραση μου να σκληραίνει καθώς ο Shannon συνέχισε να μιλάει. "επειδή όμως εμείς την αγαπάμε πραγματικά και θέλουμε να της δείξουμε ότι είμαστε δίπλα της ότι και να γίνει, αποφασίσαμε να της διοργανώσουμε αυτό το πάρτι. Πριν έρθουμε εδώ, μου υποσχέθηκε ότι θα τραγουδήσει. Και θα ήταν τιμή μου να της παραδώσω το μικρόφωνο." είπε και κοίταξε προς στο μέρος μου.  
  
"Αλλά πρώτα, έχουμε πολλά σπουδαία άτομα εδώ μέσα" συμπλήρωσε ο Frank.  
  
"Ξέρετε, ο φίλος μου και αδερφός του Shannon, Jared, αποφάσισε να μας τραγουδήσει ένα τραγούδι από το συγκρότημα του, τους 30 Seconds to Mars."  
Ώστε ήταν και ο Jared εδώ; Ένιωσα το αίμα μου να εγκαταλείπει το κεφάλι μου. Ο λαιμός μου ξεράθηκε και ένιωθα ότι τα δάκρυα μου θα με προδώσουν. Ποιος μπορεί να τον είχε καλέσει; Για όνομα!  
  
Tον είδα να ανεβαίνει την σκηνή, με έναν τρόπο που πραγματικά σου έκοβε την ανάσα. Τον είχα παρακολουθήσει πολλές φορές να τραγουδάει, αλλά μία κανονική ερμηνεία πάνω στην σκηνή ήταν κάτι το επικό. Δεν μπορούσα να διακρίνω μέσα στον χαμηλό φωτισμό τα ρούχα του. Ο ήχος από το hurricane κατέκλυσε την αίθουσα και η φωνή του απαλή τραγουδούσε τους στοίχους. Ένιωσα τις παλάμες μου να ιδρώνουν και άνοιξα τα χείλη μου για να πάρω μία μικρή ανάσα. Προσπάθησα να μην τον κοιτάω, αλλά ήταν αδύνατον, σαν ένας αόρατος μαγνήτης που με τραβούσε προς το μέρος του. Έκλεισα τα μάτια μου και πήρα μία βαθιά ανάσα, όταν τα άνοιξα με κοίταγε. Η απορία ήταν ζωγραφισμένη στα μάτια του. Γύρισα αλλού το βλέμμα μου.  
Ζήτησα ένα ακόμα πότο και το ήπια χωρίς δεύτερη σκέψη. Η Lorena προσπαθούσε να με ηρεμήσει. Ζήτησα κι άλλο ένα.  
  
"Χρόνια πολλά Ellie" τον άκουσα να λέει και κατέβηκε από την σκηνή.  
  
 Κατευθύνθηκε προς το μέρος μου. Ζήτησα ένα τσιγάρο από την Lorena καθώς εγώ είχα ξεχάσει τα δικά μου σπίτι. Το άναψα γρήγορα και ρούφηξα μερικές φορές ώστε ο καπνός να κατακλείσει τα πνευμόνια μου. Με έκανε να νιώθω ωραία, με ηρεμούσε. Όταν ήμουν μαζί με τον Jared, είχα κόψει το κάπνισμα γιατί δεν του άρεσε. Μόλις με είδε με αυτό έκανε μία περίεργη γκριμάτσα.  
  
"Χρόνια πολλά" μου είπε και μου χαμογέλασε συγκρατημένα.  
  
"Ευχαριστώ" απάντησα ψυχρά. Μάζεψα ότι είχε απομείνει από την αυτοπεποίθηση και από τις αντοχές μου και σηκώθηκα για να κατευθυνθώ προς την σκηνή.  
  
"Έllie;"  
  
"Ναι;" γύρισα το κεφάλι και τον κοίταξα με αδιαφορία.  
  
"Είσαι πολύ όμορφη σήμερα" μου είπε και με κοίταξε στα μάτια. Ένιωσα τα μάγουλά μου να κοκκινίζουν μετά από πολύ καιρό. Μέσα όμως στο σκοτάδι δεν μπορούσε να με δει. Έγνεψα απλά και συνέχισα να προχωράω προς στην σκηνή. Δεν κοίταξα πίσω μου.  
  
Στην διαδρομή τράβηξα μία ακόμα τζούρα από το τσιγάρο μου και ο Shannon με βοήθησε να ανέβω στην σκηνή. Μόλις μπήκα στο οπτικό πεδίο όλων των καλεσμένων, μερικά χειροκροτήματα ακούστηκαν και μερικά σφυρίγματα. Γέλασα νευρικά και άρπαξα το μικρόφωνο που μου έδωσε ο Shannon. Τον φίλησα γλυκά στο μάγουλο και τον ευχαρίστησα. Κοίταξα το καλεσμένους μου. Τους ευχαρίστησα που ήρθαν και τους παρότρυνα να περάσουν καλά. Εντυπωσιάστηκα με τον εαυτό μου που κατάφερα να κρύψω τόσο καλά τα συναισθήματα μου. Ο Shannon κατέβηκε από την σκηνή και εγώ τον πείραζα  
  
"Κυρίες όσες ενδιαφέρεστε, ο Shannon είναι ελεύθερος και έτοιμος για όλα, μπορείτε να αφήσετε αιτήσεις συμμετοχής αργότερα" είπα στο μικρόφωνο και όλοι γελάγανε, γέλασα και εγώ. Γύρισε και μου έβγαλε την γλώσσα. Δεν περίμενα τέτοια συμπεριφορά και συνέχισα να γελάω. Αυτή την φορά ήταν κάτι διαφορετικό. Κάτι αληθινό.  
  
Το ότι τον είδα μου έκανε καλό τελικά. Αλλά δεν ήταν αρκετό. Έσβησα το τσιγάρο μου μέσα σε ένα τασάκι που βρήκα.  
  
"Ξέρετε, είχα πάντα μία μικρή αδυναμία στους The Pretty Reckless..." είπα "η Taylor είναι ένας κινούμενος πειρασμός."  
  
"Εσύ να δεις!" φώναξε κάποιος από το κοινό. Ήταν ένας από τους προηγούμενους άντρες που μου σύστησε η Lorena.  
  
"Ευχαριστώ" του είπα και του έκλεισα το μάτι.  
  
"Όπως είπα πριν, έχω μία αδυναμία με τους The Pretty Reckless, όποτε θα ήθελα να τραγουδήσω και ένα τραγούδι τους" κατέληξα.  
Ψιθύρισα σε έναν τύπο που ήταν εκεί και ρύθμιζε τα τραγούδια το Miss Nothing και η μουσική του ακούστηκε δυνατά στον χώρο. Χόρεψα. Πάντα είχα αυτοπεποίθηση με την φωνή μου, πάντα μου άρεσε το τραγούδι και ήταν κάτι πολύ σημαντικό για εμένα που δυστυχώς κατάφερα να ασχοληθώ, παρά μόνο στα παιδικά μου χρόνια.

I'm miss autonomy, miss nowhere  
I'm at the bottom of me  
Κατέβηκα από την σκηνή, το μικρόφωνο ήταν ασύρματο. Προχώρησα προς τον Shannon και πέρασα το χέρι μου πάνω από τους δυνατούς του ώμους.  
  
Miss androgyny, miss don’t care  
What I've done to me  
  
Τον άφησα και προχώρησα ρυθμικά με την μουσική και άρχισα να πηγαίνω στα τραπέζια των υπόλοιπων καλεσμένων.  
  
I am misused, I don’t wanna do  
Be not your slave  
Misguided, I mind it, I'm missin the train.  
  
Το βήμα μου έγινε πιο αργό.  
  
And I don't know where I've been  
And I don't know what I'm into  
And I don't know what I've done to me  
  
  
Έφτασα στον Gerard και τον Mikey, μπήκα ανάμεσα τους και πέρασα το χέρι μου από την μέση του Mikey.  
And as I watch you disappear into the ground  
My one mistake was that I never let you down  
So I'll waste my time, and I'll burn my mind  
On miss nothing, miss everything  
  
Τους άφησα και πήγα στον Frank, κόλλησα πάνω και άρχισα να χορεύω καθώς τραγουδούσα, εκείνος τύλιξε τα χέρια του γύρω από την μέση μου και χόρευε μαζί μου. Διασκέδαζα να πω την αλήθεια.  
  
I’m miss fortune miss so soon  
I’m like a bottle of pain  
Miss matter you had her  
now she’s goin’ away  
  
Απομακρύνθηκα από τον Frank και προχώρησα προς την Lorena. Χόρεψα μαζί της και τραγούδησε μαζί μου  
  
I'm misused, misconstrued  
I don’t need to be saved  
Miss slighted, I mind it  
I'm stuck in the rain  
  
Της χαμογέλασα και απομακρύνθηκα από εκείνη. Τότε ήταν που τον είδα. Εντόπισα το τραπέζι που καθόταν και με παρακολουθούσε. Προχώρησα προς εκείνον, δεν ήταν μόνος του. Ώστε έφερε και την γκόμενα στα γενέθλια της πρώην του; Μπράβο πολύ ώριμο.  
  
And I don't know where I am  
And I don't know what I'm into  
And I don't know what I've done to me  
  
Κάθισα στα πόδια του και ακούμπησα το κεφάλι μου πάνω στον ώμο του. Μου είχε λείψει, αλλά πιο πολύ το έκανα για να του δείξω ότι είμαι εντάξει και χωρίς εκείνον.  
Είχε παγώσει όλο του το σώμα το ένιωθα δεν αντιδρούσε. Έβαλα όλο το νάζι που είχα και τον κοίταξα με προσποιητό παράπονο στα μάτια.  
  
And as I watch you disappear into the ground  
My one mistake was that I never let you down  
So I'll waste my time, and I'll burn my mind  
On miss nothing, miss everything  
Miss stealing, Miss everything  
  
Σηκώθηκα από τα πόδια του και πήγα από πίσω του, έσκυψα ώστε το κεφάλι μου να βρίσκεται στο ύψος του δικού του, πέρασα το αριστερό μου χέρι γύρω από τον ώμο του, κρατώντας το μικρόφωνο από το δεξί μου χέρι και συνέχισα να τραγουδάω. Του έδωσα ένα γλυκό φιλί στον λαιμό του, ήξερα ότι του άρεσε πολύ να τον φιλάω εκεί και έφυγα γρήγορα και πήγα προς την σκηνή.  
  
And as I watch you disappear into my head  
Well, there's a man who’s telling me I might be dead  
So I'll waste my time, and I'll burn my mind  
So I’ll waste my time, and I'll burn my mind  
On Miss Nothing, Miss Everything.  
  
Έκανα υπόκλιση και όλο το ακροατήριο σηκώθηκε να με χειροκροτήσει εκτός από τον Jared. Τον είδα να κάθεται ακόμα σοκαρισμένος και να με κοιτάει.  
  
"Ωραία! Περνάμε καλά;" φωνές και χειροκροτήματα κατέκλυσαν την αίθουσα.  
  
Εκείνη την ώρα περνούσε από μπροστά μου ένας σερβιτόρος με σφηνάκια πάνω στον δίσκο του. Άρπαξα ένα και το ήπια γρήγορα και το άφησα πάλι πάνω στον δίσκο.  
  
"Ποιος θέλει να ανέβει στην σκηνή να τραγουδήσει;" Είδα την Lorena να σηκώνει το χέρι της.  
  
"Lorena, έλα πάνω!" της φώναξα.  
  
Έτρεξε προς την σκηνή και της έδωσα το μικρόφωνο. Κατέβηκα γρήγορα από εκεί και πήγα να πάρω κάτι να πιω. Ένιωθα ευχαριστημένη μετά από πολύ καιρό και ότι τον άγγιξα με βοηθούσε πολύ. Τελικά ίσως μπορώ να τον έχω με κάποιον τρόπο στην ζωή μου και να είμαι ευχαριστημένη. Έστω και φιλικό. Αλλά και πάλι ήθελα να του δείξω ότι είμαι καλά χωρίς εκείνον.  
Άρπαξα άλλο ένα σφηνάκι και το ήπια.  
  
"Ellie.." αυθόρμητα γύρισα να κοιτάξω ποιος με κάλεσε. Ήταν ο Shannon.  
  
"Πώς σου φάνηκα;" ρώτησα ενθουσιασμένη καθώς έπινα άλλο ένα ποτό.  
  
"Ήσουν πολύ καλή," μου είπε "αλλά σταμάτα να πίνεις!  Γιατί το έκανες αυτό στον Jared;"  
  
"Τι έκανα πάλι;" ρώτησα ενοχλημένα.  
  
"Ellie, ξέρεις ότι ακόμα ενδιαφέρεται για εσένα.. για αυτό ήρθε, αλλά εσύ αποφάσισες να του το κάνεις δύσκολο."  
  
"Και εγώ σου λέω ότι δεν του καίγεται καρφί, απλά με βλέπει ότι περνάω καλά και θέλει να με ξαναδεί δυστυχισμένη και δεν ήρθε για εμένα! Για εσένα ήρθε! Για εκείνον εγώ είμαι ένα τίποτα." είπα εκνευρισμένα.  
  
"Έχεις άδικο"  
  
"Με δουλεύεις; Μου κουβάλησε εδώ την νέα γκόμενα και εγώ τρεις μήνες είμαι μέσα και κλαίγομαι σε όποιον βρω!" εκείνη την στιγμή άρχισα να φωνάζω. Μερικά μάτια έπεσαν πάνω μας, μαζί και τα δικά του.  
  
"Και εσύ προσπάθησες να τον ξεπεράσεις." μου υπενθύμισε.  
  
"Εκείνος μου το ζήτησε. Shannon, μην το συνεχίζεις. Απλά, άσε με να περάσω καλά." του είπα και έφυγα.  
  
Μόλις το όλο θέμα με το καραόκε τελείωσε το όλο σκηνικό δημιουργήθηκε σε κλαμπ. Όλοι χόρευαν στον ρυθμό της μουσικής και τα ποτήρια άδειαζαν το ένα μετά το άλλο.  
Ένιωσα κάποιος να με σκουντάει ελαφρά. Ήταν ο Jared.  
"Ellie, πρέπει να μιλήσουμε." ήμουν υπερβολικά ζαλισμένη για να του αρνηθώ οπότε απλά τον ακολούθησα.  
  
Mε τράβηξε και μπήκαμε σε ένα δωμάτιο, είχε μέσα μουσικά όργανα.  
  
"Γιατί το έκανες αυτό;" με ρώτησε.  
  
"Δεν καταλαβαίνω για τι πράγμα μου μιλάς, απλά περνάω καλά στα γενέθλια που μου οργάνωσε ο αδερφός σου" του απάντησα.  
  
"Αν σε ευχαριστεί να παίζεις με τα συναισθήματα των άλλων τότε απορώ γιατί σε αγάπησα" το είπε περισσότερο στον εαυτό του παρά σε εμένα.  
  
"Δεν είμαι εγώ αυτή που παίζει, και το ξέρεις πολύ καλά!"  
  
"Δεν ξέρεις τι λες."  
  
"Ξέρω πολύ καλά τι λέω, δεν είμαι εγώ αυτή που σε παράτησε, δεν ήμουν εγώ αυτή που έκανε πίσω  
στην πρώτη δυσκολία. Πέταξες τα συναισθήματα μου στα σκουπίδια μόνο και μόνο επειδή μέθυσα λίγο! Ρόδα είναι και γυρίζει Jared! Όταν εσύ ήσουν στην περιοδεία και πηδιόσουν με τα κοριτσάκια σου, εγώ ήμουν πίσω και σε περίμενα, σε σεβάστηκα, σε αγάπησα."  
  
"Αν με αγαπούσες λίγο θα με εμπιστευόσουν."  
  
Πήρα μία βαθιά ανάσα, ήξερα ότι αυτό θα κατέληγε σε τσακωμό και το κεφάλι μου ένιωθα να βουίζει. Σε οποιαδήποτε άλλη περίπτωση ίσως να συζητούσα μαζί του. Αλλά όχι τώρα.  
  
"Ξέρεις κάτι, δεν βγάζει πουθενά. Καλύτερα να το λήξουμε εδώ." του είπα, "μακάρι να μην σε είχα γνωρίσει ποτέ." μουρμούρισα.  
  
"Αλήθεια;" τον κοίταξα στα μάτια. Το χρώμα τους άρχισε σκουραίνει, ήξερα πολύ καλά αυτό το βλέμμα.  
  
"Δεν αντέχω άλλο"  
  
"Το ξέρω ότι με αγαπάς ακόμα." μου είπε. Ξεροκατάπια, καθώς άρχισε να κινείται προς το μέρος μου, έκανα μερικά βήματα πίσω.  
  
"Μεγάλη ιδέα έχεις για τον εαυτό σου"  
  
"Τότε εξήγησε μου γιατί φοράς το φόρεμα που σου αγόρασα; Γιατί το κράτησες; Γιατί προσπάθησες  
να με ελκύσεις σήμερα; Γιατί προσπαθείς ακόμα και τώρα να μου δείξεις ότι είσαι καλά;"  
  
"Δεν προσπαθώ να αποδείξω τίποτα. Εσύ με χώρισες όχι εγώ."  
  
"Το έκανα επειδή αυτό μας κατέστρεφε και τους δύο. Το έκανα γιατί πήγες και φίλησες τον πρώτο τυχόντα μπροστά στα μούτρα μου."  
  
"Το έκανες επειδή με βαρέθηκες."Το σώμα μου κόλλησε πάνω στον τοίχο, ένιωθα σαν το θήραμα του. Ήταν ο κυνηγός.  
  
"Ίσως να έχεις δίκιο"  
  
"Σε μισώ"  
  
"Δεν με πειράζει."  
  
"Γιατί είσαι τόσο κόπανος;" Τα μάτια του ήταν σταθερά πάνω στα δικά μου.  
  
"Σου άρεσε παλιά αυτό."  
  
"Ποτέ δεν μου άρεσε αυτός ο Jared. Θέλω τον Jared που αγάπησα. Αυτός εδώ είναι ένας εγωκεντρικός κόπανος." Είχε φτάσει τόσο κοντά σε εμένα που τα χείλη μας ήταν σε επικίνδυνη απόσταση, παρόλα αυτά, τα σώματα μας δεν άγγιζε το ένα, το άλλο.  
  
"Jared, δεν είμαι κανένα παιχνίδι σου." προσπάθησα να αμυνθώ.  
  
"Δεν είσαι;" τι θράσος, τα χείλη του σχεδόν ακουμπούσαν τα δικά μου. Προσπάθησα να μετακινηθώ αλλά με είχε στριμώξει.  
  
"Άσε με να φύγω."  
  
"Μα γιατί; Περνάμε τόσο καλά οι δύο μας εδώ μέσα." Άπλωσε το χέρι του και κλείδωσε την πόρτα με τα μάτια του να είναι ακόμα κολλημένα πάνω στα δικά μου.  
  
"Θα έπρεπε να φέρεις και την καινούρια σου κοπέλα. Θα κάναμε ένα καλό τρίο λοιπόν." ο τόνος της φωνής μου ήταν ειρωνικός.  
  
"Καλή ιδέα. Αλλά αυτή δεν είναι τόσο καλή όσο εσύ σε πολλά πράγματα." μου απάντησε με τον ίδιο τρόπο.  
  
"Τι έγινε; Ο Leto εκεί κάτω μας έχει στηθεί;"  
  
"Γιατί δεν κατεβαίνεις λίγο πιο κάτω να δεις; Κάποτε σου άρεσε πολύ αυτή η δουλειά."  δεν ήξερα τι να του απαντήσω. Τα χείλη του άγγιξαν τρυφερά το αυτί μου.  
  
"Ξέρεις κάτι; Ίσως να ήμουν μόνο μαζί σου γιατί ήσουν πολύ καλή σε αυτό. Ίσως να είμαι και τώρα εδώ, επειδή ξέρω ότι θα το κάνεις. Θα έκανες ότι και να σου ζητούσα, όπως τότε έτσι και τώρα." ήξερα ότι είχε δίκιο. Δεν απάντησα απλά τον κοιτούσα.  
Άρχισε πάλι να έρχεται πιο κοντά. Νόμιζα ότι θα με φιλήσει αλλά τον διέκοψα.  
  
"Ξέρεις, αν έμαθα κάτι μέσα σε αυτούς τους μήνες, είναι ότι υπάρχουν πολύ καλύτεροι από εσένα στο κρεβάτι. Και μερικοί, είναι εκεί έξω αυτή την στιγμή. Οπότε δεν θα πήγαινα μαζί σου." το χαμόγελο μου έγινε ειρωνικό. Προσπάθησα να πληγώσω τον εγωισμό του. Και τα κατάφερα.  
Τον είδα να απομακρύνεται.  
  
"Πήγες με άλλους." συμπέρανε. Δεν μπορούσα να αποκρυπτογραφήσω την έκφραση του. Εκείνη την στιγμή το βρήκα σαν ευκαιρία και προσπάθησα να φύγω. Άνοιξα την πόρτα αλλά με πρόλαβε, την έκλεισε με δύναμη και με τράβηξε μακριά της. Μόλις την ξανακλείδωσε, τα χέρια του με κόλλησαν στον τοίχο.  
  
"Πόσους;" είχε θυμώσει.  
  
"Δεν είναι δική σου δουλειά πλέον." του απάντησα γρήγορα.  
  
"Πόσους;" δεν τον είχα ξαναδεί τόσο θυμωμένο. Ούτε όταν χωρίσαμε δεν αντέδρασε έτσι. Τα χέρια του με πίεσαν στον τοίχο.  
  
"Δεν κρατούσα λογαριασμό. Συγνώμη." είχα αρχίσει να φοβάμαι αλλά δεν έπρεπε να του το δείξω. Απομακρύνθηκε εκνευρισμένα, η φλέβα κάτω από το μάτι του άρχισε να πάλλεται όπως έκανε κάθε φορά που ήταν θυμωμένος ή ....  
  
Πέρασε τα δάχτυλα του μέσα από τα μαλλιά του και έγλειψε τα χείλη του για να τα υγράνει.  
  
"Σε παρακαλώ! Και πάλι ό,τι και να σου ζητούσα θα το έκανες. Ξέρεις γιατί;" εκείνη την στιγμή ήρθε πολύ κοντά μου. "Γιατί με αγαπάς. Και το ξέρω. Το βλέπω στα μάτια σου. Είσαι πολύ κακή ψεύτρα Ellie, δεν μπορείς να με ξεγελάσεις!" είπε και ήξερα ότι μιλούσε ο εγωισμός του.  
  
"Δεν ξέρεις τι λες. Σε έχω ξεπεράσει εδώ και πολύ καιρό." τώρα δεν ήμουν σίγουρη για το ποιος από τους δυο μας έλεγε ασυναρτησίες. Γέλασε ειρωνικά και ήρθε κοντά μου.  
  
"Για ξαναπέστο μου λίγο.. Δεν σε άκουσα. Τι ακριβώς έχεις κάνει;" τα μάτια του κοιτούσαν πάλι μέσα στα δικά μου. Δεν μπορούσα να μιλήσω ξαφνικά... Ένιωθα όλες μου τις άμυνες να πέφτουν.  
  
"Αυτό ακριβώς σκέφτηκα και εγώ." είπε και απομακρύνθηκε πάλι. Για μια στιγμή με ξανακοίταξε. Όταν λέω με ξανακοίταξε δεν εννοώ ότι τα μάτια του έπεσαν πάλι πάνω μου. Αλλά το βλέμμα του.. Ήταν διαφορετικό. Για μία στιγμή ήταν ο δικός μου ο Jared. Ο Jared που ερωτεύτηκα. Τα μάτια του έπεσαν πάνω στους καρπούς μου και η έκφραση του σκλήρυνε. Ήξερα πολύ καλά τι είχε δει και προσπάθησα να το κρύψω. Ήρθε κοντά μου και τράβηξε σχεδόν βίαια το χέρι μου. Είδε τα σημάδια και τώρα ήταν πάλι έξαλλος.  
  
"Τι στο διάολο είναι αυτό;" φώναξε. Δεν του απάντησα για ακόμα μία φορά. "Είσαι ηλίθια;" φώναξε. Δεν καταλαβαίνω πιο είναι το πρόβλημα του. Πρώτη φορά έχανε έτσι τον έλεγχο.  
  
"Δεν είναι δική σου δουλειά, εντάξει; Δεν αντέχω άλλο, απλά τελείωνε το όλο αυτό γιατί άρχισε πραγματικά να με κουράζει. Γύρνα πάλι με τα κοριτσάκια σου και στην ζωούλα σου και στον κόσμο που το μόνο που σε νοιάζει είναι ο εαυτός σου. Μην μου το παίζεις ξαφνικά ότι νοιάζεσαι.Γιατί δεν σηκώνεσαι να φύγεις, ξέρεις υπάρχουν πολλά groopies εκεί έξω που σε θεωρούν θεό και μπορούν να σε ικανοποιήσουν, γιατί μόνο αυτά τα άτομα σου αξίζουν τέτοιος που είσαι. Το μόνο που σε νοιάζει είναι ο εαυτός σου- " και το χέρι του σηκώθηκε και με χαστούκισε. Αυτό δεν το περίμενα. Πραγματικά δεν το περίμενα. Κράτησα το μάγουλο μου και ένιωσα τα δάκρυα να έρχονται. Δάκρυα που δεν μπορούσα να πολεμήσω. Δεν μπορούσα να του κρατήσω κακία. Δεν μπορούσα να τον μισήσω γιατί ήξερα ότι τόση ώρα τον προκαλούσα για να τον φέρω έξω από τα ρούχα του. Απλά περίμενα να με διώξει.  
  
Πότε δεν πίστευα ότι ήταν ικανός για κάτι τέτοιο. Απομακρύνθηκε αλλά αυτή την φορά δεν το πίστευε ούτε και εκείνος. Τα μάτια του ήταν σοκαρισμένα.  
  
"Συγνώμη." ψιθύρισε. Κάτι στα μάτια του. Κάτι που δεν μπορούσα να εξηγήσω με έκανε να τον συγχωρέσω κατευθείαν.  
  
"Λες και δεν ήσουν ικανός για κάτι τέτοιο." είπα και έκανα πάλι να φύγω. Είχαν γίνει τόσα πολλά που δεν άντεχα άλλο. Και δεν ήθελα να καταρρεύσω μπροστά του. Για μία ακόμα φορά με πρόλαβε και με σταμάτησε αλλά αυτή την φορά τα χείλη του κόλλησαν πάνω στα δικά μου. Ένα φιλί που περίμενα εδώ και τρεις ολόκληρους μήνες. Κάτι που χρειαζόμουν για να μου δώσει δύναμη.  
  
"Είμαι ένας ανόητος. Ένας κόπανος. Συγνώμη." είπε πάλι. Δε μπορούσα να σταματήσω τα δάκρυα μου καθώς συνέχισα να τον φιλάω.  
  
"Δεν θα το θυμάμαι αύριο. Έχω πιει τόσο πολύ που δεν θα θυμάμαι τίποτα είπα." και συνέχισα να τον φιλάω.  
  
Και με αυτό απομακρύνθηκε μακριά μου και βγήκε έξω από το δωμάτιο.  
  
  
  
  
  
 _Την επόμενη μέρα_  
  
  
Άκουσα το ξυπνητήρι μου να χτυπάει, ο ήχος ήταν διαπεραστικός, μου τρυπούσε τα αυτιά. Ένιωθα το σώμα μου βαρύ και το κεφάλι μου πονούσε. Πόσο μπορεί να ήπια χθες το βράδυ; Οι αναμνήσεις μου άρχισαν να επιστρέφουν, σαν χείμαρρος. Μπερδεμένες εικόνες και συναισθήματα με είχαν κατακλείσει. Ένιωσα ένα ζεστό σώμα δίπλα μου.  
Προσπάθησα να θυμηθώ τις πιθανότητες να έκανα σεξ, το προηγούμενο βράδυ. Ήταν πολλές. Αναμνήσεις από άντρες που φλέρταρα και ίσως να προσπάθησα να κάνω κάτι παραπάνω μαζί τους, ήρθαν στο μυαλό μου. Σηκώθηκα και φόρεσα μία απλή μπλούζα πάνω από το γυμνό μου σώμα. Δεν με ενδιέφερε ποιος είχε πλαγιάσει χθες το βράδυ μαζί μου, έτσι κι αλλιώς δεν είχε πλέον σημασία.  
  
Μετακινήθηκα προς την κουζίνα για να φτιάξω έναν δυνατό καφέ. Πραγματικά, το ποτό με είχε επηρεάσει πολύ άσχημα. Άκουσα τις τάβλες από το κρεβάτι μου να τρίζουν και έριξα μια ματιά από την πόρτα για να δω αν αυτός ο άντρας είχε ξυπνήσει. Τον είδα να απλώνει το χέρι του και να αρπάζει την φωτογραφία που είχα στο κομοδίνο. Η φωτογραφία μου με τον Jared από τότε που ήμασταν μαζί, δεν είχαμε τι να κάνουμε και τραβάγαμε αστείες φωτογραφίες με την κάμερα του φορητού μου υπολογιστή. Στην συγκεκριμένη, μου φιλούσε την μύτη. Ήταν η αγαπημένη μου. Σκέφτηκα τις πιθανότητες αυτός ο άντρας να νομίζει ότι είναι το αγόρι μου. Δεν έχουν πολλές κοπέλες, προσωπικές φωτογραφίες με τον Jared Leto..  
Ασχολήθηκα πάλι με τον καφέ μου.  
"Εμμ.. στην φωτογραφεία που κοιτάς.. ήμουν πολύ καλή φίλη με τον Jared.. ναι, είχαμε καλές σχέσεις.. μέχρι που έφυγε.. και.. ναι.. " φώναξα μπερδεμένα. Δεν ήξερα γιατί προσπαθούσα να δικαιολογηθώ σε αυτόν τον άγνωστο άντρα.  
"Μήπως θέλεις να σου φτιάξω κάτι;" προσφέρθηκα. Δεν κοίταξα το πρόσωπο του, απλά τον άκουγα μέσα να σηκώνει το παντελόνι του και να ντύνετε.  
"Ένα χυμό πορτοκάλι. Και να σε ρωτήσω, από πότε εσένα σε φιλάνε οι φίλοι σου στην μύτη; Μπας και με χρησιμοποίησες για να απατήσεις το αγόρι σου; Και ξέρω ότι είχες σχέση με τον Jared Leto, μην προσπαθείς να μου το κρύψεις.. Ξέρω πολλά πράγματα για εσένα." αυτή η φωνή..

 

Θα την αναγνώριζα παντού. Tο αίμα είχε κατεβεί από το κεφάλι μου. Το σώμα μου είχε κοκαλώσει, προσπάθησα να κινήσω τα δάχτυλά μου, αλλά είχαν μουδιάσει.  
"Ellie, είσαι καλά;" η ανήσυχη φωνή του με έφερε στην πραγματικότητα.  
"Τι στο διάολο κάνεις εσύ εδώ;" οι λέξεις κατάφεραν να βγουν με δυσκολία από το στόμα μου. Γύρισα και τον κοίταξα, το βλέμμα του ήταν σταθερό και μπερδεμένο.  
"Κάποιο λάθος έχει γίνει." προσπάθησα να του ξεκαθαρίσω. Η φωνή μου έτρεμε, εκείνος κατευθύνθηκε προς το μέρος μου, ένιωσα τα μπράτσα του να τυλίγονται γύρω μου. Δεν μπορούσα να αντιδράσω. Τι είχα κάνει; Είχα μόλις καταστρέψει όλες τις ελπίδες μου και τις προσπάθειες που είχα καταβάλει όλον αυτόν τον καιρό. Τα πόδια μου δεν ακουμπούσαν το έδαφος και το σώμα μου είχε κολλήσει πάνω στο δικό του γυμνασμένο στέρνο. Με μετέφερε στο κρεβάτι και κάθισε δίπλα μου.  
"Μην μου πεις ότι δεν θυμάσαι τίποτα..." με παρακάλεσε.  
"Εξήγησε μου, η μνήμη μου έχει χαθεί από ένα σημείο και μετά." του απάντησα αδύναμα.  
"Αυτή την στιγμή μου δίνεις την ευκαιρία να μην σε εκνευρίσω. Νομίζω ότι θα την εκμεταλλευτώ."  
"Θέλω να μάθω τι έγινε." Επέμεινα, δεν το πιστεύω ότι ήταν μαζί μου. 

Καθόταν λίγα μέτρα μακριά μου. Είχαμε έρθει τόσο κοντά χθες και εγώ δεν θυμάμαι τίποτα. Η υποψία να εκμεταλλεύτηκε την χθεσινή μου αισχρή κατάσταση μου πέρασε από το μυαλό. Όχι, δεν ήταν τέτοιος άνθρωπος. Τον είδα σκεφτικό. Δεν ξέρω τι έγινε αλλά πιθανόν να τον βασάνιζε. Οι άκρες των δαχτύλων μου ακούμπησαν το χέρι του παροτρύνοντας τον να ξεκινήσει. Με κοίταξε στα μάτια. Ένιωθα τους παλμούς μου να ανεβαίνουν καθώς το βλέμμα μου συναντήθηκε με το δικό του.

"Εγώ.." έκλεισε τα μάτια και πήρε μία βαθιά ανάσα "Ένιωθα ότι η ατμόσφαιρα με έπνιγε και έφυγα." μπορούσα να καταλάβω ότι πρόσεχε πολύ τα λόγια του.  
"Τι σχέση έχει, με το ότι καταλήξαμε εμείς οι δύο στο κρεβάτι;" τον διέκοψα.  
"Θα φτάσω και εκεί." είπε γρήγορα. "Βλέπεις, πήγα μία βόλτα. Όταν γύρισα ήσουν με έναν άλλον άντρα και φεύγατε. Ζήλεψα, δεν ήξερα τι έκανα.. και.. ναι, τον απομάκρυνα από εσένα, δεν ήθελα να σε εκμεταλλευτεί, και σε έφερα σπίτι σου με το αυτοκίνητο του Shannon. Σε κουβάλησα μέχρι πάνω για να σε βάλω για ύπνο. Μου φώναζες, με χτύπησες λίγο αλλά δεν έδωσα σημασία. Σκόπευα να σε αφήσω στο κρεβάτι σου και μετά θα περίμενα, να ξυπνήσεις για να σου απολογηθώ για την πράξη μου. Αλλά, όταν σε ακούμπησα πάνω στο κρεβάτι σου με τράβηξες από την μπλούζα και με φίλησες, προσπάθησα να αμυνθώ, όχι ότι δεν μου άρεσε, αλλά δεν ήθελα να κάνεις κάτι σε αυτή την κατάσταση μαζί μου. Ήθελα να το θέλεις και να σκέφτεσαι καθαρά." τα μάτια μου άνοιξαν διάπλατα.  


 

Από σήμερα δεν πρόκειται να ξανά ακουμπήσω αλκοόλ στην ζωή μου. Υπόσχεση στον εαυτό μου.  
"Και γιατί δεν με σταμάτησες;"  
"Δεν μπορούσα να κάνω κάτι, Ellie πραγματικά μου είχες λείψει. Το είδα σαν ευκαιρία, αλλά πραγματικά σου ζητώ συγγνώμη. Δεν είμαι καλύτερος από εκείνον εκεί τον λιγούρη που προσπάθησε να σε ρίξει στο κρεβάτι. Συγνώμη για όλα. " τα μεγάλα του μπλε μάτια, ήταν ειλικρινή. Αλλά είναι τόσο καλός ηθοποιός δεν ξέρω αν πρέπει να τον πιστέψω ή όχι.  
"Τόσα πολλά για να επεξεργαστώ." μουρμούρισα "Σε παρακαλώ, ντύσου και φύγε." ακόμα και να μου έλεγε αλήθεια η κατάσταση αυτή με σκότωνε.  
"Όχι, έψαχνα τόσες ευκαιρίες για να σου μιλήσω και δεν θα χάσω και αυτή." είπε με πείσμα.  
"Προσωπικά, δεν είμαι σε κατάσταση να κάνω αυτή την συζήτηση... Θα πάω να κάνω ένα μπάνιο." δήλωσα και σηκώθηκα από το κρεβάτι με δυσκολία. "Εσύ, κάνε ότι θέλεις." μετάνιωσα την ώρα και την στιγμή που το είπα, αλλά δεν το πείρα πίσω.  
"Εντάξει." τον είδα να είναι πάλι σκεφτικός. Η θέα του χωρίς μπλούζα ήταν ακόμα εντυπωσιακή.

Έφυγα από το δωμάτιο και πήγα στο μπάνιο. Γέμισα την μπανιέρα με καυτό νερό και έριξα λίγο από το αφρόλουτρο μου και βυθίστηκα μέσα, αφήνοντας τα εξωτικά αρώματα από το αφρόλουτρο να με ταξιδέψουν. Γιατί πρέπει να είμαι τόσο αδύναμη. Το μόνο που θέλω είναι να είμαι μαζί του, αλλά ο φόβος τον να τον χάσω για ακόμα μία φορά με είχε κυριεύσει. Δεν ξέρω πλέον τι νιώθει για εμένα. Άφησα τις σκέψεις μου να με βασανίζουν και προσπάθησα να βρω μία λογική εξήγηση, το αποτέλεσμα ήταν πάντα το ίδιο. Τον αγαπούσα.

  
Άκουσα την πόρτα να ανοίγει. Κοίταξα προς το μέρος της και αυτόματα κάλυψα τα πιο ευαίσθητα μου σημεία.  
"Φύγε!" του φώναξα καθώς εμφανιζόταν από την πόρτα. Τον είδα να μπαίνει μέσα στο μπάνιο. Έπιασα το πρώτο πράγμα που άγγιξα και του το πέταξα.   
"Έξω" του φώναξα πάλι, το απέφυγε με ευκολία και γέλασε.  
"Ναι, λες και είναι η πρώτη φορά που σε βλέπω γυμνή. Πίστεψε με, θυμάμαι κάθε σχεδόν λεπτομέρεια του σώματος σου." μου είπε πονηρά και μου έκλεισε το μάτι.  
"Jared! Γιατί δεν κάνεις μία φορά αυτό που σου λέω;" του φώναξα ενοχλημένα. Το απολάμβανε.  
"Μα μου είπες, εσύ κάνε ό,τι θες. Το οτιδήποτε περιλαμβάνει τα πάντα ξέρεις. Ακόμα και το να σε κάνω μπάνιο" μου αντιγύρισε και χαμογέλασε. 

 

Δεν του απάντησα. Τύλιξα σιωπηλά τα χέρια μου γύρω από τον εαυτό μου καθώς του έκανα χώρο. Θυμήθηκα τις μέρες που έμενα σπίτι του και συνηθίζαμε να κάνουμε μπάνιο μαζί. Χαμογέλασα. Μπήκε μέσα στην μπανιέρα. Άρχισε να μου χαϊδεύει την πλάτη όπως έκανε παλιά.  
"Τι σκέφτεσαι;" μου ψιθύρισε.  
"Είναι απαραίτητο να σου πω;"  
"Καλά, δεν πειράζει." μου είπε ήρεμα.  
"Θυμήθηκα τις παλιές μέρες. Έχουν περάσει μόνο μερικοί μήνες από τότε και όμως φαίνεται τόσο μακριά." η νοσταλγία στην φωνή μου ήταν ευδιάκριτη.  
"Μπορούμε να ξαναπροσπαθήσουμε ξέρεις..."  
"Όχι, καλύτερα έτσι."  
"Εμένα δεν μου αρέσει αυτή η κατάσταση."  
"Λυπάμαι, αλλά δεν μπορώ να κάνω πάντα ό,τι σου αρέσει."  
"Μα το θέλεις και εσύ."  
"Δεν είπα κάτι τέτοιο από όσο θυμάμαι."  
"Ellie, γιατί το κάνεις αυτό;"  
"Εσύ γιατί το κάνεις αυτό;"  
"Εγώ, σ'αγαπώ ακόμα. Ποτέ δεν σταμάτησα."  
"Ναι, για αυτό ήρθες με την γκόμενα στο πάρτι γενεθλίων μου."  
"Ήταν απλά μία φίλη."  
"Ε, και εγώ πηδιόμουν με φίλους, είχαμε πολύ καλές φιλικές σχέσεις."  
"Αυτή η συνήθεια σου, το να καταστρέφεις την στιγμή." μουρμούρησε   
"Δεν υπάρχει κάποια στιγμή για να καταστρέψω."  
"Γιατί δεν μπορείς να δεχτείς ότι σε αγαπάω."  
"Γιατί δεν μπορείς να δεχτείς το όχι"  
"Γιατί δεν μου έχεις πει όχι ακόμα. Το ξέρω ότι νιώθεις πράγματα για εμένα. Όπως νιώθω και εγώ."  
"Jared.."  
"Πες μου τι φοβάσαι." με ήξερε τόσο καλά. Κράτησα την αναπνοή μου.  
"Toν ίδιο μου τον εαυτό.." ψιθύρισα.  
"Όσο είμαι δίπλα σου, δεν θέλω να φοβάσαι τίποτα."  
"Αυτό είναι το θέμα. Ότι δεν είσαι. Έζησα τους χειρότερους μήνες τις ζωής μου και δεν ήσουν."  
"Άσε με να επανορθώσω."  
"Δεν μπορώ. Γιατί θα σε χάσω πάλι."  
"Αν σου υποσχεθώ ότι θα φύγω από την ζωή σου.. σύντομα;"  
"Ίσως, να μπορώ να συμβιβαστώ με αυτή την υπόσχεση." χαμογέλασα που χρησιμοποίησε την λέξη σύντομα. Σε άλλες περιπτώσεις θα την μισούσα. Άλλα, όχι τώρα.  
"Τότε, είμαστε μαζί;" με ρώτησε.  
"Όχι βέβαια. Δεν υπάρχει περίπτωση να βάλω μία τέτοια ταμπέλα."  
"Οπότε δεν είμαστε μαζί." απογοητεύτηκε.  
"Κοίτα, εμείς θα ξέρουμε ότι είμαστε κάτι παραπάνω από φίλοι. Αλλά στους άλλους θα λέμε ότι δεν ξέρουμε τι έχουμε."  
"Άρα, είμαστε μαζί." κατέληξε.  
"Όχι." του απάντησα.  
"Κοίτα, αποφάσισε και μόλις το ξεκαθαρίσεις και εσύ πες μου."  
"Εντάξει..."  
Τα χείλη του άγγιξαν ευγενικά την βάση του λαιμού μου.  
"Πάντως εγώ, θα ξέρω ότι είμαστε μαζί." μου ψιθύρισε.  
"Jared..."  
"Δεν θέλω κουβέντα."  
"Ωραία, μπορούμε να πάμε στο κρεβάτι τώρα; Δεν θυμάμαι τίποτα από το χθεσινό βράδυ και είσαι ο μόνος που μπορείς να μου το ανανεώσεις"

  
Άκουσα το σιγανό του γέλιο και η καρδιά μου χτύπησε δυνατά.Τον είδα να σηκώνετε και να πιάνει μία πετσέτα. Κατευθύνθηκε προς το μέρος μου, με βοήθησε να σηκωθώ και έπειτα με τύλιξε με την πετσέτα. Αφού με πήρε αγκαλιά κόλλησε τα χείλη του πάνω στα δικά μου και έπειτα με βήματα μπερδεμένα βάλαμε προορισμό την κρεβατοκάμαρα.

 

Με ακούμπησε απαλά πάνω στο κρεβάτι. Αλλά τα μάτια του ήταν θλιμμένα. 

"Ellie, πρέπει να σου πω κάτι." είπε, η φωνή του δεν ακούστηκε καλά καλά. Δεν είπα τίποτα απλά περίμενα. 

"Χθες το βράδυ...." δεν συνέχισε. Για μια στιγμή το σκέφτηκε και μετά ξαναμίλησε. "χθες το βράδυ έχασα τον έλεγχο και σε χτύπησα." είπε. Δεν θυμόμουν αυτή την λεπτομέρεια. 

"Jared, ας κάνουμε ότι οι 3 τελευταίοι μήνες δεν υπήρξαν ποτέ; Εντάξει; Και οι δύο κάναμε πράγματα που δεν είμαστε περήφανοι για αυτά. Ας τα ξεχάσουμε." είπα κι τον φίλησα. Δεν μπορούσα να βλέπω την θλίψη στα μάτια του. Εκείνος ανταποκρίθηκε αλλά ξέραμε και οι δύο ότι τίποτα δεν ήταν το ίδιο πια.  


	17. Επίλογος

_"Αγαπημένε μου Jared,_  
__  
  
_Το ξέρω ότι είναι λάθος αυτός ο τρόπος αλλά αν σε έβλεπα από κοντά δεν θα μπορούσα να το κάνω._  
_Αποφάσισα ότι είναι καλύτερο και για τους δυο μας αν έφευγα. Jared, την τελευταία φορά που χωρίσαμε ήταν κάτι που με κατέστρεψε στην κυριολεξία. Δεν νιώθω πλέον την ίδια ασφάλεια που ένιωθα πριν μερικούς μήνες._  
__  
  
_Το ξέρω ότι με αγαπάς, ότι νοιάζεσαι. Μου το έχεις δείξει με τόσους πολλούς τρόπους. Αλλά όταν έφυγα από εκείνο το σπίτι πριν τρεις μήνες.. Άφησα τα πάντα πίσω μου. Μαζί με την καρδιά μου. Όταν πρέπει να τελειώσει κάτι, πρέπει να τελειώσει. Και αυτό το κατάλαβα χθες όταν σε είχα στην αγκαλιά μου._  
_Εκείνη την στιγμή ένιωσα ξανά ευτυχία. Μετά από τόσους μήνες ήμουν χαρούμενη._  
_Αλλά, έχω συνηθίσει τον πόνο πλέον. Έμαθα να ζω χωρίς εσένα μέσα σε αυτούς τους μήνες και μου είναι τόσο δύσκολο να νιώσω όπως παλιά._  
__  
  
_Όταν με άφησες το μόνο που μπορούσα να νιώσω ήταν πόνος. Τιμώρησα τον εαυτό μου για το πόσο σε πλήγωσα και ακόμα το κάνω. Ξέχασα πώς είναι να νιώθεις αγάπη... Να νοιάζονται για εσένα όπως νοιαζόσουν εσύ για εμένα. Αν δεν ήταν ο αδερφός σου.. τα πράγματα θα ήταν χειρότερα. Του χρωστάω τεράστια χάρη που ποτέ δεν θα την ξεπληρώσω._  
__  
  
_Σ' αγαπώ... Μα τον Θεό, σ'αγαπάω με όλη την δύναμη της καρδιάς μου. Το ξέρω αυτό.. Αν και δεν το νιώθω το ξέρω.. κάθε φορά που κοιτάω τα μάτια σου, πάντα νιώθω διαφορετικά. Το θέμα είναι ότι θέλω να μείνω μόνη μου._  
__  
  
_Θέλω να αγαπήσω τον εαυτό μου ξανά πριν μπορέσω να είμαι μαζί σου. Θυμάσαι με ρώτησες αν είμαστε πάλι μαζί και σου είπα όχι. Δεν ήταν επειδή δεν το ήθελα, ήταν επειδή δεν μπορούσα. Μπορεί για εσένα να είναι εύκολο να φεύγεις και να έρχεσαι αλλά για εμένα δεν είναι. Μου το έχεις πει και εσύ αυτό κάποτε._  
__  
  
_Μακάρι να μην το έκανα αυτό.. μακάρι να ήμουν αρκετά δυνατή και να σε αντιμετώπιζα. Να σου έδινα μία καλύτερη εξήγηση από ένα χαζό γράμμα που για εσένα θα είναι αδιάφορο πλέον. Αλλά δεν μπορώ να το κάνω αυτό._  
__  
  
_Δεν θα σε κατηγορήσω ποτέ για ότι συνέβη σε εμένα. Το έκανα μόνη μου, αλλά τότε δεν είχα άλλη επιλογή. Για το μόνο που σε κατηγορώ είναι ότι ήσουν τόσο καλός μαζί μου. Μου φέρθηκες καλά και εγώ σου φέρομαι χάλια._  
__  
  
_Λυπάμαι για όλα. Σου αξίζουν πολλά περισσότερα._  
__  


_Ellie._

_Υ.Σ.: Θα δώσω το κλειδί και τα πράγματα σου στον Shannon. Ήταν κάτι που έπρεπε να κάνω από την πρώτη φορά που χωρίσαμε. "_

Κράτησα τις βαλίτσες μου πιο σφιχτά καθώς προσπαθούσα να κρατήσω τα δάκρυα μου. Ήταν κάτι για εμένα. Κάτι που έπρεπε να κάνω για να συμφιλιωθώ με τον ίδιο μου τον εαυτό. Το ξέρω ότι θα το μετανιώσω στο τέλος για ακόμα μία φορά, αλλά είναι κάτι που χρειάζομαι. Δεν του άξιζε τίποτα από όλα αυτά, του άξιζε μία κοπέλα που θα είναι καλά, θα μπορεί να τον κάνει να γελάει και να είναι χαρούμενος. Εγώ δεν μπορούσα να κάνω κανένα χαρούμενο. Δεν μπορούσα να κάνω χαρούμενη εμένα, δεν ήξερα τι συμβαίνει με εμένα, αλλά ήξερα πως κάτι πάει λάθος. Του αξίζουν πολλά περισσότερα. Του αξίζει ότι καλύτερο. Ο άνθρωπος που με έκανε να νιώσω ζωντανή, να γελάω και να κλάψω. Είχε την μεγαλύτερη επιρροή στην ζωή μου και δεν μετανιώνω τίποτα. Είμαι ευγνώμων. Για όλα. 

 

Τον άφησα και η μόνη εξήγηση μου ήταν ένα γράμμα. Ένιωθα τόσο φθηνή.. 

Μπορούσα να τον συναντήσω; Όχι, δεν θα έφευγα ποτέ. Αλλά δεν του άξιζε κάτι τέτοιο. Αυτό είναι σίγουρο. 

 

Μετά από λίγο βρισκόμουν στο αεροπλάνο μου. Θα γύρναγα πίσω στο σπίτι. Τελικά το ταξίδι μου στο L.A. δεν ήταν από τις καλύτερες ιδέες. Ένιωσα το κινητό μου να κινείτε ολόκληρο. Το έβγαλα μέσα από την τσέπη μου και κοίταξα την οθόνη. Ένα μήνυμα.

 

**"Ευχαριστώ πολύ, αν πιστεύεις ότι μου άξιζε αυτό. Σ'ευχαριστώ πραγματικά. - J"**

 

Ακόμα και με ένα απλό μήνυμα, μπορούσα να καταλάβω τον τόνο της φωνής του. Έτσι λοιπόν πληκτρολόγησα γρήγορα την απάντηση μου: 

 

**"Μέχρι να ξανασυναντηθούμε Leto.. Μέχρι να ξανασυναντηθούμε. - Ε"**

Και με αυτό απενεργοποίησα το κινητό μου

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ευχαριστώ πολύ όσους το διάβασαν. Είναι ίσως από τις λίγες δουλειές που έχω τελειώσει και η αλήθεια είναι πως το αγαπούσα πολύ αυτό το fanfic. Μπορεί να διαφωνώ με πολλά πράγματα που έγραφα, αυτό σημαίνει να ωριμάζεις και όπως είπα και νωρίτερα είναι 7 χρονών. Αλλά ειλικρινά χαίρομαι που το έκανα. Ίσως τώρα προσπαθήσω να το συνεχίσω ίσως όχι. 
> 
> Με εκτίμηση,   
> nobaknim


End file.
